What does the fox say?
by WhatWouldValeryDo
Summary: Shenanigans became the weekend theme when the prankster Hana joined the gang. As Kurama's eyes set on her, all tricks were pulled out of the hat however she had some cards up her sleeves as well as a sharp tongue. As the pits of Demon World unleash a secret bound to shake all worlds, the human psychics are forced into more than just paper work for relocated demons.
1. Kurama, what does the fox say?

For many years now I have been a part of team Urameshi more or less. The "more" part started right before Sensui opened the portal to Demon World and many humans woke up with powers that were not there the previous day. As opposed to my class mate Kaito, I did not go venturing into the unknown in search for master Genkai to better understand my powers, but kept my head lowered until I was found out by none other than my crush Suichi Minamino, or better yet Kurama as I soon learned. I guess it was then the magic actually dissipated as I saw the real face of the boy I used to swoon over.

Whether I liked it or not, wanted to or not, I was pushed in the middle of their team and gradually worked to earn my keep. After Genkai's death, two years down the road after the first Demon World tournament, there we were helping demons relocate, me and Yukina working as healers. It became my mission to turn the temple grounds into a hospital for apparitions as my powers bestowed me with the ability to heal the body and also reach out to touch the soul. Hiei would be often seen dealing with issues on his own, but by that time we all knew he was just keeping an eye on Yukina when we were in town dealing with errands.

As years passed I grew closer to the more lively members of the gang, Yusuke and Kuwabara, since mischief was our middle name. Even if I did attend the same classes with one of the smartest people I have ever met, I was my own person, skipping classes, having a loud mouth and colourful vocabulary and in the end I guess that's why Kurama never even glanced my way.

* * *

Whenever we would meet up at the temple, which became a weekly affair, pranks were played on repeat. I would wake up Yusuke with an entire bucket of ice water, having to run in order to avoid a slap across the head. We painted Kuwabara's face, washed Hiei's scarfs with red clothes making them pink, put vaseline on door handles, spread oil on the floors, the entire works. No one was excused as spirits always remained high, jokes made at everyone's expense and in a way we all waited for the weekend to roll up so the temple could fill up.

Now let me tell you, pranking or laughing at Kurama's expense was one of the hardest things to do and no matter how much thought we put into those ideas most of them failed or backfired on us. However when I presented to the gang my most recent find it was like we struck gold. When the song "What does the fox say?" hit the radio stations across the country I was out buying groceries for a weekend barbeque. My ears perked up, eyes light with joy and the next thing I knew I doubled over holding to a shelf laughing so loud my jaw and stomach hurt. You can imagine Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first ones to know.

When Kurama first heard the song, his right eye twitched, but shrugged it off. Bless his cotton socks he did not expect for us to go on and on and on asking "Hey Kurama, what does the fox say?" and on and on we went.

* * *

It was painfully obvious at one point what was going to come out of our mouths, so we went creative. On a Friday afternoon, I went by his house to pick him up and head to the temple. Shiori invited me inside as Kurama threw in a bag a few clothes to last him the weekend.

"Come on Suichi, I want to still catch some day light."

The response soon came in the form of footsteps down the stairs, where me and Shiori waited. She handed him a casserole of freshly made cookies and like always told him to be careful. As I was with one foot out the door I heard her call out to her son.

"Shuichi dear I forgot something."

Turning to her he smiled gracefully.

"Yes mother?!"

Not even batting an eye, she flashed her son a loving smile and took his hand into hers.

"What does the fox say dear?"

Totally ignoring the stink eye he gave me the streets resonated with my laughter while from the speaker of my phone snorts and giggles were heard from Yusuke, my partner in crime.

* * *

Honestly I didn't even know why he put up with us. The entire shenanigans would have stopped if Kurama would have just said "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!" but I guess it was too beneath him.

At every corner something about the song just had to remind him he was not safe. Not in the kitchen when I was washing dishes and humming that stupid tune. Not in the garden helping out Yukina who with the most innocent face went as loud as she could "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding". Nowhere!

* * *

"I hope you all know I can cut you in half with a rose." His face said it all, exasperation rolling off his features in cascades, nerves turning the twitch into a reflex whenever the slightest mention to the song was made.

Piping down, I elbowed Yusuke as he snickered away, Kuwabara having decided Yukina was more important than us torturing Kurama.

Hiei burst through the door, drawing our laughter to a halt, the urgency in his eyes evident. Something was wrong. Slowly me and Yusuke got up from our seats waiting for the fire demon to speak. He headed straight to Kurama.

"I need you for this."

His emerald eyes watched Hiei's stern expression, worry setting between his brows as he gave his friend a short nod assuring him he will provide his aid no matter that the task was.

"This is of utmost importance and only your big head can come up with the answer." There was a pause that made my stomach churn as I contemplated on grabbing Hiei by the collar and demand answers "Kurama, what does the fox say?"

Yusuke fell to the floor gasping for air between snorting like a pig and laughing as I watched Hiei dumb folded.

"For fucks sake not you too." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurama frowned as Hiei just smirked and shrug his shoulders. Just what did Yusuke promise to give him that managed to convince him to say it? I have tried for almost a month but could not get through to him.

"Oh come on Kurama" placing my hand on my hip I smiled cocking an eyebrow at him "You have to tell us what does the fox say, what sounds do they make?" Yusuke draped his hand over my shoulder, leaning onto my body for more support than I could carry, however I still struggled to maintain his weight as he grinned at Kurama from ear to ear.

"We're just pulling your leg my friend, although the faces you make are priceless." The lift in Kurama's brow did not intimidate Yusuke as it looked like his smile grew even bigger "But really now, does a fox purr, or does it moan?"

Rubbing his forehead, Kurama remained as calm as we have always knows him, but we both went stiff when he placed his hand behind his head. Joke or no joke, Kurama could cut us in half with a rose. Patting Yusuke's chest got his full attention as he turned a pair of round eyes to me.

"That's enough, we all know foxes don't purr or moan." I winked at him trying to bite back a smile "But Kurama is not your typical fox so maybe he squeals in delight."

"You two are impossible. I will not stoop to such a level." His eyes fell on a book that he opened as he became determined to ignore us fully.

I had to hand it to him, he never went overboard, but still chuckled away hiding behind a graceful hand whenever we came up with a new way of embarrassing ourselves. But in the end not even Hiei calling us imbeciles made any difference, this was our way of blowing out steam after a long week or school or work. As long as no one got hurt all was in good humor.

Even now, after weeks of being asked such a silly question, he still played along, indulging us as we still snickered away behind closed doors, never saying that line even if he knew that would put an end to the game and we would move on to the next big thing. He was annoyed and he didn't bother to hide it, yet just gave us a light scold when we went over the top.

He did not retaliate although he must have been hiding a plan up his sleeve when we set his alarm for 04:00 with that song, he just looked ill when we all wore fox onesies and shook his head asking how many more crazy ideas could we link to just a song. He almost chased us around the temple when we suggested for him to change the name of the Rose Whip technique to Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow, we laughed so hard until we cried.

* * *

"Say FOR FOX'S SAKE." The camera blitz went off as Kuwabara got his head out of the cardboard fox cut out that was installed near the main gate. Kurama just strut up the stairs his face falling flat as he stared at the cardboard as if it was an alien from another planet.

"I mustache you Kurama, what does the fox say?" the camera snapped once again as his eyes rolled up to the cloud probably asking for Koenma to strike me down on the spot.

"You know, I have to admit, you have been invested in this prank, very innovative."

Smirking, I scrolled through the pictures on the camera trying my best to ignore him as he edged closer without making a sound. Showing him the picture he chuckled seeing the expression on his face.

"Does this have anything to do with your feelings for me?"

My head shut up to look at him, eyes the size of flying round spaceships.

"I thought we clarified this subject."

And we did, years ago, when I decided enough is enough. I even took in account that he might not even like girls to begin with. So guarded, such a solitary creature. He knew I liked him, he had always known and even after he learned to show me a modicum of trust I wasn't what he wanted. He even had the nerve to say it to my face in his polite manner.

Clearing his throat it was then when I realised I spaced out. Placing the camera to my face, I focused him.

"So tell me" finger ready to snap the picture "what does the fox say?"

Through the small lens I could see him raising his index finger towards me and for a moment I was on alert until I remembered Yusuke had the Spirit Gun, not the witty fox before me. His lips parted slowly as he mimicked firing a gun.

"Bang! I have fallen for you." I almost dropped the camera when lowering it "Also ring-ding-ding-ding and wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow or so I've heard." Placing his index finger to his lips he smiled at me.

"Well fuck." i knew then I could not tell the gang. Damn this sly fox.

* * *

**Hope you liked this silly humour/romantic one shot, I had fun writing it.**

** A huge thank you goes to Roseeyes for listening to my crazy ideas in the dead of the night and for the purring idea.**


	2. Let the games begin

**What started out as a simple one shot ended up blooming in my head as a regular fic and screaming at me to let it out. **

**Jocey and Tonia, you have requested, I have delivered :)**

**Without any more delay let's dive in.**

* * *

If I had more weight or any other powers I would have dug a hole through the wood boards in my room with the amount of pacing done. The line "I have fallen for you" rang in my ears as my little heart fluttered away uncontrollably. No, no! He was referring to the joke we have been playing, it had nothing to do with the one sided feelings. Crashing on my bed a groan escape my chest as I travelled back on memory lane, reliving the discussion me and Kurama had right on the last day of high school.

Like in one of those silly soap opera teen drama cheap settings, we were on the roof saying our goodbyes to the school that had witnessed the last years of our youth. By that time I have had confirmation that Kurama knew I had a crush on him. Ideas and ideologies changed once my horizons expanded, however I still wanted to know if there was a chance in Hell. Last day, last chance.

"Look Kurama" I wasn't going to go all full confession and be my boyfriend crap "I know you are aware of my feelings for you by this point" I wanted to slap myself as my voice started shaking "this isn't a confession if that's what you are thinking" he was just looking at me, unresponsive, waiting for me to finish. I have seen the same scene play out as many girls called him to confess their feelings and he rejected them flat. This was his "it's not you, it's me" face.

"You are human" he interrupted me "you smell human."

Inhaling sharply I did my best to sniff myself without drawing too much attention to the action. I did take a shower the previous night, perhaps I didn't scrub hard enough?

"So what I stink now?"

The look he gave me said all that he did not utter, he was talking to an idiot. Yusuke had explained the entire demons, spirits, humans web. Powers, stats and all that jazz, but the one member of the team I came close to wanting was watching me like I have lost all my neurons with that question.

"You do know I am not a human right? Demons and humans should not mix."

"That's racist." I blurred out feeling the need to just talk. I was fine with him telling me no, but I didn't need him invoking racial cultural bullshit to blow me off. A faint chuckle escaped his lips as his face finally gave out something else.

"In a way, I can see what you mean. However you don't interest me. This will probably be the last time we see each other as well. I'm sorry."

Placing my hands on my knees I let out a full breath of air and then grinned at him.

"Is it because I am a bad girl?"

Clearing his throat he tried to hide his amusement, but I also had an ace up my sleeve. I had Yusuke and Kuwabara. I had Keiko and Shizuru, I was part of the group, I was getting close to them. If they wanted to cast me out they made no indication of that happening.

"I am not the type of man you want in your life. For various reasons that would be too many to invoke right now I can tell you I have thought about all possibilities and there is no way that you and I could work."

He sounded so formal that I honestly was under the impression I was being kicked out of a job instead of rejected. Giving him my best smug look, I lifted my chin and smiled.

"I will surprise you, remember that silly."

As I turned to leave I knew very well I would not look back. It was because I couldn't, I just couldn't look him in the eye.

"This is not something personal, please understand."

Waving my hand in response to his last statement I tried to shrug off the feeling growing in my chest. It wasn't because of me, it was because of some nonsense he tried to use as a justification.

"I'm not taking it as a personal offence, I just think you're full of crap."

And that was that. We never spoke of it again, he didn't bring it, I didn't bring it up and we both acted like it didn't happen. Until now.

* * *

Yusuke's laughter reached my ears and I knew he probably saw the fox cardboard cutout so it was time to stop busting my imaginary balls over a line Kurama said and go greet him.

"Oi" my voice rang loud and cheerful as my hand lifted in the air "Tell me you got beer."

Lifting two large bags, he grinned from ear to ear coming to meet me half way. Turning back to the cardboard, he let out another giggle before placing the bags on the ground.

"Latest addition to the team?" he snickered away as he hunched to retrieve two beers from the bags, popping one open as I worked on the second. On queue a voice rang, making Yusuke cover the back of his head with the available hand fearing the worst slap or slaps. Keiko glared daggers telling him off for drinking before dinner making me laugh in response to their quarrel. Out of the blue, like walking on clouds, Kurama materialised next to us making me jump sideways.

"On edge are we?" the smirk on his thin lips made me question his motives once more. Oh so you want to play big boy? Fine we can play.

"You just startled me, but I am running out of foxs to give."

Yusuke let out a loud snort as Kurama's eyes begged me to stop but also warned me what would happen if I wouldn't.

"I do believe we can move on from that, no?" he insisted as I turned looking around me ignoring his tone that sounded sweet however if I were to put my tongue on it, it would sting.

"Oh you were talking to me?" I said pointing a finger to my chest looking back in his eyes "Sorry, I don't speak fox."

Waving a hand between us Yusuke looked confused. Kurama was hinting at something he did not get and I was deflecting.

"Did I miss something you two?" he took a big gulp from the beer "You know I don't like it when I don't get something."

Holding a burp in, I pounded my chest twice as the most judging face in the world came from the foxy boy.

"Kurama over here is no fun wouldn't you agree Yusuke?" bobbing his head from side to side like one of those dog toys you place at the back of your car he listened to me rant on "He doesn't like to play with others." Waving my hand casually I totally ignored how Kurama came close to me and took the beer from my hand taking a sip from it "So what I am saying is that we move on."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled "But we were doing so good." Pointing an accusatory finger at Kurama his voice elevated "You did it, didn't you? You said it!"

Passing me back the beer, he shrug his shoulders giving me a small wink before turning to smirk at Yusuke.

"You did didn't you!" I didn't know if Yusuke was more shocked or surprised, or both.

"Who knows." Shrugging his shoulders he chuckled as Yusuke flapped his arms like a headless chicken asking him to say it again. Looking at my beer can I stopped before it touched my lips. Throwing my head back I just poured it down my throat from a distance and then turned to the boys whipping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"By the way, I bought a new board game."

* * *

After dinner, we all sat on the living room floor as I presented to them the latest find.

"This my lovely bunch is called Alias Party, a word game." Rolling his eyes at the possibility of using his brain and not his muscles, Yusuke earned a poke on the forehead from me "In a minute you have to explain to your partner as many words from the cards as possible without using the actual words on the cards. For example if you have to explain the word black you can say it's the darkest colour, however if you mention black or blackish you lose the point."

"And how is this fun?" Yusuke insisted while Keiko elbowed and hushed him "Hey it's a legit question."

"Indeed it is." I flashed a smile as a couple of them took some cards to look at the words "This set of cards" I mentioned holding them up "Have challenges on them and you have to explain the words to your partner while doing let's see" I turned over a card and read it out to the gang "Explain to your partner while jumping on one foot and holding your index finger in your ear."

Kuwabara clapped his hands together "Sounds good to me, let's do this."

Kurama rose his eyes from the rule book pointing out the flaws in my explanation.

"You forgot to add that after the time runs out all of us can try and guess the word." rolling my eyes he went on while I laid out the board "We move forward depending on how many words the partner guesses, but if you say pass to a word that means it's one point in minus." The gang all nodded their heads in unison taking in the last of the explanations. Kurama tapped my shoulder as he put back the rule guide and I turned to look at a charming smile "So who goes first partner?"

"Partner?" looking over at the rest it was clear Yusuke would pair up with Keiko and Kuwabara with Yukina "We draw numbers partner."


	3. Boys get a turn

After some time and a beer later we have finally managed to settle down in order to play the game. Kuwabara came up with an idea that more than likely we would have ended up regretting for making total fools of ourselves, but we went with it. Instead of playing the challenges when we landed on the assigned numbers 4 and 8, we would do a challenge regardless of what number we were on. By popular demand me and Kurama went first since I bought the game and it was only fair for the smartest member of the group to show us how it was done. Extending a hand to the challenge pile he pulled the first card, face going pale as he saw what was on in. Letting out a heavy sigh he finally let us have it.

"Before you star explaining, get on all fours, roll two times and meow. The hourglass will be tipped over as to not loose time while you do your cat presentation."

Puffing my cheeks I tried to hold it together until Yusuke's bright laughter reached my ears. He already pulled out his phone to record while Kuwabara was trying to catch his breath, slapping his legs.

"So it looks like the fox goes meow after all eh buddy?" one look from Kurama silenced Kuwabara as he swallowed a hard lump, sweat already forming on his forehead.

"Very well." Taking a few cards he got on all fours "The first one is easy so pay attention." I stifled a small "Mhm" but lost it when he rolled over twice and looked me in the eye with an innocent face "Meow!"

Yukina who looked to be trying to add some decency to the group, turned the hourglass so our time could start, me barely hearing Kurama over the sea of laughter.

"It's a human leisure activity."

"Sex? I think that counts for all creatures."

Groaning he rolled his eyes looking at the hourglass. I could not take Kurama seriously while he was in front of me on all fours.

"No Hana, they take with them food and go in the park. You sit on a blanket and eat with someone the snacks brought."

Hitting my open palm with my fist it finally clicked.

"Picnic."

His smile was short lived as Yukina tipped the hourglass as he gracefully rolled over and meowed. I had to hand it to him, even with something so silly Kurama still managed to make it look good, his body moving in a controlled manner.

"You go there during the summer" his voice snapped me out of my day dreaming "in order to get a tan and have a bath in the sea."

"Beach." Somehow I knew he didn't want me to guess, just so he wouldn't have to display himself on the floor in front of everyone laughing. The time was almost up as the sand in the hour glass indicated we were up to our last word.

"If you purr I promise to not laugh." But did so as soon as the sentence left my mouth as he rolled over twice meowing. Crawling closer to me his piercing eyes stifled the amusement boiling in my stomach.

"I am an animal, a predator that flies high in the sky."

My brained turned to mush as he urged me with his eyes to take a guess "Eagle?"

"Almost purrrfect. I prey on animal carcasses."

Before I could register the slight purring sound leaving his lips, Keiko seized the opportunity since the time was up and guessed "vulture" which was the correct one. Moving two spaces ahead, her win granted her and Yusuke one as well. Stopping the video, Yusuke grinned at us, waiting for Kuwabara to take his challenge card.

"While you explain the words" he looked at Yukina with an apologetic smile "the other players need to tickle your partner."

Me and Keiko got up, me taking the armpit tickle task as Keiko would go for the ribs. Yusuke and Kurama both took a foot and we all nodded in unison as Kuwabara started.

"While we were discussing who to start and everyone presented their ideas, what was the action we performed called? It's a verb."

Yukina let out a fit of giggles as she squirmed between us.

"Pa…." the ice maiden tried to get out as more laughter escaped her "Stop."

Placing the card down, Kuwabara called pass as we stopped letting the little ice maiden catch her breath. I had no idea if ice apparitions could blush or get a fever but her cheeks were red from all the wiggling and laughing.

"Go on Kazuma, you are wasting time." Kurama mentioned while turning to Yukina offering her his best "I am sorry" face. I also pitied her since I knew for a fact she was ticklish.

"Ok, go." Her laughter filled the room once again as Kuwabara was practically yelling to get his message across "When you go to the gym and are on a diet, why do you do it?"

Electric laughter stopped as the door to the room burst open, Hiei coming in with his sword drawn, murderous eyes watching all of us around his sister.

"What are you fools doing to her? I could hear her voice from the forest."

At the same time we held our hands up in surrender silently praying he would not jump us and have our heads for touching Yukina. The moment was saved by the blushing maiden who explained to him we were playing a game.

"A game?" his eyes traveled to all of us before taking a corner of the room in order to survey all our moves. Overprotective much?

"Well you didn't move at all. Let's see." Yusuke drew his card as another beer drained against his lips "Easy. While explaining yell out the end of the sentence, your partner needs to guess all the words while whispering."

Cracking open a few more beers while I presented one to the snarky protective brother we settled back as Yusuke started explaining the first word to Keiko while always nervously looking at the hour glass. Guess he didn't like the time pressure, probably reminded him of school exams.

"When you go to someone's home YOU RING THE?"

Annoyance crossed her face hearing the tone, immediately retaliating.

"Don't you yell at me Yusuke."

His eyes went wide as he checked the hour glass once more.

"It's the CHALLENGE!"

Keiko blinked a couple of times gathering her thoughts and indeed remembering that was the task they had to perform and whispered "doorbell".

"Huh? I can't HEAR YOU."

Laughter bloomed like the flowers during spring time as she tried to whisper at him angrily the word. Finally hearing it, he tossed the card aside, sneaked a peak at the time remaining and proceeded to the next one.

"Oh easy one Keiko. You know the expression in action movies TO PULL THE?"

It was clear as day light she didn't go for action movies yet still tried to guess.

"Ummm…finger. Is this one of your fart jokes?"

We barely heard her as we caught on to the idea when she said finger. Yusuke groaned and then the idea hit him.

"Scratch THAT. Think of a sex toy, something that goes in YOUR BUTT."

Kurama lost it, bear flying out of his mouth as I watched Keiko's hand interact with Yusuke's face. Yukina, bless her, looked so confused however me and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor holding onto our stomachs.

"What are you saying you big idiot?"

Yusuke held his cheek as his finger pointed to the hourglass.

"What do you PUT IN YOUR BUTT KEIKO?"

"NOTHING!"

Clearing his throat, Kurama mentioned the time was up.

"He was referring to a plug, however the explanation provided, as correct as it was, did not register."

Rubbing his cheek Yusuke was as red as the hand print granted by Keiko.

"I panicked, I don't like this time thing."

"Logic is panic's prey Yusuke."

Eyes turned to me after we settled as now it was the girl's turn to explain.

* * *

**Hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. The "plug" thing is a true story, when I had a brain fart while having to explain the word to my mother nonetheless.**

**Next time the girls draw their challenges as we go for round two.**

**Thank you all for your kind words, they made me so happy :)**


	4. Girls get a turn

A bit reluctantly I pulled the card from the pile and glanced down at the challenge written on it amusement immediately bubbling inside of my chest as I turned it to Kurama.

"As you explain" he blinked and threw me a dirty look as he continued "your partner needs to try and guess the words while talking like Donald Duck." Stealing the card from my hand he flipped it a couple of times over, probably certain I rigged the game or something. Truth be told, I was a bit disappointed I didn't.

"Wouldn't it be fair for you to describe the words while talking like this mister Donald?" if she hadn't been the most innocent member of the group I would have said something really nasty, but at least for Yukina I tried to bite my tongue as much as possible. Entertained at the idea and prospect of laughing at my expense I had to accept, however in my defense I had only probably hear Donald Duck speak only one or twice.

"The Donald talk, formally called buccal speech, is an a laryngeal form of vocalization which uses the inner cheek to produce sound rather than the larynx." Rolling my eyes over at Kurama after the boring explanation provided, I extended my hands towards his throat wishing to strangle him, just a little, not a lot, just a tiny bit that would allow me to feel better. Taking a hold of my wrists, a devilish smirk crossed his lips as he further provided me with instructions "Put your tongue to the roof of your mouth and open your teeth slightly." I stared at him as he let go of my hands once certain I behaved and wondered WTF "Twist your tongue a little to the left or right. Go with whatever direction feels more comfortable to you." And then bam that gorgeous smile.

"What are you really teaching me here?" letting out a sigh I stared at Yusuke who already took his phone out "Fine, turn the hourglass."

The second I began explaining the word, spit flew from my mouth, Kurama letting out a full blown laugh, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"Phey phey phettention phurama!" hearing how I sounded set me in a fit of giggles as I did my best to maintain character even then, even when from the corner of the room Hiei called us idiots and I replied back calling him "no fun", well "phno phun". Flapping my hands around and trying to talk to Kurama was too much, he lost it completely seeing how in the end I quit as well and pulled on my lips to create the impression of a duck beak.

"Phuck phou." Pointing his finger at me, he shook his head, whipping away at the corner or his eye. Well at least I got them to laugh, girls and boys united in my grief that now was registered on Yusuke's phone. While I had a thing for photos, he liked to records out pain and misery.

"Apologies, you did so well." Came my partner's encouragement that sent me in a dramatic eye roll. Yukina reached out a pale while hand to the card pile and with the brightest face started reading.

"Explain the words like you have your mouth full with candy, when your partner guesses you have to say _I want more, give me more_ before moving forward to the next explanation."

Pulling at my cheeks with both my hands I stole a glance at Hiei who was already glaring daggers since he probably knew I would lose it first. A sharp pinch on my arm made me slap Kurama's hand away and divert my attention to Yusuke who by the looks of things had the same dilemma as me. It was like at that moment in time when our eyes locked the same question went through our minds "How do we stop from laughing when Yukina goes all _I want more, give me more_?"

"Would you mind bringing more beers as Yukina starts the round?" Kurama urged looking particularly at me and Yusuke as we both nodded and scrambled to our feet. I had just time to see the little ice maiden puffing her cheeks like a little bunny and begin the explanation. Kuwabara, who I was certain had the same stupid mind since he was in our band of misfits, contained himself like a rock when out of her cute little mouth came "I want more, give me more Kazuma."

"Fffucckkkk" giving Yusuke a hard slap on the back was enough to push him inside the kitchen, door closed behind us, where we both stared at the other ones face before we explored laughing inside another room, trying to be as silent as possible and at the same time cursing out our dirty young minds. I was certain sometimes we went over the top, but there was always this sort of balance in the group. Kurama would put us in our rightful place or predict a disaster before happening, Yusuke would always be honest and hotheaded and we needed that. Kuwabara would be the protector when us girls needed a knight in shining armor and Hiei would, despite his rough edges, pull though when needed the most.

As me and Yusuke snickered away, poking each other when the other was too loud, the door to the kitchen opened, a big pair of ruby eyes glaring our way. Hiei extended the empty beer can to me and held out his hand for another, which I granted with ease. This was the sort of relationship me and him had, few words, I would get him food and when he would feel like it, would train me, as rare as those moments are. As soon as the snarky fire demon had a new cold beer in his hands, a glare was shared between us.

"The turn is over."

Yusuke took a new six pack out of the fridge and gave him his everlasting grin.

"Want to try and play with us?"

Some days I had no idea why they liked to push his buttons, but since they were all in almost the same power league I guessed it was a given. I would not test it, just a small comment here in there, a smile, sometimes I would even push it for a laugh, but he gave me the creeps at any given time.

Like now, with his intense glaring, rarely blinking, frowning mouth.

"And stoop to your level, I think not."

Giving me a short nod in exchange for the beer we all returned to the living room to look at Keiko, looking red in the face, a card in her hand. Kuwabara snickered away, probably already seen it, but we were in the dark.

"When you guess a word, I need to provide a different explanation every time to someone else as to why I love bananas."

Yusuke did let out a loud laugh while I slapped my forehead. Keiko could have avoided the embarrassment easy, because they taste good, because they have lots of vitamins. Stopping my thoughts, my eyes went wide, it still sounded bad, just for the sexual connotation of it. Looked like the bad influence spread to even the lovely Keiko.

Settling down, she wore her best face while Yusuke looked truly determined to guess all the words.

"It's something you use to write with." She gestured erecting her index finger, Yusuke surprising us all as he quickly blurred out.

"Pen, pencil, marker, mechanical pen."

"Pen yes." she sighed and turned to me "The reason why I love bananas is because" her brain struggled to find something that would not embarrass her "they remind me of" my eyes went the size of saucers "the job Yusuke could have gotten at the banana factory."

"HUH?" I vocalized turning to look at him "What for straightening bananas with your ass?" he did not appreciated the comment as he shoot his middle finger in the air, but even Hiei let out a small sound in response. Turning to Yusuke, Keiko found new powers as she explained further.

"The computer has a lot of extra components, which one is used to move the cursor?" Letting out a loud long sigh he answered "mouse" having Keiko turn to Yukina. "The reason why I love bananas is because they remind me of the silly "What does the fox say" video."

"Touché." Kurama mentioned licking his lips and not saying more. Keiko was never used in the fox prank, although I was sure Yusuke tried to convince her to land one on Kurama. Pointing a finger at her, Yusuke looked so proud like he was about to cry, which made me laugh.

When we were hitting it off like that, hiding away at the temple in the weekend, forgetting the rest of the world existed, all feel into place. We would forget about how work did a real number on us or how much we had to study, we would leave the problems on the temple door steps, enjoy the weekend and get back to real life, picking those problems and facing them on Monday. None of us had it perfect, probably why we even got in such a routine, where we would make fun of each other and laugh. We all needed an escape and what better way that inside the mountain sanctuary?


	5. Spring Rain

Let me tell you a bit about me, I am like a cat, as in not very silent or anything like that, but I need my sleep or else I get crankier than usual if you can imagine that. During the week there is a lot going on so I get little time to practice my hobby, however when the weekend rolls around I am the last one to get up especially if we are to stay up late like we did on Friday.

Sunday found me snoozing away in dream-ville, all tucked away under blankets and not even the morning light woke me up. That didn't but something else did. Cracking my eyes opened my brain barely registered the voice coming from inside the temple that at first I thought I was actually dreaming about even hearing it in the first place.

"Hana, help!"

The second time it rang loud and clear as I sprung to action, throwing the covers off me. I was on my feet the next second, sure it was Kurama's voice calling out.

What happened?

Who was hurt?

Opening the door after almost crashing into it, I head out of my bedroom, falling face first into something that sent me back to where I came from and landing with a loud thud on my back, head bobbing on the floor a couple of time like a rubber ball.

Groaning from the sudden pain I finally managed to push myself up on my elbows to see Yusuke throwing himself on the floor in a theatrical display of my fall, laughing away like he was in damn Lala Land and Hiei of all people shaking his head, however his shoulders rocking up and down were a good indication he found it just as funny as Yusuke did.

In the door frame, obscuring my vision of the two boys came Kurama who tapped on the clear clinging sheet that covered half the door's space.

"You are all a bunch of wankers."

Biting his thumb, Kurama tried his best to hold it together, but the amusement shined from his eyes as he looked down at me spread across the floor. With such an abrupt wakeup call, I didn't need a coffee, I needed a Xanax and a huge newspaper in my hand in order to swat them all over the head.

Our attention was directed to a loud thumping sound that drew closer, the sound of someone running soon becoming evident. Kuwabara rushed to the scene, in just a pair of boxers, hair a mess, drool still clinging to his face from how he slept.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? I heard a loud sound, like something fell."

"Try someone." I hissed finally finding the courage to get up after I was certain my brain was in the right place and not dislocated. Slamming the door on everyone, it was time to get dressed and to run a brush through my hair.

"Think she's mad at us?" came from the other side of the door. Mad? Try fuming! And to think I was worried something actually happened to Kurama.

* * *

By the time I had finally decided to get out of my room, I had planned an entire war scene and different torture methods involving all the boys. Not for nothing, but the back of my head did hurt.

Inside the kitchen, waiting patiently with a charming smile on his face, Kurama sat at the table, a book on his lap. He slowly got up and poured me a cup of coffee, one which I took reluctantly since I did not trust his reasons at all.

"Would you care to join me?"

Cocking my brows I stared around me waiting for something to hit me, something to drop on my head, something to happen. Sensing my agitated little heart, he chuckled, pulling me gently by the arm, proceeding to sit me down at the table.

"You're being too nice, you are not nice, not to me."

Blinking a couple of time in my direction, something changed in his expression as he leaned in closer.

"As correct as you are about your current distrust in me please know it hurts to hear you say that and to know you think so poorly of me." Looking inside the cup I sniffed the content, we agreed to not play any laxative jokes, but still I had a bad feeling about what was going on. Looking back at him, I waited patiently for him to tell me what was going on "I purposely sat you on that chair so I could glue you to it."

Squinting my eyes, I put the cup on the table and performed a little hop, however true to his word, I was glued to the chair and it to my ass. The morning turned out to be prank nightmare until my eyes fell on the calendar, 1st of April, of course. I did not forget but it did slip my mind and also I never pranked people on that day because they expected it.

"You just ruined a chair and a pair of my pants Kurama."

Looking in another direction he did look sorry for doing that, but the damage was done either way. Struggling to get free proved nonproductive, not even with his help.

"What the fuck is this, glue from Demon World?"

"Very correct Hana, you're learning." Looking at the situation and after analyzing it, he turned back at me and shrugs his shoulders "Nothing I can do unfortunately."

Did he just check out my ass? While glued to a chair? All ration left my brain as I gave up trying to unglue myself and proceeded to wiggle out of my pants after thinking when the last time I went for a wax was and what sort of underwear I was wearing? Kurama's eyes doubled in size as in the end he turned away embarrassed, which frankly was the win of the day for me.

Leaving my pants glued to the chair as a companion for the sly fox, I strut back to my room since my mission was now to get back in a pair of new pants then head outside since I was late for cleaning duty. Every Sunday we would take the day to clean, both inside and outside, no exceptions unless it was winter or rainy. Tasks were assigned, who to sweep the leaves and dirt off the paths, who to mop the floors, who to tend to the garden and so on and so forth.

Spring is mostly unpredictable when it comes to weather, so by late afternoon when we were done with our chores and just wanted to start up a barbeque, fire already been made curtesy of Hiei, rain poured over us by the gallons. It started too abrupt that we didn't even know when it happened, catching us all by surprise. Taking off my shoes, I threw them in a random corner and just ran through the large yard, arms outstretched feeling the rain caressing my skin. It all looked like a prank from above, but it felt every bit right.

Slowing those who were shy at first, came out, the girls being more enthusiastic, but then came Kuwabara, then Yusuke, then Kurama, Hiei not agreeing but still watching over us as we trampled through puddles and ran as long as our feet could carry us, laughter overlapping with the sound of the heavy rain. We were kids again, not having a care in the words as we held hands and had fun. I was sure Genkai wanted this for us as well.

* * *

**Hello lovelies, hope you are enjoying the story so far. Just wanted to drop a note sending all a big warm hug and thank you for the support.**


	6. Drive home

Sunday, the bane of my existence, not because it involved a three hour drive back to the city, or that I had to return to an empty small apartment, but because it meant our time together was once again over. During the week we barely had time to talk over the phone, or send out a text asking how the other was doing, going out and seeing each other was mostly out of the question.

Yusuke and Kurama both worked so they were on a schedule and even if Yusuke could always close the stand when he wanted, most of his free time was spent with Keiko and around town keeping us all safe. Keiko and Kuwabara both were in their second year of University and had classes and exams to worry about. I had a part time job at a non-stop café and nursing classes which took up all my mornings until early afternoon. Being an adult was not a fun process, but it had to be done and we had to survive another week until we managed to meet up again at the temple.

Saying our goodbyes, me and Kurama head down the stairs. I could not remember for the life of me how we ended up in this weekly agreement where we would share a car together but it was now on a solid routine ground which worked perfectly for both of us. On the final step, Hiei waited for us to reach him, looking a bit more relaxed than other days. Extending a folded paper I took it in my hand exchanging a smile and hid it in my pocket.

"See you next week Hiei."

Nodding his head was enough for him, but it was fine for me as well. Kurama offered him a smile of his own and off we went to where I parked the small pickup truck. You may find it funny but it was cheap and worked wonders on the forest roads.

"So what are his demands for next week?"

Looking at Kurama, I fished for the paper Hiei presented me and shrug my shoulders before I gave it a quick read once we were in the car. The fire demon would usually hand a list with items he needed, or thought he needed and I would do my best to comply especially since I found it was endearing how he paid attention to what Yukina needed in the kitchen and would request those things before she called on Thursday with her own list. Of course I would just cross-reference her brother's list but never gave him away.

"Well he needs milk, sugar, vegetables" going through the normal things I reached the end and burst out in laughter "and for me to get a life." Shoving the list in Kurama's hands he smiled sweetly before I turned to start the car and head on our way already cursing that I had to wash it due to all the mud that would stick to it after the rain.

"You've grown on him, that's good."

His voice rang from the passenger seat as I rolled my eyes already blurring out my comeback.

"Yeah, he considers me more a maid and nurse, but sure he likes me."

Rolling my eyes for added dramatic effect, I heard Kurama sigh and through the corner of my eye noticed he moved in his seat. Taking a second to glance his way, he was looking out the window all gloom and serious. Poking his leg did not register for him.

"Hey" placing my hand on his left leg he finally turned to glanced at me as I was trying to drive and also look at him with concern "What's gotten into you?" slowing down the car so I would have more control on the road, I squeezed his leg a bit since he wasn't saying a word "Kurama?"

"It's nothing, really, no need to concern yourself with it." Taking my hand away, I placed it back on the wheel. He wasn't a particularly easy person to be around with and don't get me wrong, he has his pleasant sides, but also a lot of secrets. Yusuke shared some bits with me but in the end words and just words, they never measure up to feelings as they are at the end of the day, and Kurama never shared his feelings with me. Shaking my head slightly I turned on the music and for a few moments he tensed near me.

"You thought I would play _What Does The Fox Say_ didn't you?"

And there he was, back to life, with a smile on his lips and clear eyes watching me. Pointing him to the direction of my rucksack I promised him nothing would bite him, but that he could take back the book he had borrowed me on demon anatomy.

"You have managed to read it?" he sounded surprised and impressed all in one cute little sentence.

"Yes, of course, I take my job very seriously. I did write up a list of questions. Maybe you'll be willing to help me elude the mystery?" as he fumbled for the book, placing it in his own backpack he provided me the reassurance that we would sit together and go through the things I did not understand.

"I wanted to ask you, now that we are alone, if you have some spare time during the week?" Cocking my left brow I did asked him if he intended once again to ditch me "Nothing of the sorts, I wanted to go look at some apartments that are up for rent. I could use your opinion."

"Aww look at you all grown up." Ruffling his hair did not appeal to him but he let me have my fun regardless.

Rearranging the mess I created on top of his head "I do believe it's safe to say I am old enough to be living on my own."

"Well not my fault you are as old as dirt but sure I'll go with you, as long as I don't get stuck with Kaito again."

Kurama has been a real pain to meet up with after we finished high school and always avoided meeting with me all by himself. If he had to, he always made sure to send his apologies or someone else. Like Kaito for example. Besides us being former class mates, we had close to none in common. So you can imagine when I needed to work with someone on my powers, I have tried all options before resorting to him and asking Kurama out on a date so we could talk and work through my questions and fears. I was shocked to see Kaito who actually believed we were on an actual romantic date.

"I do apologise, I do believe I have gotten better at meeting up with you."

"By the way, do you know what Kaito said to me last week?" I asked ignoring his previous statement "He had the nerve to say he's smart enough to get a good job after university and to provide me all I need." I laughed since I thought the idea to be funny especially since he insisted even after I said no, like a gazillion times.

"Pardon?" confusion painted his face as the laughter died on my lips and quickly tried to search for a justification as to why his eyes looked so dangerous.

"Oh no, I think he wants a house wife, something I"

"Do you not have feelings for me?" pushing the break, the motion of the car came to a stop as I inhaled before turning to him.

"Kurama" he patiently waited for me to continue "We're friends" the words left such a bitter taste on my tongue "of course I have feelings for you. I care about you."

His eyebrows drew together as ideas ran though his mind, eyes never leaving my face as he spoke again.

"Friend?" he exhaled through his nose slowly as he leaned in as much as the seat belt allowed him "I am grateful that you consider me that. But what would you say if I told you I want more?"

Blinking rapidly, I tried not to look like I was going to lose it, although I was certain he could hear my heart beat. "Best friend?" anger flashed, subtle but there as he picked up I was playing games. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sat back in his chair after delivering a charming smile.

"Think about it Hana."

Starting up the engine, I felt my eyes sting. I knew where he was getting at, I wasn't stupid, but I just couldn't. I couldn't, not after two years of being friends, not after the rejections and four years of not even a glance in my direction until he found out I had powers. No, just no.

"Sure." I mentioned faking a smile "I'll think about you becoming my super duper friend."

Groaning he let me in on his annoyance and I smirked. The drive back home however was the most awkward we have had.

* * *

Late that evening after I had taken a bath and washed my hair ready to face a new week of running around my phone rang, a very pissed off Kurama texting me.

"Really Hana?"

I giggled away since I knew what he was referring to. I was just a bit disappointed I didn't get to see his face. I had hidden in the anatomy book he gave me one of those butterfly contraptions that fly away as soon as you open a book or usually a birthday card. On it I wrote "So what did the fox say?"

"Do you hate me now?"

The reply came fast from him, the phone lighting up and alerting me another message came through.

"Sure, let's go with I hate you." followed by a winking emoji.

Smiling I sat on the edge of my bed. One step at a time Kurama, one step at a time.


	7. Pick up lines

**Hello lovely people.**

**Want to dedicate this chapter to Roseeyes, she's fabulous and has been listening to me ranting on and on about this story. Go check out "The Whipping Boy" and her new starter story "Hey You", you will not regret it.**

* * *

Whenever I need my heart to settle about Kurama, I go back to the moment the magic faded and his true colours showed, that spring day when Suichi Minamino showed me Kurama. If was after classes and I was on cleaning duty with one of my class mates. She was a good kid, pure soul, good grades, perfect cute puffy cheeks, long lashes girlfriend material. Her only flaw, she liked bad boys and of course it was just a matter of time until one of them broke her heart. We weren't that close, but we did talk and for some reason she considered it alright to break out in tears in front of me.

I have never been a fan of people suffering so when my words could not get her tears to stop I expanded my territory, looking at her fragile soul that was starting to crack under the weight of her feelings. Souls are a fragile thing so Kaito taught me but I already knew that. I let my powers work, healing the pain that was new, since that resonated hard, pulsating like a vein pumping blood, that crack caused by love begging me to close it, to let the soul be whole again.

When the door to our classroom opened, I did not hide away my power as I did not believe many could see it. But when Kurama grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me inside the greenhouse on the high school grounds it was then I knew I done fucked up.

"What were you doing to her?"

His eyes turned to dangerous slits as words chocked inside my throat, menacing being the only word that I could use to describe him.

"I'll ask again and this is your final warning" the plants around us came alive as they drew closer to me "what were you doing to her? You expanded your territory, I felt it."

I have never been in the presence of a demon, or I have but did not know it. I was saved that day, as Kaito opened the door and stepped close to us, unphased by the plants around us and reached his hand to me which I took without thinking twice.

"Her territory is not what you think Kurama, you can let her be. It's used for healing."

And it was then when an explanation followed. Needless to say I did not attend school for a few days.

* * *

Thursday was one of those days when I needed to tap into our first demon – physic encounter, I needed a reason to still my heart and remind myself he is not who I believe him to be. Finishing my shift, I did not dress out of the work outfit, hoping to God above there wasn't too much wind outside or else everyone would have been able to catch a good look at my underwear. I swear if they made the skirts anymore shorter I would truly consider suing them for sexual harassment or something.

Stepping out on the street I made a run for Kurama's work place in order to not be late for our meeting since we agreed to meet in order to go look at a few apartments and then he would help me with the shopping for the weekend. As I was running and trying my best to avoid bumping into people, a text message arrived on my phone, one I chose to ignore since I didn't want to lose any time. It was either look at my phone and be late and look like a hot mess trying to catch her breath.

Arriving with a few minutes to spear, I ran my fingers through my hair and took a long deep breath in. Pulling my phone from my rucksack it was a text from Kurama: "_Apologies, I need to cancel our arrangements today. I promised I will make it up to you." _ Just when I wanted to reply something silly or witty, he stepped outside of his work building next to a fancy woman who took hold of his arm and smiled bright like she had just won him at the lottery. I just stood there, watching them strut down the street in their best suits and I tugged at my stupid short barista skirt.

Another text distracted me just as I felt like I was about to burst into tears. Looking down at my phone Yusuke's dropped the weekend theme "silly pickup lines" and I just burst out laughing as my mind already thought up some silly ideas. Nodding my head, I pushed my chest forward and went shopping.

* * *

Friday I did not attend classes as I head directly to the temple. Once I parked my car, I looked in the back and shouted for Hiei. I needed help because there was no way in Hell I could carry everything up myself. After a few tries he finally materialized near my truck.

"I need your help with these."

Glancing at all the bags he scoffed but picked up a few as he matched my pace, glancing my way from time to time.

"Why isn't Kurama with you? You're early."

I was sure he didn't care much for my reasons so I just kept it short in order to spear him the trouble or having to hear a girl ranting on and on.

"I didn't feel like seeing the jackass just yet."

His eyes widened a fraction, probably taking note of my tone but just shrug it off going straight to what mattered to him.

"Will this situation be a nuisance for our agreements?"

Smiling his way I assured him I would still be in charge of shopping and not revealing to his sister the help he was lending. Satisfied with my answer, he just gave me a short nod as we continued up the stairs. Placing everything in their rightful place I took the bag where I had some stuff in and got to working.

Destination? Kurama's room.

Items required? Sticky notes.

* * *

By late afternoon when the last train made its way, I was already done and with Yukina in the kitchen making cupcakes. Hiei sat at the table inspecting the items laid out in front of him and handing the requested ones when either of us needed something. I liked this, the quiet moments that we shared, it was inviting and even if I loved the shenanigans we pulled, sometimes we just needed to relax and just enjoy each other's company.

Once familiar voices reached our ears, it was clear the gang had arrived and our little Yukina went to great them all. After a few minutes, Kurama stepped inside the kitchen, cocking an eyebrow at me, eyes and pose demanding answers.

"You do realize you are helping me clear everything right?"

Shrugging my shoulders I asked Hiei for the sugar, which he ignored as he looked at Kurama. His friend went from unhappy to worried really quick and then to dumbfounded when Hiei responded.

"She's not helping you with anything."

Turning back at me, Hiei held out the sugar and it was then I noticed the Jagan under his bandana glowing. I did want to know if he read my mind or not, but it wasn't like I would get answers out of him. From inside the temple I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara's colourful laughter as they probably saw Kurama's room. Finishing the last batch of cupcake mix, I grinned my teeth when the boys and girls also joined us and Yusuke looked at me.

"Damn girl, are you my appendix? I don't know what you do or how you work, but I feel like I should take you out."

Holding onto my stomach I laughed as Kurama explained to Hiei what we were up to that weekend. "This is idiotic." Came from him as always however I turned at him leaning over the table.

"Hiei, you put sass in assassination." His eyes widened slightly and I could almost hear the wheels in his head turn as he understood the pun made. Tilting his head to the side he demanded more with a very confident smirk "You put the laughter in slaughter dear." Yusuke and Kuwabara were using each other for support while a very impressed Kurama leaned against the counter.

That night I heard the most silly pickup lines ever, Yusuke wining by a mile with things such as "Are you French because Eiffel for you" or "What has 36 teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk? My zipper." Kuwabara came with "You spend so much time in my mind, I should charge you rent" and "My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?" which I was laughing over but I am sure Yusuke could not look at Skittles the same way ever again.

Kurama though kept silent and did not add not even one witty remark. After dinner as me and him took the dishes in the kitchen he seized the opportunity to ask me why I was mad at him.

"I'm not." And at that point I really wasn't, there was no lie "I'm just disappointed" Taking a seat on a chair, he motioned me to join and I did once I was certain there was no glue on it "I got it, you had other plans on Thursday. So aside from being sexy all the time what else do you do for a living?"

Chuckling he hid his smile behind his hand.

"Smart, but I still want to talk to you."

Shrugging my shoulders, I let my hands fall on my lap, but I still had more to say.

"Look, you don't need to talk to me about it. I saw you with that lass." His eyes widened, surprise evident on his face as I glances to the side "It's fine, I get it. There's nothing to talk about."

"It's a misunderstanding." He spoke slowly, leaning in "It's not what you think."

At that moment I felt my blood boiling. If he was going to tell me he let her touch him out of politeness or something stupid like that I would lose it and flip my lid. Placing my hand over his mouth I muffled the next words he tried to speak and looked in his eyes.

"You know Kurama, you are" pausing I smirked "so hot that even my pants fell for you." He laughed against the palm of my hand eyes lighting up.

"That was a forced fall." He mentioned removing my hand from his mouth "But really Hana."

"No" I took my hand from his "you don't need to justify your actions to me. But I am done with you ditching me Kurama."

Getting up, I grabbed the cupcakes headed to the living room. If he wanted me to trust him, he had to put a lot of work into it. Perhaps throw a cheesy pickup line. Who knows?


	8. Relocation - part 1

**Kurama's POV:**

Groaning, I sat up hearing all the commotion going on inside the temple. I had been the last to go to sleep last night since I had to clean up sticky notes, testimony of my work being two disposable bags filled with the little colourful papers. Yusuke's voice rang loud and clear as he was telling Kuwabara off for doing something. Rubbing my right eye I checked the clock to see it showing almost 7 am.

What could possibly be that important? Taking off the covers I noticed the chilly air inside the room which made the hairs on my arms prick, which was rather odd since the heating system had not failed us by then. Even if that were the case, the temperature outside could not drop so low now that spring has properly settled.

Planting my feet on the wooden floor, I immediately jumped back on the bed. A thin layer of ice presented itself waking me up completely with its cold kisses. Managing to slide to the door I opened it sheepishly to notice more ice spread across the floor, Yukina sliding on it with a happy smile on her face. Further down the hall Yusuke was gesticulating with wide arm moves, covering his face from time to time.

"Put some freaking pants on, I won't say it again."

In view came Kuwabara wearing the tiniest pair of shorts I have ever seen on a man and hoped to never see in my entire life. He was parading in just those while Yukina skated ignoring the entire scene. I had the impression that if he strut more they would break at the seams or I would get to see his, ignore that, too late. Glancing at the ceiling, I gathered the last of my patience before tuning to my friends once more.

"Yusuke, what is going on?"

Frustration riddled his face as he tried to catch Kuwabara but was too afraid to touch him in certain places and I did not blame him. Trying to hold my balance until I reached Yusuke and an ice free zone I quickly covered my nose, forehead creasing as the scent inhaled was not to my liking.

"Demon pheromones. Careful, we are not alone."

Ignoring Kuwabara for the time being, he looked at me with wide eyes, disgust wrinkling his small nose as I tried my hardest to ignore the large man next to us since I didn't want to see any more of his private bits.

"Come again Kurama?"

I proceeded to explain to him that in Demon World there were types of demons who could use their pheromones to make other demons do their bidding, or bed them, examples varying depending on their powers. Luckily for us since we had a higher energy level we were not affected, however lower class demons and humans were not immune, Kuwabara attesting to that as he started doing some lunges, both me and Yusuke turning away.

"Get Hiei, we need to find this demon before the situation gets out of hand."

We had a relocation case to attend to, but that was scheduled at 10:00. All I could think of was that the demon had used his power on Kido and Kaito which was not an ideal situation. Scouting further I reached the living room without any other encounters.

Laughter drew my attention back to the hallway as loud footsteps approached me at a rapid pace. Hana came in running, a smile from ear to ear lighting up her entire face.

"Are you safe?"

Her body slammed into mine as she jumped in my open arms forcing me to take a step back in order to steady myself. Wrapping her arms around my neck her voice chimed in my ear with a lively "_good morning"_, however I soon found my knees almost giving out as she pressed her lips against mine, making my emotions run wild. Closing my eyes, I gently got her off me, this wasn't like her so she must have been under the influence of the demon.

She watched me with wide eyes as distance was created, then stuck her tongue out.

"I kissed you so you're mine."

Providing her with my best social fake smile I kissed the top of her head telling her I would be back soon and to patiently wait for me there, her complying surprisingly fast to my demand. Yes, definitely not Hana.

Heading outside all I wanted to do was find that trickster demon. He stole something from us, that was not how I wanted our first kiss to play out and although I did not dislike it, I wanted her to be able to remember it. In the yard, a different scene played out.

Up in a tree was Hiei hitting across the head with a branch Kaito, Kido and Kuwabara who were all wearing the same type shorts. When either of then tried to climb the tree he would retaliate, anger long gone from his face, confusion and the fear of a forever scarred memory inside his brain being the main concern.

"Get away from me you fools before I obliterate you."

Across the terrain Yusuke ran after someone, holding onto his nose although I had already told him the demon had no power over him. The new comer could be classified as a teenager, his small built and slim figure adding to the initial conclusion drawn. His grey hair shun in the sunlight, as he jumped and ran evading Yusuke's attempts, cobalt eyes watching everything unfold as the cheeky grin on his face never faded.

With a swift snap of the wrist, the rose whip was out and around his ankle, the kid falling with a small thud.

"We do not appreciate such games, especially when our job is to judge if you are fit to be relocated or not."

Just like that he stopped and stared at me, eyes round, lip trembling and the next thing I knew he was crying, streams of tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shesh what a cry baby." Yusuke slapped the demon upside the head demanding answers on how to revert the damage done, however that did not had the desired effect as he cried even harder "Hey listen here smuck, you caused enough issues and I am scarred for life from what I've seen, so it's either you tell me how to reverse this or I beat it out of you. Chose."

Sniffing his nose, he finally mentioned between snobs that a strong smell could counteract the pheromone scent. Heading back to the temple, I brought out a bottle of vinegar that I handed to Yusuke and I took some medicinal alcohol, going directly to the living room and kneeling in front of Hana who smiled when our eyes met.

"You know, I don't intend to hurt you, but somehow all I do is bad for you."

Cupping my cheeks she stared deep in my eyes and leaned closer "Just let it happen Kurama." she softly begged when I turned away. Glancing back at her, I bit my lip, maybe I could indulge myself in one more kiss. Just one more could not hurt.

A short yank distracted me as Hiei pulled me by my sideburn.

"What are you doing fox? Don't take advantage of the situation and wake her up. We got work to do."

Suppressing the desire to say something I nodded my head, he was right, but he still lingered over my shoulder as I made her sniff the strong odor. Batting her lashes a few times, she looked at me confused.

"Why am I here?"

Hiei took on the task of explaining while we headed to the courtyard where the demon boy sat scared as Yusuke glared at him.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Hana finally saw the other members of the group and in a matter of seconds she was doubled over laughing at how weird they looked. Weird is me being polite. After she had her fill she turned to the demon boy who was looking at her with those wide cold eyes, tears still clinging to his long lashes.

"Hello there, I'm Hana."

He sniffed and growled retreating and bearing his fangs at her causing me to step in front of her, Yusuke already getting ready to fight.

"You smell like him." Hana's eyes traveled from the boy's finger to myself and then back to him, brows raised, placing her hands inside back pockets as she tapped her foot on the ground a few times. With a quick turn she was in my face.

"Tell me Kurama, what did the fox do?"


	9. Relocation - part 2

Kurama's eyes narrowed telling me it was not the time for fun and games, however I cocked an eyebrow.

Really?

I was wearing no shoes or socks, but apparently had the decency to get dressed this morning. Pointing back at the temple, Yukina was skating on her handmade ice ring. Next to the demon who caused the ruckus, Yusuke was fuming and I had three men in tinny tiny shorts in my peripheral vision and believe me I could have lived the rest of my life without seeing that. Hiei was apparently the only normal one, yet the twitch in his left eye put that idea to rest.

"Fine." I sighed and turned back to the demon shooing Yusuke out of my way.

I have not extended my powers to look at their souls and did not wish to do that. Looking over my shoulder Hiei threw off his bandanna, Jagan opening ready to work as we slowly approached the demon. He backed away a bit until his back hit a tree and I stopped motioning to Hiei to give him space.

Crutching in front of him, I heard the gravel moving under someone's feet which probably meant Yusuke and Kurama were ready to attack in case the demon did something. At first glance he looked harmless, however I was not the type to believe and look into first appearances. Trust was won, not given away.

"Are you in any pain?" he flinched although I tried to keep my tone as low and sweet as possible "I can help, will you let me?" his cobalt eyes widened slightly as he looked at my hand that I stretched out in front of him, palm up. Energy glowed as I expanded my territory in order to catch a glimpse of his soul. When he realized neither me nor Hiei were hurting him he finally stopped trying to morph into the tree behind him as we worked.

Souls for me don't have colour, not like Kaito described them and honestly the fact that he had the power to draw out the living soul out of someone made me shiver. When I look at someone's soul, all lights and sounds around me fade and flicker away as I am also immersed inside my own territory. I see something that I can only describe as a sphere, almost transparent like ice or the ethereal wings of a dragon fly. In the middle burns the fire of each soul, some have ragging flames, some have a more subtle light, but it's there nonetheless, tucked away behind a vault of feelings. Those feelings can sometimes be seen on the transparent surface, hurt being the most evident as it leaves scars, literal scars.

The demon in front of me had a normal looking soul, warm and bubbly. The only thing that was out of place was the fog circling the sphere however that I knew was fear and it was normal in these types of situations.

Those wide eyes shifted between me and my hand, feeling I was doing something but couldn't understand what. Slowly, a very shaky hand dared to reach out and finally took mine and I gasped a bit noticing how cold his skin felt, like I was tracing an ice sculpture with my fingertips and I was actually afraid the boy in front of me would melt.

"He's alright, but he is not our relocation for today." Hiei's voice rang behind me and I dissipated my territory, the boy letting me go. To my right Kaito came and I regretted turning my head the moment my eyes fell in line with the bulge in his pants. Getting up faster than I thought possible, the top of my head interacted with his chin.

"Christ put some clothes on, no one wants to see that. From either of you." I pointed out to Kido and Kuwabara as well "Someone go wake up Yukina before the entire temple is an ice ring and could someone please tell me where Keiko is damn it! What the fuck?!" the gang just stared at me, new demon retreating back to the tree while I inhaled and exhaled in rapid successions.

"Hana, Koenma asked us to take on another relocation case, we still have the 10 am one." Grinding my teeth I tried my best to look only at Kaito's face and not explode once more.

"OK Kaito, but by then I expect you to be fully clothed."

"Naturally." He pushed his glasses back up his nose, looking at me without even a hint of embarrassment "Naturally." I mocked him.

Rolling my eyes, I stopped to look at Kurama asking him if we can go ahead of everyone to the relocation meeting point, invitation which he agreed to. Finally getting some shoes on, I tucked some things inside my rucksack and headed out with fox boy through the forest.

* * *

The morning had barely started for me and I was already stressed out, mad, scarred for life with the image of Kaito's nope, nauh, even through wanna be pants still a no. Ruffling my hair, I even forgot for a second Kurama was with me.

"URGH!" a pair of curios eyes came in view and mine took a moment to just look at him and not say a damn thing. I just wanted to enjoy his presence but apparently that was something he questioned more than my previous outburst as his brows drew together "Fine, I quit. Tell me what happened? What did I do?"

"Do you really want to know?" he suddenly stopped walking and turned to fully face me. I mentally slapped myself and also prepared for the worst possible scenario.

"Yes, hit me, come on what did I do to you?" Kurama looked at me probably debating if it was alright to let me have it. Finally looking to the side his lips parted and words came out of his mouth, but not before gazing back at me.

"You kissed me." slapping my knees with both hands I let out a small chuckle.

"Damn it Kurama, I thought I did something wrong, raped you or something." giving him my best smile I rose my eyes to witness the most intense look that I have ever seen directed my way. Stepping closer to me, I felt inclined to step back with every fibre of my body, but I held my ground under his predator emerald eyes.

"Do you really think it was a good thing to do?" his body took up too much of my personal space yet not even then did I back down, eyes locking with his is a direct counter attack.

"Are you mad about the kiss?" his gaze widened a fraction, left arm circling my waist closing the gap between us.

"At this moment I am intrigued I must admit. I expected a different response from you, however this is the puzzle I can't quite grasp with you. I can't predict how you will react."

My mind raced, warning me and wanting me to step away as he leaned close and closer. I knew I should have pulled away but in the end wasn't this exact moment what I wanted?

"Kurama." my voice came out as intended, strong and demanding "You are a bastard." he blinked once not understanding what I was on about but I knew exactly what I wanted "I kissed you ok?" I felt his grip getting loose and it was exactly what I hated. This cat and mouse game he played, his uncertain ways and hot and cold lashes on my heart. My hands gripped his shirt, anger making me feel hot. He did not expect that but I was going to let him have it "Take it as we kissed and made up." He looked down as I tapped his chest a couple of times with my open palm also smoothing out the creases I made, brows raised when he stared back at me, that edge in his eyes gone.

Dropping his hand to the side as his jaw clenched for a second with a loud clank, he swallowed and that was the moment I stepped away as he regarded me with a "_What just happened face"_ and also a bit of intent to jump me right then and there. Pointing my index finger at him, I winked.

"Bang! I planted one on you."

His hand cupped his chin as his eyes lit up, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I don't think it counts since you were under the demon's influence."

Ohoooo, we was good. Pursing my lips and tapping them with my index finger I looked up to the trees obscuring the sun light in certain patches.

"Deal." the confusion on his face was priceless "From this moment on fox boy it's on." lines formed on his forehead as his brows drew together "I will give you one kiss, when I want, how I want and when you least expect it."

Running a hand through his bangs, he lowered his gaze, chest slowly expanding. He spoke in a low tone, however hints of amusement coloured his speech "This will be torture for me, but I accept your deal Hana." extending his hand, I took it and shook on it, sealing the deal.


	10. Relocation - part 3

The events from earlier this morning are not how relocations happen. Koenma is the first one to check the background on the demons allowed to cross into our world. They are brought in by a selected group of other demons and the SDF provide us with a meeting point where they open the portal. Me and Hiei do our part and after that, if we also give the thumbs up, those demons are allowed to stay in an establishment inside the mountains while we work through the remaining paper works and they receive regular visits from our team to ensure everything is going according to plan.

In general, the subject in question comes from Demon World accompanied by Rinku, Chu and sometimes Shishiwakamaru. This morning however things played differently.

Yusuke gave his OK to the SDF soldiers while taking out a cigarette, his usual routine when Keiko wasn't around to tell him off. Kurama sat to my left and Hiei to my right as the portal opened in front of our eyes. Chu was the first one to step through, a huge grin on his face as he waved at us. After him Rinku quickly followed, hands at the back of his head, walking casually like relocations were a picnic in the park.

My eyes went wide as another demon walked in the clearing though the portal. He looked similar to the boy with the pheromones powers, only that his built was sturdier. He radiated confidence from head to toes, his cooper colored eyes watching us with an air of superiority. Behind him followed two more demons I had only heard stories about, Touya and Jin.

As the guys finished their greetings, Jin turned to me with a wide smile and the next thing I knew I was picked us, hovering above the tree line, clinging to the over sized demon's muscular figure as he laughed.

"No, no, put me down."

Holding me by the armpits like I was some sort of toddler his face came in view, curious cobalt beauties watching me as his ears wiggled on his head.

"Ya must be Hana, let me get a whiff of you." I squealed as he sniffed me and laughed rubbing his cheek against mine "You a cutie yeah ya are, stories my ears got wind of ya so I had to see you with me own two eyes yuppee."

One: I hate heights so this wasn't my cut of tea, not like I fancied tea either.

Two: why does he sound Irish?

"Guys, I think I broke her." Finally managing to wrap my hands against the demon leprechaun, I didn't dare look down "She be shaking like a leaf she is." Patting my back I coughed feeling my eyes ready to bulge out of my skull due to his force.

"Hey!"

Screaming too close to his ear, Jin discarded me in thin air with a screech and I fell voice breaking out louder as I plunged toward the ground. Before I was one with the dirt, a pair of strong hangs caught me.

"Hello Sheila."

Screw recognizing the voice, getting a breath in of the smell was enough to have me scrambling out of Chu's arms faster than he could say booze.

"I'm still mad for whatever you gave me last time, I was sick for three days." Laughing he rubbed the back of his head while I smirked, hands flying to my hips "But I got something for you." winking at each other laughter fell from the lips of several members as we all knew we'd be drinking by the time the sun sets. Calming my nerves from the fright earlier, my legs stopped shaking as I relaxed at the sound of their good mood.

Jin came, hovering near us, taking his pinkie out of his ear that twitched probably trying to see if he could hear properly. His eyes took me in view, palms pressing together an apology leaving his mouth. Walking up to him, studying his expression with a curious stare as my hands squished his cheeks I knew powers were not needed to know his soul was strong and buzzing with energy. As I let him go, a toothy grin was directed at me as I rose my thumb giving him an OK.

"Told ya lot she will like old Jin, dinna I tell ya?"

Hiei cleared his throat, snapping me back to reality as there was still work to be done. Walking in front of the demon we were supposed to relocate, his upper lip twitched as he realized I was human, but it wasn't the first time I have seen such a reaction.

"Alright, let's do this."

Since there were so many around I had to concentrate more in order to capture only me and him inside my territory. Steady energy erupted as his eyes widened when it reached him. He flinched as I stared at his chest and let out an inconsistent breath.

Flames raged at me, his soul agitated and angry. It was bright and menacing, however it wasn't my primary concern. Fine lines, like sand scrapes on glass, were present on his entire soul almost making it opaque. If hurt more, those lines would turn to cracks, from hurt to torment, from pain to misery.

"Don't."

I heard like a chant Hiei's voice as the demon before me glared once out eyes met, anger making him shake on the spot.

"What are you doing human?"

In a split second his hand was coiled around my neck, hot skin colliding with my own and I froze for a moment, mind going numb. Calling back my territory I clearly heard Hiei talking out his sword as several feet created rustle, Kurama moving in my peripheral view, eyes focused on the demon holding me. Such a dangerous look.

Raising my hands slowly I made the OK sign within view of everyone. His grip was strong, but not life threatening as he was probably aware our words sealed his fate.

"Look at me dear" a thin white brow rose hearing that pet name "we don't need to get all grabby on the first date." Slowly I began to move one of my hands in order to get his off me, but he grabbed it first. One look from me made Kurama stop in his tracks as he motioned for the rest to stand down as well "I wasn't doing anything to you" I glanced back at the menace holding me "so don't flatter yourself. You see" I licked my lips slowly "I have the power of X-ray vision, just in case you want to or could hide any weapons that could not be felt on the first search."

The demon's eyes grew large as I practically saw the idea sinking in and in a way it made me gather my thoughts closer to home "Also, behind me there's a punk pointing a finger at us. His attack with tear right through both." His rusty glare traveled to Yusuke as I felt his grip losing its initial force "While I will be brought back, you will go to destination fucked." Hitting him between the legs, earning a collective groan from the male audience, I slipped from his grasp, Hiei pulling me further as he took the stage, sword at his neck, Touya and Kurama grabbing his arms.

Turning to the SDF I shook my head, I didn't like what I saw, direct attack on my person or not.

"Sorry Hana, this one came directly from Enki. We need to keep him safe until the water clears, Koenma gave his approval."

Me and the demon glared at one another, the moment coming to an end when he finally decided it's better to calm down and let Touya and Rinku escort him to the safe house. Letting out a sigh of relief I fanned my face with my hand, feeling all of the sudden hot.

Yusuke threw his hand over my shoulder and smiled wide showing all his perfect teeth as he leaned his weight on me.

"Nice job, I'll give you an extra beer today."

Poking his ribs or else I felt like I would collapse to my knees "You mean drink one extra in my honour?" I giggled when my jab made him jump sideways "Besides I need to get Chu drunk first." We both turned to look at him snickering when I told my partner in crime I had absinthe for him to test.

At the back of the group, Kurama caught my eye as he stared at me, not looking very happy by the looks of it. Sticking out my tongue, he made no gesture all the while Yusuke chatted my ear off about the time he fought Chu at the Dark Tournament, a freshly light cigarette in hand.

* * *

It was noon by the time we made it back to the temple and hunger spoke for all of us. We didn't care much for anything else as we all grabbed something and head to the beach for a huge barbeque. Since it was spring the water was ice cold, but that still didn't stop some of the guys from at least testing the water a bit, splashing it around, while others sat and tended to the barbeque.

Yusuke would get told off once again for stealing food off the grill and we'd all laugh at the influence and power Keiko had over him. Jin flew high up in the sky taking in the surroundings with one big happy smile while in the sand Chu was being buried by Hiei and Kuwabara. That's what you get for falling asleep while drunk. Mermaid sand body it is then.

I was a bit disappointed Rinku and Touya stayed behind to watch over our relocated demons, but it had to be done, especially after the commotion they caused. Speaking of, Kurama was talking with people here and there, making small talk, but he wasn't himself as I would steal harsh glances from him and I knew, just knew he had a bone to pick with me despite the outcome of the mission.

With a tap on my shoulder, I turned to look at Kaito who finally returned with Kido from the demon safe house in the mountains. Personally I found it funny how Kuwabara ditched them and head on ahead in order to spend more time with us.

"I see you finally found your decency." Gesturing with a finger to his attire, I rolled my eyes away from him until he spoke.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Hana, it's just the human body…" raising my hand he stopped talking wrinkling his nose a bit at my probably too brutish gesture, but tried to cover it up quick while rearranging his glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, nakedness I am fine with as long as there's something to see Kaito."

Opening his mouth he closed it, a small clapping sound resonating as if he was a fish on dry land. Jin flew between us, looking at Kaito and then smirking at me.

"Ya need better words on you kiddo if ya want to land this fire cracker."

"What he said." I laughed away and went to get myself a beer and that's all the opportunity Kurama needed. He didn't say a word as his eyes fell on my neck, as his fingers gently lifted my chin and directed my face to the side.

"I'm fine."

"You're reckless. I know demons who would kill you for less." His voice rang crystal clear, strong and delivering a brutal message yet his eyes betrayed a hint of worry. Taking his hand away from my face, I held it in mine, thumb stroking the back of his hand.

"If you're going to be a bore, don't , please. I need to have fun and forget."

He nodded after several moments, closing his eyes.

"At least be more careful. For me?"

It caught me off guard, but I got it, he was worried and frankly that was not something I intended to explore.

"Alright Kurama, for you."

With that statement our hands separated as we headed to the group.

Nights like this fueled me for the upcoming week. Where we would dance around the bonfire laughing at how silly we looked. When we would sing and yell out, having the world at our feet as sand clasped to our skin and clothes. Nights when then events are not heavy and we are free. Alive, young and a group of misfits. The best there ever is.

Nights when we would sing "_Fuck you I'm drunk, fuck you I'm drunk and I'm gonna be drunk until the next time I'm drunk._" Nights when you'd fall over being intoxicated and a warm hand would always pull you up. Late nights when you'd teach a demon how to shake it and loose it while spinning like idiots until we'd drop. Nights when I could steal a smile from Hiei after a failed glare. When I would win and be with friends. Actually…

"I don't have friends, I have family."

And all would cheer.

Perfect nights.


	11. In vino veritas

**Kurama's POV:**

Despite my careful planning, regardless of the words picked to deliver the message, I knew the moment I hit "send" there would be one person from inside the group questioning the event. My suspicions were confirmed when Hana read it but didn't reply to the house warming party invitation. I did have a woman companion helping me, but again just like other things daunting on my brain this week, it was another failed plan.

Tuesday morning found me inside a well-known cafe that had several others spread out around town, with the woman companion aforementioned. Taking advantage of my week off, she saw it fit to appear in front of my house using shopping for the new apartment as an excuse. Due to circumstances that revolved around certain needs, I foolishly accepted.

The "Dawn" cafe chain couldn't have looked more similar even if you printed them out, however they did. From placement inside the buildings, to decorations and setting, to the number of chairs and tables inside, they were all the same. I knew, not because I was an avid coffee drinker, but because Hana worked in one of them just two bus stops away from my current location.

That morning the fates did not shine on me. As I forced myself to smile in front of my company, she took the opportunity to place her hand on top of mine as her phone came in view, a picture of a living room decor dangling in front of my face.

"It looks interesting, however it's not truly what I am looking for."

Setting the phone on the table between us she scrolled further but didn't feel the need to take her hand away as I tried my hardest to focus on her well placed intentions of helping me out.

The people around me were of no interest that early in the morning so I failed to pay attention to them, or didn't really care to, until a familiar scent reached my nostrils. Raising my eyes from the telephone on the table, Hana was inside the cafe, dressed for work and tugging at her skirt as the manager looked like the happiest man on Earth now that help had arrived. My body tensed on the spot seeing her. She was pale, dark circles casting a shadow under her eyes as she suppressed a yawn shuddering lightly.

Her eyes didn't meet mine, yet her hands curled to fists gripping the fabric of her work attire between her fingers, all while anger did not reach her face as she smiled big assuring the manager all would be well.

As she went behind the counter, I got up, slamming on accident my knee against the table, my hand withdrawing from under my companions. Placing my hands to steady the cups on the table, I once again forced the corner of my lips upwards.

"Apologies, I need to use the restroom."

As I retreated passing the main bar, she didn't lift her eyes as her hands worked washing cups and small saucers used to serve coffee for the customers. She was mad, the tightness in her jaw speaking to me louder than any words could. Stopping in my tracks, I reevaluated my options, going to pay for the drinks instead.

"Hana."

Her name rolled off my tongue as she took the money providing me the receipt, hands quickly grabbing a cloth to wipe the bar's already clean surface. She hit my hand on purpose, a warning from her side, the rim of her eyes turning red and my heart sank. Hana didn't cry in front of others, she bottled everything up like a stubborn child.

Before I could say anything my companion came near me lacing her hands around my arm.

"I really like the coffee served here Suichi." Forcing a smile, Hana rose her eyes and thanked her without batting an eye "Oh dear, your eyes are red, are you alright?"

"Yes mam" she sniffed her nose slightly "just the allergies this time of year. Especially to roses."

It stung, more than I had even phantom it would. Her eyes travelled to me, a weak smile clinging to her lips with its last breath as she spoke "See you next Tuesday sir" nodding her head to us both "Mam" as my eyes went wide. The line delivered was a word play, one she laughed over thinking it was one of the best passive-aggressive things that could be used at work. It actually went "**C U N**ext **T**uesday" resulting in her calling me a CUNT to my face.

* * *

That Tuesday wasn't over by a long shot. Late afternoon found me in front of her apartment, the sound of the bell echoing behind the closed door. After several moments it opened, her face appearing just a bit through the crack.

"This isn't a good time."

Pushing the door further with my hand, the light from the hallway shined on her face and that confirmed it, my eyes were not playing tricks on me. Her right cheek was red, a clear hit on her face ragging with raw pain.

"Who is that Hana?"

Her father's voice rang angrily before stepping near her. I have seen this scene play out before and I loathed it. On graduation day she sat near her parents looking so small and broken despite her accomplishments. It was then she told them she would not be going to medical university.

"Minamino, long time no see."

He pulled her by the arm, her eyes squinting at the force exhibited by a hand he had not been able to use in a while. She must have come forth about her powers, healed him in order to prove her worth. Grinding my teeth, I bowed trying my best to maintain appearances.

"It's good to see you too sir."

"Yes, yes" he waved me off pushing Hana back inside "Please come back tomorrow, we travelled all the way here to spend some time together as a family."

The frightening sobs of Hana's mother reached me and I took a small step coming dangerously close to her father, my hand already reaching out to Hana. Her eyes told me to stay away as her head shook, the door slamming shut in my face. That look told me to trust her abilities just like in the missions we had together, that she could deal with the situation, but it made me sick to my stomach knowing she was there alone with that tyrant.

While walking down the stairs, glass shattering drew my attention as I ran back only to stop as Hana's territory expanded beyond her apartment, voice dripping with spite as another hit landed.

"I can do this all day."

I could not walk inside her territory, I could not let her see me.

* * *

That night my steps led me to Yusuke's food stand, my body craving a hot meal, my brain some understanding. Greetings were as per usual, cheerful and short, as I slid on one of the chairs and rested my chin on top of my hand. Yusuke's hands worked as he prepared the food, his mouth always smiling as he talked about his day and the customers he had.

After a couple of minutes a glass was shoved in my free hand, a pair of beaming eyes taking me in.

"You want to talk about it?" my head inclined as I asked what he meant, the answer coming at me fast "You look like your cat died or something. What's up?"

Setting down his knife, the pot behind him bubbled away as my lips touched the alcohol inside the glass.

"Demon World?"

His smile radiated as he confessed it was a gift from Chu. A much appreciated one at that as I indulged in it once more.

"I've made a mistake Yusuke. With Hana."

I cleared any confusion that was forming on his face. Lighting a cigarette, he took a long grab before grinning at me.

"What you two had a lover's quarrel?" without bothering to correct him on the "lover" part as it would have taken up too much time without a positive result, I concentrating on relating the events that took place "Her dad eh? Sounds to me he's a bastard asking for some old fashion ass whooping."

While the thought did cross my mind, I doubted Hana would have appreciated such an approach.

"Come to think of it" Yusuke turned tossing the cigarette bud in a random corner then removed the lid on the pot and stirred "she never really did tell me anything about her parents."

"In more ways than one" I spoke to his back finishing the liquid inside my glass "you two share a lot of similar traits."

Presenting me the bottle without turning I poured some more and left it on the counter.

"Maybe." He tasted the food before adding another ingredient "But she's tough as nails, just you watch her come up with another crazy idea this weekend." I could not help the chuckle flowing past my lips. I was almost certain this time around I would find my furniture glued to the ceiling or something along those lines "However" Yusuke turned to me "You need to make up your mind lover boy."

I have seen my friend on more than one account acting like a big brother for her and I was certain if I were to hurt her, he'd punch me first and after that listen to what I had to say.

"The situation is a tad more delicate Yusuke." And as the alcohol loosened my tongue I managed to tell him how the mysterious female companion was the daughter of my step father's friend. They have recently returned back to the city and since she didn't know anyone, I was the best option "My step father would like for us to be together and I have given him my word I would at least try."

As food was placed in front of me, my appetite was long gone as more words slurred out of my mouth.

"I find it difficult to let my family down." But I was letting Hana down.

Yusuke laughed, throwing the towel he had just used to wipe his hands clean, across his shoulder letting it drape.

"Listen, I may be no expert, but things are pretty simple. You either like her or you don't, but you can't play both." Scratching his cheek he looked up before making eye contact with me once again "I mean I'm sure you're smart enough to do that, but that's just rotten."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, I think, but I assure you" my tongue failed to comply all the way "I have no interest in her."

He seemed satisfied with my answer, however that did not quiet my heart. I had to do something, to act before more mistakes and misinterpretations took place. However when from the fortress of his lips left the question "Why Hana then?" my heart left like it exploded.

Because she bounced back like a boomerang always in my face?

Because she burned so bright that my eyes could barely comprehend her?

Was it because maybe her wits travelled beyond her aura?

And soon after my thoughts blended and mend into a crisis inside my head, I saw her crystal clear, on the roof of our school back on graduation day, smug look shining through her eyes, smile radiant as she spoke _"I will surprise you, remember that silly."_

Next thing I could remember was feeling Yusuke's back against my chest.

"So looks like you really like Hana."

I laughed feeling the heat rising in my body.

"I do, she's my most precious rose."

* * *

Third thing I remember, I woke up in my apartment, the book I lent Hana on demon anatomy spread across my chest, phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. My head buzzed in pain as I got up noticing I didn't even bother changing my clothes the previous night. I must have gotten very drunk since Yusuke had to carry me and I was lacking serious chucks of events that happened. I would need to apologise later and never touch alcohol from Demon World while having a human body.

Apparently last night I managed to stumble over a few things, but thankfully I don't have much inside the new apartment apart from the furniture it came with. My phone was in the bathroom sink and I could not remember for the life of me why it was there.

Checking it, I had a missed call from Yusuke, I called Hana at 02:14 and the words "Fuck you!" were sent by her via text at 08:00, that was five hours ago. What did I say to her? Groaning I went to sit on the couch as my mind tried to work but failed miserably. I was sick, hungry, my breath smelled awful and it was pretty clear to me I must have thrown up some time last night. Taking a shower and brushing my teeth were immense tasks that took an hour to finish, but finally I was clean, dressed and ready to head out for some pain killers and food. The apology to Yusuke and Hana could wait.

The doorbell distracted me from my fluttering blurred thoughts and upon opening the door in just a few seconds I had a bag pushed in my hands and earned a hard slap on the forehead that resonated, the headache making me squint my eyes.

"Afternoon Hana." I couldn't look her in the eyes just then as I turned my attention to the bag in my hands "What is all this?"

"You sounded drunk last night."

To my ear her phone was pressed as I heard myself trying to talk. Pinching the bridge of my nose I felt like sinking into the floor as the voice message played to me my drunken self from last night telling her how I liked her, that she was sweet and that I hoped she could forgive me for upsetting her and also since of course I wasn't done to forgive me in case I woke her up with my call.

"Yeah, that happened foxy boy so I'll be going now. Hope you sober up soon."

"Hana, wait!" I set aside the bag calling out to her, turning on her heals she smiled my way.

"Sorry Kurama, I have stuff to do."

I had to act fast, to explain in just a few words, to at least set her mind at ease.

"I'm not interested in her."

Hana's arms crossed over her chest, eyes locking with mine as her brows rose, from her mouth a bubble gum balloon grew bigger and bigger until it popped.

"Mhm and I am sure all girls who you refuse are all happy like she was and get all touchy feely up in your personal space. Do I look stupid?"

Damn, point taken and message received loud and clear. Taking a few steps I got closer to her.

"Five minutes Hana, that's all I'm asking for."

She chewed on her bubblegum thinking the proposition over and I could smell the watermelon flavor coming from her mouth.

"No Kurama" damn again "as I say I got stuff to do today and tomorrow also a no. I'm heading out with Kuwabara and Yukina since they are arriving in town for your Friday house warming party and Jin wants to also come see everyone." I have never seen Jin wanting to come to the city and I had a hard time believing he would fit in "So I have to go buy some human clothes for him because God forbid I don't know what Kuwabara gave him." she ticked off all the things on her fingers, one by one as she explained to me her plans "And then we have a date."

A date? For a second I thought I didn't hear her right. My brows drew together as my mind questions everything she just said to me. Jin was happy to meet her that's true however he wouldn't have taken a liking toward her surely. Right? But then again he never wanted to come to the city and always waited for us to arrive at the temple during the weekend.

"Don't sweat it Kurama" she continued since I wasn't saying a word "I'm sure everything will be fine, besides my personal life is none of your concern. Got it?"

She was still mad and this was her pushing me away, warning me to not get close as she didn't trust me. But her and Jin? Then again why did it sink in further when she waved at me and was on her way?

"See you on Friday jackass."

Why did I fear a simple date would grow into something more? Because I hurt her and I felt I like I was close to loosing her. That's why.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello and thank you for your patience while I took care of some personal matters. I know this chapter is not in the same happy joy joy note like the others however life is a bitter sweet affair. Hope you enjoyed it. Onward noble fox, we got more chapters to deliver! **


	12. Cotton kisses and kaleidoscope lights

Thursday at two in the afternoon I sprinted out of my class room and got in my "fancy" pick-up truck in order to get myself to the train station on time to pick up the lovely bunch that would soon arrive in the city. For some reason my heart was beaming out of my chest, the idea of having a good time filling it. I was going to have fun and no one could stop it, not a damn single thing.

After pulling off longer hours in order to clear my schedule, facing Kurama and my parents randomly showing up, I was done with the week halfway through it. Now it was time for some me quality time away from what almost tore me apart.

I had a night shift before the fox incident and with one hour to go the other café manager called asking for a replacement since one of the girls called in sick, so I volunteered. Wish I hadn't by this point, but in the end it just goes to show life is hinting me to step away from Kurama. I don't belong in his fancy circle and his set up perfect human life, I knew that ever since we were in school.

After work just as I was heading to classes, Yukina called to tell me Kuwabara won four tickets to an amusement park close by and it sounded interesting to try out. The next thing I knew, before I even got a chance to say something and also try not to get a ticket or park my car in another one's rear on the road, Jin's strong accent rang in my ear and he sounded so happy and eager that I just had to say yes.

My parents were not part of the equation and once I decided to shut them up and show them why I had other plans than becoming a doctor, the events didn't work out in my favour. I swear they just made me, by accident I might add, and thought hey what the fuck, let's profit, make her study her ass off and then she'll pay us back by working a fancy job so we won't have to. I'm saying this because father told me so and when I rebelled he made certain I was punished.

Shaking my head, pushing back the thoughts as I parked the car, I took in my hands the bag sat in the passenger seat and head out. Today I will have fun. Today is going to be all about that.

When the train pulled in and the happy group got off, the first order of business was to push Kuwabara and Jin inside the men's room in order for Jin to change in something more than an overcoat and a hat, which looked creepy I might add.

Several minutes later they were out, Jin tugging at his clothes, looking uncomfortable although I tried my best to get him comfortable ones. From flats, to pants resembling his, to the top and hoodie, he pulled at all of them especially the beanie on his head.

"I'm sorry" I extended my hands trying to arrange it properly and brushed the bangs out of his face "humans are barely getting used to the idea of demons so things are a bit hectic for now. We'll get better, I promise and then you won't need to hide your ears and horn." His eyes fell on my face as I worked.

"Don't ya worry yur pretty little face, us Shinobi are used to disguising ourselves. So ya going to show old Jin around?"

Smiling I nodded my head and turned to the group in order to make the plan since it was rather early for the fair, especially since we wanted to stay until the end in order to watch the fireworks, so we all crowded up in my truck, Jin at the back with the wind in his face and headed to Yusuke's food stand to fill our bellies and then head off to the amusement park.

Yusuke was more than happy to see us although the paring was odd. Usually him and Keiko were the ones going out with Kuwabara and Yukina when they were both in town, but he payed no mind or commented.

"Hey" he placed the ramen bowl in front of me and then a hand on my shoulder "you alright?" all eyes were on me and all I could do was look at him with a wide stare.

"Yeah peachy, why?"

"No reason." He patted my shoulder and smiled but his eyes were too serious and then it hit me. Letting the others eat, we stepped away from the food cart.

"Kurama told you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he finally admitted to as much and I did not appreciate it. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy he cares for my well-being, but it's not how I like things to play out.

"Look" he finally mentioned shoving his hands in his pockets "if you want to talk about it, just know I'm here. I might not be the best at giving advice but I know how it is to have a dysfunctional family."

Nodding I looked to the side "I'm fine. I'm healed, I got this Yusuke. You think about the weekend theme." After an exchange of smiles, we went back to the cart, finished eating and then we drove off to the amusement park.

* * *

Yukina and Jin have never been to one of these so me and Kuwabara took on the task of explaining and I could tell right away they didn't enjoy the huge crowd of people, but once we got in and started to browse the stands, they seemed to relax slightly.

"Jin, try not to get lost ok? Here you can hold my hand." He looked down and took it, his hand a lot bigger than mine and giggled like a school girl.

"If ya wanted to hold my hand just say to Hana."

Rolling my eyes I laughed and pulled him near a stand ordering two cotton candies.

"Here you go big guy."

I laughed when he sniffed it, a bit sticking to his nose as he looked at the cotton candy melting against his skin with cross eyes.

"Wha is this fluffy cloud then?" taking a bit from mine, I held it to his mouth. Slowly he took it, eyes growing wide "Holly sweetness Hana."

Behind him Kuwabara and Yukina were snickering away but I had to hand it to Jin. For such a buff tall demon he was cute as Hell, curious like a small child who warmed my heart and I couldn't contain the stupid smile tugging at my lips.

"Come on, I'll take you up on the bumper cars."

He blinked at me as I wiped his hands clean from the sugar with a wet tissue so we wouldn't stick together.

"Wha about that one?"

Following his finger I couldn't get what he was trying to show me until he placed me in front of him and took my hand, pointing it to something that looked like a huge hammer that would spin you in the air.

"You want that?" my knees already felt weak knowing I would be up in the air.

"Yup and that." He pointed me to the roller coaster "And that for the fire show." Lastly pointing to the ferris wheel. I felt sick to my stomach and looked at Kuwabara for help however he was making plans on what to ride with Yukina, smiling at each other as she was holding onto a stuffed plush animal he had won for her. Turning to Jin's broad chest I looked up at his toothy grin.

"Jin" I started to fidget with my sleeves "I'm afraid of heights." Even from under his beanie I could tell his ears stopped wiggling as his face fell flat "But alright, I'll ride those with you."

He jumped fist up in the air "Don't ya worry about a thing, Jin is with ya." Well if I was going to ride something as dangerous I'd sure as Hell chose a demon that could fly, just to be on the safe side.

"Kuwabara, meet you at the ferris wheel in two hours?"

"Sure thing. Come on Yukina."

He took her hand and smiled big as he led her through the crowd and I also found myself smiling. I really loved their dynamic, but what got me more was the fact that she didn't even care he's human. Same went for Yusuke and Keiko. Damn you Kurama, using that as an excuse.

"Ummm Hana" Jin tapped my shoulder as we were heading to the horrid hammer ride "I don't have any human money on me."

"Awww bless" I laughed "it's alright, with Kuwabara's ticket we get to ride each one for free. And for the drinks and food don't worry about it, it's my treat."

"Then" he pulled me by the hand a bit "we'd need to go out again and I will take ya somewhere nice."

"Are you asking me on a date wind master?"

The idea rolled in his mind before he smiled down at me "Ya bet ya I am, my ears twitch when I am with ya."

"Ummm…ok."

I guess it was that simple to go out with a demon. The time spent at the lines went by fast as we chatted our heads off and thank to his thick accent the majority around us didn't get half the things he was saying, well me included, but I did ask him to repeat. He told me about Demon World, his fight with Yusuke at the Dark Tournament and how he had a good wind to him. How he was fascinated by Human World and wanted to experiment more of what it had to offer.

I told him about my favourite foods and we shared a pair of head phones so that I could introduce him to some music I liked. I explained to him how it was my dream to work as a healer for demons at the temple and he was so easy to talk to.

With Jin what you saw was what you got. A simple intricate and relaxing being to have around. No wonder Yusuke liked him so much.

* * *

He held my hand as I screamed while we were plunged in the air and laughed at me for not appreciating the wind in my face.

By the time we sat in line for the ferris wheel ride, my hair was a mess, I was shaking and slurping on a slushie like it was going to save my life. Jin patted my back making me cough.

"Hey easy, I'm more breakable that you."

His hand dangled in thin air before reaching the back of his head.

"Sorry Hana, didn't mean it."

"I know" I said waving him off "you just need to practice containing your strength."

Our attention turned to Kuwabara who yelled from ten people across that there were only a couple of seats available until the fireworks and asked if we wanted to switch.

"Neah, it's fine, you take Yukina, we're good."

Jin also added "No sweat pal, she with me. Meet you up at the fluffy cloud stand after."

Leaving the line my next mission was finding a good spot for the show. From the corner of my eye I saw Jin having an internal battle as he was trying to grab my hand.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped, putting a hand to his heart "Geez I was so concentrated on not hurting you, don't scare me like that Hana."

I couldn't help but swoon as a giggle bubbled inside my chest. Taking his hand he slowly wrapped his fingers around mine, then held out hands up and pointed at them proudly.

"We need to find some higher ground Jin in order to have a good view of the fireworks."

Flashing me a wide smile he pulled me through the crowd, managing to take us behind some stands, him listening closely for something.

"Hold on tight."

When the first boom set off we were leaving the ground and flying up in the air. We were so high up that all the fireworks were in plain sight, a kaleidoscope of colours popping in front of our eyes, making us blink with each explosion, however I knew this was as close to something gorgeous as I'll ever get. All that sparkle and beauty and I was a witness to it all.

"Hana" I looked at Jin holding onto him although he also had a good grip on me "thank you."

Smiling at him I knew that in the end I was the one who should be thanking him. In the end he trusted a total stranger to lead him inside a crowd of humans and show him around a new place.

"No Jin, thank you."

A faint blush coloured his cheeks as he looked at me and them to the side embarrassed.

"Ya sweeter than the fluff cloud Hana. Don't be looking at me with those wide eyes or I might have a heart attack."

In a few seconds we were both laughing. What an odd and silly thing to say.


	13. House warming party

**Kurama's POV:**

Before the clock on my wrist indicated five in the afternoon, I had already been in every room at least twice, checking to see if things were indeed all in order. Drinks and snacks were arranged on the kitchen counters and table as per everyone's favorite. Toilet paper, hand soap and fresh towels in both bathrooms, enough chairs and pillows for everyone were set in the living room so all was left was for the people invited to arrive. I did it, I managed to get everything together just in time.

My heart leaped inside my chest every time the doorbell rang as all those feelings were circling only one name. Hana did depart with a promise that she'll also join us, however I was having a hard time believing her words. Hana would not face me until she had formed inside her head a weird sort of resolve for her feelings.

She had done so since the very beginning and it only intensified when she found out who Suichi Minamino really was. After several days of absence she finally came back and decided to never manage me. She would always help me preserve the act, however when we were with the group or on very rare occasions alone, she would speak her mind, concoct witty lines that contoured her personality more and never backed down. The Hana from school was not the Hana from the group that was certain, despite her trouble maker track record, however from under her mischiefs and all the ruse, she shined as fearless, fierce and a true friend. Hmmm….friend…I was beginning to dislike the word when referring to her.

* * *

First to step through the door were Keiko and Yusuke, the latter letting out a whistle at the sight of my apartment. Apparently when I was drunk I was adamant to keep the place a surprise.

"Damn Kurama" he exclaimed talking off his shoes and heading straight inside "you must be paying a fortune for this bachelor pad."

Smiling I thanked Keiko for the gift and set it on the spare table in the living room, watching Yusuke's jovial spirit bounce around "Nothing I can't handle." glancing around the house my eyes fell on Keiko "Although it is rather big for only one person." Keiko caught on, Yusuke being too distracted to take notice of my words "Please help yourselves to drinks and snacks."

"Will your parents be joining us?" Keiko enquired gently touching my arm in a reassuring manner but I informed her I already celebrated with my family the previous night.

The doorbell rang once more and inside the apartment stepped Yukina and the Kuwabara siblings.

"Sorry for being late man, we had to do some shopping for the temple and help Hana with everything." Concern set between my brows, but I forced it away flashing them a smile.

"No need for apologies my friend, I am happy you could make it. Did you enjoy yourselves yesterday?"

The reason for my question was not because I cared to hear about the rides at the amusement park or the types of food they tried out, but to learn more about the interaction between Hana and Jin. I felt my stomach churn when learning they actually spent most of the time apart. Setting the presents on the table I couldn't help a sigh leaving my chest. In the end if she were to go with Jin I couldn't say that I blamed her.

"You look positively miserable for someone hosting a house warming party." Turning I tried to fake a smile in front of Shizuru "Don't bother. Can I smoke?" gesturing with my hand she went ahead as I slipped in the kitchen to retrieve an ashtray bought for such an occasion.

"I must admit I find myself in a serious predicament." She nodded her head, yet her expression didn't change the slightest.

"She's a good kid, but in the end the choice belongs to you two."

I couldn't help the shock that surged through my body. Had Hana talked to Shizuru about me? Thoughts were interrupted by the ringing doorbell revealing Botan greeting me with a cheerful smile. It was almost six in the afternoon and Hana was being more than late.

Opening a beer I took a mouthful and tried to entertain myself with small talk and not keep my eyes on the seconds passing. At 18:15 on the dot, the doorbell rang once more, this time my prayers being answered as inside my home stepped Hana with Jin.

"Bloody Hell bud wha' luxury." He immediately went scouting like Yusuke previously had, but Hana remained behind smiling as she placed in my hands three gifts.

"This is from me" she winked "this is from Jin. And this" she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "from Hiei. That's why I'm late." Her lips pressed against my cheek, adding a tender kiss in the mix then retreated placing her index finger to her lips "Shhh, secret ok?" she took me by surprise that I didn't even know what was a secret, the kiss on the cheek or that the gift was from Hiei, so I just found myself smiling and nodding.

"Thank you for coming Hana."

Her wide eyes watched me for a few moments not addressing a though that lingered inside her mind.

"And miss the party? Let's be serious."

I could finally relax. Everyone came and all were enjoying themselves. Soon Yusuke set out the weekend theme, we all had to use strange phrases from all around the world so for me at least it was clear the weekend would be riddled with a lot of "what" questions being addressed left and right.

"So tomorrow we're all going to go by train and we'll meet up at Hana's first to help out with the groceries." Kuwabara laid out the plan for the morning as I sat in a chair and continued enjoying my beer.

"At least that way I know Hana won't be able to pull any tricks." She looked my way, a devious smirk playing on her lips.

"What makes you think I haven't already?" winking at me laughter burst inside the living room. Of course she planned something, her mind never did rest.

* * *

Around eight while we were sitting listening to a story Yusuke was telling, the doorbell rang again.

"Expecting someone else?"

Shaking my head I got up to see who was at the door, a slight panic rushing inside my chest when I saw in my doorway none other than the female companion that was only going to cause me more grief.

"Is this a bad time?" she searched beyond me as I heard Hana whisper something called "code Suichi Minamino" and in other circumstances I would have laughed but that was certainly not the feeling flowing through me.

"I have some friends over, however you are not intruding." Stepping aside, I let her in.

Once inside the living room, she latched onto my arm as I stiffened against her touch.

"Everyone, this is Sora, a friend of the family."

They all sat up and waved awkwardly as they blurred out their names almost in unison, a sight painful to watch. Hana turned, her arms dropping from arranging Jin's party hat over his horn, his ears going down as she looked to the ground. With a sigh, she braced herself, lifting her eyes and walked in front of us with a wide smile.

"Hello, nice to make your acquaintance, I'm Hana." Sora let me go taking a small bow and then exclaimed.

"You're that barista. I didn't know you were friends." She searched for my eyes, lacing her fingers with mine, but I couldn't take my eyes off Hana. Everyone was just standing there witnessing the scene waiting for something to happen. Jin took a step extending a hand to touch her and I felt my chest tighten. Damn it, no more, I couldn't bare it.

"No." removing my hand from hers I felt like trying to escape a serpent. Stepping next to Hana, my hand wrapped around her waist before Jin could get a hold of her "I tend to keep my life private, but since we are here, yes I do know her." Taking her right hand I put it to my lips, brushing against her skin a gentle kiss "She's someone very precious to me."

The room fell silent, apart from a muffled laugh from Yusuke, a soft "bingo" whispered from Botan and a proud fist pound against Kuwabara's chest. Sora glared at me for a brief moment before faking a smile.

"I see" she barely managed not to hiss that through her teeth.

"Would you like a drink?" I insisted my voice dangerously low, but with new found strengths since Hana didn't bolt from my side.

"Perhaps another time." She bowed facing the crowd as she took her leave. Once the door was closed the room exploded with cheers, Hana still in the center of the room looking dumbfounded.

"The fuck just happened?" left her lips ans I shrug my shoulders offering her an innocent smile.

"Whatever do you mean Hana?"

Her mouth opened slowly, but she took her time to speak "I'll get you for this Kurama."

Before placing the beer to my lips I smirked "Of that I am sure."

* * *

After everyone left, i placed everything in their rightful places and finished cleaning up. Once that was out of the way, I made myself a cup of tea and sat on the living room floor opening the presents received.

Yusuke and Keiko concentrated on kitchen based gifts, getting me a set of glasses and a coffee filter machine. Yukina and Kuwabara bought for me a vase and a small painting of a field with sunflowers to hang up on my wall. Wonder if they know the flowers represent longevity and feelings of adoration and platonic love towards a person? Perhaps I am overthinking it. Taking a sip from my cup my hands worked on opening the gift from Shizuru which was a set of frames for pictures.

Jin brought me a clock to hang up on the wall, however I was more than certain Hana was the one who payed for it. Hiei's present revealed a scarf and I couldn't help but laugh imagining how the interaction between him and Hana played out. But it did warm my heart to know he travelled all this way to give a gift even if he didn't join us. Also he trusted Hana, would never admit it, but he did and was certain she would never betray his secrets.

Last one was Hana's which I opened carefully, expecting something to fly out of it again, however no pranks were played. Inside there was an album she had put together with pictures she took over the years alongside some fox shaped stickers. Smiling, I pealed one off and stuck it next to a picture of us.


	14. Want VS Need

"Are you sure Hiei?" his fiery eyes rose to look at me, the certainty in them never wavering.

"You just do your part, leave the rest to me."

Nodding my head, I proceeded to my destination Hell bent on distracting my brain from the events of this morning. Early, like super early for me at least, I received a visit from Jin. He was the first one to come to my apartment although the group already agreed on an hour to drop by and help me with all of the bags. Having slept just a few hours did not make me a very pleasant company either and I was sure to give him a heads up. Minutes after his abrupt visit,though the freaking balcony I might add, as the filter was bubbling away making a huge pot of coffee, my doorbell rang, Kurama being revealed in the door way.

Although I was so tired, I did not fail to see, well how should I put it: a reflection of myself from the past week. All the signs were there, falling rapidly in place before my eyes as he glanced over at Jin, happily humming a tune to himself while flipping through the TV channels. For a moment my mind went sideways as I found myself wondering if I paid the cable this month. Getting back on track Kurama showered me with the same insecure look I also gave him in the past, his eyes asking questions, distrust rooting in his heart and all I could do was wave him off.

"Don't, apparently you two had the same funny idea what I would be equipped for early visitors and talking. I am not, so" I used my thumb to smoothen the wrinkles forming between Kurama's brows "don't give me that look." He inhaled sharply, muscles relaxing and I was left thinking what the fuck was that all about? Needless to say, I ignored them all the way to the temple.

Getting back to the current situation, target? Kuwabara's room. Whenever we would arrive at the temple, he would retreat to his room to take a shower after the hike, style his hair once more, wear perfume, the works.

Today, for reasons unbeknownst to me, Hiei was feeling generous in the mischief department. I didn't get it, I didn't stop to think of the reasons behind it and just like the rest of this morning, I was ready to take on any distraction I could get from the two redheads wishing to talk to me.

With a bag of sticky slime, I swear I buy the most weird shit possible, I slowly entered my future victim's room after I made sure he stopped the water and had time to be at least decent. Or at least I hoped so because I didn't want an eyeful of his junk, but I wasn't going to back down and disappoint Hiei.

Slowly I creped inside his room where he stood, huge towel around his waist, his hands working to style his locks in front of the mirror. Catching a glimpse of me, he turned startled and confused.

"Hana?!"

BAM!

All the slime was sticking to him and I turned, running as he chased after me at full speed down the hall. In my mind I calculated how much longer I had until the diversion happened. In a split second Hiei picked me up, leaving me breathless due to his strength and speed, Kuwabara slipping on some oil we set out on the floor, body heading directly into a wall.

"Now woman!"

Using most of the strength I had, I managed to lift and hold the large male on my back with the help of Hiei as the demon worked to duct tape him to the wall in record time before he snapped out of his daze and prior to my legs giving out from his weight. By that time it was already too late as poor Kuwabara yelled at us, me laughing and Hiei smirking while twirling the duct tape on his index finger.

"This is for scaring me for life you fool." Damn, Hiei could sure hold a grudge "What next woman?" my brows lifted as I was not used to him as a partner in crime, but perhaps he missed us. Or maybe it was because I brought him new shirts and candy. Grinning in his directing I motioned for him to come closer and whispered my next plan in his ear.

"Hey stop ignoring me and get me down. You two are really stepping on my cake."

Sharing a confused look among ourselves I could only predict he was using the weekend theme and he meant that he was mad?

"Sorry Kuwa-chan you needed to pay for not playing with us like you used to."

Waving it him, me and Hiei took the direction of my room as balloons needed to be filled with water. As we were working, one at the sink and the other at the bathtub, Hiei suddenly had an enquiry.

"What is your plan for the fox?"

"None of the usual." His hands dropped everything as he looked at me, stopping the water "It's something I need to do alone." Winking at him, I concluded there were enough balloons "What?"

"You shouldn't let his old soul scare you."

He managed to surprise me with that statement, but Hiei did always have these certain moments when he showed he really cared about his band of trouble makers. A "thank you" would have made him retreat back in his shell so I just nodded once to show him I got it.

"Shall we?" I asked placing the balloons in a plastic bag and extending one for him to use. As we were ready to emerge, a knock was heard at the door before someone entered.

"Hey Hana you here? Kurama wants to know how you managed to strap Kuwabara to the wall." Me and Hiei shared a look as Yusuke's footsteps approached "What are you doing, taking a dump?" After an unanimous nod, Hiei opened the bathroom door and we both attacked Yusuke.

Laughter and running around soon echoed inside the temple as splashing sounds drew people together.

"Ha, take that Hana."

I laughed, stretched out on my back after having a balloon explode in my face, leaving the defense to Hiei. It was my fault, I was the one who dropped the water balloon bag in the first place. Hiei's hand came in view, as he pulled me to my feet, both running to the yard taking a hose, the little fire demon producing more balloons from a pocket.

Yusuke was joined by Kuwabara, Kurama probably freeing him and providing them some extra balloons as me and Hiei hid behind the fox cardboard cut out that was still in the main yard. Poor thing has seen better days, however it would suffice for our current mission. Kuwabara, bless him, was still covered in certain areas with slime, yet he got dressed for the battle this time around.

The rest sat on the porch laughing at our display until we decided to turn the battle their way. Kurama was very good at dogging and stuck more to filling up balloons for his team. Shizuru was relentlessly aiming for her brother because he dared to destroy a perfectly good cigarette that was now half broken and wet, but still clutched between her teeth. Keiko sided with Yusuke and Kuwabara, while Yukina joined us, Hiei now having to protect two girls. Jin used his wind to make the water hoses fly, him also suspended above the ground.

"Hey that's cheating." I covered my face from a direct spray.

"Not if ya smile like that it ain't." from behind, a water balloon smacked against the back of him head, Kurama looking proud of his good aim "Hey we are on the same team."

Throwing a balloon up in the air and catching it back in his right hand, the fox boy answered with a small smirk "We are, however if you intend to play dirty and get too close I will retaliate, remember that."

"Why am I getting the impression you aren't referring to the game here pal?"

Hiei let out a small snort as I dropped my balloon looking at him look at Kurama, Kurama looking at Jin who was starring, head going between me and Kurama, me doing a take around the yard.

"JIN!" we all turned to see Touya at the main gate, his body giving out energy that was turning the temperature down around us, making me shiver. Jin turned away startled, letting out a yelp, probably already knowing the source of his anger "You said you'd be away only on Thursday, then you go missing on Friday and not even today do you care to return? I hope you have a good enough explanation."

The very next second Jin's finger pointed at me, Touya glaring in my direction "Hey!" my hands shot up in defense as I went near Jin who finally came down, my mind trying to understand exactly what he wanted me to say to Touya "Well, yes, Jin has been with me for the these past days, however" I took hold of Jin's ear and dragged him in front of Touya "I didn't know he should have returned sooner, I apologise." Taking a bow, I pulled Jin alongside me and after some protest from the wind master, he also apologised.

"It's fine, however you are needed at the safe house." Jin didn't look too happy about it and I felt sorry in a way for his situation. He was an intermediary for the relocated demons and it must have been difficult for him.

"Jin!" I yelled running to the top of the stairs "See you soon." Smiling big he waved back at me. That's better, a frown didn't suit him.

* * *

Since the fun was over, we all retreated to our rooms in order to dry up and change out of the wet clothes before starting out on lunch. A knock was heard, gently enough to be overlooked if I was doing something else apart from hanging on the shower curtain bar my wet clothes "One second." I placed the last clothing item before running to the door, opening it to see Kurama with a towel draping over his shoulders.

"Sorry to bother, do you by an chance have a hair dryer I can borrow?"

"Mhm" I moved out of the way letting him in "I can dry your hair for you if you want so it won't get all puffy." Presenting me a smile he accepted my offer going to sit in front of my bed while I gathered the necessary stuff, jumping on the bed behind him.

Sectioning his hair "Will anything bite me?" he looked over his shoulder assuring me he already took out everything. Not like I expected him to let his plants hurt me, but it was still impressive how much power the man in front of me had.

"May I ask you something personal Hana?"

Oh boy, rolling my eyes although he couldn't see me, my hands worked on brushing the first section of his long hair "Sure, ask away." He shivered slightly when my fingers brushed the back of his neck, however he was quick to ask his question, not giving me time to enjoy that moment.

"Why did you confess your feelings so late?"

* * *

It was a good question on his behalf, but I had my reasons in the end for waiting four years to finally come clean. Spoiler alert unless you figured it out by now, I am very bad at facing myself.

Before I even knew who Suichi Minamino was, I took my time studying him. At first I did not get what all the damn fuss was about really. With a fan club of girls I initially thought talking to him would be very hard, yet that was not the case. He would be willing to talk to everyone, smile politely , help if it was something school related, however he would never hang out with the groups, preferring to keep to himself and be alone most of the time.

Some days I would catch him giving people the stink eye, making me believe he was just a stuck up know it all. On other days he looked like he was the only one alone in a classroom full of students. Once our first year was over I thought I had him figured out pretty well, but since his mother was sick, I decided he liked to just keep his private life a secret and it was fine. So apart from exchanging a few books, we didn't really interact.

In our second year I didn't want to confess, it was just a crush and that was fine. But amidst all that happened by the end of it and Kurama coming forth as a demon, what I generally saw was him turning down a bunch of girls. On Valentine's day he would be bombarded with chocolates and love letters and frankly I didn't really trust him. Even as I became friends with his group, he was as evasive as ever.

During our third year it was either me skipping classes or him being out on missions and that was fine too. I had decided by then to not even confess and keep my head down while working on my powers.

All that stayed unchanged until suddenly he was the one seeking me out for class notes, book or small talk. So in the end what did I have to lose?

We appeared to have gotten to know each other a bit better, we were closer and I felt privileged. Guess my stupid head thought I had a chance. And then he flat our rejected me, invoking racial bullshit. I should have stuck with my gut and not say a damn word. He knew and hinted at nothing so I was in the wrong. I assumed too much.

* * *

"I see" his voice travelled to my ears as I was drying out the last portion of his fiery hair "apologies, it looks like I caused you quite some trouble."

"It's fine." I mentioned stopping the blow dryer and combing out all his hair "What's done is done."

"Then perhaps you'd be willing to listen to a confession I have to make?" he turned looking at me dead in the eye and I nodded slightly, brows lifting "Your powers, they are intimidating." A human power intimidating a demon, wow, that's unheard of "I am reluctant, that if you are to see my soul, you'd run away from me." I did not expect that, I did not count on the pain burning deep inside those forest green eyes "If I expose myself to you, what if you actually realise I am not what you want?" his voice dropped to a whisper as I leaned in pressing my forehead against his, those gorgeous eyes widening.

"Then you'll just have to take a risk and see how it plays out." Retreating I got off my bed and gathered my utensils "I had no idea if you'd return my feelings now did I?" He nodded in acknowledgement also getting up on his feet, constantly watching me "At this point, I'm still not sure."

"I thought I…"

"No" I turned to him quickly "You assumed wrong. What I saw was you playing on two fronts that's all." He looked at me in utter disbelief as I continued to run my mouth "You don't get to play me and Sora to see who fits you best. You make a decision and you stick to it."

"I see, you're still mad at me." Looking to the side, his hands slid inside the pockets of his pants "It would seem that once again I have misjudged the situation." I hated seeing him like this, uncertain and almost insecure as his mind worked picking up and piecing together new scenarios. But I was also hurt and he needed to understand that.

"I set aside my anger for the benefit of the group and our long lasting friendship." Placing the items back in their rightful place I saw him twitch slightly "But you need to get your head out of your ass because I am having a hard time understanding what you want from me."

Finally making eye contact we kept that pose just staring as each other like the bunch of idiots we were.

"I want you to give me time."

Opening the door he looked at me startled as I shook from head to toes "Wrong fucking answer. You want time and you had it, six years if I remember well. You need something else. Now get out."

Lowering his head, the long bangs covered his eyes completely. Time, phea, the nerve of this guy. I'll show him what the difference between want and need actually is. Stupid fox!

"Thank you for helping me with the hair Hana."

"Are you not done leaving?"

Closing the door with a loud enough sound I smirked. Heading to the bathroom, I pulled out of a small bag my makeup and stared at myself in the mirror. Shock treatment is in order.

* * *

**A/N: Alright folks, confession time. I have hated this chapter from the beginning since it was such a pain. I had deleted 6 pages worth of writing because I didn't like where I was going with it. It all looked too dark, too gloomy and then I was like, nope, no way, this is not what the story is about. Even as I finally sat down and started copying my notes, I still modified a lot of it, so now I am fairly ok with it.**

**Next one will probably be double in size if not more since I have a lot to go over, with a lot of scenes and things unfolding and damn it, I haven't even begun to scratch the surface with this story. **

**So what is Hana up to this time? What does she have in play for the fox?**


	15. Come on fox

Staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror for one last time, I winked over at myself for some extra encouragement. Plans and ideas shifted in my head as I spent more time than usual on my exterior aspect.

Thoughts scattered in my brain as the door to my room burst open hitting the wall on its way, me jumping with a short yell. I didn't even have enough time to understand what was going on, as I almost tumbled to my knees as Yusuke's punch interacted with the top of my head.

"Fucking twat what was that for?" winching and rubbing the sore spot I finally looked up at his very mad face then at his finger pointing towards his hair, laughter bursting from my mouth although I wasn't in a position to do so "Going for the unicorn look?"

"Very funny you bitch." His hair sparkled in a multitude of colors, all shifting in the light with every move of his head. From the looks of it someone dumped glitter in his hair gel and it was hilarious. However it dawned on me, does Yusuke put the gel in his hair and after that faces a mirror?

"I don't know who did it, but it's brilliant." This time I avoided another smack from his fist, running past him and out of the room, him screaming after me, but it was obvious if I even thought of stopping or slowing down I would be hit again just because I dared to make fun of the glitter fairy on my heels.

Heading directly for the kitchen, barely being able to stop, my shoulder collided with the door frame, a very startled Yukina turning to look at me as Shizuru shook her head knowing very well we were up to no good. Sure that she was judging me.

"Stop running and let me smack you."

Red hair came in view as Kurama turned form what he was doing at the counter to look at what was causing all the commotion.

"Save me." His gorgeous eyes widened before my body slammed into his, a huff leaving his chest on the impact. One of my hands wrapped behind his neck as the other grabbed hold of his belt. With a quick maneuver and an exhale our bodies shifted as we spun around until I hit the counter, using Kurama as a human shield.

Yusuke's speed was just as impractical as mine had been, his socks sliding on the floor, stopping just to collide with me and Kurama, taking the feet from under us. Foxy boy was quick to wrap his arms around me taking the fall, Yusuke groaning from the weight dropped suddenly on top of him. However, despite the tangled mess, he was the first to scramble to his feet, swearing all the way as he exited the kitchen accompanied by a chorus of laughter resonating from Yukina and Shizuru.

"I'll get you for this Hana." Was the last grumble I heard from Yusuke.

Slowly I lifted my head from Kurama's chest as his arms unraveled from my body. Like on queue the girls went after Yusuke mumbling something about making a photo collage of funky hair styles and that's when I made a mental note to ask Shizuru if she managed to snap a picture.

Putting a bit of distance between our bodies, me and Kurama remained on the floor, both looking in other directions, both an awkward mess. WTF, wake up Hana!

"Are you hurt?" I asked inspecting his face. He finally settled his eyes on me, trying to see past my expression, squinting slightly as he finally glanced at my shoulder.

"It will bruise if you don't heal it."

He was inclined to reach out and touch the red sore spot however he was being more calculated and reluctant to face me which was a good thing. I needed him on the same page as me, for him to understand and it was certain one way or another I would end up where I needed.

Getting up he extended a hand out to help me which I accepted without batting an eye despite the fact that he did it out of politeness, smiling without it reaching his eyes.

"You were right Hana" that mask fell fast, an intense stare taking over that would make anyone melt, but I held my own retracting my hand away from his "you have given me enough time."

"Sour pants." Passing him, my mission became the candy bowl on the table that I would always fill in the weekend.

"I am being serious Hana."

"When are you not?" fumbling a bit with the wrapper, opening a lollipop I looked behind me "Green apple or strawberry Kurama?"

Cocking his brows his eyes fell on the lollipop moving slowly past my lips, confusion regarding the situation making his brows draw together. Yet there was more in those hungry eyes of his.

"You do know I can smell it's green apples." His eyes darted to mine. Waking over to him I pulled the most innocent face I could make.

"Want one?" his eyes fell back to my lips once more, his own parting slowly when I took out the sweet candy and licked my lips.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Shrugging my shoulders I ignored his stare completely, trying to focus on something else and not the lack of space between us "Hana" his voice dropped low as he also licked his lips "Don't try to play with me." Pulling at the candy with my teeth I finally managed to detach it from the small straw. And there it was again, that look in his eyes as he tried to read me but didn't understand completely what I was up to.

"Ok." I said bluntly and turned on my heels and just started walking. Behind me he let out a sigh probably and more than likely on purpose as to hint me at his exasperation. Annoyance maybe?

"Are you being serious right now Hana?"

Stopping I turned glaring at him, his eyes taking me in as I charged forward, pushing his body on the table, both my hands taking residence on each side of his head.

"What are…" those beautiful pools of emerald mystery and knowledge went the size of saucers as I cupped his cheeks closing in on his face. The round sweet candy in my mouth pushed against his lips and my lower body between his legs making him gaps slightly, lips parting. Pushing gently with my tongue, he let the candy fall slowly in his mouth as I stared in his eyes, making certain my lips would not touch his.

"I am very serious Kurama." Shivering slightly, he caught his breath when I got off him and pushed myself off the table. This time he let me exit the kitchen, no problem what so ever.

* * *

From the hallway, Hiei came in view who more than likely saw the entire scene as a pair of wide eyes met mine.

"Is this a prank?" his tone held some edge to it, the wide stare quickly turning to a glare. Shaking my head I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder for a few seconds.

"I have no intention of hurting him." Removing my hand I was a bit surprised he let me touch him in the first place. Scoffing, a more confident look took over his menacing usual one.

"You can't hurt him."

Looking back at the kitchen Kurama was sitting on the table, a graceful hand covering his mouth, the cutest blush I have ever seen coloured his cheeks. Passing Hiei I mumbled a small whispered "fuck you" as I stormed to my room. At least I managed to take a few good steps until he yanked me by the hand, those scary bug eyes giving out something extremely dangerous.

"Let go Hiei." My jaw tightened, mind racing to scramble up a way of escaping.

"Perhaps your little human brain didn't understand. I am not saying you can't" my breath hitched in my chest as he went on "just don't."

I wouldn't phantom about it however Hiei's Jagan did glow from under the bandana. Of course I did not expect for him to trust me 100% so I allowed the moment where he would see for himself my intentions were not laced with anything bad. But Kurama needed to come to a conclusion and step up or step down, all depending on what he truly wanted.

Hiei's fingers unraveled slowly, marks already present on my white skin. He wasn't one to mess around with, that I knew for certain, so I didn't take for granted the fact that he allowed me to get a bit closer. I was not in the safe zone, not by a long shot.

* * *

Once the deed was done and Hiei happy with my thoughts I retreated to the toilet before joining the group in the living room. As I sat down, I slid falling on the floor, the back of my head hitting against the toilet bowl.

"What the actual fuck?"

Oil? Vaseline? Great.

After washing the freaking toilet, taking a shower and doing what I was set out to do from the very beginning, I entered the living room fuming.

"Alright, who's the piece of shit that put oil on the toilet seat?" Eyes turned to me, Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately bursting out in colourful laughter. After a punch in the head each I learned they didn't do it. Or at least swore they didn't "You're just trying to blow steam my way."

After explaining to them the expression actually went along the lines of "pulling my leg" we were bickering, throwing the blame around. Yusuke for his gel glitter who blamed me, I blamed them and Kuwabara apparently us for putting hot sauce in his toothpaste tube.

Kurama entered the scene as we were all butting heads, annoyance vividly painted on his face, his hands holding for us to see the sheets, covers and pillow from his bed all glued together.

"Who was it?"

The mischief gang laughed since of course we did, however in a brief period we all realized none of us played those pranks. Hiei sat lounging on the window sill, ignoring us completely and nearly jumped through the glass when seeing four people with ominous auras glaring at him.

"Ok shortly what did you do?" Hiei threw Kuwabara an equally dangerous look for having the audacity to even suggest he was the one behind the pranks until Kurama stepped in, more than likely trying to avoid a disaster.

"Have you been at the temple this week?" apparently he lingered around until Yukina and Kuwabara left for the city which meant the temple was left unmanned for two days. He apparently had better things to do than sit in an empty place, instead choosing to train in the woods.

"What do you mean no one was at the temple? This is our main building in the mountains." I stopped, realizing something that Kurama was already thinking. Someone from the safe house must have come here and decided to do a number on us. But what if something worse happened? What if someone had bad intentions and torched the place or destroyed it?

"Screw the weekend theme" Yusuke voiced out smacking a fist in his open palm "I declare this weekend - find the motherfucking prankster."

"In that case" Kurama stepped in once again quieting the almost torches and pitchforks display "we all need to first off search every inch of the temple. Who knows what else we'll find."

* * *

Messaged was received loud and clear as everyone scattered being on full alert as to not be tricked. Even Hiei joined in on the fun after some protest, however for some reason he was adamant to prove to us "idiots" that he hasn't done anything wrong. Sure, leave the temple unattended, what could possibly happen?

As we turned the temple upside down, more of us found things that were not in order. Yukina discovered in a bathroom, all the bottles, toiletries, toilet lid, even on the damn mirror and walls, googly eyes stuck to practically everything. Whoever did this had way too much time on their hands.

Keiko emerged from the kitchen, full of flower after opening a cabinet no one touched before her. The mechanism was fairly simple but super efficient as the majority of the content exploded in her face. I would certainly not want her to be the first one to find the person behind these pranks. Human or not, she could be scary and even if I was never on the receiving end of her slap, it looked painful.

Every room had been targeted which made me even wonder if just one person was behind it. Maybe Touya wanted to get back at us for keeping Jin too much in the city, however he needed to know where to find certain items and neither him, Chu or Rinku knew the temple that well. Running a hand through my hair, my brain worked trying to figure out everything. Even took in account that Yukina and Kuwabara decided to pull this elaborate scheme, however that idea went down the drain when a mountain of unrolled toilet paper fell on top of Yukina from one of the closets.

Sitting in front of another closer door, I checked the door frame first. No evident wires, nothing sticky or stinky for that matter was near me. The door handle didn't have glue or any other weird substance on it, it wasn't hot or super cold so it was safe. Opening the door something, or better yet several things jumped at me. Getting over the initial shock I stared at my feet feeling the blood in my veins run cold. My mouth opened as a response to what my brain registered and I just screamed stumbling on my back trying to get away.

In a matter of seconds Kurama ran to my location, picking me up from the floor and holding me to his chest as I trembled like a leaf ready to cry my eyes out. As he stroked my hair trying to get me to calm down he probably evaluated the closet situation and what had scared me out of my wits.

"Hana, it's alright." Slowly he spoke as to not startle me further "They are not real, they are plastic." Glancing up at his face, my eyes widened as my brain finally worked. What scared me out of my mind? Plastic spiders by the looks of it "You are scared of spiders, but not of demons? " Of course he chuckled and I did find it funny.

"Hey love birds." Shizuru smirked in our direction, taking a long drag from her cigarette "We have visitors."

Finally me and Kurama pulled away from each other following Shizuru in the main yard where Botan arrived alongside a young man I didn't know. He looked to be around our age, however he looked off with a stupid pacifier in his mouth and a JR tattooed on his forehead. Wait pacifier?

"Oh shit you're pacifier breath." The second that line left my mouth Yusuke doubled over in laughter, the man in question frowning at my remark.

"I see you taught her to behave like you." Yusuke ignored the line completely, patting my back instead like I had done a good thing. But he did look ridiculous, however he seemed to be very proud of his own person "Hello Hana, we have not been properly introduced, I am lord Koenma, ruler of Spirit World."

"Yo." was the only solid word my brain came out with. Koenma was royalty from what I gathered, he would choose if I'd go to Heaven or Hell when my life ended. Oh well, Hell it is then. Should I bow? Should I shake his hand? Koenma slapped his forehead, letting out a breath full of air before speaking again.

"Indeed, you are the female version of Yusuke. Why do I keep getting myself mixed up in these situations?"

Passing us, looking dead serious, Kurama addressed the ruler of Spirit World without even taking note of our silly interaction "Why are you here Koenma?" his eyes dimmed and dulled as a sort of darkness set in them and Koenma saw that too since he dropped the act of being insulted and just provided a frank answer.

"I came here to one, teach you a lesson to never leave the temple unguarded and unlocked, yes we performed all those genius pranks" Botan hid behind him as she stuck out her tongue at us however referring to their pranks as genius was a bit exaggerated if you ask me "and second I need a word in person with the last relocated demon."

"May I ask what the matter is?" Kurama pushed forward however Koenma didn't look to be budging either. It was either he was used to him by now or was not intimidated "Does it have anything to do with the order Enki gave?" there it was, a second push on his behalf, however for whatever reason and it better be a good one, Koenma chose to look at me before turning back to Kurama and answering.

"It's only just a small interrogation since he is not a usual case. He might have some interesting information but I must make sure it is correct before I start spreading the word."

We all shared equal concerned looks as the last demon brought to Human World was not a typical case, especially since he did not receive our clearance, well mine at least since Hiei didn't even get to perform his part. But I saw why they were all concerned, Koenma was going to interrogate the demon, he didn't do that, he always trusted our judgment so for him to come in person it meant that whatever information the relocated demon had to offer was priceless and not meant for everyone.

Botan stepped in front, laughing and trying to lighten the mood and even if we should have scolded them for the pranks and what we had to endure, that was not the case. Koenma glanced my way once again and I had a good mind to ask him what the fuck his problem was but before I could do that I was distracted by Botan's bright laugh as she pushed a small present in Kurama's hands.

"Sorry I didn't give you something sooner, I didn't know the custom was to get a house warming present." Kurama smiled her way, uttering a sweet thank you for the present received. I had to hand it to her, we had so many customs that were more than likely confusing but she always tried to follow our rules while here and it was heartwarming to see someone from another place or world in her case adapting and growing in Human World.

Koenma looked to be more in his element, however since he had a lot of diplomatic meetings it was a must to know the customs and traditions of other worlds. Must have been great to be king of Spirit World. His sharp eyes glowed as he took us all in, there was something always working in that head of his despite his carefree exterior. Even if I haven't met him until this point, he felt very old, something weighing on him, something we couldn't understand. All those thoughts formed inside my head even after we retreated inside and took over the living room for a snack and drinks.

"Hana." His voice distracted me from my thoughts and I wondered how he managed to speak so clearly with that pacifier in his mouth. His hand extended to me, a cold beer being pushed my way. I didn't like this "I wanted to thank you personally for the work you have done." Taking the beer I just bobbed my head once carefully watching him. He wanted something, which was certain by the way he looked at me, trying to pin point something.

"Ok you're annoying me, what is it?" his eyes widened a bit, yet still held a little sharpness in the corners "You want something so out with it." Royalty or not, I did not care.

"I would like to see how your powers actually work. Can you heal other beings? Plants? What do you deem as a damaged soul?" taking a big gulp, I felt the cold liquid rushing through me as I churned the questions in my head. What did he want me to show him exactly?

"No, yes, yes, that's a tough one, I'll write down a report." A small smile appeared on his face, him nodding his head getting the hint. I wasn't willing to talk to him that much, not until I put my finger on his intentions. Thankfully he left me alone, going to talk to Botan instead.

* * *

The following day, bright and early, we ladies packed some food and drinks and we all headed out to the safe house. Plan as follows: Koenma goes and speaks with snarky demon then we all head to the beach for a picnic and then catch the last train home.

Me and Yusuke were leading the group, having managed to put quite some distance between us so he could smoke a cigarette, Keiko being all the way at the back talking with Yukina and Shizuru.

"You know she can smell you even if she can't see you right now?" waving me off, he rummaged through his pockets producing a few mints he snatched from the candy bowl in the kitchen.

"I'll just tell her you smoked." He dodged easily when I tried to punch his arm, grinning at me, a smile spread on his face from ear to ear. We both knew she would never believe such a silly lie, especially since I quit after high school. Been tempted a bunch of time to stsrt again, especially with the bad influence near me puffing away like a chu-chu train, but I didn't. Oh how I wished I could be one of those social smokers, just one or two when out with friends, but noooo, I had to have an addictive nature and go for a pack a day if not more.

"Hey Yusuke?" his brows lifted seeing a more serious side of me taking over "What do you think is going on that requires Koenma's visit in person?"

Shrugging his shoulders he flicked the ash gathering at the top of his cigarette "Beats me, but if it's important, he'll let us know. Besides, we got your back in case of something." That was a certainty but I didn't like being dead weight.

They have tried to teach me how to use my spirit energy in order to form attacks. I have managed once a small sphere of compact raw pure force but when I launched it, let's just say I wasn't that proud of myself anymore. My target was a tree, however I didn't managed to hit it, the attack travelled similarly to the direction of a deflating balloon. Yusuke said I could probably launch a stronger fart than my spirit attack. Even Hiei laughed and I mean laughed.

At the end of the day I was just a healer and mainly that's where it stopped. No fancy strong attacks, no ability to wield weapons. I could kick and punch, sure, thanks to Hiei and Yusuke training me, but again it was nothing too fancy.

* * *

Once at the safe-house, Koenma went inside to do his thing, Chu and Touya being on guard in case things went tits up. Speaking of up, we had barely arrived and Jin whooshed in the air and picked me up, flying with me several feet off the ground.

"You know I hate heights Jin."

"Aye" his ears wiggled "but ya like being up in the air with me."

Beside the point, but I let him have it. Glancing at the group below us, Jin's face lit up, something going through that mind of his. He asked Touya if he was needed and somehow got clearance, which was honestly unexpected, especially after he went missing for a few days without as much as a note. If it were me in his place I would have probably made him work double or something along those lines.

"In that case I will be taking Hana."

"You what?" I panicked, I really panicked since I had no idea what this buff leprechaun was up to. Kurama looked up at us, Jin also locking him in with this eyes "Jin put me down please."

"No can do." With a wide grin we lifted even further, the wind picking up around us. In all the commotion I heard Kurama yelled out for him to bring me back, but he was ignored completely as we flew as great speed to wherever Jin wished to take me.

* * *

That sick feeling to my stomach didn't do away, not even minutes after we landed, my legs giving out from under me. The rides from the amusement part were easy compared to the wind master's speed. He gently rubbed my back trying to calm me down, as I took deep breaths trying to control my shaking limbs and the acid in my stomach. I really didn't want to hurl right there in front of him.

"I'm sorry." His voice reached my ears and I raised my eyes to look at his bubbly cute face forcing a weak smile on my lips. It wasn't his fault I was such a mess when it came to heights. If I had a ledge or something to hold onto I was fine, but with him in the air all the mundane elements I have learned to rely on weren't there. We had our bodies suspended in midair and it terrified me to the bones. Whipping the cold sweat from my forehead, I finally dared to take in the surrounding area.

Jin had landed us in the middle of a small clearing, water running in the form of a small river a few feet before us. I was certain the mountains in Genkai's territory held many secrets and wonders however I could not go on foot, especially since there were low class demons roaming around.

"Are we safe here?"

"Ya bet, no demon around us is stronger that me." I swallowed a lump that was forming in my throat, trying to push back the fear and doubt clawing at my nerves. I will be fine, I heard Jin was strong, nothing bad will happen.

Shifting my focus on the scenery around us, the spot was quite nice. Everything was so calm and inviting that I soon found myself being able to get up and use my own two feet. Since it was still spring everything was coming to life, nature at its finest, also my favorite season.

"I really like this spot, what's the occasion?" that toothy grin bloomed as he sat down on a rock, patting the spot next to him.

"Second date Hana." Oh, that's right, I did promise him a second date. Pff he could have asked, not kidnap me. Taking my place next to him, I took out of my backpack two sodas handing one over.

"Look Jin" I took a deep breath before opening the can and continuing my speech "before anything else happens I believe it's only right I told you something."

"Mhm, you like Kurama. I know." I had to do a double take since I couldn't believe one, the words that came out of his mouth and two, how ok he was with everything "Kinda figured that one out, he'd probably have my head if I keep pushing the matter."

"Then why did you bring me here if you know it will piss him off?" laughing he took a swing from the can, placing a strong hand around my shoulders.

"Because I fancy you too. Can't blame a guy for trying." Well, he did have a point and I found myself smiling.

If I am to be honest with myself, which is a hard thing to do, it was clear to me that if I had met Jin in any other circumstances and before my feelings for Kurama cemented themselves the way they did, we could have really hit it off. He is sweet and clumsy like me and just does what he thinks is right. Hell, we hit it off from day one and I am still just at the beginning of discovering who he really is. He was easy to talk to and I needed that, not a complicated situation where more than likely all my words were being analyzed, used for later. With Jin I didn't need to hide or shape myself into someone else, I was me. With Kurama, parts of me were scared to come out so sarcastic me took over most of the time. It did become easier over the years, but it took a lot of work.

* * *

After a couple of hours of just walking around and talking, we finally made our way to the beach where everyone gathered already and were eating. We waved at the group walking closer until Kurama put down his food and came near us. He didn't look my way, but eyed Jin carefully.

"Hey, it's ok, we just talked." I placed my hand on Kurama's chest trying to back him up just in case and I noticed how tense his muscles were. He probably wouldn't hurt Jin, but why risk it right?

"Let em go Hana, he wants a word with me." Staring at Jin I mouthed if he's crazy and he just stuck his tongue out at me. Kurama placed a hand over mine, removing it from his body and looked at me. He wasn't saying a word, Jin was asking for it at this point and the gang thankfully didn't have any popcorn or else they would have brought it out and started eating it staring at us like we were a movie. Finally he seemed to relax a bit and looked at Jin with different eyes.

"Please don't do that again Jin, it's dangerous out there as it is."

The wind master was not surprised by the outcome of today, he either knew some things beforehand or expected for them to play out like that. Or he wanted to piss off Kurama since he stole a sandwich and a beer bottle and bid everyone goodbye as he flew back to the safe house.

Botan and Koenma were already gone by the time I came back so more than likely they returned to Spirit World to handle other matters. I was curious about what he discussed with the demon relocated but the others looked calm so it was either nothing happened, or he didn't tell anyone how the interrogation really went. Only time would tell if something was important, if Yusuke trusted Koenma and his judgment then so did I.

Speaking of judgment, Kurama was looking at me, trying to figure out some things for himself. With my thumb I wiped away at his lower lip a small bread crumb, action that took him by surprise. He looked at me, as in really looked at me, but wasn't saying a damn thing.

A small sigh was heard near us as Shizuru exhaled the toxic fumes from her cigarette before speaking "Watch and learn." The very next second she pulled me in, hand behind my head and kissed me out of the fucking blue. And no, not a peck on the lips, a full on going to town kiss that made my head dizzy.

"For fucks sake Shizuru." Was all Kurama muttered when we both looked back at him. Casually she just shrug her shoulders placing the cigarette back in her mouth and smirked.

"Not like you were going to do it."

Somewhere in the background her brother was losing it which was a funny sight on its own. But I knew why Kurama would not be the first to kiss me. I had promised him a kiss that would surprise him, it would be on my own terms and he is too decent to take advantage. His mind would need to be fed up or reach all possible conclusions to even pull a stunt like Shizuru. For a second I even considered grabbing her for round two. Keeping my options opened here.

* * *

The weekend has been eventful, with a lot of things happening, but since the clock did not strike midnight there was still time for more, even if we were on the train, all heading back home. Kurama hadn't spoken more than needed after the kiss displayed in front of him so I was surprised when he suddenly came up to me and asked a weird question.

"Tell me, do you still have your old high school uniform?"

"Ummm" I blinked several times trying to recall where it was "I didn't throw it away. Why, is this some kind of weird fetish you have?"

"Yes." And with that he went back to his seat. What the actual fuck?

* * *

**A/N: So, I know the chapter is out ahead of schedule however I wanted to get it out as a present for Roseeyes. Happy birthday you lovely beautiful creature, so proud to call you a friend. Lots of love. **


	16. Strange encounters

I knew ever since the weekend that the upcoming week would require a lot of energy. With two tests at nursing school, practice at the hospital and running around to get the paper work done for the pheromone demon, I would barely have time to take a breather.

With no sleep on Sunday night to boast, I entered my class room ready for the test. I did study and knew first aid even if you jolted me from my sleep at three in the morning and started asking questions. The second one on all the damn utensils needed in operations was nagging me, representing the reason for the stay up act.

I however knew my body well enough. Even after a sleepless night I would have a large cup of coffee and manage to concentrate well enough until about twelve in the afternoon. And honestly that was more than enough since classes ended then and I had two hours to kill before starting my shift.

I sat down at my desk, fishing for my pens when a couple of pair of legs came in view. Looking up, two of my classmates were there wanting to have a chat. They went on and on about a new place opening and how fun it would be if we all went together.

"Sorry, as much as I'd like to go you know very well my weekends are full."

I could read the disappointment on their faces and unfortunately I knew the source. In our first year we managed to grow close to one another in just the span of a few weeks. However since Genkai's passing the weekend trip became a thing and while I had or could make some time during the week to see them, I could not in the weekend. Of course we grew apart but still talked in class when we came in or on our breaks. Unless I stuck my head in a book provided by Kurama. Then no one would talk to me. But it was for the best. The less people I had close, the less chances were of them finding out about my double life.

As soon as classes finished, just like many times before, I bolted out the door. By now teachers have gotten used to it since they knew I also had a job. Today with a two hour break I had time to get some food and an energy drink. And I knew just the place.

One of my favorite places to run off and eat quickly was a little corner pastry shop. You could grab a bite to eat, vanilla stuffed éclairs being my all time favorite, and also sit there reading one of the many books they had to offer from their shelves. The setup was very intimate and private, I sometimes felt like I could forget everything that was around me and just get lost in my own little corner. Plus is was close to my work place so bonus points.

After ordering a pizza roll and an éclair, I gulped down half of an energy drink and started reading some notes I had with me for the remaining test this week. Unfortunately I was barely able to keep my focus on the letters displayed on the white page, my eyes feeling heavy with sleep.

"Hana?" Oh no "It's been a while." It could have been a lot more, but oh well.

In front of my table sat Sora, yes, the Sora after Kurama. Faking a sweet smile we engaged in small talk, her taking a seat at the table.

I'm not going to lie, compared to my messy bun, dark circles barely concealed, large clothes and altogether mess that represented me, she was on fleek. Perfect looking, fitting clothes, graceful gestures, every part of her was on point. What the fuck did she get up at four in the morning to get ready?

"I must say" my eyes refocused her, I had spaced out "I was surprised last time we met. I had no idea you two were together." Yup, there is was, the kick that woke me up completely.

"We're not together Sora, there's no point in lying."

Her perfectly manicured hand reached over to mine, nails digging deep in my skin. By how they hurt and how hard they were, those pointy which nails were gel for sure.

"Then why are you bothering him dear?" setting my notes back in the open backpack near me, I leaned closer to her.

"I think he's a big boy who can make his own decisions." Her nails dug deeper, my eyes squinting slightly, jaw tightening. I didn't dare peal my eyes off her face, but it was certain she was drawing blood "I would really appreciate if you saw to your business Hana. After all it's clear you two belong in separate worlds." Oh this cunt, how can she say such things with a smile on her face?

"You should know I am not a very patient person and I am brutally honest. Like for now I would so like nothing more than to sink your stupid teeth in." I leaned back in my chair enjoying the moment of shock that set on her face "But it's clear you have some serious issues to work through so don't bother me with them."

In a split second I yanked my hand away, her eyes lowering to see the damaged done to me. All I did was get up to pack my things. The sight of blood didn't distract me as I moved too fast too even take note of the hot liquid pouring over my hand. Just what the fuck where those nails made of? "Oh and about you and Suichi?" I laughed gesturing with my right hand her way, drops of blood splashing against her horrified face and expensive clothes "Don't kid yourself."

I took my leave, turning the corner fast. I needed a place where I could heal and wash the blood off. Hiding my hand inside the sleeve of my hoody, I ran to a nearby park and hopped there was a working water source or something.

Once my destination was reached I finally stopped and stared at the back of my hand, she did draw blood, a lot, just what the Hell did she hit? A vein? I couldn't keep my hand or my body from shaking, I was so angry I would have screamed.

I shouldn't have been embarrassed, I was doing good, holding a job and school. I was part of something better, had a purpose. My powers quickly placed the torn skin into its rightful place, all healed in a matter of seconds. I was something special right? Right?

But as I washed the blood off my skin I felt like my own feelings were chocking me. The tears bit at my eyes and me at my lower lip in an attempt to hold it all back. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't.

"Never took you for a cry baby." Turning around fast, Yusuke stood there just watching me, a cigarette dangling between his fingers. His tone was as I had always known it, but he kept a straight face, eyes locking me in place with sheer determination "You're a gazillion times better than her you know and you proved it by standing up to that bitch." His eyes trailed to my right hand and then back to me.

"You saw didn't you?" a smirk played on his lips and that confirmed it for me. He probably passed by, saw me through the window and I didn't pay attention. Not like I was seeing anything else around me, I had been too focused on Sora.

Drying my hands against my pants I took the moment to divert my eyes from his intense stare and did not look back until one of his hands landed on top of my head, a not so gentle ruffle of my hair being in order apparently.

"I should have punched her." I mumbled annoyed at myself, at the situation and I knew it all got me acting up because I was so damn tired.

Yusuke chuckled removing his hand "It would have been more fun to watch." His cheerful grin had me laughing a moment later.

It would have felt better, no doubt in my mind about it, but I wasn't going to stoop to her level. Girls like her were the worst. I've seen this type of behavior when we were in school, I just never thought I would see it growing up. Sora must have been the queen bitch back in the days. Guess it's true what they say, high school never ends.

Yusuke proceeded to walk me to my work place where I learned he was in the neighborhood to visit his mom and get her some groceries. She wasn't the picture perfect mother and we were all aware of that, she wasn't like Kurama's mother, but she was far off from being the worse version like mine was. Guess you can't have it all in life. As we said our goodbyes I was feeling better. More awake for one thanks to Sora so I knew I could survive the shift.

Even if I hoped there would be no more surprises in store for me, at 19:45 with fifteen minutes before my shift ended inside the café stepped someone I did not expect to see. With a sweet smile and a soft voice Kurama's mother ordered a strawberry tea and cappuccino for go. After I carefully prepared her order, I bid her a good day and headed out back to change and pass my shift over to the next one.

As I waved to the manager closing the door behind me I let out a small sigh. I was finally done. Turning I noticed Shiori still in the café, that sweet smile falling perfectly on her lips when she saw me. Her left hand extended, the cappuccino I had just prepared being place in my hands.

"Walk with me?" I just nodded not understanding. She lived on the other side of the city so seeing her there at that hour was odd. I had to get her home.

"Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" my mind went directly to Kurama, but her head shake brought me back to reality, that was not the reason she came to see me.

Since my place was nearby we head over there to get my truck. It was pleasant hearing her talk about her day, what she recently cooked and what else she wanted to make and I was left scratching my head in confusion. I was too tired to think.

"Shiori" I stopped realizing I called her by her first name out of the blue but she smiled so I just let it slide "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Looping her arm with mine, I noticed she started walking slower, stalling time until we reached my truck.

"Everything is just fine. I just think I miss Suichi being in the house."

Offering her a heartfelt smile I placed my hand on top of hers offering it a gentle reassuring squeeze "I think it's difficult for parents to see their children grow up, but you have every reason to be proud of him."

"Of course." She took a sip of her tea to gather her thoughts "But I am also happy he has you to take care of him."

I would be lying if I said that statement didn't melt my heart "He's a very close friend, I got his back don't worry." I flashed her one of my best smiles, one which dropped once she asked her next question.

"Is that all he is to you?" my cheeks caught on fire in an instant although I am not the type to blush. But this was not a casual talk with a friend, this was Kurama's mother for fucks sake.

"I would be lying to you if I said yes." I finally found the courage to speak just when we reached my car. But by the look in her eyes she already knew the answer.

Fortunately she didn't push the matter further but something told me her abrupt visit was solely for the purpose of receiving confirmation I was into her son. Maybe she didn't like Sora either.

Once she waved goodbye and the front door to the Hatanaka residence shut behind her I finally drove off to my apartment. I still needed to cook and finally get some sleep. Fortune shined on me since no one took my parking spot from earlier. Taking off my seatbelt and stopping the engine I felt so exhausted. Pressing my forehead against the stirring wheel I wanted desperately to fall asleep right there inside my car. At least a power nap. Just a few minutes.

My head shot up when the car door opened. I looked at Kurama with wide eyes as he took the keys from the ignition with a dead serious expression and pulled me out of the car locking it, keys falling in the depths of his pocket.

He took hold of my right hand and sniffed the sleeve, a dangerous look dancing in his eyes as I retracted my hand, heart beating wildly inside my chest. Yusuke must have told him. So stupid.

"I was having lunch with my mother when Yusuke called me."

Suddenly it clicked, he must have uttered my name and something on his face must have changed when the discussion took place. That's why Shiori came to visit me. Kurama's nose lifted as he sniffed again, confusion taking over.

His hands boxed me in as I tried to get away, my back hitting against the car. For the second time that day I felt like crying. I needed to get away. I couldn't deal with my feelings that moment.

"Why are you here silly?" my breath came out sharp, a knot forming at the back of my throat "I'm fine, give me my keys." Sniffing my nose I looked away as I extended my hand as much as the space between our bodies allowed it. His hands moved closer, arms taking me in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Hana." His breath tickled my ear as he spoke.

"No" I replied shaking my head against his chest "You don't need to apologize for someone else's actions." Wrapping my arms around him I suddenly wanted to exchange sleeping in the car with sleeping against his chest. "Want to come up for a late dinner?"

"There's nothing else I'd rather do." But his hands didn't let me go.


	17. A different type of healer

Tuesday I actually managed to sleep in and thankfully I only had practice at the hospital in the afternoon and the night shift at the café.

I woke up at around ten, on my couch, my TV still running, phone plugged in with 100% battery. Stretching my hands above my head, my back made a cracking sound since the couch wasn't one of the most comfortable pieces of furniture to sleep on in my apartment.

I surely fell asleep after the late dinner as me and Kurama sat down to watch a movie. Good job Hana! I literally slapped my face with force dragging the palm of my hand against my skin letting out an annoyed huff. Way to fucking go stupid, falling asleep on Kurama.

Inside the kitchen the filter was holding fresh coffee, still warm despite my late waking hour. Beside it a note mentioning Kurama had closed the door behind him and hopes I had a decent sleep. Wait! How the fuck did he lock the door? Scratching my head confused I envisioned some vines working in order to achieve that mission. Will need to ask him to show me one day.

After a shower and making myself presentable I rushed to the immigration office in order to sort out some papers for our recent relocation however I arrived when they were on a break. Not having time to sit around doing nothing I proceeded to my next appointment where I called Kido who of course didn't pick up right away.

When he did return the call I held back a sharp yell and answered. Basically I needed him to go finish up the paper work.

"Why? He's not even being relocated in Mushiori. I'd have to jump on train, get there in time and then get back home."

Letting out a sharp exhale, I replied "Oh come on man have a heart. I don't have any more time today." He ignored the hiss that travelled through my teeth giving me a very short reply.

"Ask Kaito." Rolling my eyes at the proposition I had to squint them shut as pain radiated.

"You know how he gets if I disrupt his schedule. Fuck!" I glared sharply "Sorry, wasn't directed at you. Please! Consider it a favor."

Silence stretched as he contemplated on what to ask of me. Of course I knew it wasn't going to be cheap, but I didn't want to delay the migration to the city and the integration of the pheromone nut to a normal human life. Each of us had a role to play in this new era that dawned on human kind and we were all taking it very seriously.

I breathed in deep and exhaled sharply which was enough to rouse Kido's curiosity "Ok what are you doing, you sound like you are in pain."

Stealing another glance at the source of it "That's because I am. So will you help or not?" inhaling through my nose I felt like I was reaching the limit of my patience.

"Only if you take the next two relocations for Mushiori, we are only two people over here as it is and also no pranks on me for the entire summer."

A small whimper left my mouth before I managed to create words and also verbalize them "That's bullshit, a ridiculous request. Fuck!" my eyes shut tight as I grinded my teeth "And you know it Kido."

He proceeded to chuckle away in the speaker "Figured as much. Fine, fine. Tell me what is going on right now with you and I'll go." I could hear him rummaging through his apartment so I figured he was probably getting ready to go to the train station.

The only issues with the immigration office is that only four people had the necessary clearance to process papers and collect them. Those people were only two per city, me and Kaito in Sarayashiki and Kido with Yanagisawa in Mushiori. We had been allowed to cover for one another from time to time as long as the jobs got done, but it was still a bit too much. Apart from papers we also took care of meeting demons in Human World where me and Hiei stepped in. Kuwabara and Yusuke were on the grunt work if anything went south. Kurama mainly stayed away in order to preserve his human identity however he never said no when we needed his help. Between a handful of people with abilities and all the craze surrounding this change, we had our hands full.

"I'm getting a wax." Silence followed and I bit back a laugh as I imagined the face he was making "You know, hot wax covering the skin, legs spread, huha on display my dear boy. Men can do it to. You know she takes that wooden stick covered in hot wax and applies it directly on…"

"Fuck, sorry I asked, too much information Hana!"

This time I couldn't contain my amusement and quickly ended the call before he changed his mind. I would check up on him later to make sure he did get everything sorted, but he knows as well as I do that the papers were also an important part of the process. Without them the relocation would reach a dead end.

* * *

After the modern day torture ended and a quick meal I headed over to the hospital to meet up with two other colleagues that were in a sense on the same shift as me. We couldn't all go at the same time so the professors created a schedule by rotation so we would all get a chance to practice at the hospital.

As we entered a young woman greeted us with a small smile and asked that we sign in for our visit. She looked so confident in her white robe, watching us with an intelligent look. She represented something I wanted to become, but it would be for demons and not humans. Well maybe a little bit of both worlds. Taking a clipboard in her skinny white hands she led us down the halls in order to assign work. One of my classmates went with a nurse to change bandages, the second was assigned to sort out pills for several patients so I was in the end left alone with the female doctor, eagerly waiting to be assigned to my task.

"You'll be with me today. Please follow me Hana."

I was surprised to find out she had taken me to the Oncology wing, even more so when she took me inside a salon with a terminal ill patient.

"What can I do for him doctor?" I only took a glance at his chart, he was dying. Probably had a few days at best with the state he was in. All that the hospital could do now was to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Please, call me Ayame." Nodding my head I looked at the amount of pain killers given to him, damn only 36, so young "I want you to break some rules Hana." Placing the file back at the foot of the bed, I left like my chest tightened. What she said did not sit well with me.

"Meaning?" I watched her hands carefully hopping to God above she wasn't a maniac ready to whip out a scalpel and cut me open. As if she sensed the tension in my muscles she offered a small smile and looked over at the patient lying on the bed.

"I understand why you're reluctant, my request is odd." her eyes traveled to the monitors "He's dying and will do so shortly. By the end of the day to be more precise." Taking a step back I analyzed my options. This woman with her still eyes made my blood run cold, there was something off about her.

"How do you know that?" her eyes took me in, an almost bored look, yet still sharp, a sweeter smile being tried on by her face.

"I am a pilot for the river Styx, an employee of Spirit World, like Botan."

"Fucking hell lady!" I erupted finally managing to find my sanity "You scared me."

"I apologize, that was not my intention." A small giggle left her chest, a very controlled gesture "I want you to try and save him. There will be no punishment since we are asking this of you."

I swallowed feeling my mouth instantly fill up with saliva "Why?" the reason was apparently a simple one. In the entire mayhem of demons being introduced to Human World, Koenma didn't have time to create a file on me, so Ayame was asking for a live show. Certainly explains pacifier sucker eyeing me in the weekend.

"Try please. We already know you have been practicing your powers a lot." A short glare was delivered but I refrained from speaking. So there must have been some kind of readings for spiritual energy that they were monitoring. How else would they have known I practiced when not even the gang knew?

I didn't like spreading my territory inside a hospital. People don't usually end up in one because of a good thing. Souls are scared, hectic, suffocating. Limiting myself to the small perimeter I took my eyes off Ayame and looked at the patient. I didn't need my territory to expand in order to heal him but I wanted to see his soul. See who I was trying to save.

The answers came quick flooding my eyesight. Broken, dim, colorless. He had given up a long time ago. The cracks on his soul had jagged edges, like the pain ripped through it and made its way by force inside the soul. He must have fought and hopped until the last moment.

Sometimes the disease kills you faster when your soul breaks.

Calling back my territory my power focused inside the palm of my hands. Closing my eyes, my palms rested on the patient's chest as my spiritual power searched. Inside his body, mainly his lungs where the cancer was eating away at him, feasting on his last thread of life with its ravenous teeth. I worked slowly and with caution, pouring myself into this man, this complete stranger. His chest expanded more and more until he was able to finally take a full normal breath.

I don't know for how long I had kept it up. Time stood still for me as my mind cleared, healthy cells tingling under my fingertips, happy to be rid of the threat. My arms were numb by the time the light under my palms dimmed. My forehead pressed against the man's chest as I took in a shuddered breath. I felt cold, depleted of all happy thoughts. There wasn't more I could do, it was up to him now to get better, healthier, to eat and drink properly. His soul would heal as well, a scar will remain, but once he learns he's cancer free, he will start to mend his own pain and he will succeeded.

When I felt capable of sitting up straight Ayame was no longer in the room. Checking my clock I realized I would soon start work. I didn't care if the ripper noted my attendance in the logs. I didn't care for goodbyes offered to my colleagues. I ran. Ran as much as my legs could endure and I made sure they would, I don't have healing powers for nothing.

Stumbling inside a store near the café I paid for a lighter and a pack of cigarettes getting out in the same manner I came in. Hectic and distraught. Struggling to keep a straight thought.

Hiding in the shadows at the back of the café I had twenty minutes to pull myself together. Straightening my back against the cold stone I wished I could morph inside the bricks. My hands were shaking as I barely managed to peel the wrapper away from my pack. First cigarette broke against my useless fingers, a violent curse leaving my mouth as I slid against the wall, cradling my head in my hands.

The sound of my phone vibrating inside my bag was heard but I ignored it. Managing to get out a cigarette I held it between my lips, the fire on the lighter dimming.

"Hana, you ok?"

I had no idea what Kido was doing there but his bag immediately hit the pavement when seeing my face. Kneeling next to me, he touched my forehead feeling my temperature, looking at my body to see if I was hurt in any way.

"I'm fine" I mentioned pushing him away and the cigarettes in a pocket "used my powers too much, that's all."

"All? You look like shit Hana." He took a hold of my wrist staring into my eyes not really knowing what to make of my state.

"I…" I barely managed to breathe in "Kido I…" blinking rapidly my vision blurred "I can kill cancer cells." I smiled but tears streamed down my face, pain lashing at my heart. His arms wrapped awkwardly around me as he rocked me back and forth, me sniffing my nose and pleading him not to tell a soul about tonight.

My manager found us as Kido answered my phone. In the dim light he looked like a delinquent hurting a poor crying girl. I was taken to the bathroom where I washed my face and cried some more. My soul hurt, I was devastated without knowing why.

The effects wore off in a couple of hours, but Kido did not leave the café. We went over the relocation papers when customers scattered, both with a big cup of coffee to fuel us through the night. Kaito joined us around three in the morning since Kido did not crash at his place as he said he would. But I am sure he felt something was off, Kido wouldn't have lost a night of sleep if it wasn't important.

But I was fine.

In the end I guess my reaction was something due to the amount of damage I healed, the bigger the project, the bigger the burden.

But it was nice that they were there with me, Kaito listening to my answers for the exams I had to take in the morning. Kido offering a reassuring smile to keep me leveled.

I was fine.

But I never want to experience that ever again.

"So Hana, I heard you provided Kido a very detailed explanation on your waxing experience today."

"Kaito!" me and Kido yelled out in unison.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter came out earlier because this weekend will be super busy for me and even if I am ahead by a chapter on this story I could not go missing without an update (especially since I am sitting on a few written chapters, shh don't tell). **

**Thank you all for the lovely comments and for reading this story and sticking by me. Thank you Cezarina for the shout out, you beautiful creature you. Thank you Roseeyes for listening to my crazy rants about this story. **

**Last but not least the next chapter will be in Kurama's point of view, it's been a while since we heard what he has to say. And he has a plan my friends so watch out.**


	18. Kurama's plan

Kurama's POV:

Yesterday, even if I expected it and somewhere between the lines hoped for it, Hana did not contact me. It took a day and half, however around one in the afternoon a text message finally arrived. Short, concise: _"Sorry, been busy with tests and work. Thank you for everything *kissy face*". _Rolling my eyes with a short sigh I placed the phone back on my desk without responding.

What is she working through this time?

Perhaps she did not appreciate that Yusuke related to me the encounter with Sora. If so, she has taken a step back from me. Ultimately I am to blame for bringing them face to face. While I did not count on Sora acting out the way she did, I was fully aware Hana was the one getting hurt.

She has a delicate soul, fragile even, despite her sharp tongue and bad girl attitude. She is more in denial of her true feelings that Yusuke, walls built around her true self. But I understand that and should have understood that if she managed to confess her feelings all those years ago and still continued to care for me, her feelings must have reached the top of those walls and overflowed. Or else she wouldn't have allowed herself to be that honest.

Combing my fingers through my bangs I realized I have been staring at the monitor for quite some time, lost in my own thoughts.

I have decided. With a press of a few buttons and a short call, a meeting was set up.

* * *

At 17:13, two minutes prior to the actual time decided, I rang the doorbell to Sora's apartment. A big smile graced her face as she led me inside. Being in the real estate business she managed to get her claws on a gorgeous establishment close to the city center and for a fair price I might add. Some jobs come with bigger perks than others.

Empty chit chat began as she brought some refreshments, meaningless words being spilled from our mouths alongside carefully placed smiles added as a formality. We both wore masks suited for society, suffocating false personas brought to life in order to serve one purpose, not letting anyone know our true self. But in our particular cases, the reasons were not the same.

She brought Hana up first with such a clear expression that me sick. I had not expected her to have the audacity to say "Do you know your little special girl is helping in the entire human and demon movement?"

"I see, I can't say that I have." I didn't need to ask how she found out. In the next sentence that formed from her mouth she told me, rubbing it in my face.

"I have friends in the immigration office since I need to check papers if the buyers are foreign." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to hold back a smirk, but the muscles in her jaw twitched giving away her true intention "She has been countless times inside the new office. As if it isn't enough we have demons trying to act all human."

Stirring in the cup of coffee offered I closed my eyes for a second as she trailed on about how she believes she had sold an apartment to a demon pair. Not like the commission granted after a sale would be something to complain about.

"Demons have lived amongst humans since before it was made common knowledge Sora." She opened her mouth to speak once more but I rudely interrupted her "Take me for example." the words froze in her throat as I glanced back at her "I have been right here, under your noses."

"Oh I see" she laughed nervously before giving in to a full bloomed laugh "I didn't know you have a sense of humor Suichi." I didn't, not with or for her.

"My name is actually Kurama." I replied with a dead pan expression leaning closer, her eyes widening, pupils dilating. She was scared. I could smell the fear spewing from her pores, installing itself in every nook and cranny it could find. In the back of her mind, even if she tried to convince herself I was joking, ration and my entire change of demeanor alerted her in every way. Taking her hand I brought it closer to my nose and sniffed. Her muscles tensed, heartbeat picking up "You have washed your hands, however blood still resides under these monstrosities."

Yanking herself from my grasp she picked up her cup with a pair of shaky hands, but on her skin goose bumps formed. A moment of curiosity drilled into me, was she actually disgusted by the fact she was touched by a demon or just frightened? "So what? You came here to play knight in shining armor or try to scare me?"

"No Sora, I don't need to try." Crossing one leg over the other I leaned back in the couch "For Hana I am not a knight." She looked over a sharp yelled leaving her mouth as vines started spreading before her eyes. She was too petrified to scream, probably knew better, she wasn't stupid that's for sure "For her I am like a wild untamed garden of roses. She had battled the thorns for years, getting hurt by them for so long. Do you know why she kept going?"

She swallowed an impossibly big mouth of coffee before speaking again, a drop rolling down her chin "Because she wanted to reach the roses?" her eyes tried to focus on me, however the plants were her main concern.

"Wrong." A vine traveled past me reaching out to her "Because she wants to touch me. Untangle me from the thorns, unravel my world and perception, try to heal if I allow her the privilege."

Even in her state, as sweat started coating her skin she let out a chuckle "You must think highly of yourself." I did enjoy the retaliation to some degree. Her mask did not fall completely, she was addicted to it, but it was cracking, showing some of her true colors.

"No, she does." Taking a small pouch out of my breast pocket I placed a pinch of its content inside her cup "Drink."

"No." she finally struggled against the vines surrounding her and I had to take the cup from her hands to ensure the content would not land on the floor. My eyes froze her in place, her face draining from all color.

"Don't be simple Sora, I am not going to kill you." Her eyes traveled to the cup inching closer to her "I will not hurt you if you do as I say." A small whimper left her mouth as I proceeded closer "Inside I placed the pollen the fantasy flower. You will feel sleepy but after you have awakened, memories, certain ones will be forgotten. You will be confused for a couple of days, but everything will fall into place eventually."

Opening her jaw she had no choice but to drink, coughing hard at the end making me turn my face away from her violent display "I did forget to mention it's highly bitter. My mistake." The smile offered was nothing close to sweet "You will forget about Hana." She was shaking like a leaf, the vines dancing along with her trepidations "You will forget your futile attempt to win me over. You will remember Suichi Minamino because unfortunately we are family friends." A yawn escaped her mouth.

"Then how are you so sure I will not pursue you again?"

A smirk formed in the corner of my mouth "Because the fear you feel now will remain locked away in your subconscious. You will not understand why you feel such terror, but you will and your decision will be just one, to stay away." Away from me and those I care for.

As her lids fell heavy, she had but one more thing to say "I feel sorry for her." As she fell asleep I cleaned my cup and made sure she wouldn't know another person had been inside the apartment.

* * *

After dinner I took my phone out and sent a message to Hana: "_Meet me tomorrow at 18:00 in front of our former school. Come wearing the old uniform." _Ten minutes later she replied "_Ok kinky fox, but I am bringing a leash for you."_

By all means Hana, do as you please.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovely people, published this more than a week ahead of schedule since next week will be very busy for me. Really excited about this chapter and how it went, even if it was a bit shorter than usual. What is Kurama planning now? What will be his next move with Hana? **


	19. Not a confession

After a rather cryptic message from Kurama, here I am at 18:00 at our former school, dressed up in what used to be our uniform. I am not late, however he is nowhere near the gates. Damn it, knew I should have stopped at that pet shot and gotten that collar. Tie him to a heating station or something and leave his ass there like he is letting my ass wait now.

Just when I was ready to call and give him a piece of my mind the phone chimed, a new message coming through: "_Come and find me."_

What sort of game are you playing at Kurama? Shrugging my shoulders I made my way through the yard that was now deserted since most classes were over by this hour. There were probably a few club activities, a student president around or two, but other than that and with the uniform I could walk around freely.

Glancing behind my shoulder, my mind went back to the first moment Yusuke presented himself at my school, that punk ass attitude emanating from him like an aura. At that time I was uncertain if he wanted to beat me up or talk to me about the things that were happening around us. Needless to say we clicked after a few name calling, over a cigarette while skipping classes. That day we sat in the park where his colourful tongue mixed with my acidic remarks brought out new worlds, unraveled hidden mysteries that I could only dream about. He liked me and I him, just like that.

The main doors brought a smile on my face as I pushed them open arriving at the lockers located in the main hall. Kurama's former locker was number 14 and even with a paint job over the old one, you could still see the shape of hearts girls scratched on the surface of it. Mine was 29, opposite of his so when we would intersect and leave school at the same hour I would always see letters falling out of his locker, him picking them up with a small sigh and placing them in his briefcase. Probably threw them in the nearest trash can on his way home, but that was just an assumption on my part. But I knew none of those letters made his eyes shine.

Climbing the stairs I scouted the hall, but thankfully no one was there so I went and sat in our former class, sitting in the last chair from the window row where Kurama used to sit. I was on the third bench, wall row for the first two years, until I was moved in the last bench middle row after I grew in height when I took up volleyball.

Looking out the window, I had a clear view of the school's front yard. Giggling I imagined him rolling his eyes seeing me run out of the yard, sometimes with teachers yelling after me.

My parents were living and still are in Mushiori, on the outskirts of the city, in a nice quiet house neighborhood and needed to travel for a few hours by car, through traffic to get here. I was staying at the same apartment I am now, which belonged to my late grandmother. Teachers always blamed my parents for their lack of attention whenever I got in trouble and were always considerate since I was a minor living alone. Unfortunately some teachers also knew how violent my father would get.

One time the principal called him to discuss me skipping classes. Fucking pricks, my grades were good, however I soon found out it wasn't enough. Father was so pissed that he had to drive to Sarayashiki that the second he stepped in the office the principal didn't even manage to get out a word before he started slapping me around and pushed me in a book rack, cracking my head open. Needless to say they thought twice about calling my parents after my blood soaked the principal's carpet.

Sighing I got up and decided to head to the green house in search for Kurama. He dragged me there when he saw my powers manifested, however apart from the humidity and heat, I was alone with the plants. Not a lot has changed around school, however you could tell Kurama wasn't the one who was taking care of the plants.

Filling a watering can, I watered a few that looked like they needed it. I was far from being referred to as having a green thumb, but I did pay attention to some hints Kurama provided whenever we were attending the flowers at the temple. Satisfied with my work I ran a hand across my forehead exiting the green house. My eyes lifted to the roof top so I figured why not. He probably was there to begin with but it was nice walking around my former school.

Several flights of stairs later, my hands pushed open the metal door and I stepped on the roof top. Kurama turned to me after checking his clock and looked at me with an expression I honestly couldn't read.

"Ok, what gives?" I asked pointing to his ex uniform. God how I hatted that pink mockery for the boys and don't get me started on this not red, not pink version for the girls. He looked at me, unresponsive, making sure I was done before he could speak. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. There must be a reason for him bringing me up here and asking to be dressed like this.

His eyes flickered to the ground as I stood there silent, waiting for him to speak.

"Look Hana" that tone was too serious and it made me shiver despite the sun being extra warm for a spring day "I am fully aware that it's late and that you are tired." my brows drew together, agitation making me grip the straps of my backpack "You are aware of my feelings for you" his eyes finally focused back to me "so this isn't really a confession."

As my gaze widened I finally understood, he was pulling a _**me**_. He was reenacting more or less our last day of high school, our last discussion.

"But you're a demon." He smirked, probably proud I caught on.

"I was trying to protect you from myself." he again looked to the side, that probably being the only indication that he was a bit nervous since he was treading on uncertain grounds "I thought I was doing you a favor, yet you still loved the danger more than your normal life. And honestly I should not be the one making decisions for you." taking a few steps he came closer to me "I should have done this long ago, but I didn't." taking my hands into his he gave them a gentle squeeze "I know what I want and that is you."

Blinking a couple of times I retracted my hands shaking my head for better focus, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Did I misjudge the situation once again?" he finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"If we do this" I spoke using short sentences or else I felt like my voice would break down "We won't be friends" I let out a shuddered breath "if it won't work…things will change."

"True, it would be hard to go back to normal if things don't work out, however I would like to give us a bit more credit in that sense."

For some reason I felt like crying and it was more a sense of relief than happiness filling me. I was actually relieved. My hands were shaking, I was blinking fast trying to hold back tears and he didn't know what to make of it as worry set in his eyes.

"Are you saying you're actually giving me a chance?" looking down at my face, a small chuckle escaped him "What is so funny mister?" his right hand travelled up my arm, long gentle fingers playing with a strand of my hair.

"You always had a chance Hana" I have never seen him look at me like that, so gentle and yet so agitated "this is me giving myself a chance." I looked away churning that information, trying to keep the countless questions forming inside my head at bay. This was so confusing, so infuriating even.

"Why?" I just had to ask, I could not refrain myself from asking that question. Screw the harsh lines that appeared near his eyes, screw the disappointment taking place on his face "Answer me that Kurama."

"A bit curious are we?" even if he tried to make it sound like a joke, he was scolding me for the simple three letters addressed. He probably expected me to jump in his arms, say YES in a breathless beat and melt at his feet. He most certainly expected for me to put the pieces together, realise when it all started, to get it and take hints, but no. I designed myself to be this impractical.

"Fine!" I raised my tone since he wasn't answering "Is it because I don't manage you at all? I won't ever just so you know. Because I did manage to surprise you like I fucking said I would?" his hand dropped as his eyes widened "Have a bit more faith Kurama dear."

"Yes." he admitted silently "Those are some of those reasons. I am a complicated creature."

"Foxy understatement." a colorful laugh exploded from his mouth, his rigid posture finally relaxing in front of me causing me to crack a smile of my own.

"Thank you Hana." I rolled my eyes just for dramatic purposes. It was clear he wasn't going to tell me why but his next question did surprise me "Do you not want to be with me?" Turning a pair of glossy eyes to him I extended my arms out to reach him and wrapped them around him. I did, I do, I will in the future. Being so close I could feel his heart beat against my body, fast, fluttering. He was nervous, good at hiding but that pace of heart betrayed him.

"I do." it took two simple words for his heart beat to pick up before settling down to a normal rhythm "But I still get to prank you."

"You'd better up your game then especially now that we will be spending more time together."

Challenge accepted Kurama, with all that it implies, challenge accepted.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! We have finally reached this moment. Hana and Kurama together at last. Now, now, there is still a lot waiting to happen believe me, I have a lot planned for you guys.**

**However I do have an announcement to make. I will be taking a break since I have to plan a wedding so this means that I will be going on hiatus for July and August. I will still be around, just not as active and not publishing, however believe me I will come back in full force. **

**Big thanks all around, you lovely bunch you.**


	20. Never have I ever

Friday afternoon I was radiating from head to toes. The results for my tests came in and I passed both of them with fairly good grades which in my book was a win. The first test landed me a score of 90 points out of 100 and the second was which I actually dreaded got me 85. In my usual fashion once the classes were over I bolted out of the classroom and hopped in my car in order to go pick up my favorite all time fox so we could head to the temple.

This weekend it would be a fairly small crowd composed of yours truly, Yusuke, Kurama and of course Hiei who basically lives around the area. Kuwabara will be joining us on Sunday morning since Yukina is in town for some clothes shopping and toiletries she required. Frankly it's good that she gets to leave the temple, she can't keep sitting there, locked away from the world around her. And if I were to put honesty in front of everything, there were demons stronger than her roaming about.

Once I reached the parking lot at Kurama's building, he was already there waiting for me, looking quite handsome if I do say to myself. I don't know if it's because of the butterflies swarming inside my stomach, but it's clear this giddy feeling is making me smile more.

"Sorry, traffic is infernal."

Securing his bag in the back of my truck next to all the bags of groceries and other stuff I got my hands on, he jumped in the passenger seat. We looked at each other, him leaning in his seat before deciding against the action performed and sat back looking out the window after securing the seat belt. My brows lifted as I tried not to cringe at the awkwardness. If he felt even a modicum of what I was feeling, he also had no clue how to handle the warmth in his chest.

We had in the begging, middle and all the way to the end, no freaking clue how to act now that we were together. We have never been on a date, did not share a kiss (one that is not induced by creepy pheromones off a teen demon), we never held hands while walking down the street, no intimate moments, nada, zilch. We have been friends more or less and surrounded by friends.

Gripping the stirring wheel I shifted to reverse backing out of the parking spot. On the road, the sound coming from the radio and filling the car made me even more agitated. After asking each other in unison how our day was we once again in perfect sync reacted, me with a face palm, him with running a hand through his bangs as he exhaled annoyed. Silence formed between us, thick and daunting as we took time to regroup and form ideas in our heads.

"You know" I mentioned trying to focus on the road "I heard sex is the perfect ice breaker." glancing his way I caught his eyes going wide and then that cheeky cute frown once I started laughing. With the tension dispersing slowly but surely we started chatting like normal people and I couldn't be more relieved. I would have hated for us to end up a silly mess. Like come on, really?

"Hey" I nudged him with my right hand poking his leg "we'll take it slow, learn about one another ok?" his hand found mine, thumb stroking the back of it in a gentle gesture.

"I'd like that very much, however until then…" I heard the seat belt unbuckle, his hand leaving mine. Next thing I knew his lips pressed to my cheek, a smile creeping up on me. We'll be just fine.

* * *

Once we arrived, Hiei helped with the bags, the three of us splitting up on the temple grounds. I cleaned, Kurama tended to the garden and Hiei sorted all the groceries, placing them in their rightful place.

In the middle of those tasks I was checking my phone rather frequently. Yusuke had messaged me to brag that Keiko had a project and thus needed to work on it so she couldn't come this weekend. That ensured he could drink, smoke and curse without having someone smashing something over his head or constantly telling him off for doing this and that. What I was actually checking was the weekend challenge, but got nothing. Even reset my phone thinking it probably went stupid, but no, Yusuke actually did not send his weekend text message across.

Several hours later around ten in the evening as we all sat down for a small snack, Yusuke finally made his way to the temple. Setting down a rather heavy looking bag he grinned at us from ear to ear as his butt hit the chair. Apparently he accompanied the pheromone demon to the train station where he was picked up by Kaito, hence the reason for being so late.

"And the other one?" I asked pushing a bowl of nachos in front of him.

"Still at the safe house. Jin and the rest also left. Koenma's orders apparently."

So there was no need for him to be supervised? It all seemed rather odd but I didn't have time to dwell on the thought too much since Yusuke reached inside his bag and plopped on the table a bottle of tequila followed by one of lemon liquor and then a bottle of white rum. As he light up a cigarette I grabbed him an ashtray after opening the windows wide, me, Hiei and Kurama watching the booze as if it was going to escape the table surface and land in our mouths trying to get us drunk. As Kurama went to grab us some shot glasses, I glanced at Hiei shrugging my shoulders since Yusuke was too engrossed in his phone.

"Ha!" I jumped a bit startled by his exclamation "Here, this is the weekend theme." through the cigarette smoke his phone was placed on the table, an application on it opened for all of us to view. Kurama raised a brow as he poured some tequila.

"Never have I ever?"

"Aha!" Yusuke delivered another smile our way "The app generates random things based on different topics. If you have done what it states then you take a shot." getting up I grabbed the salt shaker and some lemon slices while Yusuke took out some cold beer form the refrigerator.

All of us had a task even if they weren't verbalized between us, just Hiei sat at the table, his wide eyes watching the phone with a deadly glare "Fine." he suddenly spoke crossing his hands over his chest. I smiled. Hiei never, well almost never played with us, so I rather liked this twist of events. It meant he liked the idea for once and also the company that surrounded him.

"Ok" Yusuke took the phone "We cross out high school since it's not a topic for everyone." Kurama went behind him analyzing the topics as well.

"Cross out work as well." Yusuke's finger tapped at the screen "And gross please."

"Sour sport. Taking out the best bit." Yusuke complained but still ticked the category off. We were in the end left with: adolescence, sexuality, shame and alcohol.

"Hit it." I urged him as the phone was placed in the middle of the table, all of us squinting and twisting our necks to try and get a look. Kurama picked it up reading the first one.

"Never have I ever gone to high school." Eyes traveled to Hiei who smirked since he did not attend one but the same applied to Yusuke who actually looked disappointed since he didn't get the first shot. Me and Kurama toasted to us and down the hatch it went. The phone was then presented to me after Yusuke checked the categories once more since he found it weird the first one had been a high school theme although it was not selected. Looking at the screen I related the message.

"Never have I ever thought the people present here would not achieve anything in life. What is this bullshit?" Hiei's glass lifted from the table, reaching his lips, not as much as a grimace coming from him, but the dirty looks he got from each of us was enough.

"Well you took out all the fun stuff." Yusuke protested as his phone reached Hiei. His eyes went wide as he read through his teeth.

"Never have I ever had erotic phone conversations." Another shot hit my throat and so did Yusuke's, while Hiei's and Kurama's remained untouched on the table. Kurama's brow lifted as he glanced over at me.

"What?" I am no saint honey."

After a heartfelt laugh from Yusuke's side he finally read his part "Never have I ever lost my virginity at a friend's house." Despite us looking at each other, no one drank "Either you are all a bunch of virgins or all of you got freaky shagging somewhere else."

Kurama hid a smile behind his hand while Hiei delivered his famous "Hn" but there was a hint of amusement present in that small monosyllabic expression of his. The phone travelled back to Kurama who took a moment to read what was on the screen "Never have I ever made out with someone of the same sex." Both of us had a shot, them all knowing the kiss Shizuru planted on me, however eyes were glued to fox boy whishing we could get more dirt on him "A long time ago, can we please move on?" handing me the phone, he hoped I at least had the decency to keep my mouth shut. Wrong again there pal.

"Well apparently I am not the only one keeping my options opened." Pushing the phone in my hand his head tilted to the side, eyes never leaving my face.

"I think I'm good where I am now, wouldn't you agree?" ignoring him I took a sip of beer straight from the can.

"Never have I ever had a friend with benefits." We shared some looks and although I did not have one, my hand went to the lemon liquor since I could not take too many shots of tequila without feeling ill at one point. However when we looked at Hiei, his empty glass hit the table "Ummm, Hiei?" his eyes stopped at my face "A friend with benefits is someone you have occasional sex with but is also a friend."

"I know what it means woman."

Yusuke almost spilled the beer from his hand as a portion of what was in his mouth flew straight out of his nose upon hearing that. Kurama chose to look at the ceiling probably knowing more on the subject but ignoring it altogether.

"Good for you Hiei." Was all I could say really since I was felt perplex as I passed him the phone. A frown on his behalf indicated he did not like what he had.

"Never have I ever changed a contact name to hide who it was." He didn't drink and neither did I so I guess he just didn't like technology related topics, however the other two guys in the room did drink. Guess being an ex Spirit Detective and an ex demon, well full demon, did come with sneaking certain information or masking it to the eyes of others.

Yusuke's turn came up and by that point we were pretty close in shots numbers "Never have I ever forgotten something from the night before because of alcohol. Pfff, drink up everyone." And sadly he was right, we all have been in that position at one point in our lives.

Glaring slightly as he picked the phone in his hand, Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose "Never have I ever received oral sex without being shaved." Hiei and Yusuke literally fist bumped before drinking the shot causing me to roll my eyes.

"Really Kurama, you shave?" I honestly didn't get what Yusuke was so surprised about.

"Of course." He replied with a dead serious expression looking directly at the puffed cheeks trying to hold it together "If my partner takes time to be…" he tried to contain the laughter bubbling inside him a while longer "presentable Yusuke, it's only fair I do the same." An amused sound was heard from Hiei's side which drew the attention to him while Yusuke snickered away "Care to add something Hiei?"

"No one cares about body hair, you're a demon so you especially shouldn't."

Kurama rested his chin in the palm of his hand, an amused look swimming in his eyes "I'm fairly certain my pubes are really none of your concern."

Me and Yusuke burst out in laughter, him just having to ask if the carpet matched the drapes. Kurama apparently was surprised by his own statement, his eyes lowering to the glass in front of him.

"Light weight." I commented snatching the phone from him "Never have I ever gone into the wrong hole." Yusuke was the only one to drink, washing it down with beer since he was not necessarily the salt and lemon adding to the mix type of guy.

Hiei calmly took his turn, reading out loud the line to us "Never have I ever drunk alcohol because of social pressure." To that we all drank in unison after which Kurama got up to make a filter full of coffee as we all munched on some snacks as we all waited for him to finish. We knew by this point, Kurama had enough hard alcohol ingested and it was clear he was not the shots drinking kind.

Once coffee was brought for everyone, we took all the stuff to the living room so we could just sit on the floor and continue our game. Yusuke's eyes fell on the screen as he read "Never have I ever doubted one of the player's sexual orientation." That was once more another round the table drink.

"Geez guys, we suck." Stretching on a pillow, the first sip of coffee hit my lips, promising to at least try to wake me up from the incoming shots.

Gracefully taking the phone from me Kurama rolled his eyes as he read "Never have I ever groped my partner on public transport." We knew for sure Yusuke did, I did, but the lemon liquor made it more bearable. Kurama also poured the alcohol down his throat, ignoring our looks entirely, but this was actually fun. We were finding out things we had no idea either of us had done. The shock of the moment came from Hiei though as his glass also became empty.

Kurama got up to make sandwiched and honestly I could not blame him. With all the work we did once arriving on the grounds, food was not a priority. Yusuke also got up to help him telling Hiei he was lying. Really now what type of public transport exists in Demon World?

Looking over his shoulder, the fire demon smirked "On patrol, with my partner that was assigned. It was on accident, but it counts." my eyes lingered on his figure, jaw line moving as he talked. Hiei was an attractive demon, rough around the edges yes, but that tone tanned body of his and deep bloody coloured eyes made him pleasing in a sense. Honestly apart from a few demons that I have met, Hiei has been the one closest to me. Turning a pair of semi hazy eyes, confidence radiated off him in large waves.

"Really woman? I don't need my Jagan to feel your stare." he laughed at my startled face causing Kurama to peak back in the room upon hearing him. I found myself laughing as well at how silly I was. God they were all great.

Once food was presented to me and Hiei who didn't even bother lifting our butts off the pillows, my turn began "Never have I ever looked at a friend's boobs." They all looked at my chest, a sideway glance from Kurama making the other boys raise their drinks. That was once again another full shot round around the table because let's be honest, boobs are one of the greatest things on this planet.

Hiei accepted the phone and went very easily along with "Never have I ever sneaked away to have sex." I didn't, having my own place did have some advantages. Kurama also didn't but that smelled fishy to me. Looking at me I stared at the ceiling whistling. Yusuke and Hiei however downed another shot.

Yusuke took the phone very close to his face, a drunken disappointed grunt leaving his lips as he took a swing from his beer instead "Never have I ever had sex with someone present." Nope we didn't, none of us did, yet Kurama looked over at me before taking the phone from Yusuke, a rosy hint coloring his cheeks due to the alcohol. I kicked him gently under the table his eyes widening while mine were telling him to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Right." He surveyed the table "Last turn, we haven't eaten properly."

Yusuke's quick dismissal followed. It was either Kurama played, quit or got too drunk to function properly, but honestly out of all of us he had it bad in the tolerance department. I was pretty sure no one could beat Kurama in a red wine drink out, but shots were another thing. Yusuke took the cake, topping us with ten short ingested while me, Hiei and Kurama all had eight of our own. Guess we were all pretty tight in the misfits department.

"I think he's right Yusuke, we can continue drinking since we're not that lame as to go to sleep but everyone will drink at their own pace." Sticking his tongue out, he showed me the middle finger, so I retaliated in the same manner offering a cheeky grin of my own. Choosing to not pay too much attention to our shenanigans as we were now battling to see who had the longest tongue, Kurama played on.

"Never have I ever gotten a friend hooked up." I drank but was genuinely surprised I was the only one.

"Really, just me? Ya boring!" taking the phone from Kurama who nodded my way a small thank you for trying to save the night I laughed being amused at the text in front of my eyes "Ok, let's see this one. Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex." Hiei slowly raised his glass glaring at us. His smile turned upside down as he tried to ignore the comments going around the table, that it was rude and who the fuck falls asleep during sex. Yanking the phone from my hand I shut my trap.

"Never have I ever been ashamed of having sex with someone." we all drank apart from Yusuke who of course had nothing to be ashamed of since he probably only been with Keiko.

"Fuck me." Kurama frowned after drinking, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth causing me to giggle. It's fun seeing him like this, dropping the F bomb, alcohol sure does wonders. All eyes turned to Yusuke, trying to concentrate on reading his last line.

"Never have I ever made out with the person reading this question? What the actual Hell?"

That sealed it, we were safe from another forced shot. Getting up, I went between Yusuke and Hiei lifting their hands in the air "We three are the winners, the misfit champions, the best of the best with ten shots each to boast. Which we will all probably regret in the morning." looking over at a giggling Kurama I added "Sorry honey you only had…" I took a double count "Nine. You are a mini misfit."

With a pair of cloudy eyes and a gorgeous smile he looked over at me "I am fine with that, someone has to."

The night air filled the room where we chatted, beers being drained against our intoxicated bodies, jokes and random jabber ringing all across the living room. Yusuke had to mention three times, because I am certain he forget the previous ones, that it was such a pity having my powers but not being able to cure hangovers. Yup, would have been one hell of a power. Honestly it all went by so fast that don't even recall the hour when we fell asleep.

* * *

**OK, ok I know I said I was going on hiatus, but I really wanted to get a chapter out. It would not leave me alone, it wanted published, it wanted to be free so I said fine, here, have at it fox boy. **

**Hope you enjoyed their little game, see you next time lovelies. **


	21. Hangover cure

When I finally started waking up from the grasp of sleep, I was stunned to see we were all still in the living room, partially because I couldn't even remember falling asleep in the first place. I was all snug and cozy under a blanket with Kurama's arms wrapped around my body. Lifting my head slightly as to not wake up Kurama, I saw Yusuke was spread on the floor, snoring a bit and I suppressed the urge to giggle. He once told me men don't actually snore, they dream about being a motorcycle. Well if that was the case he needed to have a mechanic check his pipes. On the window sill Hiei also slept peacefully, his hands folded over his chest in his usual pose. Turning back to Kurama's face I smiled as my hand slowly brushed some hair away from his face. As slowly as I could I crept closer, placing on his lips a gentle kiss "Ssshh! Kiss but don't tell." I whispered like a small chant, hoping to everyone and everything above he would not wake up.

I almost jumped out of my skin the following moment when Kuwabara's cheery voice reached my ears, echoing from the temple entrance. I flinched, headache growing as Kurama suddenly got up startled, his forehead interacting brutally with my mouth, his head bouncing back on the pillow. A pair of gentle eyes went wide as he saw my hand flying over my mouth as I groaned in pain.

Hiei shifted in his spot, calling Kuwabara stupid without even bothering to open his eyes, all while Yusuke just turned to the side mumbling something in his sleep. Kuwabara presented himself seconds into the scene unfolding, stopping in the door frame, confusion rising between his brows seeing everyone in the living room.

"Smells like a distillery in here." right hand went quickly, pinching his nose and distorting his voice "How much did you guys drink last night?" his feet shifted and shuffled between empty beer cans, shot plastic cups, bottles and snacks.

Ignoring him and his loud voice my hands glowed, one healing the broken lip just earned, the other the horrid headache. Looking at Kurama and his big apologetic eyes I pressed a hand to his forehead dealing with his pain as well. Wish I could cure the sickness in my stomach, but unfortunately I can't. Glaring at Yusuke I hated the fact that he had to remind me of that as well last night. Imagine the money I could make, hangover cure – just one touch away, that would be my slogan.

Pushing the blanket off I got up, heading to Hiei's spot. No protest left his lips as I healed his headache as well, his eyes not even opening to look over at me. Guess I was just as important as Kuwabara's intrusion. Turning to Yusuke, Kurama was placing a pillow under his head and the blanket we shared over his body.

"He will probably sleep it off." Nodding my head made me feel sicker. I needed cold soda, that was my main cure. Kurama needed tea since that was the only thing that could slowly bring him back to a normal state while Hiei battles his sickness with black coffee but generally after it's almost cold. He can't stand hot coffee in his stomach after a night of drinking.

"Hey could you stop ignoring me?" but we did ignore poor Kuwabara. Not necessary because we were doing it intentionally, but because we weren't functional. Once I reached my room and managed to take a shower, I finally saw the time since the haze over my eyes lifted somewhat. Heading to the kitchen my fists coiled in Kuwabara's shirt, pulling him to my height.

"It's not even eight in the damn morning." my voice sounded dry, like I had been battling a throat infection "Why am I up?" rubbing the back of his head he presented me the best version of puppy dog eyes he could manage. Yukina came closer to us but decided to wait until I unhanded her hubby before addressing her question.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?"

I didn't shake my head in fear of the headache crashing back in my skull. I needed comfort food, we all did actually.

"Neah, we need something fatty, bad for us."

Entering the kitchen, Yusuke looked at everyone present as he scratched his belly. In his right hand he had a new beer can, that's how he woke up from a hangover. Different people, different cures I recon. Dragging his feet he came in front of me, taking my hand and placing it on top of his head, grunting at me like an ape. He only spoke once I healed his pain.

After stretching and indulging us with a magnificent loud burp "Man I would kill for a burger." He had a great idea. With some fries and sauces that would be the best handover meal I could ask for. Kurama and Hiei shortly joined us, however the idea although a good one, apparently had flaws.

I just sat there enjoying my soda and just listened to them bickering. It looked like everyone had a different idea if what the perfect burger was. Yukina watched with her small hands cupped close to her chest, worry painted on her cute face.

"Oi!" I yelled once Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready to settle the matter with their fists, Yukina jumping to the side and further away from me "We are all groggy and impatient at this hour. How about you four studs each rock your perfect fucking burger and me and Yukina handle the fries?" they all directed their attention towards me "I'll also throw in some mojitos and we'll judge the best burger. Deal boys?"

Apparently that was all they needed to hear. The kitchen soon became a swarm of hands cutting, mixing, spicing, each of the boys making their own batch of meat. Once the grills were heated up, the mojito promised was already on the table outside and the potatoes pealed and ready for a deep fry bath.

Sitting on the porch, me and Yukina smiled at one another while the chaps worked and cooked. She mostly studied Kuwabara, who would every once in a while turn to wave at her or smile, but I saw her eyes glancing at Hiei as well. Some days I wondered if she suspected anything or if I was just imaging it.

Peering over to Kurama's cooking station I could tell the minute my eyes landed on him that he was hot. Not the hot everyone sees in him and makes girl swoon, but actual sweating hot. Filling up a glass with some cold mojito for him, I walked over. Turning to me he smiled thanking for the cool drink that landed in his sight. Extending my hands out I took hold of his fine scarlet hair, tying it in a high ponytail and securing it with a hair tie I always have at hand on my wrist.

"Aren't you going to kiss the cook as well?"

"Now, now" I said placing a hand on my hip "you did not win yet did you?"

Pursing my lips he nodded smiling and my heart melted. Leaving him to his stuff my eyes caught Hiei staring over at us with a shocked expression. Oh, that's right, we didn't tell anyone that we decided to become a couple. Sticking my tongue out at him brought the little fire demon out of his daze and back to his glaring charming self. It's more fun playing with them than outright saying it.

Once everyone had their drinks, me and Yukina retreated to fry the potatoes as per instructions received. As the oil was sizzling away and a new batch promised to turn from raw to golden goodness, Yukina stepped near me with a glass of mojito.

"Thank you, I forgot about me." Laughing away I glanced out the window being distracted by Yusuke shouting some obscenities and blowing against his fingers with great ferocity.

"Were you scared at the beginning?" my eyes travelled to hers, straw dangling from my mouth "When you found out about everything?" me and Yukina have never had these types of conversations because honestly I never saw the reason behind them. For her to ask out of the blue something personal was odd to say the least. Placing the glass on the counter, I focused my attention on her.

"You mean being afraid of demons?" her light head nod soon followed so I had to answer "I guess. Kurama scared me when he found out I possessed powers. Hiei too in a way though he never hurt me really. I was sure Yusuke came to punch my teeth in."

"But you're over it now. You and the team are so close." Still had no idea where she was getting at.

"I guess in a way. I've met humans capable of more bad things than demons to be honest." Her hands wrapped around my arm making me jump slightly at her cool touch against my skin. I didn't know her past, just what Yusuke has shared over the years, but this demon girl was sad, that much I could tell. She was scared more than likely by what humans have done to her. When Yusuke related saving her I have not believed I would get a chance to meet her in person. She wasn't what I had imagined, yet I was glad she wasn't.

"Did humans hurt you too?" there it was. How could I answer her question? Damn it, I was never very good at these types of conversations.

"Look" I stirred in the fries and then placed a hand on top of hers "I can't pretend to know what happened to you, but know this, no species has just good or bad. We mix ok?" her eyes bore into mine, deep pools of curiosity sucking me in "Besides, we'd all kick the ass of someone trying to hurt you." She giggled away in the sleeve of her pale kimono, head resting against my left arm as she happily watched the potatoes changing colours. We sat like that until I needed both my arms to take out the finished product. Outside I caught a glimpse of Hiei, paying yet again attention to the interactions around him. With a smirk he turned back to the grill, but nothing harsh clouded his face.

"Come on Yukina, let's judge the best burger in the temple."

Once outside we scouted the boys assembling the final pieces. Everything smelled lovely and looked very appealing, but they still had to pass the taste test. Yukina and myself, like the true judges that we were, first surveyed the final dishes before tasting. It was so delightful to see a part of their personality landing on the plates.

Yusuke for example had a type of messy burger, but even while cooking it the confidence radiated from his body. He knows how to cook, loves it and is damn good at it even if hamburgers are not a traditional dish. But the way his burger tasted was divine. The cheese was oozing out of the steamy lushness, pickles were not necessarily my thing, however they really brought everything together.

"You'd better like it bitch ass or else." His hand extended a napkin to Yukina first and then myself, however that remark was set for me from the get go. That's what he called me the first time we met in front of my high school when I was certain he would kick my ass for daring to call him an "ass bitch" in return. Still makes me laugh.

Giving him the thumbs up, I wiped away at my mouth and then proceeded to Kuwabara. His approach was more classic, cheese, lettuce, regular burger buns, damn we buy a load of peculiar stuff.

"What's this sauce you made?" his face light up, him being very proud I noticed the kick in the mix. Apparently it was something simple: ketchup, mayonnaise and just a dash of vinegar all mixed into a cute pinkish delicious sauce. He blushed, rubbing his head at the compliment Yukina gave him so I moved over to Kurama's table in order to taste his dish.

On point, neat, all stacked up perfectly, cut to exact pieces. His eyes followed my expression and smiled when my eyes went wide.

"Cheddar, coleslaw salad with a touch of brandy in the mix for an extra kick, bread crumbs in the meat and lastly" he leaned closer "I warmed the buns so they would not get soggy." Smiling I also leaned closer to him.

"Are you flirting with me in order to win favour points mister?" as he shrug his shoulders gently Yukina came near us to also test his version of the perfect hamburger. Somehow without even talking about it we both looked to be on the same page regarding our status. We would not hide it from others, but we would let them catch the idea on their own. It was better, it felt right. It felt mischievous not to declare our relationship.

Hiei cleared his throat, losing chucks of his patience in the process, so after thanking Kurama for the presentation we went close to his station.

"Tell me" I asked as he cut the burger in two halves "how come you know how to cook a burger? I doubt it's a Demon World specialty." A well-deserved glare pierced my face causing me to roll my eyes away from his fury.

"Don't be thick headed woman, following a set of instructions is pitifully simple."

He did have a point, the presentation looked good, the meat was done right and at the first bite the flavours exploded in my mouth, spices and hotness colliding. Just what has he been learning recently? Yukina looked at me fanning her face a little so I guessed it was probably too hot for her taste, but for me Hiei's burger was heaven sent.

"Hiei's burger is the best for me." Yusuke shouted something in my direction but his empty threats fell on deaf ears as I continued eating while Hiei's looked over at everyone with a triumphant smirk on his lips. Yukina however voted for Kuwabara's take on the burger which made him swell with pride.

In the end we just all gathered on the porch, sharing burgers and drinks, the hangover long gone. So I guess it's not necessarily the food that proved to be the hangover cure, but just being in each other's presence on a lazy morning. But damn, that burger though!

* * *

**Alrighty then, I am sort of back, so until August ends I will not be posting on a schedule, but when I want and how I want lol. **

**This chapter goes out as a special dedication to the lovely Cezarina =^-^= I was so happy and lucky to have met you in person. *hugs and lots of love***


	22. Making a decision

Sunday evening I dropped Kuwabara off at the train station since it was easier for both of us that way since my small truck only had 3 seats and even those were not big enough for me, Yusuke and Kurama. Thank God none of us were fat. The first destination was Kurama's apartment, him having to just wave goodbye at us, offering me a long look before choosing to actually leave. Yusuke didn't get it since he didn't know, but I did. He wanted a few moments alone with me and so did I.

Once the last passenger had arrived safely to the destination, I made one more stop at a local supermarket in order to pick up some things for myself. Once I had finally reached my building I was forced to walk up the stairs, balancing two heavy bags while trying not to fall backwards since my back pack was also heavy. I swear this stupid elevator needs repairing every two weeks or so. Not that I generally use it since I live on one of the lower floors, but it's no fun when I have groceries.

Setting a few clothes in the washing machine, I turned it on to let it do its thing before progressing to the kitchen. With all the relevant stuff in their rightful place my next assignment was the coffee filter. It needed to be set and ready to provide me a steaming cup of hot goodness before I woke up. It was one of the few things that actually made me feel less alone in my apartment, like the smell of the fresh coffee in the early morning granted me a modicum of comfort.

Behind me as I was happily pressing the timer button, someone cleared their throat. I jumped, turning around, trying to morph in the counter. My territory bloomed from inside my body, spilling energy wider than my apartment, as fear made my heart pound against my rib cage with great ferocity. Covering my eyes, I groaned at the bright light forcing me to cover my face. Calling back my territory I could finally see, although my vision was blurry.

"Fucking Hell Koenma!" my brain fired up instantly as I shouted more obscenities, heart finally daring to settle after the scare received. But as I was running my mouth and he watched me with wide eyes probably taken by surprise just as much as myself, questions started swarming inside my head.

"Apologies." He finally managed to get out as I caught my breath. His brows drew together, eyes a bit weary as he looked at me, however the reason behind that look was unbeknownst to me "It wasn't in my intention to startle you. Do you mind?" he asked, index finger pointed to the coffee filter near me.

"I do mind actually." Taking a step closer to him my voice rose "Why the fuck are you in my house? I couldn't care less who you are, you could have arranged a proper meeting. Warn me." Showing him the door his brows rose making the JR on his forehead look funny "Now get out and knock like a normal person."

Seeing I would not budge in my stubbornness he made a comment about being as rude as Yusuke before finally getting out of my apartment. After a few seconds a knock was heard, slow and annoyed. Opening the door, my hand flew to my mouth, eyes going big.

"Oh my, I did not expect any visitors at this hour. Please come in."

Passing me with a huff "Was that really necessary?" he did frown whhe I laughed, but I didn't care. Respect if you want to be respected "I would not be here in person if it wasn't important Hana." With that sole statement the blood in my veins changed course making me feel cold. I have not seen him in all the years I have been with the team and suddenly there he was, the second time in a month. As the coffee was being made, I sat on the counter while the king of Spirit World took a seat at my table.

"What is this about?" all traces of humor drained from my core "Is anyone in danger?"

"No." he quickly answered sparing me the anguish "I have come to discuss with you the possibility of a mission." My eyes widened in shock "What I am going to discuss with you is classified, if word got out we could be facing severe consequences."

"Koenma?" I timidly interrupted him "I am not a fighter." But he knew that, of course he did. His eyes held that knowledge, a trace of sadness darkening his honey coloured orbs.

"That's why I am suggesting this with a heavy heart. You have no offence or defense so I will understand if your answer will be no."

The bubbling filter signaled the coffee was just about done but I had too many ideas clicking in my head, making sense. And it became clear he wanted to send just me. If it involved all of us, he would have told us at the temple or request a meeting at a certain space and time.

"Does this have anything to do with the hospital patient I healed?" shaking his head the difficulty of the situation became painfully obvious. I could not kid around anymore, Spirit World needed me. For once I was needed for something more, a mission just like the boys used to have. Extending my hand to an upper cupboard I got off the counter and presented to him the coffee and sugar jar "Ok then tell me, give it to me straight."

"Very well." He nodded his head once, eyes never leaving my face "I need a healer for this certain mission. A different type, someone who can search more than the body." I was that person but his expression indicated he was holding something back. Without prior warning I expanded my territory slowly, eyes squinting at the blinding light his soul gave out. Despite the light, a fog like substance surrounded his core, worry and stress clutched at his radiant center. Yet he shinned through despite that almost opaque surface, the light stronger than anything I have ever seen. Was his soul so bright because he was a different being entirely?

"What do you see?" he spoke softly, his voice barely registering under the weight of my territory. I could feel his gaze never leaving me, I hasn't once since he came to see me. I didn't speak as my hand touched his chest. I didn't answer as my energy worked on just a scratch, soon creating a clear, clean line on his soul "That's enough Hana." His hand rose, yet he didn't touch me, probably due to worry of what might happen if he did.

"There is no reason to be scared." my eyes took him in "By healing the pain I just provide a more stable mind set. I don't and can't tamper with memories or such, just ease pain for a clearer mind." Calling back my territory he sighed touching the place where my hand had previously been on his chest.

"Your powers developed despite not having a master. You have alerted us a lot of times as you wandered around, looking at souls around you, understanding scars and scratches, healing. Tell me, have you ever tried the opposite?" my lips pressed in a tight line, no words leaving my mouth. His eyes widened a fraction "How many times have you practiced on yourself?"

"Where do you want to send me, SIR."

Getting the hint as I hissed the words through my teeth he indulged me "Somewhere where humans tend to become the main course. I will not sugar coat it for you, I want to send you to Demon World.'' It felt like someone short circuited my brain, I wasn't looking at him, but through him, through the furniture and apartment walls, his voice sounding dim "Hana, are you listening to me?" I blinked rapidly shaking my head "Your powers run deeper than that of a normal healer, yet I fear there is still a lot left to master as it affects you." Circling back to the hospital scene it seems. If he said they were alerted by me using my powers that means Ayame was lying and that was just a test "The closer the person is to death or the more damage their soul has, you appear to take a part of that pain with you."

Swallowing a lump in my throat I tried to keep myself from shivering at the memory of that night when Kido found a mess of my usual self "So how far off is this demon?" shaking his head told me he had no idea "Who is it?" he couldn't tell me, not until I said yes and I was already gone. Turning to the coffee filter, I poured a cup for myself and took a big gulp feeling my tongue and throat burning "So you can't tell me anything apart that I am going to Demon World?" crossing his hands over his chest he bobbed his head once.

"I have taken every precaution I could think of, escorts and safe lines but this might still be dangerous for you. The demons there are nothing like the ones you are used to. Your ideals and beliefs…"

"Are none of your concern." His mouth would have flung open further if not for that dreadful pacifier "You said it yourself, you wouldn't be here in person if it wasn't important." He sat calmly, back on the first chair he pulled for himself, fingers tracing the coffee rim "Is this mission part of something bigger?"

His eyes squinted slightly "That's what I believe, but I need proof." Of course, he could not go pointing accusatory fingers without solid evidence "So do you understand why I can't reveal the true nature of this mission and its details?"

"Because you know I'll tell the boys or that Hiei will read my thoughts if he sniffs something odd?"

His eyes traveled to the coffee cup, yet not once had be took a sip "Very funny Hana, but now that you mentioned it, those are some of the reasons." Getting up he offered me a few more words before departing. I was allowed to tell the boys I would be gone and where if I choose to agree and also that Ayame would contact me soon in order to provide me a file with more information on Demon World.

"If I say yes am I signing my death sentence?" I guess it wasn't necessarily the question in itself that made him look at me like that, but the calm inside my voice. Deep down I knew the moment these powers were bestowed on me, trouble would follow.

"I can't make any promises. I'm sorry." He examined me further, sharp eyes taking me in and at that moment he did not look like the ruler Yusuke would always make fun of. Koenma looked older than any of us, despite his young teenage appearance. Getting close to a matter, meeting people who would go out on his behalf must have been difficult. Countless years shaped his soul and no matter what others thought of him, he actually cared. Probably too much for someone in his position. You could see it clear as day light.

"Fine, I'm in." curiosity got the better part of my rational brain. I wanted to see it for myself, to be on the other side of that portal and not be one of the judges that everyone sat before. I felt I needed to count, not just as a healer after a rough training, not as a paper shoving girl for relocated demons. I needed this, this acknowledgement made my soul bounce.

"Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Scoffing I woke myself up from my daze "You got another healer like me available?" his lips curved at the corners in a small smile, yet his eyes didn't shine. Where are you sending me Koenma? Is this so big and serious that you can't even afford to smile? Well this just ruined and made my weekend at the same time.


	23. Brother like figure

I usually like to believe I am a tough cookie and that I can handle hardship in my own way and not let the outside world see what makes me crumble. Get it? Cookie…crumble…screw it.

Apparently after the talk with Koenma, my brain decided to do a number on me. As soon as sleep caught up to me, which was late I might add, my subconscious bloomed and bleed in the form of nightmares. Monsters spread across distant vast lands ran towards me, each one baring sharp claws and fangs ready to tear and rip into my flesh. I woke up terrified, bright hungry eyes still starring at the back of my head, relentless creatures haunting me even if they were just a figment of my imagination. I jumped out of bed as if it was ready to engulf me, sheets burning me alive.

I urged myself to think, beer feet clapping against the cold floor. Ever since Human World was announced of the existence of demons, things went two ways. Some supported this, wished for it to happen, saw it as a good thing and then there was the opposing camp ready to riot and do anything to send them back to their world. Our work was not for the faint of heart to know about. We were a filter for another filter, countless heads and procedures standing at the base of each relocated demon. Most that made it shared similar traits with us humans and it was hard to distinguish them. The rest, if they made it and were accepted in the relocation program, were allowed to live in an established settlement on Genkai's land, deep inside the forest, away from prying eyes and people that would harm them. But it always dawned on me, what actually made them want to leave Demon World?

It's clear that I didn't sleep that night. On Monday the only trip I took was to school and work, leaving my phone at home thus ignoring all incoming calls and messages. Ayame had arrived just as Koenma promised in order to provide me some documents on Demon World and a contract. Her words barely registered when she mentioned I could still back down. And believe me at one point I wanted to, especially when I learned how little Spirit World actually knew of the world they were about to send me to. In a fit of rage I yelled at her since she didn't give me anything important, but just hovered on her stupid oar in front of my balcony. I closed the drapes thinking that would teach her, no light shining in my living room.

I tried to fall asleep the following night, but the same pattern followed, Ayame at one point knocking on the balcony door as I was startled awake by a scream, a scream that belonged to me. With my brain fried, on Tuesday morning I picked up the phone and dialled Yusuke's number. I needed my partner in crime, someone who would indeed worry about me going to Demon World, but won't exaggerate. He's my best bet.

Of course I woke him up, a grumpy remark being directed at me "Yusuke" my eyes travelled to the clock showing 05:50 in the morning "I need you. Can you please come over?" I felt small, lost and even my voice failed to cooperate, it sounded so dim.

"I'll be right there." Was the only response received before he hung up. In less than ten minutes he rang my doorbell, hair a mess, the first clothes he got his hands on grasping his body, a serious alert expression set in his eyes. He was worried.

Stepping inside my apartment, his shoes were discarded randomly on the floor before he followed me in the kitchen.

"Look at me." I did, not because he demanded it, but because I turned to hand him a cup of hot coffee. He definitely didn't like being left in the dark especially when it came down to people he cared about so I was a bit surprised he didn't smash the coffee cup against my skull, yell at me and demand answers. He stared at my face looking for obvious signs, crying, bruises or cuts but there were none there. I was tired yes, a mess probably. Surprised honestly my dark circles didn't have their own post code.

Passing him we both went to my bedroom where I opened the window wide and stepped outside on the rooftop of a small store below the apartment. Living on the first floor was not that bad, I was thankful mainly that below me wasn't a bar or club however that could change overtime for sure.

Sitting down on the window sill I light up a cigarette, Yusuke following my lead without questioning the action as we both stared out at the rising sun above the buildings. He waited for me to finish my cigarette taking note of my trembling fingers and how I chewed at my bottom lip, pulling on the skin until I could taste blood.

"Hana seriously now you're freaking me out, what the fuck?" he took the second cigarette I wanted to light up from between my fingers "What is eating you up?"

Ruffling my hair, I slapped my cheek once before getting up, cussing between my teeth "Wait here." Stomping towards the kitchen I took two beers from the fridge then went back to him all the while repeating to myself to man the fuck up.

"Ok" I shouted startling Yusuke on my return "I need to know. What is Demon World like?" he blinked probably then waking up completely and took the beer extended to him once again not questioning my behaviour. I have always listened to their stories, put things together from here and there but on my own. I did not ask too many questions, I tried not to impose and look like the dumb human chick who woke up with powers overnight.

"Geez Hana couldn't this have waited until I don't know" smacking me upside the head made me almost lose my beer "a normal hour?"

"Ass bitch!" for that I took a cigarette from the pack near him "I need to know." My head already hurt, his light slap did nothing more to it so I didn't even rub my head.

"No." his sharp voice brought me back to reality as his hand confiscated the cigarette just stolen "I need to know why you need to know." He was right to glare at me. This punk was smarter than he usually let on.

"I actually wanted to avoid this but fine." Returning the glare proved to be difficult "Koenma gave a mission in Demon World." He almost fell back into my room but the very next moment when his balance was regained he light up the cigarette snatched from me earlier and handed it back finally ready to listen to me. Listen to me not knowing any details. With each passing word the anger inside him grew, last puff of smoke being exhaled through his nose, bud flicked into the street without a care if it landed on someone's head.

"What the fuck?" he wrecked his brain switching from his coffee to his beer and back around making me feel sick. That could not taste good at all "Has the rash from his ass travelled to his brain?" he went quiet when I confessed the event might be earlier than expected and I might not be at the temple in the weekend, his shoulder going rigid under the fabric of his white T-shirt.

"It's different Hana, but not necessarily in a bad way." I always loved hearing Yusuke relate stories, how he spoke of the late king Raizen with so much fondness that even I felt affection for him. My ears picked up every word about how he founded the Demon World tournament and the fights he had in it. He talked better with his fists that was certain. But as Yusuke talked I knew he could not relate to my dilemma. He was strong, demons feared him. I had a sharp sick tongue, a weak body when it came to fighting and a power that should be used only by the winning side.

For the first time I felt like a pawn and nothing more. As much as it hurt Koenma, we were tools that needed to be used. No wonder Kurama tried to stay on neutral grounds while we all did the grunt work. He valued the life he built for himself and would do anything to keep his picture perfect bubble intact.

"Listen, they'll probably try to stomp all over you just because they think humans are weak." He looked directly in my eyes taking me by the shoulders "But you are better than what they might throw at you. Unless it's a huge rock, then I would suggest you run." He snickered a bit before resuming his serious look from before "Use that brain and mouth of yours to the max, fight like a girl because you're a damn tough one." Pressing his forehead against mine I felt his energy overflowing "And if anyone hurts you I'll rip them a new asshole ok? I got you." A small nod indicated to him that I got it. Creating some distance he flicked my forehead making me groan "And if you ever try to handle things like these alone I will kick your ass."

There was no doubt in my mind that he would hurt someone who dared touch me. We had this sort of sibling relationship even if we were not bonded by blood, but he was so dear to me.

After he left around eight in the morning I signed the contract and finally let some light into the apartment. Handing the papers back to the hovering lady she just nodded and left, probably to Spirit World, but not before asking me if I was absolutely certain. Sorry lady, I don't go back on my word.

I didn't tell Yusuke I was not totally satisfied with his explanation, but I picked up the phone and dialled a new number.


	24. Friendly advice

As the ringing sound hit my ear drum I felt like I was back inside the secluded temple, like every weekend, rushing to the phone echoing and causing more disturbance that it should. Time and time again I wondered how the line was actually patched in since it looked close to impossible, but then again impossible held a new meaning for me these days. Genkai must have paid a fortune or beat up a cable guy/company just to install that phone all the way in the mountains.

Without fail Yukina's sweet voice tickled my ear. Listening to my half sleepy apology since I must have woken her up by the sounds of it, she let the silence drag on for a few moments when I asked if she could bring Hiei to the phone.

"Of course." setting the receiver aside I slid against the wall closing my eyes, humming a song to myself as I waited, trying my best to not fall asleep. My fingers drummed against my bare knees as I struggled to keep a rhythm, but honestly I felt like I was losing chunks of time. I couldn't even recall an entire song, all of the lyrics being a slur of letters inside my brain.

Roughly around twenty minutes after I initiated the call, I heard a rustle against the speaker so I pulled the phone to my ear, a snarky voice on the other end making me open my eyes.

"What woman?" I bit back a laugh as I imagined Hiei glaring at the phone, his distaste for anything related to technology being painfully obvious. I didn't bother with petty conversations though since that had no place between us.

"Would I survive if I ever went to Demon World?" I wished I could be there in person just to see those crimson pools widen and mistrust my intentions, to see him looking at me like I had just lost my marbles.

"Are you drunk?" I wish I was, I truly did, but I needed a clear mind, well as clear as a tired mind can be.

"Please answer me Hiei." A huff was heard before he delivered, his cold deep voice sending chills down my spine.

"No." just like that he let me have it and I needed it "You're weak, a human, you could not handle five minutes out there." A soft chuckle left my mouth and he probably thought I lost my mind completely since his tone held a harsher edge to it as he scolded me "It's your fault for not using your abilities properly." Guess he wasn't done.

"I see, thank you, I appreciate it." Damn, what's with the formal speech? "Any tips on trying my best to stay alive?" silence followed, so deep and disturbing that I had to ask if he was still there or if I directed the question to an empty room.

"Yes." Confirmation, followed by silence that made me feel more uncomfortable. I could hear my own heartbeat, feel it pounding against my chest, the motion inside me making my stomach churn. The hairs on my arms stood up and I summoned a deep breath as I waited. Then a thought hit me, fleeting and weak, but there nonetheless. Was he watching me through his Jagan?

"Never mind Hiei, I understand." As I tried to pick myself from the floor and hang up the useless conversation taking place that ended up being a waste of both our time, he finally spoke.

"You need to convince them that the power you possess is indispensable. Only then will you be allowed to speak. Prove to everyone you can be an asset, especially your foes, healers of your magnitude are rare." Cocking an eyebrow I just had to ask.

"And after I convince my foes I am an asset?"

"Kill them." Came without missing a beat. Smiling, I finally found the strength to stand up straight. He made multiple valid points and I'll be damned if I wanted to end up special demon food "Does he know?" now I was certain he used his Jagan or he was just that smart. He didn't need to tell me who he was referring to, I got it.

"Not yet, it's all rather fresh out of Spirit World. Think he will take it well?" once more without even running the answer through his brain, his answer came.

"No." and with that he hung up. I figured as much, just hopped he could provide me more. I got Yusuke to keep his mouth shut, Hiei would not bother.

Rubbing my forehead I retreated back to the bedroom, popping two pain killed in my mouth, washing them down with the beer that I barely touch during the talk with Yusuke. Laughter exploded from within me, vibrant and colorful. What the fuck was I actually doing taking pain killers?

I needed sleep, but the phone tempted me once more so I picked up dialing another number. Shortly after I got dressed and headed out. With a strong coffee to go, walking down the street felt more like a scene from a dream than reality. I was not paying attention, my head felt light, my eyes hazy. The sound of the phone ringing in my headphones startled me so I answered more on impulse. On the other end, Kurama's voice was coated in concern.

"Is everything alright Hana? You have not answered my calls or messages at all."

Shit! Fuck! Fudge muffins!

"Yes." I paused also stopping on the sidewalk, pressing my back against a wall as to avoid being bumped into by people "Actually no, I'm lying. Can we meet when you get off work?"

"Naturally." His response came fast, I said yes to the location suggested and then excused myself without further explanation. I would tell him everything in the afternoon, if I don't collapse by then. Sighing, I pushed myself away from the wall and continued to my destination.

My steps led me to the Kuwabara residence. Shizuru opened the door to allow me passage, skeptical eyes taking in my sleep deprived face. It wasn't unnatural for them to see me miss sleep since that was something I did in order to balance school, work and a slightly normal social life. Eikichi came rubbing against my feet after a sniffing session in which she concluded I was in fact someone safe and harmless. I smiled as she purred when I picked her up "My, my look at you." Snuggling the cat against my cheek the tightness in my chest loosened "Let me see those cute toe beans."

Hearing voices Kuwabara also came to greet me, a wide smile lighting up his face. Placing the cat in his open arms I didn't look over at Shizuru again, I was too tired to deal with her, but I did address something her way "Let it go please, this involves just me." Exhaling as if she kept her breath for a long time told me more than her words could, all the while her brother shifted his eyes between us before deciding it's best to lead me to his room.

Glancing over at his desk I saw he was working on a project and there was a sudden urge to apologize. Taking a seat at his desk instead I promised to be short. By the end of my story he was pacing the room, up and down, not being able to sit still.

"Geez Hana this sounds bad. Is Koenma crazy, you're a girl." His elevated voice dripped with concern for my wellbeing but it only made me squint my eyes. Those pain killers barely took the edge off while my friend panicked, sat on the bed then quickly decided he could not stay put.

"Kazuma!" me shouting out at him by his name nonetheless, brought him to a sudden halt "I already accepted." His eyes widened to large proportions I did not believe possible as the disbelief settled in his brain once he registered the words that left my mouth "Look" I mentioned dragging two fingers against my forehead elevating the nagging pain "I just need to know how you handled it, nothing more."

He had only been to Demon World once in his entire life, when they battled Sensui, so his knowledge was close to none. However he did mention something I had not heard of before, the pseudo space, apparently a place between the worlds inside the tunnel and to not be scared of that since the sensation was "freaky". He even recommended a motion sickness pill.

"Are you scared Hana?" the concern on his face sharpened his features, but I smiled trying to take the edge off.

"I am concerned since I don't know where I'm being sent, but I am not afraid anymore, or too tired to be. I guess I don't have the entire picture to be truly scared." He didn't need to know my brain decided to jinx me in the form of nightmares.

"It's probably for the best." At least he found no fault in my logic, that or we were both idiots who refused to be afraid of something that was very real and extremely dangerous. He was human, like me, but also unlike me he was probably the strongest Human World had to offer. He was fearless, loyal, a true friend, but not even he could relate to me and I to him this time around. I was in this on my own, because I said yes to Koenma.

Getting up, I took a low bow, feeling dizzy getting back up. Geez, I'm tired.

"Hana? Here." Rummaging through a drawer he presented me a ribbon with the inscription "warrior of love" spread across it. One of us was losing it and that wasn't me.

"I don't get it." That was probably more honest than it should have been, but he still wrapped it on my wrist after seeing me back down when he wanted to place it on my head.

"I'm sorry I can't give you any words of wisdom, I am not as smart as Kurama and I don't know Demon World like Hiei or Yusuke do." I didn't come here to make him feel bad. Rising my hand, my brows lifted "Yeah that" he rubbed the back of his head "I guess that behind all the cursing and pranks there is a big heart hiding in there that just wants to help. Plus, I believe it will keep you safe."

What a goof, but he did manage to make me smile.

"Thank you, I want to believe that as well." Turning to leave I took one last look at him before exiting his room "Oi Shizuru! Ca I borrow some makeup? I need to look less dead." I knew if I went to sleep I would miss my meeting with Kurama so I fixed myself up, stayed a bit behind to chit chat with Shizuru and then just aimlessly walked around town just to stay awake. A dread squeezed at my heart, but there was no avoiding it anymore. I had to tell Kurama about the mission.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun. Wonder how Kurama will take it? Muahahaha this will be so much fun.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the comments, subscriptions and follows and for all of you who took a moment to read this story. It really means the world to me. **


	25. Analytical fox mind

Kurama selected for the meeting a small secluded terrace, table already being reserved under his name when I got there. The metal chairs were heavy to lift and cold to the touch so I just slid onto one without bothering to move it further. I could barely focus on the pattern the table in front of me had, but not like I was too good at focusing anything else around me either just then. Wrapping the hoodie closer to my body, I did my best to keep the chills at bay. I just needed sleep, a good restless night of sleep.

Lifting my heavy lids I saw Kurama approaching, his fingers working on loosening the tie around his neck. I have always wondered if those clothes were actually uncomfortable for him or if by this point in his life he was actually used to them. I could not see Hiei wearing something like that, not even if you promised him the world. I have washed his clothes countless times when at the temple and they were all loose and comfortable, fit for fighting. Suits however were not flexible at all, especially if you had to fight. Sure you would look fly as fuck but that's about it.

Unbuttoning his suit he sat opposite of me, eyes scanning me relentlessly. He did not bother to smile and in truth he had no reason to play pretend. We were long past that stage. He was mad and I have been avoiding him. After our orders were brought his elbows propped on the table as he fixed his coffee with the right amount of sugar and milk, but his eyes stopped to look at my shaky hand as I placed the water glass back on the table.

"I assume your state is the result of something severe." His nose lifted, cold eyes burning through my retina "You have been drinking and spoiling your lungs with cigarettes. I was certain you quit that awful habit." I just stood there, too tired to retaliate, too numb to react to his words "By the looks of it sleep has not been your companion in a long time." His brows drew together, but worry suddenly softened his judgmental gaze. Probably worried by my lack of response and emotions, I had no energy for either "What is going on?" his deep voice was now devoid of the previous harshness.

Taking a deep breath made me yawn, eyes watering as the action took me by surprise. Shaking my head slightly I forced my body forward, forearms placed on the table "Koenma broke in my apartment for a sudden visit." His eyes widened a fraction, he did not understand the reason behind it but let me continue feeding him information "He's sending me on a mission, but the details are close to none."

"Where is he sending you Hana?" his body tensed, hands coiling into tight fists as I uttered just above a whisper the location of my mission. Danger lurked in his eyes, darkness setting in his features. All of this was not directed at me but at the situation, at the lack of information that did not allow him to think of all possible scenarios and outcomes.

"If he came to you the situation must be rather delicate due to the secrecy around it, but not one that requires brute force. However that does not excuse the fact that he is sending a healer to a very dangerous place." All emotions drained from his face, a calm and cool Kurama leaning back in his chair "What could you possibly do there?" there was a sting in his blunt question. I was weak, I knew that and when it came down to a situation like the one presented to him, I was lacking in every aspect.

"He needs a different type of healer." His eyes were dangerous slits, posture although giving out something laid back to the external eyes of viewers, was still rigid, his nails not leaving the palm of his hands.

"You have nothing to prove Hana, you are already doing enough." His brows lifted slowly in realization, hands clasping together. He was no longer in the worry section, but moved past it, evolved and was now analyzing me, all in the span of a few measly minutes "You are an amateur at best when it comes to fighting and your knowledge on the intricacies of political affairs and rules is lacking as well. Koenma would have not come to you if he did not believe you possess some modicum of power or abilities that could help resolve his dilemma or at least provide him with some answers." His index finger was pointed at me and by the time he finished talking I was rolling my eyes as I rested my back against the metal chair.

"Well you're fun to have as a boyfriend." His face fell flat, unimpressed by my little attack. I have all but forgotten how his analytical mind worked and how hard and fast it could reinforce me back to reality. I had all but stopped feeling sleepy "I have already accepted." His jaw tightened, the coldness in his eyes trying to penetrate me. How could eyes that reminded me of the rich deep forest on a hot summer day lash out at me and deliver more danger than any of Hiei's best glares.

"I see." His voice dropped and it sounded like he was speaking more for himself to hear "Something happened. You are going in blind yet you can see things clearly. My only guess and please do correct me if I am wrong" leaning in like a predator stalking his pray he continued "but you have been training, developing your abilities. To what extend I am curios." His right hand once again formed a strong tight fist, his nails now returning red before my eyes "You don't need to touch in order to heal do you Hana? You have been hiding from us."

No, he was right, every part of it was on point. I didn't even need to use my territory as long as they were close enough. Handing him a wet tissue I produced from a pack in my backpack his eyes stared wide at his healed palm.

"You concealed your light under your sleeves, I sensed but a small increase in energy, yet your powers worked their way to me." He scrubbed away asking for another tissue after I confessed I didn't need a lot of energy since the wound was superficial. Reaching for the pack I presented it, his eyes dropping to the ribbon on my wrist.

"I would be lying if I said I'm not bothered by the fact that I may be the last you decided to speak to and that because you couldn't avoid the situation any longer." I've had enough. His worry was so carefully masked that it made me sick. I knew he would put aside our freshly changed status and help me the best way he could, but just as Hiei stated he wasn't taking it well.

"I came to you last because with you I can't do this over the phone or in a few minutes and leave when I want. I knew your words would hurt the most, but also matter the most."

Tucking away in his pocket the damp blood stained tissues he lifted a brow "Interesting." His lips curved into a small smile "You set aside our relationship since you realized it could hinder your cause. You pushed me away so you could receive the best response." The coffee cup touched his lips, but I refrained from touching my water. By this point no amount of liquid could help with the dryness on my tongue. Producing a pack of bubble gum I popped two in my mouth before placing them back in the pocket, fingers tracing the pack of cigarettes.

After the hospital test that Ayame gave me just to confirm Spirit World's hunches I cracked under the pressure. One cigarette I broke against my trembling fingers, the second I didn't manage to light up as Kido just found me and I dropped it on the pavement as I cried and begged him not to say a word to anyone. He did not call to check up on me after, but I am sure his eyes will linger on me a moment longer the next time we'll meet.

Today was the first time I returned to the pack, smoking one with Yusuke and then having the fourth one stolen by that punk. I did steal one back, but it was given more given to me than obtained. With Shizuru I didn't smoke, she would have picked up on something more and I didn't need that. Not with being so tired.

But now I was thinking that having fifteen cigarettes instead of sixteen would be good number especially with the dirty looks I was getting. Sighing I took my hand out of my pocket and instead reached out for Kurama's. It felt like trying to tame an animal that had just bit and chewed off one of my limbs and I was bleeding drawing him into something not good for me. Those eyes were devoid of feelings, well more lacking any real good vibes. I am too tired, my brain is not functioning in normal parameters.

Kurama jumped when I leaned back retracting my hand. He jumped because I kicked him, no other reason at all. His eyes widened as if telling me I was crazy for poking the bear. I could see it on his face, he was trying to read into reasons behind it all, behind why I was doing it.

"There is no doubt that an escort must be arranged for you. If a healer is needed, Spirit World will ensure that their non-fighter arrives safely to the destination." I nodded my head, hands itching for a smoke "Go ahead, maybe that way you will be able to properly speak with me."

"Bastard!" I spoke too fast, didn't think and the surprise did show on my face as I slapped a hand against my mouth.

"Lovely as always." Taking another sip of coffee he contained his feelings well. If he was angry due to my last outburst there were no obvious signs.

"I'm sorry, I'm not thinking straight." He interrupted my apology to add only one word "clearly" and I stopped talking so I could glare. My upper lip twitched as I tried to bite back a snarl "I see." Taking out a cigarette, Kurama wrinkled his nose. Before lighting it up I spoke "I can cure cancer cells and some other illnesses so I think I get a pass." Admiration dawned on his face as the smoke rose between us but he didn't like the fact that he was kept in the dark about my evolution. But I didn't have time for that "I need to know something. If you were still a demon, if you were just coming from Demon World and you would have met me, would you have killed me?"

"More than likely yes." Something broke inside him "I would have perceived your territory as a threat. I did the first time I saw it in case you forgot." I didn't. I could never. Questions swam deep inside my brain, my curiosity begging me to ask him and the boys about their demon lives. But I smiled instead.

"Then help me." His eyes travelled from his cup to me slowly, taking time to analyze everything. Putting out the cigarette I took a mouthful of water and waited patiently for him to talk.

"Tonight we need to get you home, but tomorrow we will start with you having a clear head and me less of a problem with your rash decision." I nodded once shaping my hands in a heart figure "You need knowledge, understanding and we will start with your questions on demon anatomy. I will dedicate my free time to you and ensuring your survival. Because I want you alive Hana and above this situation Koenma has put you in." leaning forward he took hold of my hand "What possessed you to say yes?"

"Probably the same insanity that possessed me to pursue you." Rolling his eyes he did his best to look offended but his eyes did soften when I smiled back at him.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone for the positive words. I appreciate every effort you make to take time to read and leave some love, it's all so encouraging and beautiful.**

**Since September is right around the corner I will be getting back to my normal publishing schedule, so please consider this as the chapter for the 1st weekend of September. I will be busy this weekend so this is a sort of early publish *hugs***


	26. All aboard to Demon World

True to his word, although a part of me did brace for another disappointment, Kurama dedicated his free time to helping me. Books were brought to my place, him trying to cram in my already tired brain as much information as possible. Despite his efforts and mine since I am not a push over we soon learned time was not on our side. It was then when Kurama's calm mask cracked, frustration and worry shining through as he flipped through the pages of the countless books before him. In the past he always found excuses to avoid spending time with me no matter the reasons behind those meetings. And now suddenly time was slipping from our grasp and he was trying to find the most important pieces of information that would ensure my survival. But I didn't think that knowledge could be gained from his books.

By then I didn't push it since I knew that deep down he was mad. Mad I made the decision on my own, angry he wasn't the first one to know, jealous maybe that I at least in his eyes trusted the boys more. And I for once had no intention of running my mouth a million miles an hour trying to explain to him the differences between relationships.

"Please stop." My hand took hold of his "We'll go through what we can ok?" his hand gripped mine tightly as his eyes landed on my face.

"Do you now know this is not alright?" my jaw tightened from the pain rising in my arm.

"You need to trust me." Grinding my teeth I didn't break eye contact "You need to show me that you're supporting me, but also believing in my abilities." His expression didn't change, like my words barely registered "Oh and Kurama?" his brows rose at the mention of his name "If you don't stop squeezing my hand I'll knee you in the balls." Finally free from his strong hold I shook and rubbed my hand vigorously as he apologized "Coffee. Break. Now!"

On Thursday the SDF took my truck away and confined me to my apartment. Teachers and my managers were informed I had been in a terrible car accident and while I survived time for healing was in order so I would recuperate. I learned quickly they were very good at spinning webs of lies and forged documents just to reach their goals.

As soon as we were informed my departure would be on Friday night Kurama called his step father faking an excuse in order to take a day off work. That night I managed to close my eyes for about three hours but something told me he didn't sleep a wink. No distractions were allowed in the hours that were spent awake and honestly it felt like having a drill sergeant take over my couch than a boyfriend but in the end I saw his logic. I really had a lot to learn from his way of existence.

At one point at around five in the morning it was clear our thoughts were concentrated more on my departure. With a heavy sigh his hands closed the last book, body stretching before heading to the kitchen. I followed him with my eyes until he was out of sight, cupboards being opened and drawers as he searched for something.

"Coffee is in the blue jar on the counter." Silence followed before he finally spoke.

"Right, thank you."

Switching through random TV channels it was best to leave him alone for a few minutes. A couple of moments so we could both gather our thoughts. Once I finally decided he had enough alone time the smell of coffee greeted me, Kurama sitting at the table, phone in his hand as he looked to be reading emails from work.

"Something interesting?"

Shrugging his shoulders he did his best to fill the time with small talk about work "The company is also looking to organize a summer party somewhere in July, depending on the budget they are looking to spend of course." Resting my chin in the palm of my hand I took some time to just properly look at him. In the beginning I couldn't really get what girls liked about him. For me he looked off, misplaced, like he didn't belong at all his unique looks making his stand out. Well guess who joined the liking Kurama wagon? Lifting his eyes from the phone his brows did the same "Would you like to be my date then?" a smile formed on his lips, probably the first real one since we got put on "house arrest".

"Formal attire?" his head bob caused me to roll my eyes, of course it was "How could I say no to you?" tired eyes continued to scan me and the reasons I didn't verbalize.

"I have tried…" he paused a yawn taking over, one he tried to suppress "Apologies. I have tried to arrange a meeting with Koenma, however just as I expected he appears to be very busy."

"Don't you trust me?" my fingers drummed against the coffee cup in my hands, him picking up on the action performed.

"That is not the case I can assure you." His chest expanded as he took a deep breath, eyes shifting to a random item on the kitchen counter "I do not trust this secrecy and the true reasons behind it."

Getting up I pulled him by the hand "Come on." Following me was not a problem until we reached my bedroom door. With one hand on the handle and the other being pulled back I turned to look at Kurama "What?" questions swam in those glorious eyes, all silencing as I cocked my brow "You need proper sleep." Seeing how he wouldn't budge made me question the situation for a change "Not tired?"

"Nothing I cannot handle." This man was just impossible. Going behind him I actually pushed him towards the door causing him to chuckle "What are you doing?" the humor in his voice reaching my ears actually eased my heart a fraction.

"You get in my bed now." Clearing his throat he turned to look at me.

"Will you be joining me?" cheeky, I liked it. Rising a bit on my toes he made no gesture to push me away. Pulling his hair back my lips grazed his neck. His smell invaded my senses, the air around us feeling like it went up a few good degrees. My tongue caressed his neck as I worked my way up to his ear lobe earning a shiver from his part. Whispering I responded.

"I thought you said no distraction were allowed." Creating some distance I looked up in his eyes. Want and desire radiated between our bodies, him leaning closer until I could feel his breath on my face. With a gentle touch his thumb ran across my lower lip, his nose touching mine.

"I guess you are right. I might actually need some sleep." Recreating the previous distance he motioned with his head to the door "Are you certain this is alright?"

"Please" I smirked "Rest." Fucking tease, well played. And I also allocated a point to myself since he did go to sleep. I checked.

Late at night, wrapped in an oversized hoodie, I pulled the large hood over my head and tried to keep a low profile as we escaped the city, taking the last train to our destination. The portal would be opened on Genkai's land since it's secluded and also protected thanks to the countless seals surrounding the terrain.

Kurama's hand had not left mine for the duration of the hike. For some reason the SDF and Spirit World upper management thought the best place to open the stupid tunnel was in the middle of the freaking forest. I had no idea where I was but Kurama apparently did.

Once the procedure started, one I have seen many times during relocations, his eyes were glued to the tunnel expanding slowly in front of us and I found myself squeezing his hand a bit tighter as we waited. Once the expansion was complete from inside the portal stepped someone I did not expect, Shishiwakamaru. Rolling my eyes caused him to wrinkle his nose at me rather displeased. Yes, we didn't like each other since the very beginning.

"Shishi." Kurama's hand left mine as he took a few steps forward. His eyes burned with such intensity that the demon bound to escort me almost leaped back inside the portal without me. Even the SDF members stiffened as they looked at him. Damn just how dangerous is Kurama really? "Where are you taking her?"

The demon shrug his shoulders revealing he was my escort to only a certain point where he would hand me over to the next one. Kurama looked back at me, sadness and worry mixing inside his mind painting his face with something I didn't wish to see again "If any harm comes to her." His gaze travelled back to Shishiwakamaru.

"I know, don't worry, the little urchin is a top priority." Sticking out my tongue in protests caused an eye roll from his part. From his sleeve he produced a sort of gas mask used to cover my mouth and nose. Taking it, Kurama came closer explaining.

"The air in certain areas can be quite toxic for humans. I trust this is just a precaution?" Shishiwakamaru only let out an annoyed huff, one Kurama didn't appreciate.

"Hey" I touched his arm making him look back at me "I'll be fine, just don't go forgetting about me ok?"

As he leaned closer to my ear, his arms wrapped around me keeping me close to his body "Don't let your mouth get you in trouble Hana." His hands tangled in my hair and clothes "Don't let anyone touch you. I'll find a way to you, always remember that." Hearing that made the air in my lungs feel heavy, like we were saying goodbye and not see you later. Placing my hands on his chest he finally looked at me.

"See you soon ok?" that troubled gaze lingered on me a moment longer before Shishiwakamaru spoke.

"Not to interrupt you or anything but we should get going since we're on the clock."

It left like led was stuck to the soles of my shoes as I ventured closer to Shishiwakamaru leaving the safe place of Kurama's embrace. Slowly the mask was placed on my face, covering my nose and mouth. It distorted my voice making me look like one of those goth chicks as I used my phone to glance at my appearance.

"Shishiwakamaru?" his eyes rolled to me "I am your father." Pun he didn't get but I still laughed. Looking behind, Kurama slowly raised his hand to wave at me as I did the same. When I turned back Shishiwakamaru grabbed my arm without waiting any longer and down the tunnel we went.

I couldn't control the gasp leaving my mouth as I stared around me at what was probably the Pseudo space connecting Human to Demon world. My mind rapidly went to its joke drawer since it felt like I was trapped in a video game. Looking over my shoulder I felt sick for two different reasons. One was the motion that made my stomach churn and damn it Kuwabara did warn me about it. But the one reason that made the feeling sink even deeper revolved around my own stupidity. How could I just leave and not kiss Kurama? What if I get my idiotic ass killed?

"Shishi?" he glared at the misuse of his full name, guess that was reserved for friends only but at least he provided me his attention "Please don't let me die there." He wasn't impressed by my plea, more annoyed is the word I could use to describe his expression but in the end I did receive a small nod.

Before reaching the end of the Pseudo space, Shishiwakamaru grabbed and tossed me on his back. The sinking feeling of falling made me clutch onto him with all my might, wind hitting my face at rapid speed. Thankfully it didn't take long for us to reach solid ground, my balance a bit off when my feet touched the soil.

Before my eyes a sky of an unearthly colour spread above distant lands of forests and hill. Thunder struck somewhere in the distance several lightning bolts painting across the sky.

"How come it's not dark, it should be past midnight." With yet another shrug of his shoulders, Shishiwakamaru told me that was the usual sky at any given time of day or night, at least in those parts.

"We should get going." Following him without any complaint I tugged at the strap of my backpack "We are a day away from the next escort" looking over his shoulder he flashed me a cocky grin "well probably two considering I have a human with me."

Screw this joker "Just lead the freaking way."

Of course the walk was drowned in silence. Me and Shishiwakamaru had nothing in common, no chemistry. More than the previously mentioned we clashed since the first encounter. I am not the type to romance ego out of the goodness of my heart and since me and him had barely had any contact no sort of relationship was formed apart from excessive dramatic eye rolls performed by both parties. He always moaned about relocations so how he came to be my first escort was beyond me.

Since silence was my main companion my attention focused on my surroundings. The scenery was not that different from what Human world had to offer especially since we were walking through a forest, but one thing did stand out most of all. The freaking smell in the area was sickening even with the mask on.

"Hey" Shishiwakamaru didn't stop because time was of the essence but I was sure he was listening "is that smell what I think it is?"

"Rotting flesh? At least your senses aren't as dull like you are."

"Tell me how you became my escort again?" I seriously wanted to smack the back of his purple/lavender/not so manly at all colour off his stupid head. Ignoring me, he didn't even bother to turn, guess I was not as important as to even waste a glance on me. Motherfucking cocky…

"Someone had to. Someone who wouldn't coddle you."

"Coddle me?" I ran a bit to walk in line with him. Apparently Rinku, Chu or any other could have done this but Koenma chose him as to avoid distractions.

"Look here you" he suddenly hushed me, entire body on alert. Urging me with a simple head gesture was enough to get me behind him. Shishiwakamaru's hands travelled to his sword taking it out in the open.

"Do as I say." His voice was serious and by the tension in his shoulders the demon or demons were drawing closer and were probably stronger than he was telling me.

"Mind if I do a sweep?" turning to look at me he only kept his eyes on my face for a second before scanning the area one more time.

"Just sit behind me and let me handle this." My heart generated more beats per minute that it normally should. I could not sense a thing, I was blind to the energies around me. The only way I would know where someone was coming from was if I unleashed my territory.

A small rustle to our left was enough to draw his attention and scare me, territory blooming out of control.

"What the Hell?" Shishiwakamaru's voice barely registered as from behind some trees several demons froze in place sensing they walked into something that was not familiar. Weapons directed at us once their initial fright was over cemented me in place as Shisiwakamaru yelled for them to stand down.

"Tell her to call off whatever she's doing!" their faces didn't register, just the souls before me, souls that have seen more pain than they should have.

"It's not harmful are you insane, lower your weapons!"

Even if obscured behind a tree I could see another soul. That demon slowly emerged Shishiwakamaru shouting some obscenities before lowering his sword.

"Lower your weapons men." Based on his soul, I shouldn't have been scared "It's ok Hana." As I slowly called back my territory, before me stood a man I had never seen before. On the other hand Shishiwakamaru knew him as he just lost it, horns and fangs revealing causing me to take a step back. Drawing closer to one of the armed demons I stopped. Sharp teeth that could barely be contained in that mouth shinned before me, the smell of rot suddenly becoming more evident. Their shape was not human, skins of different inhumane colours danced before my eyes, weapons threatening to cut me down in one swift move.

"What are you even doing here Suzuki? We still have 18 hours until the next checkpoint." The man called Suzuki scratched his head trying to recall the actual hour he should have met us so I figured he was my second escort. Then I recalled he was the only one I had not met. In all seriousness he did not look like a demon as he stood there looking very human apart from his gravity defying hair, apologizing to Shishiwakamaru for mixing up the times. Suzuki turned a pair of light green eyes to me and smiled.

"Sorry we scared you, my bad." I just nodded, eyes still shifting to the demons in the escort "You look pale, are you feeling alright?" another nod from my part and I gulped trying to gather my thoughts.

"How many more escorts are there Suzuki?" a small frown I didn't understand was short lived as he finally decided to answer me. He was the second one, one more to follow. An exasperated groan escaped my mouth "Fine, let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the better for everyone."

"Told you she's a cranky one." Shishiwakamaru commented only to meet my middle finger as I marched near them. Fuck this secret mission.

By the time we have made it to the third checkpoint many hours later I was fed up with walking, fed up with the smell of rot that I desperately wanted to wash off. I had enough of the demons sniffing me and I recalled Koenma's words that humans ended up a main dish. Fear clouded my mind, especially when they handed me over like I was some object.

The men before me did have distinct features that made them stand out as demons but not that much. Like Jin, a horn there, three eyes like Hiei, more teeth. Great. They were all wearing the same uniform and didn't bother talking to me or presenting themselves. One of them just sized me up, picked me up in his arms and started running at great speed to our final destination. I was thankful I wasn't going to walk anymore but I just wanted to go back. What did I get myself into? Stupid, so so fucking stupid.

All my fears and tiredness faded as I stood before a great city, scenery finally not blurring before my eyes form the speed. Imposing buildings, taller than anything I have ever seen towered over me making me feel small. My backpack was taken away from me, body searched for any weapons I could have on me before I was escorted to the demon I was supposed to heal. They took away my mask assuring me the air was safe for me to breath, the word human spilling out of their mouths in disgust.

I was shoved inside a room, where a loud voice told the escort to leave at once.

"Hello, I'm Hana." My eyes scouted the room for the demon in question. From behind some curtains the voice was heard again.

"So it has come to this? A human girl is the famous healer I was promised?" a low growl froze my soul and body in place as rustle followed "Is this a joke to Spirit World?"

Shaking my head the voice registered in my brain "Look, I came here to help. If you don't want it, I can leave."

The curtains were pushed back and in a second the demon was in front of me, hands around my neck "How dare you? Do you have any idea who I am?" I didn't know when everything happened, I was shaking and gasping for air when the next second I was fine. Managing to let out a strained "no" his grip finally loosened, a violent cough leaving my throat. Once I was certain I was intact I looked up to have a good look at the demon I should have helped. I gasped as I have not seen so many different demons, especially ones that looked different from a human like appearance.

"You will not catch me off guard again, I can assure you. So do you want my fucking help or not? " Turning to me, anger emanated, but at least I was not strangled again "Good. Are those files on your condition?" a short nod followed. Pulling my sleeved up I shuddered trying to stop shaking. I had work to do and I needed to work fast. Something told me patience was not a strong suit for the cranky demon in the room with me. Rubbing me eyes I started reading through the file.

What the fuck did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N: As I pulled an all hail Mary to finish this chapter and get it published today I realized I derailed myself from the schedule as this is not the 3rd weekend of the month, but a promise is a promise. **

**Hope you liked this chapter? Tell me what you think. **

**Thank you all who took the time to read, leave a comment and follow this story, it means the world to me especially since this story should have just been a one shot and damn now look at us go. Next chapter will be coming out on the 5th of October, unless I plan on be cheeky and write sooner. Next time we see how the boys are doing now that Hana is out of the picture.**


	27. Planning ahead

Kurama's POV:

Staring off into the empty space stretched before my eyes I have lost track of time, my vision running past the trees set in front of me. It was long after the tunnel was sealed and the SDF soldiers departed that I finally decided to make my way to the temple. Somewhere, deep inside my head and admittedly my heart, I had hoped she would come back, become scared of the vast lands before her eyes and just return. I would not have judged her, no one would have, but in the end this is Hana I am talking about. She will do anything to prove others wrong, that she is strong and independent, such a childish and reckless behavior.

The cold crisp mountain air threatened to pierce through my light clothes however that concern was mainly stuck to the back of my head as more pressing matters came forth, each holding its own voice. Thankfully I managed to rest a few hours which was helping me in seeing matters more clearly, aiding in devising a plan to infiltrate Demon World. Perhaps having made the choice to be a neutral party did not pan out as I anticipated.

My thoughts were interrupted as Hiei made his appearance just as I reached the temple stairs and was ready to begin my hike. His eyes scanned my posture as I did my best to alleviate the tension in my shoulders.

"Urameshi and Kuwabara are also at the temple." Lifting my eyes I pondered on their reasons. They should not have been present at the temple until perhaps tomorrow at best. Offering a small thank you nod toward Hiei we both started up the stairs.

"Were you able to perform the task?" he didn't bother looking my way more than likely not wishing to see my expression when the following line was delivered.

"Lost track of her before she even left the Pseudo space." His voice carried a hint of aggravation, one he was working on masking, however we have been acquainted for far too long and I knew very well he cared about Hana. I tried my best to not give out anything, not let the ideas cloud my judgment however in order for Shishiwakamaru to place a seal on her rending Hiei's Jagan useless he needed to touch her. I knew very well he had no such intentions towards her however the tightness in my jaw still made me grind my teeth until they hurt. Koenma must be truly desperate to conceal this mission.

Once we reached the temple, Yusuke didn't even bother turning to look at us as he continued to rummage through a closet, throwing random items over his head, swearing in his usual colourful language. Leaning against the wall, Kazuma rose his eyes from the book in his hands offering an absent minded nod, lips whispering on repeat information that would no doubt prove useful in the upcoming exams. Running a hand through my hair my thoughts went back to Hana, how she would need to spend nights balancing work and studies, pushing herself once more.

"Yusuke, what are you searching for?"

"Damn it!" he finally turned after making certain he threw another item this time hard against the closet walls "I'm looking for that stupid case we have for talking to Koenma."

Closing my eyes for a moment I breathed in "I believe it's no longer here. With the ruse planned by him and Botan when the temple was left unattended we were too busy to notice the brief case missing."

Yusuke huffed annoyed and it was then I noticed he didn't take the time to style his hair, bangs tickling his forehead as he blew away at them. He must have been just as worried about the situation.

"Enki knows shit or he's not telling me shit. I mean I can go to Demon World but where do I even begin?" his frustration was understandable. It's already been several hours and no lead in sight.

Yukina arrived in the hallway, welcoming us back to the temple with a short polite bow. We all proceeded to the sitting area upon her invitation where tea had already been prepared. The same type master Genkai used to drink, always brewed at least once a day in her loving memory. Yukina would always sit on the porch in the mornings, sipping from the cup, overlooking the terrains in a similar fashion she once did. I am certain that if Genkai was here she would be able to come up with a solution, a starting point at least.

Once we settled in comfortably, discussions began once more, yet as I sipped from the cup I wondered if Hana was comfortable. Was that hoodie she brought with her enough to keep her warm? Was she hungry? I was certain she was tired, after all she didn't manage to get much sleep.

"Kurama." Yusuke's voice snapped me back to reality "You ok there?" nodding my head all I could do was apologize for the lack of attention.

"Perhaps we need to look at this from another angle" I tried to get back in the discussion "Koenma's odd behavior started ever since the demon brothers were relocated to Human World."

"Ah yeah, now that you've mentioned it.'' Yusuke's hand went up to his chin "Koenma went to personally speak with the fire bad tempered one."

"Ito." All attention drew to Kazuma who did not even lift his gaze from the book in his hand, flipping a new page action that proved to be enough of a trigger for his friend.

"Excuse me genius but aren't you going to help?" Kazuma finally shut the book and took us all in.

"I have exams to study for Urameshi. Besides" his index finger shot up in the air "you need to chill, all of you."

Hiei chuckled near me, arms crossed over his chest "And to think those books should make you smarter."

Getting up Kazuma portrayed his frustration in the form of arm flapping, however did not move from his spot "Watch it Hiei." What we all thought would end up as a major speech on his part or a funny display turned very quickly against us "Do you think Hana will appreciate once she learns none of you trust her abilities?" for a second a collective shame settled between us until Yusuke also got on his feet countering his friend's words.

"OK idiot, call me stupid but last time I checked Hana had no way of defending herself."

"Actually" I spoke before they went for each other's throats "we cannot be truly certain of that aspect." Everyone looked at me like I had just sprung Yoko's ears while still in my human body "She has been working on her powers without us. For example she does not need to touch someone anymore in order to heal them, granted of course the damage is not too severe. She can also heal herself a lot faster inside her territory." I had hoped the explanations were enough since I did not wish to relate more of the night her father kept hitting her and she would heal the damage done.

"Have you lost it too fox boy? That doesn't explain how she could handle being hurt, attacked, tortured." He stopped talking when Kazuma's hand landed on his shoulder and my glare spoke of many dark things. In that moment I regretted trusting her and not sneaking in her backpack a phone like I had initially planned. But then again what is to say she is allowed to keep her possessions?

Yusuke sat back down, looking away from me for the time being. We could not afford a fight right now and we was also aware of that aspect.

"Hiei I need you for this. We need to see what Ito knows." Kazuma gave me an appreciative nod since I took the time to remember the name "Now please." No protest followed as Hiei also got up. Yusuke promised to try Enki again however I was not keeping my hopes up. For all we knew Enki could have been more in the dark than we wished he was.

* * *

I have taken some precautions. While I was hugging her some seeds were planted on her. In case of a significant energy is unleashed in close proximity to her body those seeds will bloom and attack. I can only wish it will not come to that.

As we were making our way to the safe house, Hiei suddenly smacked me out of the blue with a line that I would never imagined him say. It felt like he literally smacked me.

"Maybe if you would have claimed her this wouldn't have happened." Turning a pair of perplex eyes all that could leave my mouth was a small "pardon?", "You heard me. You could have ordered your woman to stay put."

Raising a hand to cover my mouth I bit back smile. I understood his reasoning however human relationships had a different pattern than that of demons although the basic elements were more or less the same.

"You should know that is a topic I am not willing to touch base on. Besides when was the last time Hana did something someone told her to do?"

A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips and it was then probably then I saw how much of the mischief had actually spread to him as well. Even if Hana did not interact with Hiei in the same manner she did with Yusuke or Kazuma, a sort of appreciation was there for Hiei and the feeling was mutual.

"Is she a friend with benefits then?"

My mouth swung open however the words formed rather late "Where are you getting all of this? Our relationship…" I stopped as a cocky smirk greeted me "How long have you known we were together?"

"Since the barbecue."

Hiei looked rather proud of his deduction skills and it did come as a surprise. Out of all my friends I expected him to be the last to catch on, if that. However I had not the time nor patience to discuss the matter further to which Hiei had nothing against as he complied immediately leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Ito was the only unusual relocation and thus the only demon left at the safe house and not sent to the city or to the establishment deep inside the forest. I should have questioned him sooner, not wait and trust Koenma's reasons and judgment. I can only hope it will not come back to bite me, that Hana will return to me unharmed.

Opening the door to the safe house silence greeted us in that late hour. A small light source hung on the wall, providing the only illumination in the room. Scanning the area we soon found that Ito had left his bed.

"We are not here to fight Ito." My voice bounced off the walls, the young demon finally emerging from his hiding spot. He uttered no words as his glare turned from me to Hiei "We need to talk."

"So what, you brought him here to read my mind if I refuse? I saw his Jagan." He was a tad feral to begin with and being left here all alone did little to improve his attitude.

"No, not at all. He will however be the first to hurt you if you deny me the information you possess. But heed my words, I am more versed in the art of torture and far more patient." His eyes widened, muscle tensing as his gaze once again shifted between us. We were blocking the only exit and as Hiei summoned flames in his hand, Ito took a step back.

"Tell me" I urged closer to the young demon yet still maintained a fair distance in case of an attack "Why were you granted safe passage?"

"This again?" frustration, hurt and anger burned in his copper eyes and in that moment my heart sank "I already told Koenma this before, I don't have names."

"Then well us what you do know."

Hiei called out his flame, the faint smell of smoke reaching my nostrils. Ito produced from his back pocket a pack of tabaco pinching a bit of the content inside between his fingers, spreading it across a crumpled paper. Rolling it with expert precision he placed the handmade cigarette between his teeth, fangs shining through. Producing a flame with his index finger he let the smoke reach us, invading the room we were in.

"It's like a sickness for us demons." My brows lifted as Ito paced the room "One thing you're normal and then your powers are useless."

"Useless?" Hiei stepped in curiosity taking the better of him. In frustration Ito took one more drag then spit some loose tabaco off his tongue before extinguishing the cigarette under his foot.

"Like your demon energy has been taken away from you. And then we found them dead."

Air, I need air. Hiei looked over at me since I wasn't uttering a word.

"Who did you find dead?"

Ito's village warriors fell sick with this so called illness, snuffing out the strongest out of all of them. I now desperately needed to speak with Koenma. Thanking the agitated demon before us I turned on my heels stopping only when reaching the door.

"Would you care to join us?"

Weighing his options he declined my offer almost immediately "Understandable. Tell me one more thing please." wrinkling his nose indicated he wanted us gone as soon as possible "If a human would contract this illness, what would happen?"

"How should I know? Die faster? Haven't seen it." running his tongue across his gums he spit on the floor once more "Some of the weaker soldiers died first, followed by the strongest so I guess you can figure it out on your own no?" slowly I felt all the blood draining from my face. The possibility did occur to me, I just did not wish to take it into consideration. I could not at this point.

* * *

Once back at the temple I retreated to the kitchen in search of plain cold water. The moment Hiei finished telling everyone what we learned, Yusuke's high pitched voice reached my ears as he tried to obtain more information from Enki.

"What do you mean you don't know much?" shutting my eyes my main focus was taking deep slow breaths "She could already be dead, give me fucking something." counting in my head I wanted desperately to hush his voice "Then I'll go smack toddler brat around if he authorized this. Don't tell me to calm down, you know I can't." turning on the faucet I proceeded to splash my face with ice cold water "Please call me as soon as you hear anything."

Creeping out of the kitchen with a soaked face and shallow breath my direction was set to only one room, Hana's, in search of a communication mirror. Turning the lights on I stopped in my tracks as the fox cardboard cutout sat on her bed, Yusuke's body spray still lingering in the air.

Covering my mouth, laughter still escaped my lips. This woman had the craziest ideas, however that laughter soon wanted to change to something else, something I needed to contain. Until I had information, until I knew she was safe and sound.

I searched drawers, boxes and cabinets trying my best to not leave a trace behind although all I wanted to do was just tear the room apart just to reach my goal faster.

"Does anyone have any clue where the communication mirror is?" turning to leave the room I almost bumped into Yukina. Her gentle hands held the object in question, Botan on the screen already on call. Her hair was let down and messy, probably having just woken up from her slumber. The mirror was presented to me, Botan's face changing when seeing me.

"I need to speak with Koenma. Please." the smile on her lips faded however the answer was quickly provided.

"Leave it with me, I'll get you a meeting, Yukina already briefed me on the situation. Sorry Kurama, I had no idea. Wait for my call." I knew once the transmission ended that we would have to just wait. In such late hours Koenma would not grant a meeting unless the human race was in danger. Ever since demon relocations began we could not go to Spirit World as we pleased. We required either a meeting or a summoning from his part.

Yukina gently took the compact mirror from my hands, icy fingers sliding across my skin. Her energy increased, the temperature around us dropping dramatically.

"Trust her, even if we are girls that does not make us weak." in her scarlet orbs I could see determination and a subtle warning. A cute smile bloomed on her face when she asked if I wanted more tea and I found myself saying yes. For once I could clearly see she was truly Hiei's sister, a power lingering inside her bones, one she rarely showed.

I trust Hana, however I don't trust those around her at this time, especially since I have no names.


	28. Damaged souls

Scanning the words spread across the papers before my eyes, I had to read more than once certain paragraphs. Letters mixed in my head, numbers scattered as my vision blurred or my mind wondered elsewhere. Being too tired I could barely keep my eyes opened properly and back straight against the wooden chair which at that point was not comfortable at all. Even since I sat down at the table this demon has been pacing back and forth constantly, taking to himself, mumbling curses under his breath, floor squeaking under the weight pressed down on it.

"Could you please just STOP?" anger bubbled in my stomach, every sound driving me up the walls, trying to force a migraine in my skull, one I had already pushed back twice "Ok, from this stupid and may I say useless file, you had extensive tests of various kind and all came back fine. So tell me, how are you sick?" turning in my chair to look at him and judging by his posture and face he looked ready to attack again "Don't, remember I am here to help. So no, no more jumping me."

"Stupid human" his upper lip twitch, fangs revealing "that's what the other healers said." Controlling the urge to roll my eyes, I did my best to heed Kurama's warning and not let my mouth get me in trouble "The first ones are still in my dungeons, imprisoned and they will rot there. The later ones met a crueller fate so I advise you to be careful with your next assessment."

Nope, screw Kurama's advice "Yup you sound like a bucket of fun, great guy. Tell me how you are sick when all tests point to nothing." The very next second the room exploded as he yelled some obscenities at me, a jumble of words being throw back and forth "SHUT UP! I am just trying to."

"Useless scum." His horse voice barely registered as the blood pumped through me, heartbeat wild in my ears.

"Don't you dare call me scum." He continued to berate me, screaming out, chest moving up and down in rapid successions "Calm the fuck down! ENOUGH, FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID SECRET MISSION!" throwing the file at him brought the screaming session to a standstill. As I looked down at the mess made, the name across the file burned through my retina in capital bold letters "Oh shit."

A snarl made me look up at him and it was then I realised I couldn't. I couldn't go through with the mission. I heard stories about him, a demon stronger than the boys back home, a demon with sharp wits and glorious dreams. This was not the same demon from the stories, just a shell of his former self. A demon who would kill me.

"You insolent child, I will tear your limbs, one by one." Jumping out of the chair I quickly ran behind the table as his imposing form drew closer "None of your friends will know you've been brought here because I had seals planted on you. Diversions of hours just running around in circles to confuse you just in case you knew the terrain. But I see you know nothing."

"Stand back." He didn't heed my words, they didn't even make him slow down. Flipping the table did little to stop him as he tore through it as if it was made of paper, heart jumping in my throat enabling me to voice out my fear. Even if my body was screaming at me not to try anything I had to unleash my territory despite the fact that I could collapse at any given moment.

He finally stopped in his tracks, unfamiliar territory burning at his senses, telling him something was off and it was then I screamed until my throat hurt. I have never in my entire life let out such a terrible, horrifying scream. Dropping to the ground, my knees weak, I couldn't control the tremor taking over my body "What the fuck is that?" confusion painted his face, not understanding, not seeing what I saw "What the Hell is that?" I screamed further when he moved, voice strained, breaking down. For once though he calmed down, slowly extending a hand toward me "Don't! Get away from me!" scrambling I managed to push myself into a corner, covering my eyes, territory being called back.

He had not moved the entire time I tried to calm down and regulate my breath. He didn't speak until I finally lifted my head and stopped hugging my knees to my chest "What did you see Hana?" his voice sounded almost sweet, charming if heard in another circumstance, tone low as to not startle me. From my reaction he gained hope, I saw something others didn't.

Swallowing, I tried to wet my throat but my mouth was dry "There's…um…I don't know what it is honestly." squeezing my eyes shut I breathed in before looking back at him "A hideous thing with tentacles is latched onto your soul." Finally finding the necessary strength I got up and raced for the door. I needed air and of course he followed me like a shadow. What did he think I would suddenly flee? Watch my super human power, poof, ops still here.

Glaring at one of the guards by the door I snapped patience long gone "Where is my stuff?" he looked at me like I had just lost all my marbles and probably surprised I was still in one piece after the previous screaming session "My backpack, my things, I need a cigarette. Stop looking at me and go!"

"Bring her luggage." Of course he complied right away.

Turning to Yomi, I actually stood there and analysed him, questions drilling in my brain. This was not the attitude I imagined after hearing Yusuke's stories but I truly believed that thing on his soul coupled with the frustration of not knowing what was actually wrong determined him to change "Wait, what is wrong with you apart from tentacle boy?"

I honestly expected him to lose it again but he didn't and instead answered my question "Although I have my body strength I can't tap into my demon energy." His chin dipped and even if he couldn't see me he still managed to pin me on the spot "Now tell me how can I remove this so called tentacle boy?"

"Do you have coffee?" his brows rose and I almost felt the need to take a step back seeing the horns on his head move as well "Please say you do, I can't form another straight thought, I am exhausted."

He allowed for that short break to take place, as food and drinks were brought, however I could not touch anything apart from the drink I requested. Smoking like a train it was now my turn to pace back and forth, feeling the coffee in my stomach churn, making me sick. The toxins rose in the air and I suddenly remembered the air might not have been safe for me. Pushing the idea back where it belonged I stared at the buildings threatening to engulf me. I was in the heart of Gandara now that I knew who the demon in question was. Thankfully I held some modicum of knowledge thanks to Yusuke's blabber mouth. But it wasn't enough, it was so little to go on, to use.

Lighting struck and I jumped startled by the sudden sound echoing around me, windows in upper stories creating more noise. Blinding light surrounded everything before returning my vision to me. I was all alone. Throwing the cigarette in a random place I ran my hands through my hair, nails digging in my scalp as a shuddered breath left me chest. What the fuck was I doing? This was not earning my keep or belonging to a greater cause. This was me counting down on the last minutes, if that, of my life.

Yomi wanted answers and a resolve to his problem so true to my gut feeling he was losing patience with each passing second. I could see his face darken, an involuntary twitch in his lips as he tried to bite back the snarl still forming. The veins in his arms shot out from keeping his fists coiled tight, tension pulling at his muscles. He has trying to control it, but wasn't having too much luck.

He would not listen to my warning when I admitted I felt sick and weak from the lack of sleep. The fatigue reached its peak when the last thing I remembered was that thing clinging to Yomi's soul before blacking out.

I honestly had no idea for how long I had been out but the moment my lids fluttered open he was up in my face, hands bruising my arms, teeth snarling dangerously close. The action startled me so bad that I didn't even perceive it as reality until the pain became too real "You will do what you were sent here to do or I will kill you. Do you understand me?" his force was not something I could fight against, his grip making me lose my normal breathing pattern. All I had was my territory, my only consolation. Spreading my powers we were engulfed rapidly, healing away at the muscles he was trying to tear apart with his bare hands.

"Get the fuck off me you piece of shit!" I soon found my voice, yelling and kicking and screaming as much as I could, as loud and hard as possible. Eventually he threw me across the room, the action stealing the air from my lungs as my back hit the wall. I tried to breath in but couldn't, the shock on my lungs created from the impact making me look like a fish on dry land "Moth…" another attempt "fuck…" finally, slowly I was being able to breathe, thankfully he decided to remain in the same stop "Motherfucker." Spitting close to his feet I was shacking from head to toes as I picked myself up. Just as I wanted to run out of the room and take my chances with the demons out there someone entered, light from outside flooding the poor light room.

"Father, what is happening in here?" Yomi immediately told the young demon to leave us alone. The boy looked over at me, pity shinning in his eyes for a moment before focusing back on hot pants with us. Apparently that was his son. As the boy insisted in his attempt to help, Yomi plunged at him and that's when a different scream left my throat. The logical part of the brain saw this as an opportunity, a chance to escape and not have Yomi hurt me again, but when has logic been my strong point?

"Let him go!" I didn't think too much as I grabbed a chair and hit him as hard as I could, the action making my teeth chatter together, it was like I hit a brick wall. Looking over at me he growled "That thing is hurting your soul, you're not like this." Against my better judgement I extended a hand out to him touching his shoulder his hand jerking, hitting me across the face. The force made me loose my footing, biting my tongue as I hit the floor with a thud. Spitting to the side, I was thankful he didn't hit me with the intent to kill, but more to swat me away like a pesky fly. Healing my tongue so I could speak I confronted him again picking myself up from the floor "Please let go of your son, children should never be treated like this." I had no doubt demons raised their children differently, but the kid's soul was untouched, not even with his father threatening to kill him, no scars, dents or scratches formed.

Slowly his hand left his son, that thing inside him latching tighter, his son must of expected the attack but it hurt Yomi, it didn't show on his face, but that new scratch was no coincidence "Shura leave us now, I am fine." I also nodded at the boy in question then looked up at Yomi. Despite my instincts telling me to flee, I went up in his face.

"Control yourself or that thing will continue to eat away at you." Despite having my territory spread out, tentacle boy didn't react in any way to it "It has caused severe damage to your soul but if you keep trying to kill me I am pretty positive I can't attempt to save you from the dead." A low guttural growl reached my ears as I called back my territory. This was me using the fight like a girl tactic Yusuke advised on and Hiei's advice on how to show demons I am needed "I can try to get it off, but I can't guarantee it won't kill you."

Despite him not being able to see he somehow always knew where I was, where to point his hands or where to extend them. Looking down at me his raven long hair tickled my face, his body towering over my frame "I am dead either way so given the current situation I will be taking my chances with you."

I flinched when he yelled out for his guards to come in but if he caught that he didn't make any indications or let it show on his face. Soon after barking orders left and right, advisors and a medical staff arrived to the scene. I was examined alongside Yomi, learning I have been out for almost an entire day. Another piece of information came to me when his shirt came off, a bruised like shape present on his chest. Vein like patterns spread across his skin, pattern which grew with time, so I could only attribute it to the creature doing this to him. At least I knew there was a visual element in the mix as well, making it easier to notice when one was infected. I believed infected was a good word for tentacle boy's doing.

Yomi had his advisors write a document which he signed in person. Basically if he were to die during the procedure, no harm would come to me and I was to be escorted back home unharmed. Instead of feeling safe, that piece of paper added more pressure to me. There was no way in Hell they would let me walk out of here if he died. IV bags for myself were brought inside the room since he learned if I lost conscious my territory would dissipate alongside my fleeing thoughts.

What followed after were long painful hours. Slowly we made our way to the middle of the room where we sat down. As if we were ready to head on in the biggest battle of our lives we took a moment to acknowledge one another before my hands pressed against his bare chest. With a deep sigh my territory took us both in, giving hope to Gandara's ruler. The sounds of the machines we were hooked up barely made their way to me, the territory weighing me down, everything reaching me as if I were underwater.

Just like the previous times tentacle boy did not react when my energy reached Yomi's soul. I could not afford to tremble or flinch, just like a surgeon, I held his very life in my hands, all spread out at my fingertips.

I took it slow, one disgusting tentacle at a time. My energy slithered inside the first gash, past the foreign object hurting Yomi's soul and that's when it reacted, pulsated and Yomi groaned as if the pain was radiating in his body. As I was healing from inside out, the tentacle slowly started detaching instead being drawn to my warm light. Ever since these powers emerged I had considered them a blessing up until this point. Blessings should not have attracted it, good things would have not led me in Demon World. This was my shot of redemption, for the sins I was supposedly born with, for the useless lack of space I was taught out to be. Maybe I should just let this father that treats his son wrong to die. Shaking my head slightly I started humming a song, agitation simmering down. No, I had to believe and continue believing he wasn't like that. Yomi was not like my father. Apparently his manic display opened up old wounds, probably digging deeper in the wounds my own soul carried.

After an unidentified number of hours only half of the first hideous arm was out, but I grinded my teeth enduring the numbness crawling up my legs, the pain in my back trying to settle from being in the same position. At times it was as if I was forgetting how to properly breathe, remembering to do it when my lungs were begging for relief. I tried to move as little as possible, but I would shift slightly, trying to straighten my back.

"Do you wish to stand?" his voice was hushed, it barely registered even though I should have heard him normally since he was under my spell.

"Shhh" I shook my head lightly, a pop in my neck granting a modicum of satisfaction "not now." In my peripheral vision I saw his hands drawing closer to me and I tensed the action sprung to life from my most basic instincts. He hurt me, I wasn't willing to go through that again.

"You won't be able to sit up later on, your body is not built similar to mine." A small pause as his chest expanded. Slowly his hands came on top of mine, grounding me to him further. The action in itself held all the reluctance one could muster, yet his hands did not tremble as he didn't want to hinder the process. Gently his fingertips settled first on my skin, calloused hands grazing mine. Comparing to him I looked too small and fragile.

Eventually I gave him credit, he was right and being stubborn considering how long this was taking, was not an option. Wondering how to best proceed he decided to keep one hand pressed against mine, the other one reaching behind me. I let him pick me up like that, keeping me steady, my feet feeling like thousands of needles were pricking my flesh. Hissing at the pain, I shifted my full focus on his soul. As we moved, taking steps to get the blood flowing, he paid attention to every muscle tense from my part. Like we were dancing, his foot reacted moving out of the way when I took a step forward, mine ultimately doing the same when he came forth. We were linked, me pouring into him, powers healing, him taking it all in without hesitation. He was hungry for normality, for a chance to just return to the demon he was before all this happened to him.

By the time the first tentacle tried to fully reach me, the gash left behind was a distant memory, the muscles under my palms learning to relax. I studied other scars his soul held, but did not touch them. He must have been old, went through a lot of trials during his life.

"Do you wish to take a break, it's been six hours." His voice registered clearer this time around, my head shooting up.

"No." I tried to hide my surprise, has it really been that long "This thing looks to be drawn to my energy now. If I stop it would latch back onto you and I don't know what that will do to you." My mind was hazy, vision blurring at the edges, my territory taking a lot out of me. I could not stand up properly anymore, normal things required more focus, a lot more strain from my part. With hands bound to Yomi's chest, pain grounded me. As skin sat on top of skin the insecurities my soul kept, bled out, fear eroding me. What if I couldn't manage to keep awake? What if that thing had intelligence and would catch on to what I was trying to do?

"You're going to feel a bit of pain." I nodded absentmindedly until I left pressure against my muscle. Looking at my arm Yomi stuck a needle in me with something but shortly whatever that was made me feel better. Medicine? Adrenaline? Demon World drugs? I had no idea.

He was the only one who touched me, putting water to my chapped lips as I continued to work. I refused food despite him insisting so I was hooked up to an IV the content of it again unknown, something being pumped inside my veins, now coursing through my blood streams.

By the time the second tentacle was trying to reach me, tears spilled from my eyes, air chocking me. My forehead rested against his chest as my mind's eye worked further, seeing what my own eyes couldn't anymore, sobs being drowned inside my territory but he could hear me. Yomi tried getting me back on my feet so I wouldn't fall asleep. I understood his reasons but I was more of a rag doll in his arms by then. One by one everyone left the room, but I knew they were within earshot in case Yomi needed anything. From his lips stories spilled about Gandara, his hand caressing my hair as he tried to comfort me. As his soul shined through, gashes closing behind the atrocity suffered, he spoke of his son and their training together. Described parts of Demon World of unearthly beauty and for a moment I wish I could visit those vast gardens he spoke of, those large plateaus of vegetation.

I was working slower, breaking at the seams, barely grasping reality or it grasping me. I didn't understand, Yomi wasn't on the brink of death, I wasn't trying to pull him back from the Reaper's clutches. Or was I wrong? My legs gave out, my body relying on him and only him for support. A stranger held me close, a demon whose strength rivaled Yusuke's, someone who could crush me with little to no effort.

Cupping my chin he made me look at him as I tried my best not to fall over, a tremor from deep inside of me chilling my bones "Perhaps this is the irony, knowing you could save me but not having the power to do so. Long ago I begged for someone to save me and no one came. Life appears to be a vicious cycle." Settling my head back against his chest, he kept me close, cradling me in his arms "I reverted back to a lesser version, but this time you came to my rescue. Why are you enduring this pain for me?"

Misty eyes opened, but no focus was granted "Not for you." Shifting I pulled away slightly trying to look back at him "I need to get back to a rose coloured boy. I also need to get stronger, better." A faint chuckle made his chest's trepidation wash against my skin.

"I recognized his smell the second you walked in the room." His smell? Kurama's? I didn't push it, this was not the time and I couldn't. I continued to work, pushing myself. Questions could wait. I recalled Kurama also participated in the last Demon World tournament. He was old, looked like they knew each other. But I lost interest in that thought soon after.

At one point I threw up, Yomi cleaning and dabbing away at my mouth. By then the pain was familiar and just that, like I had lived with it all my life. Walking required too much strength, standing hurt and by the time I was working on the last tentacle all around me was like a sequence from a dream. Or better yet a nightmare. I had no more tears left to spill, I ran dry, breaths short, nothing forming a pattern. Machines blared and beeped around us piercing my ears. They were so loud, alarming, making my heart beat savagely against my rib cage. I tried to tell them to shut up, to stop the infernal ruckus but my voice was unfamiliar, strained, throat dry and hurting as once again the acid in my stomach threatened to spill.

Yomi called out my name for what appeared to be the hundredth time, the agitation evident "Your heart will give out Hana." No, the machines were doing this to me. No, the territory. Yomi did this to me. All I could to was softly hush him and laugh, shoulders rocking back and forth, the motion causing me more pain. So stupid, so useless.

One was pull was enough to detach the thing completely and my eyes flung open, panic clawing away at my neck. Yomi felt the pull of my energy as I stumbled back the creature leaving his chest, latching onto my left hand. That's when I felt it, life energy combined with soul matter that was its consistency, nothing about it held demon energy. As if moving in slow motion I struggled working on muscle memory alone as that thing let out a horrible screeching sound that made us yell in pain. It screamed and wept before it finally stopped.

All I remember after was hearing a loud blast.

My ears buzzing constantly.

Pain favoring my left side more.

Yomi rushing to my side.

I wished I could have screamed in agony, but had no capacity to do so.

Nothing.

I couldn't do a damn thing.

* * *

**A/N: Story time, ever since I decided to turn my initial one shot into an ongoing story, I wanted Yomi in the heart of this mission, breaking Hana apart then supporting her as she broke herself apart due to her own doing. Hope I did the characters justice and you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Of course this should have been published next week however I have a full week ahead. Will probably take the time to finish the prompts for Inktober2019 since they are in the style of What does the fox say.**

**Next chapter will be centred around Kurama yet again, which might be up in November, or sooner, you never know. **


	29. I miss you

Kurama's POV:

What initially were hours going by turned to days and later on down the road to almost a week without hearing from Spirit World. Botan would not pick up any of our calls so it was clear for me Koenma was behind this. Enki almost swore on all he held dear that Hana was not in Tourin and he knew nothing of her location. Daily visits were taken to her apartment, each day witnessing the same things, items untouched, pictures in frames staring back at me, reminding of better and simpler times. I was missing her, more than I had imagined I would.

Startled by the phone ringing an unknown number appeared on the screen. Once the voice on the other end started speaking I held my breath. I was granted a meeting with Koenma, one I accepted without missing a beat.

Upon reaching his office I prepared for the worse. Hana has been gone for far too long, something must have happened. Koenma did not look up at me, instead focusing on the papers in front of him, stack upon stack. He did not bother with a formal greeting instead choosing to get to the heart of the matter.

"She's alive." Exhaling slowly I finally felt a burden leaving my shoulders "When she will return is yet to be determined however."

Taking a few steps forward I swallowed a lump forming in my throat before speaking "She's hurt, isn't she?" just a slight nod was provided as he pressed a button, a screen lowering from the ceiling. An image appeared of Hana on a hospital bed. The left side of her face looked burned, arm bandaged and if her face looked like that I didn't want to know what lay under those white wraps. Clenching my fists I did my best to control the tone of my voice "Who did this to her?" Koenma continued to stamp away as nails dug further into my skin.

"No one, I am still waiting for her to wake up and heal so I can get a full briefing but I can tell you the mission was a success." Success? How is her state deemed a success for the overall outcome?

"Does this have anything to do with the so called illness that is killing demons?" this time he finally looked at me rather startled but did not utter a single word "I know she is not in Tourin, if she was in Alaric Hiei would have eventually found out." His eyes continued to scan me as I spoke "If the demon was just a commoner you would not have risked sending her there. By elimination she is in Gandara and the demon who was sick is either Yomi or someone of great value to him and to Spirit World as well."

"I see you have been busy, I didn't expect any less." Crossing his hands over his chest he got up from his chair. Seeing him in his teen form was not unnatural, but lately that was the only form he showed to us "You must understand that I can't point any fingers until Hana wakes up."

"If her input is so valuable to your cause then you could have and should have taken better precautions to ensure her safety." Biting down on the intention to elevate my voice I studied his posture. He wasn't providing me any information, wasn't denying my claims however he wasn't reinforcing them either.

"I have done all I could to ensure she arrived at her destination in one piece, what she encountered there I don't know. All I know is that she managed to heal this so called illness and I expected her to be able to do that."

My jaw clenched, eyes widening a fraction "Are we looking at a new threat?" again no solid answer was given however by the way his brows drew together, the stress and strain on his shoulders was obvious "Koenma" he finally looked at me "Hana does not have necessary tools to deal with the situation you put her in."

Shaking his head, a smile light up his face "She might not, but she adapts." She shouldn't have to, she mustn't be forced to go to such lengths. His smile was short lived as he continued to speak "Are you sure this relationship is not hindering you? When the relocation process began you took a neutral stance but now that you have gotten close to her are you certain shifting your ideals is a good thing?" I could not phantom a reason behind his words. Why he spoke of our relationship. Unless…

"You intend to further use her." Koenma nodded, me trying my hardest not to let the anger show on my face "If she can cure this, if she can provide information then she will play a big role."

"No." he was surprised by my outburst "She gets to choose, you will not force her. If contracted this disease might kill her faster, what then?" looking to the side Koenma looked depleted of all energy. Surely he thought of all this.

"I will not force her and I didn't." looking back at the screen my chest felt tight. It was only a picture, not a live feed so how was he certain she was alive and her state has not deteriorated.

"Let me go to her." Of course it was out of the question. But this was not a time to argue, she was hurt, she was alone in Gandara and all I was wanted was to bring her back.

"Let me speak to her after she wakes up. After the briefing I will grant you passage if she agrees."

When presented like that I already knew the answer. She would never say yes to me seeing her at a low point. She would want to come back on her own, triumphant after a successful mission. To be given a chance to prove her worth although that's what she tries to do on a daily basis.

"I would like to surprise her. Make me part of the team that brings her back." Looking at him dead in the eye, Koenma appeared to be focusing on me for the first time that day "If not I will find other ways."

Looking to the side, his hands slid in the depths of his pockets "Kurama" the pause was there to enforce a point "if you do anything to hinder this mission I feel it's my duty to tell you there will be consequences."

"Of that I am aware." He stared at me in disbelief and it was then I knew I was pushing my luck "However" I quickly turned it around "I am certain I can prove useful."

"I will think about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have another meeting to attend."

* * *

That evening I visited Yusuke's food stand. After the temple meeting I felt my attitude and reactions have put a strain on our relationship. If he felt that, his attitude was no indication as he smiled big while I sat down. Getting to work on a hot meal for myself I shared with him the details of my meeting with Koenma.

"I see." Was all he said while fumbling for a lighter before deciding to use the burner to light up the cigarette in his hand "Enki will be paying Yomi a visit."

Panic rushed over me, cascading inside my chest "Do you actually think it is wise?" looking over his shoulder, something darkened his eyes.

"It is. He is king and he needs to know what is going on right under his nose." He had a point. With Koenma having control of the traffic in and out of Demon World Enki might perceive this mission as a threat and could be our undoing. Enki was not a difficult demon to appease and talk to however Yusuke made a valid point, he is king. We would not want a political war between the three worlds.

Providing Yusuke with a small smile, I reassured him I understood "Truth be told I am rather nervous about the entire situation. I am certain Spirit World has a hunch as to what exactly is going on, however they need confirmation before acting."

Flicking the ash onto the ground Yusuke took another drag before speaking "So toddler stench is in on it but needs proof.? He could have sent me to beat it out of someone."

"Well, yes." Looking over to a bottle he took out, he poured in two cups "I have learned to take his words with a pinch of salt. He is hiding something that is weighing on him greatly." Yusuke downed the drink in one swing, however I just wet my lips with it "I am reluctant to make any wild guesses."

"No need." Yusuke was not himself "We'll get the fuckers behind this."

"May I ask, is everything alright?" he turned to further handle the food, however the tension between his shoulder blades was evident. Kicking the trash can startled me as a wave of curses rolled off his tongue.

"I told Keiko what's going on." Staring at his back I let him continue as I took another sip of the drink "She's not happy about it. Sure she cares about Hana but she wants me to stay away from trouble."

"It's only natural." A glare made me close my mouth, brows drawing together "Do you regret returning?" with a heavy sigh he granted me the answer.

"Sometimes. I know it's silly but I am a bit envious Hana got to go, I miss it I guess." Running a hand through his hair he finally looked to be relaxing "I am not mad at Keiko that she said it, I get it, but how she said it yuck. Ultimatum style." Nodding I offered him another smile.

"Leave this one to me Yusuke. The initial portal is still opened even if it's guarded. I will find a way into Demon World if the situation calls for it." Patting my shoulder, his large grin came in view.

"And I will be right behind you even if Keiko will be after us with a damn frying pan." Laughter bloomed between us just like the cheery trees in this early May. I swore then I would get her back before the last petals coat the earth.

* * *

**A/N: So I have noticed that having a schedule for this fic is doing my head in. Chapters want out when they want out. End of rant lol**


	30. Extended visit

_Hana…_

Sounds reached me, incoherent at first scrambled in my head, begging for attention, but it wasn't until I heard my name, spoken somewhere far away that my lids finally fluttered. Opening my mouth I tried to scream, a strained whimper leaving my throat instead. Sitting upright, my head felt like it would explode, my entire body yelled. Panic was the next thing to set in as I looked at the foreign room I was in all by myself. Bandages covered my left arm which I tried to take off with uncoordinated moves, my shaky hand adding to the sharp sensation.

I breathed in and out, irregular, frightened by the burning pain in my body. My territory expanded with each hectic heartbeat, retreating inside my body the very next second and I felt it, hitting me again and again, wild and untamed. Tears spilled not wasting a moment more as my stomach churned when the white bandages came off.

_Hana…_

Voices just beyond the door were speaking my name and I tried to scream again but my hoarse voice failed to comply. My territory was making me dizzy, acting out beyond my control. Turning around I managed to knock something on the floor, glass shattering on impact.

The door flung open the very next second, Yomi appearing in its frame. It was then I noticed I couldn't quite see well with my left eye. When he spoke his voice registered only in my right ear.

"Try to relax, you are in the medical wing." He didn't step closer waiting for my reaction, but what could I say? Looking over at my hand, two finger nails were missing, my skin stitched back together, dried blood and burnt skin making my brain fuzzy. And then it came back to me, that horrible sound, the explosion, the pain. Stepping inside slowly, Yomi took a seat on a chair near the bed, one he made sure to set a few feet away from me "Would you like some water?" I didn't, even if it felt like I drank sand until that point. Feeling my face with my good hand more wounds came to light "Or perhaps something for the pain."

He made no gesture to touch me or get closer in any shape or form but I still moved as far away as possible given the size of the bed. I didn't get up from it because I believed I couldn't walk at that point "How did I survive?" I didn't recognise the sounds coming out of my mouth, all escaping more in the form of a whisper. Yomi crossed one leg over the other, hands sitting neatly on top of his knee.

"Kurama saved you." At the sound of his name I turned to look at him, territory trying to stay inside for the time being. I was too weak for the display either way "Not in person, but he had planted seeds on you which attacked the…" he stopped not having a name for the thing that latched onto his soul "It would have been much worse for you if he hadn't done that." Getting up I followed him with my eyes "There is someone here to see you." He didn't wait for my approval or anything as he got up. Opening the door he motioned for someone to come in. That certain person had to bend and come in with some difficulty through the door, a huge red demon waving at me.

I froze, territory blooming as I shook. It was as if the pain then fled to my bone marrow, body reacting in an instant. Despite not knowing I had it in me, I lunged to the edge of the bed, acidic vomit leaving my stomach.

"I don't think she likes me." Looking up, Yomi shook his head at the demon in the room.

"Maybe if you would have waited like I had suggested. She is not in a stable condition at the moment." He yelled out for someone to come clean the mess and bandage me back up but I didn't let a single hand touch me. I sat there in my territory, licking my own wounds slowly as I felt I couldn't go all out like I usually did. All the while they stood there, looking at me, waiting for the pain to leave my limbs, vision and hearing returning back to me properly.

Once done Yomi spoke "This here is Enki." I tensed involuntary, slowly getting out of bed and closing in to the window searching with my eyes for an escape that didn't involve having to pass them "In case you are not aware, he is the current king." Nodding my head even if he couldn't see me I confirmed that I at least held that knowledge "He will not hurt you." Yomi emphasised as Enki waved at me once more trying his best to look harmless. Seeing I was not willing to speak or look at him any differently he took out of his pocket a phone, dialled a number and then put it on the bed for me, trying to move as little as possible.

Walking slowly and not leaving him out of my sight, I placed it to my ear, a hand flying to my mouth as I gasped hearing the voice on the other end "Yusuke." There was a long pause on his side as he more than likely struggled to recognise the voice and then it began.

"What the fuck is going through your head, Kurama told me you got hurt. You're in Gandara right? Put Yomi on the line before I come there and start kicking ass." Tears were biting at my eyes again but I kept it together despite his yelling.

"I am fine but I need to go." Swallowing I coughed trying to clear my voice "I will tell you everything when I return. But until then ass bitch I need you to stay put and not complicate things. Tell him I really miss him." Closing the conversation down I turned to Enki "I don't want this blowing out of proportions." His brows drew together but Yomi intervened.

"This is on me Enki, I brought a human in Demon World and evaded the patrol to bring her here. Hana is a gifted healer so I requested her expertise." Ignoring me completely they started talking about mysterious deaths happening randomly, small numbers but still noticeable. Yomi apparently should have ran the plan by him, but he didn't want word going out that there was a problem with his powers. Enki on the other hand wasn't having it. He did not lash out, but an order was disobeyed. All humans crossing over into Demon World needed to be brought back, at least that was his only rule the first time around. When relocations became a thing for demons, those rules multiplied, the council being a strong force in the equation as well. This was too much for my brain to handle though, I couldn't.

"Umm guys" they turned to look at me "not to butt in or anything but what's done is done and I came here on my own accord so I don't know why everyone if flipping. Is it politically incorrect? Yes. Can anything be done? Hell no, not anymore. So cut it out because you are facing something bigger than your political parties and rules." Coughing again as I tried to clear my voice, I was happy that at least that got their attention.

Enki stared at me, then laughed, belly going up and down with his good humour. Either I had a different vision on how a king for Demon World should look like or I was crazy, for me Enki didn't fit the bill, but he won, twice. Fat grizzly red demon in front of me won twice. "Yusuke did tell me you're too stubborn to die. Alright Hana, tell me what you saw." And so I sat there, running my mouth, straining my voice further. I finally settled down and drank some water. I had to think it carefully, paint the most real picture they have ever seen by just using my words. What to look for, visual, in terms of power. How it felt, what it did.

Yomi listened without interrupting me once, he just stood there, calm and collected, the opposite of who I met. So this was the real Yomi. Enki took all the information gathered and promised to speak with Koenma. I didn't lie, I did tell him Spirit World authorised the mission. He promised me this would not affect the relocation process, but more measures needed to be taken and several other rules put in place. As Enki left, Yomi remained in the same position, contemplating everything.

"Thank you Hana." He made no gesture to move and that was good, I was still weary of his presence and every gesture made me cower away "I can assure you I will not hurt you in any way. If you wish to leave, I will provide you with an escort, although I would like your help with something else. If you wish to say anything to me, don't hesitate."

As my mind tried to work, I begged myself to stop being afraid, he was like that because of tentacle boy. Sounds distracted us as the door opened to the room once more, my eyes going wide. Jumping out of bed, I ran towards Jin wrapping my arms around his neck "Oh my God, I can't believe it." His strong hands wrapped around me, holding me until I was ready to let go, until I felt safe and not alone surrounded by strangers. When I finally took a good look at him, his toothy grin greeted me without missing a beat, eyes scanning me for any injuries.

"I got wind ya were here. What are ya doing, this is no place for a lovely lass." Looking over my shoulder I finally let him go completely. Yomi provided me his attention, but waited for me to speak.

"I…" I had a choice, Jin could take me away right that moment if I said so and it would all end. I could go back, I could put all that happened behind me. Looking at his chest no bruising or veins married his skin so I looked back at Yomi "I have a job to do Jin." Without missing another second Yomi stepped near me, hand resting gently on my shoulder.

"Gather everyone and tell them to round up each Gandarian. I want everyone to form a line and wait to be called in the throne room. No questions" he mentioned when Jin tried to interrupt him "this will be a medical evaluation. Go." Jin's eyes travelled to me searching for answers, but I also nodded smiling slightly. With that small confirmation he left the room with his ears lowered, Yomi's hand leaft my shoulder "You will not regret this decision. Until everyone is gathered, let's get you in some clean clothes and take a walk."

* * *

For over five hundred years Yomi has been the ruler of Gandara, an imposing and thriving kingdom. It had remained that way even after the first Demon World tournaments. Even if he wasn't king, he was still recognised as the ruler of the realm. He shared to me knowledge regarding the technological advancement as we slowly walked down halls, answering any question I had. He wasn't bragging with his accomplishments, no, he was just showing me around, further proving to me I was safe and not a prisoner in his land.

Fear became a distant memory, even when lightning struck near the windows, I was too invested in Yomi's words. He didn't ask me any questions, just listened silently if I wanted to share something about myself, but I tried to do as little of that as possible. I would scan his people in order to ensure they were in the clear then leave. There was no other reason for me to stay. I rested and for once he understood completely where I was coming from.

* * *

Before heading to the throne room, out the window I saw a huge queue "Does that scare you?" I didn't turn to look at him, instead trying to see if I could establish where it actually ended.

"Why would it scare me? I just need to scan them, it's simple to look at their souls." Leaning against the wall Yomi looked to be more relaxed as days went by.

"It actually gave me chills hearing you say that." Raising my brows I listened carefully "Also knowing that you could have abandoned it, left me to die, or perhaps killed me yourself and no one would have known it was you." Once again he towered over me, imposing frame making me look small. Reaching up to him, I pulled at one of his horns, him making a face that made me laugh.

"Stop saying creepy stuff or I will end up regretting saving you." Letting him go, he actually shook his head at my display, yet he didn't look tense at all which was a good thing. He was indeed not bent on hurting me anymore and by simply allowing me to do what I just did was proof of that.

"Are you ready to do this?" once again the attention fell on the line in the lower level. Unleashing my territory was fine since I was healed and well rested. If I had to pull another tentacle baby out of someone else, that would be a different story.

Walking by his side, we entered an elevator that took us to the designated area in front of the massive crowd.

Yomi stood in front of everyone gathered, silencing them with just his simple presence "I have called you out here for a medical evaluation of a different nature." Extending a hand in my direction I was presented "She will be the one to examine everyone. You may not like it, you may be stricken by a new power but it's all for a greater purpose and no harm is to come by her hands." Nodding in my direction I surveyed the room taking a deep breath and then just let it go. There was a collective gasp when they felt my territory, but I didn't bother with it. My eyes were scanning, searching, constantly moving from left to right. I looked past the scars, past the scratched surface of their souls. They were clean, nothing threatening, no tentacles ready to destroy them. And so we spent several hours, doing only this, Yomi checking up on me from time to time to ensure I could still go on.

Sitting at the top of the steps in front of his chair, I was beginning to lose my patience. Throwing my head back I took a good look at him "Ok this might be a stupid ass question and maybe I should have asked before, but how did it happen? How did you get tentacle boy?" motioning to the guards to leave the room until called again to let in the next wave of demons, we were left alone with just his son who mirrored my impatient frown.

Yomi however looked to have more patience than those around him, no frustration showing on his face whatsoever as I performed the task set out by him "It was at a time I was out training with my son. I didn't see where the attack came from, I didn't even sense it. All that I know it that I felt a sharp pain in my chest, as if something drilled into me, but I was fine seconds later." Shura nodded away to his father's story "Fine, until I realised I could not use my powers." Rolling my eyes I waved him away.

"Great, so I am basically scanning your people and I might not find shit." Shura giggled hearing my protest, Yomi clearing his throat to get him to stop "Call in the next ones."

We soon scanned through the soldiers, the workers and then my face light up at the last batch, I had no idea they all were there. Jin smiled my way as he was the first to get closer. Chu looked absolutely surprised to see me there, Rinku exclaiming what his drunken friend was thinking. Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki must have known or pieced it all together. Touya though looked at the setting with a sceptical eye as Yomi explained to them what was going to happen.

"Actually" I turned to Yomi "they are my friends and I have promised not to use my powers on them." If he could I am certain Yomi would have rolled his eyes at me.

"By all means then Hana, if they die, it's on you."

Well shit if you put it like that. Turning back to the guys, I apologised "I need to do this. As much as I hate admitting it, he's right. There could now be something inside of you that will more than likely kill you." The group shared a look between themselves then nodded away giving their approval. I tried to make it quick, not stare, not analyse. In and out, simple and clean.

But having no one else infected made Yomi retreat into a shell. His people were clean but he wasn't any closer to discovering anything more. I wasn't there to uncover anything though, I had to heal him and that I did. I have overstayed my welcome.

"Yomi, I now want to return." He sat up slowly, clearly startled by my sudden request. Jin came closer, taking my hand, making me jump a bit. I was still not fully myself.

"Want me to take you back?" before I got to reply, Chu came leaning on us both, the lump putting his full weight on our shoulders. He mumbled something in Jin's ear making me give him the stink eye.

"I think that's an excellent idea." Looking at Yomi all I said was an annoyed _"huh"_ since I didn't know how he got that but I didn't, must have been the number of ears on his head "We need to celebrate. You have performed a tremendous task and you deserve some time to enjoy yourself with friends. Then if you still wish to return" I pushed Chu off me since my shoulders were starting to hurt "you can do it tomorrow morning."

"If?" squinting my eyes I tried not to yell at him "What are you saying Yomi?" he quickly noticed my change as he slowly stepped down.

"I have promised no ill intent and I mean it. You are free to go but I also would like for you to stay." Jin spat an outraged "_what" _as Yomi tread closer. He appeared to like this lack of space ever since we spent all those hours inside my territory. Extending a hand he took a few strands of hair, playing them between his fingers. Jin tried pulling on my hand, but it took Yomi just one turn of his head for the wind master to freeze in place "I would like to have you as a healer for the kingdom." I laughed, I actually laughed letting go of Jin's hand "I am being serious. Trust me you have a gift and a power that can grow. I have the means to help you."

Yanking my hair away from his hand I glared at him "In case you fucking forgot I am human. I would die before you even manage your master plan. Why do you really want me to stay?" taking a good look at him wasn't hard since we were practically touching, both of us stubborn enough as to not back down "Tell me, have all those hours set off something?" poking his chest, I finally managed to see a hint of anger on his face. Ignoring the stupid question Suzuki asked since of course he could not understand, Yomi took my hand away.

"You are being impertinent, though it looks to be your nature. I have but extended my invitation, making sure this time around the accommodations suit you." He said that, but he still hasn't let me go and I must have been crazy going up against him.

"Thank you then." I smirked as I tried to see if I could pull away and he allowed it "But I can't. I have people I need to return to, people who have no idea how I am doing right now." His hair flowed past his broad shoulders, touching my face.

"I know you need to return to Kurama. Send him my regards when you do see him." A gentle smile spread on his lips "Also please don't confuse admiration for something else Hana." That statement caught me off guard as I continued to stare at him. Shaking my head I turned to the crowd.

"Come on fuckers, where can a girl get a drink around here?"

* * *

I couldn't help myself really, as alcohol hit my system and laughter resonated from the room we were all in, I couldn't help but give Yomi silent glances. He sat in a corner, legs tucked underneath him as he slowly sipped from his glass.

"Oi?" turning to Chu he got closer to me and whispered "Do you fancy the bloke?" looking next to me I pointed over at Jin who was busy making faces at Touya, the alcohol colouring his cheeks red "No, not him, the one you've been staring at all night." I cracked up since I got it what he was on about.

"You mean horny guy over there?" Jin turned to look at me as Yomi frowned, his extensive number of ears listening in to our conversation, but not like I was trying to be discrete.

"Not said a kinky word, I swear." laughing I patted Jin's back, turning him back to Touya as I resumed my conversation with Chu.

"If I were looking for polished horns. Imagine having to be the big spoon, I would end up poking my eyes out. Or if he rolled over he would impale my face. Not my type, sorry." I caught Yomi touching his horns, looking positively confused as Chu's face hit the table, laughter shaking his entire body.

"I believe you had enough alcohol." Ignoring Yomi's statement I filled up another glass "You really are just a stubborn child." Sticking my tongue out at him he got up and I yelped getting on the table and to the other side where Shishiwakamaru and Suzuki were. In an instant they both scattered and made room for Yomi but I guess I should have saw it coming when I chose the only people in the room not willing to support or give a crap about me.

"Wait." He did stop "Before you do anything let me run a hand through my hair, I want to die looking fabulous." And then he smiled, Yomi genuinely looked at me and smiled, taking a seat, asking me to join him. I expected anything else, not a warm gesture from his part.

He puzzled me really, a lord, not a king, sitting down with his soldiers, drinking and allowing for the ruckus to go on well into the night. He didn't care that Chu swore like a sailor and drank more than an entire ship load. He didn't care that Jin was so wasted that you could barely make out what he was saying in that thick accent. Shishiwakamaru was sleeping with his head on the table, Suzuki shushing me as he painted something on his face. Rinku was probably under the table, or at least was last time I checked, the only semi sober one being Touya.

Yawning, my head bobbed, eyelids heavy "Are you ready to get some rest?" looking up at Yomi I nodded rubbing my eye "Surprised honestly you managed to stay up until this hour." Jin tried to get up to escort me to my room, but the floor wanted him more. I gasped when he hit the desk, laughing a second later because what are friends really for? Touya just shook his head, picking him up and bidding us a good night "I will escort you." just shrugging my shoulders both me and Yomi got up from the table.

Stumbling over Chu who was spread on the floor, Yomi was quick to catch my arm, yanking me close to his chest "Geez how much do you work out?" poking his rock hard abdomen I only looked up at him when his raven hair came in view. Leaning in I froze more out of instinct, a part of my brain sobering up in an instant. He picked me up, flipping me over his shoulder like I was a rag doll.

"And that's enough of your shenanigans Hana." Walking down the corridors, I just wobbled with each step he took.

"I might barf of you." I laughed when he sighed, soon being put back on the ground. Looking at a door I pointed at it "Mine?" he confirmed it mentioning all my stuff was in there "Thank you."

"Good night. We will speak in the morning." As he turned to leave to his room, I blamed the alcohol for my next question.

"Were you born blind Yomi?" he stopped in his tracks glancing over his shoulder.

"No, someone took my light many years ago." There was a certain tension set in his body "Is that all?"

Taking a few steps to reach him my thoughts came out "Want me to try and heal you?" his brows drew together, question churning inside his mind. Extending a hand to me he caressed the top of my head. Placing a kiss on my forehead, like a father would to his child, he then gave me space.

"There is no need for that, I get by perfectly fine." Tilting his head to the side it was his time to ask a question "You don't want to sleep do you?"

With that I slid against the wall next to my room "What will happen from now on?" taking a seat next to me he took a bit of time before answering.

"You will go back, report on your mission. But I do believe this won't be the last time we meet." Turning his face towards me he was grave serious "If there is something out there, such a threat then we will need to eradicate it." Pointing a finger at me he continued "And you need to get stronger, because if you possess the means of curing this you will play a big role."

Waving his finger away I stared at the floor "You saw how I struggled with it." Balling my hands into fists I felt lost more than ever. I thought that by accepting the mission I would manage to find some lost purpose, but I had more questions that ever "If this is indeed bigger then you can imagine it won't end up good for me." His hand found mine, unravelling my fist.

"If you managed to strain yourself like you did for a complete stranger I can't imagine how you will use these hands for the ones you love." Poking my open palm with his finger made me smile.

"I sort of like you, I think. You're an interesting one Yomi."

"So are you Hana. Now it's time for you to sleep. Up."

"But" I protested as he pulled me to my feet.

"Go to your room, now." Yes, he was treating me like I was kid. But he was right, I needed sleep so I finally took him up on the offer. It was time to go back home.


	31. Coming back human

"Are you absolutely certain about this?" Yomi focused solely on me, ignoring the strong current blowing our way from the opening tunnel. I stayed up almost all night running his offer through my head, trying to make sure I would not regret any decision made, falling asleep in the early hours of the day.

"You said it yourself, we'll see each other again." Dipping his head once he understood and respected the decision I made. Extending his hand towards me he waited for me to return the gesture in the form of a hand shake. I just looked at him, hand reaching out, open palm resting on his chest instead. Pressing his own against mine he smiled. This sort of goodbye felt a lot more appropriate.

"Until we meet again Hana."

Jin waited for me near the portal, his eyes scanning Yomi, not even bothering to hide the fact that he didn't like the interaction. Picking me up, he jumped inside the tunnel as easily as I would jump over a small obstacle.

"Wha' ya do to him?" looking at his face I just shrug my shoulders. In truth I have never thought if healing souls would or could have certain implications such as the person touched to develop feelings. But that was not what Yomi felt, he was grateful, as a patient would be towards a doctor who finally figured out a cure to their illness "Well he is all over the place for ya."

"No Jin" I smiled clearing the air "you should have seen him at the beginning. I just returned him to normal." He had no reason not to believe me, but there was still something bothering him "I mean it, there was something inside him making him go crazy, violent." His eyes widened, pulling my body closer to his "What?"

"Ya shaking." Now that he pointed it out, yes I was, something in the back of my mind still causing fear to rear its ugly head at just the simple thought of that thing latching on to a soul.

Once back in Human World, I was surprised to find myself landing on top of a building inside the city. There the ones that waited for me where the SDF members that opened the tunnel and Ayame. She thanked Jin for bringing me back safely then turned to me asking to accompany her to Spirit World.

"Where is everyone?"

Offering me a small smile her tone held more warmth "You will first brief Koenma after which you will be allowed to see your friends."

Hugging Jin goodbye felt wrong, like I didn't want for him to go and leave me alone with the Spirit World goons, he sort of felt it too by how he held me close, how he basically glared at them. But I couldn't tell him anything, I needed to go, one last leap before I got to see everyone again. Turning to Ayame as the portal was closing I was ready.

"Apologies for this but it's the only way to bring you with me." I cocked a brow waiting for her to explain, a sharp pain at the back of my head causing me to black out. Next thing I knew I was looking at my body on the roof top getting smaller and smaller as I flew.

"What the fucking Hell, what did you do to me?" trying to offer me another smile I cut her short "You could have warned me. I really don't like you."

"Your anger is justifiable, I keep forgetting you are not familiar with everything." My look was enough to make her stop talking since I wasn't in the mood to hear anymore useless excuses. I didn't like her shady act the first time around in the hospital, now that I knew what she actually was didn't make things any better.

But I had to hit pause on all those thoughts once I saw where we ended up. As we landed on a large platform, Koenma made his appearance, eyes scanning me. Ayame just took a low bow, leaving the next second as if they rehearsed the scene before.

"Welcome back Hana." He held his hands inside deep pockets, tired honey coloured orbs never leaving my face "I am happy to see you are well. Yomi had updated me advising you were hurt, for that I am sorry."

"Sorry?" my chest felt hot, hands balling to fists "You sent me there with no means of communication." Taking a step forward his eyes widened "Kurama and Yusuke found out." Another step as my voice elevated "Yomi tried to kill me motherfucker!"

"Yet you were successful."

My eyes doubled in size hearing that statement leave his mouth with such nonchalance "Successful would be running that pacifier through your teeth." Pointing a finger dangerously close to his face made him take a step back "Do you even know what I went through?" he shook his head slowly.

"I wanted to wait for your briefing, not Yomi's." taking another step back he motioned to a door behind him "Maybe we can take this to my office?" that sealed it for me, we were all tools, to be used by Spirit World in this stupid game for power and control. Because in the end it all came down to who was stronger, had more resources at their disposal. And I was in no way, shape or form equipped. Seeing how my anger suddenly deflated, his brows rose in concern "Hana, are you alright?"

"No and I don't want to brief you on shit."

He let out a small sigh before speaking, probably used to stubborn people "You can refuse yes, but that will not help anyone. If this illness"

"It's not an illness." He looked surprised, genuinely taken back by a simple statement "It has life energy inside of it, made from the same elements as a soul is."

"It? Hana you need to tell me what is happening." Again he motioned towards the door "Please." I gave up, not for him, but for the ones I cared for. If they were ever struck by that monstrosity I would need all the help I could get. So there I go again, running my mouth, telling Koenma everything, cameras recording all my words. By the end of my story all color left his face. He knew more, something I didn't. With our eyes locked, the fear and urgency of his stare confirmed it for me, something bad was about to reach us.

"After the last attack in Spirit World and with my father going down several items went missing and so did a few members of the former Special Defense Force." I didn't interrupt him choosing at least this time to listen "They have not fled for Human World so the only option remained Demon World. But then I thought why would they go to a place where they are hatted? Unless they could gain something." hunters, demon killers or at least that's what they should have been, but Yusuke did mention they wouldn't stand a chance against higher class demons.

"An alliance? With demons?" he nodded "Sorry but I don't get it. Why?" his eyes darkened, voice lowering.

"I can only guess and my idea is that they want to tilt the power balance. Not everyone agrees with demons and humans coexisting." Sitting against his desk I ran the idea though my head eventually asking him what items were stolen. With a press of a button, a screen lowered from the ceiling but I was way too mad to be impressed "Apart from several weapons, they have taken the Orb of Baast used to extract the souls of humans and contain them." Stopping him with a raise of my hand I just had to ask.

"Why the fuck would you even have that?" of course he paid no mind to my silly question as the screen showed another item "The second one is similar to the Concentration Ring given to young Spirit Detectives though this one is in the shape of a small hand cannon, as opposed to the ring this one can also draw from the surrounding energies." Turning to him, I could not believe the stupidity he exhibited. And to think I actually had a good impression about him.

"This still does not explain how tentacle boy came to be. Are there any demons who can manipulate souls?" of course he didn't know and by how little knowledge Spirit World held in general about demons I was honestly not surprised. Him and Enki did talk before I returned so now I also knew about the attack on the demon brother's village, apparently that's where it all started. There was no pattern, no target set for certain.

"My hunch is they have managed to either forge a weapon or they have someone who can manipulate soul matter like you can." Looking down at my hands I felt discouraged by his words, I wasn't manipulating soul matter, I was a healer "Either way we are expecting to see more and more cases. And Hana" I looked back up at him "you can't be expected to save everyone."

"You aren't making any sense, are you hearing yourself? This wannabe explanation on rouge shitty defense members and orbs of doom." Cutting the air with my hands "And for what? Power?"

"Yes Hana, power. If you have been oblivious to the dangers that lurked that doesn't mean they didn't happen." Throwing my hands up it was clear I was reaching my limit.

"Fine, ok, cool bananas. I need to speak with Kurama, he is smarter than all of us combined." To that statement Koenma rolled his eyes "What?"

"This relationship of yours" my eyes turned to slits, jaw clenching "are you sure it's a good thing? Kurama is the most intelligent of the group yes, but the fact that he infiltrated Demon World although advised against it, falls under the stupid variant." My palms hitting against his desk startled him.

"He's in Demon World?" nodding away he continue to explain they were alerted by his infiltration, calling him back since I was returning.

"Will he be punished?"

This time he waved me off, picking up a few documents "This time no since I need all of you working on this issue. Now if you don't mind, I have a report to write."

"One more thing." His eyes rose to look at me "What's the pheromone's demons name?"

* * *

"Harada." Ice blue eyes travelled in the direction I was in, orbs growing wide as he waved at me awkwardly. Motioning for him to come closer he did obey, although a bit reluctant.

"Hana? I heard you've been in a terrible accident, the entire café is talking about it." He continued to look at me from head to toes, analyzing for any injuries.

"It was just a cover so please keep it a secret." Looking up at me, suspicion settled on his face "I wanted to talk to you a bit about the attack on your village." Seeing the pain on this baby faced demon made me regret bringing it up but he was there, he witnessed everything.

"I don't know how much I can help." His frail body shook, the burden of the memories too much for him to bear "But I can try." A shy smile followed as thin as the ice he reminded me of.

"Thank you."

He led me inside his apartment building where he had been granted a place to say. Truth be told his place looked better than mine. I didn't dive in the discussion first, focusing on asking him how he was doing, how he liked the job at the Dawn café, if his neighbors here nice enough to him. Yes, they didn't know he was demon and he hasn't used his powers, but it was still important that he had a good experience. He fully relaxed as we talked over a cup of coffee, his small frame leaning into the couch cushions. In general I tend to not focus on their background, remember details and names because it meant I would get attached, know about them and their lives and I couldn't, I didn't want that.

"Have you seen someone affected?" his sudden question coupled with the loud clank of the coffee cup against the table stirred me up. I didn't lie to the boy, nodding my head once to confirm it "Father was one of them, by the end he was feral, barely recognized us. The disease got him, his chest becoming bruised, spreading veins across his skin."

"We are working on stopping it, finding the source of this threat." Glistening eyes watched me, eating up my words "I'm sorry this reached you, you didn't deserve it."

"But we're safe here right? That's why Ito fought to bring us here." How could I said no and shatter this bright eyed demon's hope? He was fragile on his own, knowing danger lurked in the shadows wouldn't have helped.

"Yes you are." For now at least "Did any of the soldier mention seeing anything?" he looked to be lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes but then he turned to look at me again.

"Light." My brows furrowed "A sharp pain brought by a light they could not sense." The story fit the same bill as Yomi's except for the light part. No tentacle boy since they couldn't see that. They died differently, some faster, some later on, all in the same madness I found Yomi in.

I walked back to my apartment taking my time as I tried to figure if I was missing something. I tried Kurama's phone twice, it didn't ring, going directly to voice message "_hey stranger, I miss you, call me when you get this"_**. **

Of course the elevator wasn't working so I had to take the stairs thankful that this time around I had no heavy luggage. Taking out my keys, a sense of calm washed over me. When the keys went in the lock, I stopped raising my hand to look at the wet substance I touched. Crimson blood stained my hand, door being unlocked as I pushed it open

"What the actually fuck?"

* * *

**A/N: I have noticed that I disrespect my publishing schedule, either posting more than 2 chapters a month, or earlier so I decided to just do my thing. If I feel like posting 3-4 chapters I will do it, be wild and free. Hope you lovely people agree lol**


	32. Never forgotten

Taking a deep breath in I exhaled after a few seconds calming down, my brain working as it should after finding my door open. Blood covered the floor, hand prints painted my walls, red encompassing my vision. My mind raced as I sprung to action, pushing the door behind me closed so no one else could witness what was going on. Leaving the backpack on the floor I ran inside my living room stopping in the door way, quickly taking everything in. There was no time for questions as I fell to my knees near a body I didn't recognize but knew it was demon nonetheless. Gently pulling him on his back for a second I wondered if that was uncomfortable due to his tail but the thought dissipated quickly as it was clear all that blood originated from a deep gash on his stomach. His silver hair spilled on my carpet, parts of it covered in the crimson liquid. He was unconscious but the pain was still entrapped in his features, chest expanding with each tormented breath. I was thankful he was alive as my palms closed in on the wound, light emanating from my skin, powers working. No serious damage was taken to any major organs but that didn't mean he wasn't going to die from such a wound. Placing a hand on his face, I felt his temperature, hoping the wound wasn't cause by a weapon laced with poison, but he felt fine in that sense. The only heat he was emanating was close to the gaping cut I was working on. Looking at him, I was actually tempted to touch his ears. I have only read about kitsunes in Kurama's books, never actually thought I would meet one.

Suddenly he flinched and I was the one on my back, hands with sharp claws wrapped around my neck, him on top of me. Surprise was the first thing to hit me since I didn't understand how he managed to turn the tables so fast. Our eyes met a second later, golden jewels growing wide as his hands loosened their grip, my name spilling from his mouth. A hiss of pain threw him off balance as he collapsed on top of me, energy exhausting fast, a huff leaving my chest. I couldn't get him off and frankly didn't have time since he ripped through what I managed to heal. Instead of adding to the damage, I worked like that, hands resting on his lower back as to be closer to the source, to heal faster. Despite the weight on my body I tried to pay attention to his breathing, to how he reacted and surely enough as I was closing up torn skin, he found his strength, slowly getting up on all fours.

A bloodied hand reached my face, husky voice speaking kind words to me "You are not hurt are you?" my hands dropped as I stared at him, chest filling up with confusion as I slowly turned my face away. His brows rose, eyes analyzing the blood left on my face, on my clothes, lowering to his own. He got up in a blink of an eye, backing away from me, a groan leaving his lips as he bent over in pain.

"Hey, I'm not finished." I also got up, slowly getting closer to him trying to keep a low steady tone "Do you mind telling me your name?"

Confusion was the only thing I saw on his face, before it vanished into a unreadable expression "Get away from me!" Freezing on the spot I was more confused than ever, the sudden cold shoulder throwing me off. He looked away from me as he straightened and I hid my palms behind my back so I could work from a distance without scaring him off further. Of course he felt the wound closing up, eyes turning to scan me. I have met glaring demons before, Hiei being one of them but while his eyes burned, the demons' before me were cold and calculated. Like ice that burns the flesh differently. Swallowing hard I tried to save the situation.

"I'm just healing you." Extending my open palms to him, he turned his body slightly away from me, refusing to work with me "Look, no one is going to hurt you. You are in my home."

"And that does not frighten you?" well he did scare me with that turn of events, but I couldn't say there was something malicious about him, at least not then so I gently shook my head "You have no idea who I am do you?" as I shook my head once more that's when his eyes shined differently. Sadness and anger drilled into me and I had no idea why demons kept having the impression I knew who they were.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know you." A cold mask took over everything that very moment and I regretted my words somehow "Look, I don't know what more you want me to say." But even if I wanted to find the necessary words I couldn't. My eyes fell on his chest and despite him warning me to stay away, I was in his face moments later, hands spreading apart his shirt to get a better look at his chest while he was asking me if I've gone mad. Looking up at him, I felt like crying. As he saw my glossy eyes, he tensed for a second before his features softened somewhat. His hands travelled up my arms as I held onto his shirt for dear life "A deep cut is alright but a bruise makes you want to cry?" Instead of running my mouth explaining everything, I pushed away from him, nails finding their home against my skull as I pulled on my hair trying to think. It didn't look to be as bad as Yomi's, bruise was just beginning to spread its ugly veins, but how could I do this all alone?

"You can't tap into your demon energy can you?" he said nothing, instead reaching out to touch his chest "That so called bruise will have you reaching for my neck again in no time trust me." Crossing his hands over his chest, probably more in an attempt to hide the only thing I could focus on he cleared his throat.

"Eyes up here, concentrate. You have seen this and you know the extent of impact, so what is it?"

Baffled I blinked a couple of times "Wow buddy, you don't get to demand answers after you made a Halloween freak fest of my home without even offering a name." his eyes followed my wide hand gestures, leaving me to my own as he finally settled on his long claws, examining them "Oi excuse me."

"My name is of little importance. So would you like these claws around your neck soon or are you going to tell me how this works?"

Throwing my hands up in the air I stomped my foot almost slipping on the blood on the floor. Glaring daggers I headed to the bathroom, demon hot on my heals "Here." Pushing the mop in his hands his stone façade broke as he stared at me with wide eyes "You bleed on my floor, you clean."

Cocking his brows he had the audacity to push it back to me, the mop hitting the bathroom tiles as I just tilted my head to the side without even bothering to try and take the object offered back "You cannot be serious right now."

"As dead serious as you'll soon be. Bucket is there hot shot, cleaning products under the sink. You know how to you use the mop or are you going to use that fluffer stuck to you?" he looked at his tail before rolling his eyes, hand reaching for the mop. Leaning against the wall I observed him adding in the bucket all the cleaning products I owned, but at least he marched back in the living room.

Closing the bathroom door I heard him coming back "What are you doing in there?"

"Taking a fucking piss, is that alright with you or do you want to join me?" I heard his footsteps going back to the living room before calling me "unbelievable" not in a fancy way and I stood there thinking what the fuck was his problem? Screw him, what the Hell was wrong with me? It was one thing after another, everything hitting all at once. As if being stuck with Yomi wasn't enough, now I had a no name fox wannabe mopping my freaking floor.

Flushing the toilet I headed back, eyes still lingering on his chest, checking for any expansion. Leaning on the mop handle he looked back at me a hand directed at the floor "Yeah good job, at least it's smudged now." Shrugging his shoulders he put everything in a corner, his face demanding answers but I was too busy working in my head the previous tentacle baby predicament. This was no time to play it stupid, I needed help, with Yomi we had a lot of staff monitoring us.

"I need help with this." Turning to go get my backpack his hand stopped me a second later.

A sharp and demanding "no" left his lips "You will call no one." Glaring at the hand holding me into place I decided enough was enough. Unleashing my territory made him back away until he hit a wall "Hana don't." the look on his face made me stop. He wasn't demanding, it sounded like a desperate plea so I found myself calling the territory back around my body. He looked away from my face, the confession falling from his lips "I cannot have you see me."

This unknown demon shinned away from me and my powers as if I assaulted him "Hey" I didn't know his name so I couldn't address him and it was pissing me off but I needed to control it "I'm not going to hurt you, but what you have inside of you will." Taking a step towards him, a golden glare was directed at me "It will turn you into a vicious version of yourself, one you won't be able to control." I extended a hand out to him "Let me help you." He looked at my hand like it was going to hurt him or something "Please." I took another step then stopped waiting for him to be willing, for him to want to meet me halfway "I need you to trust me." The pain in his eyes burned through me, something in his expression making my soul ache "I'll respect your wishes and I won't call anyone. But if you don't let me in you'll die."

"Perhaps. What if there is another way? Are you certain you have sought out all possibilities?" I couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth.

"No and there's no time so listen here fox." His ears perked, the kitsune before me looking rather shocked "You came here, invaded my home and privacy and the only reason I can come up with is that you knew I could help. So chill your ass, I'm not going to judge you soul or shit like that." A low chuckle left his lips, amusement bouncing off his face. I still held out my hand, waiting patiently for him to allow the interaction to happen.

"Only you would dare to speak to me like this and I cannot decide if you are foolish or just brave."

"Considering I have no clue who the fuck you are, I'd say a little bit of both." Looking down at my hand I raised my brows "Just promise me one thing." Looking back at him I made sure he was paying attention "If I die, tell my friends I'm sorry. For not being stronger." he took hold of my hand, a startled stare taking me in. He didn't dare walk any closer as to not step into my territory, but he looked more willing to cooperate.

"You will not die, you cannot." Tilting his head to the side the look in his eyes confused me further "Hana." Hearing my name spoken from a foreign tongue didn't sit well with me "What do you need to do?" letting go of his hand, I called my territory within as we took a seat back on the floor since we didn't want to ruin anymore furniture with blood stains. I started talking, panic making my heart race, his face darkening more and more as the story progressed. I left out Yomi and where I have been since it was not important.

"Can you use your power to repeal it?" I didn't have that sort of ability and there was no way I could master it in such a short amount of time even if there was a chance "Think. You can see it due to your territory, can you call back your powers once that thing is out, before it latches to you?"

"I could." By that point I took out a cigarette from my pocket going to the window "But you need to know that if that fails then it will blow in our faces, like really go boom." Lighting up the cigarette I took a long drag before mister no name demon came and snatched it. Pressing it between his lips, he inhaled, giving me a disgusted look.

"These are horrible." Taking it back before he had any other bright ideas I caught him looking over at me with interest as I placed the cigarette against my lips. I wasn't in the mood, not for whatever that look was. I had other pressing matters and a demon who wasn't willing to have anyone else in the room with him.

"I'm sorry." The words left my lips having nothing to do with the previous interaction, apartment being infiltrated by the smell of cigarettes "I wish there was another way." Biting down on a piece of lose skin near my fingernail I pulled at it "I don't want to do this either. It's too soon, too" taking a shuddered breath I focused more on the cigarette as to not cry "raw." He understood my confession without asking any questions.

"I apologize as well." I didn't get it and it was obvious for him by the look in my eyes "If I had a little bit more faith I would not have been in this situation." a sense of familiarity hit me by how his eyes shined, how he held his head when he looked at me. Throwing the cigarette out the window, it was time to face my demons. I retrieved my backpack, pulling out of it a syringe, curtesy of Yomi and explained how and when it should be used. Just in case as an extra precaution.

I slowly approached him watching out for any sudden moves on his part but he didn't push me away this time. Resting my palms on his chest, we looked at each other "Whenever you're ready." God knew I wasn't, but the more I waited, the worse it would get. His hands once again travelled up my arms, eyes closing as he nodded his head. Taking a deep breath in, I let it unravel slowly but he still flinched when my territory engulfed us, hands applying more pressure.

Tentacle boy was there, getting closer to his soul, but wasn't there just yet, not creating damage which was a good thing. Apparently he needed time to latch on, it wasn't an instant process, or at least that was my hunch. This demon's light was dim, a light so fragile that I was afraid to get close, the fear of snuffing it out drilling into me. There was no much pain riddled on the surface then digging deep, right close to the center of his being. As tentacle boy was trying to decide which one of us would make a tastier meal, a certain gash was deepening, creating more pain "Hey foxy?" a small guttural affirmation made me look up at him "Relax please." He opened his eyes, meeting my smile "You're ok with me." Looking back at his soul it was exactly how I imagined it would be, the pain subsided, slowing down in its tormenting path.

"What do you see?"

"It hasn't reached your soul but I think I need to power up a bit more." A hand found my face, fingers raising my chin.

"Not that." Once more I had to move my face away from his hand. I knew what he wanted to know.

"I believe you're very old and you've been through some things." His expression didn't change, but he continued to listen to me "You're causing pain to yourself by the way so stop overthinking it." That's when his eyes widened "There's a lot of hurt there but that doesn't mean you have an ugly soul. Now let me concentrate."

He chuckled, chest vibrating under my touch "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but then again perhaps your eyes are failing you." I wanted to smack him, but I had to keep my hands cemented to him. Looking back, tentacle boy was finally attracted to my light "You are an odd woman." That's when my teeth found his collarbone causing him to jump slightly.

"Shut up and let me focus fox."

"Yes mam." Again that deep chuckle reverberated from within him but he settled down. I didn't tell him that his soul looked so small and scared, hidden under many scars, scratches, gashes and lacerations. Jagged edges caused by brute suffering married the surface what used to once be clear, that hurt spilling through the windows of his golden eyes. His suffering was calling me in, as if begging me to heal everything and I was trapped edging closer to his agony. Like a haunting song his shattered soul made my powers almost cry out, wanting to just move past everything and quench the sorrow, cradling that dim light with my own two hands.

It took tentacle boy to pull me out of my daze as he drew closer, an involuntary muscle spam catching me off guard "Is it hurting you?" it wasn't, at least it won't for a while longer. I realized I was immersed that I had no idea how long I had been at it. I had pressed my forehead on his chest without even remembering when I performed the act. I was losing it and I needed to be more careful.

"No, I just lost myself there…it's…closer so…I have no idea how I am going to do this." I forced out a laugh "It will hurt like a bitch. Me not you." Proper out of control laughter exploded from my mouth "Fuck me I'm stupid."

"Not saying no to the first part of your last statement" He once again lifted my chin, jewels of unearthly beauty staring at me "however we need to survive this."

"Mmmm, do I get a name now mister fox? So I'd at least know who's ass I'm smacking for talking shit." A smirk played on his lips as he shook his head, denying my request.

"Are you certain you should be this feisty while alone with me?" Cocking a brow, I honestly didn't know where he was getting a, well didn't want to actually "Trust me, you're better off without knowing who I am or what I did." This time his eyes were not seeing me, but searching distant memories at the back of his mind.

"Shh." Looking back at tentacle boy he was almost ready to be reeled in completely "You will feel a pull and I will be pushed back from you. I'll do my best to call back my territory, but I can't promise it will work so hit the deck just in case." Fear circled his soul, thick fog like substance drowning everything in it "It's ok, you're safe with me."

I counted in my head to three before a gasp left his lips, hands unable to hold me, claws ripping through the thin fabric of my shirt. His eyes followed my hands, no, what I took out of him. That horrible sound followed and I froze in fear not being able to call back my territory. I heard him calling out my name as I shut my eyes. The blast came without missing a beat, warmth cradling me instead of the pain expected. He took the full blow, body shaking from the pain, the impact reaching me barely, causing little damage just on my hand. Letting me go, I didn't need to look at his back, my territory already working on healing burnt flesh. Looking at me, he sighed, checking for damage "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"You need to learn to control your fear." An intense stare shook me to the core "Use it to your advantage Hana." He got up, his wounds not healed all the way "I need to take my leave."

"Wait." I got up from the floor extending a hand to grab him "Let me heal you first." We were a shaken, his blood everywhere, both looking like a hot mess. His hand reached to caress my cheek, blood soaked skin painting mine.

"You have already healed in me more than you know." With that he ran away, leaving me alone in the middle of my living room, the only consolation being that I managed to heal the major damage done.

I breathed in as I looked around my place, at the blood covering everything, I needed a distraction. Taking the bucket I got my hands on a cloth and took to scrubbing everything.

After an hour of basically tearing my skin apart against the walls and cracking it from the products used, I managed to just smudge the blood and nothing more. My hands ached, torn skin and light burns from the blast left unhealed. My arms had scratch marks that stung, the torn fabric sticking to the blood. I didn't want to heal, I wanted this pain to help me think, to better focus what the Hell actually happened. Sliding against the wall I kicked the damp cloth away so I could stretch my feet. Maybe if I took a shower I would feel better. Cradling my head in my hands I wanted to tear my vocal cords while screaming. Why couldn't I pull my territory back? Wasn't self-preservation more important than fear?

My head shot up as I heard my front door opening. In the door frame, Kurama stood, panting so he must have ran to my apartment. His eyes only took me in as he ran by my side, pulling me close, body shaking "I am here Hana." My hands wrapped around his neck and I swore I never wanted to let him go. He let me hold him, only letting me go when I was ready. I wanted to touch his face, caress him, but my hands were bleeding, I was a mess. Pushing myself away I wanted to apologise, a sob coming out instead, burning tears biting at my eyes "It's alright." I pushed his hand away when he wanted to touch me again, burring my face in my palms instead. I couldn't bare how he looked at me. That hurt and pity shouldn't be directed to me, this was all on me. His arms brought me close once more, holding me until I calmed down, until I dared to look at him and into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurama." A small smile shaped his lips as he helped me to my feet taking me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognise the face staring back at me. Kurama gently washed my hands, careful with each cut and wound, each blood stain that was mine and foreign "I've seen so many things." He kept on washing my hands, moving to discard the stained shirt, brows furrowing with each new scratch surfacing. Grabbing his wrist I stopped him, a strain on his face making me let go "Are you in pain?"

"Nothing serious, just a flesh wound." he was genuinely surprised when I asked if he got that in Demon World, the emotion fading fast from his face "It appears you are well informed for someone who looks to be so out of her element. But yes, that is where I got injured." Did he just insult me? He performed a 180 in a couple of seconds and I didn't understand what was going on. Letting out a sigh, his face softened, but I was still in the mist "Apologies, seeing you in this state was not how I expected our reunion to go. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Yes, I do." Taking a towel I covered myself "After I take a shower please." He let me have my privacy, but my head was spinning from all that has happened. At least for once the person near me wasn't a stranger, I needed someone I could trust. As the hot water hit my skin, I scrubbed until my body felt raw, skin healing slowly. I needed to wash out the blood, the scent of demons, marks of weird creatures no one knew anything about. I needed my skin to forget where it has been, who touched it, who torn and bruised it. But my mind would not shut up, that was an impossible task.

Not even when I stepped out of the bathroom, robe hugging my body. The blood was still there, smudged traces of it visible from afar. Kurama stood with his back towards me, eyes scanning the picture frames, one of me and him having blood traced only on his face. Turning a pair of dark eyes I knew he wanted to hear every detail of what happened, here and in Demon World. Of course he let me change before asking anything of me.

We sat in the kitchen, a cup of coffee on either end of the table, both sitting across from one another, far apart. He listened to my stories, without interrupting once. About what I saw and felt, how Yomi acted before and after, Koenma's briefing, the strange kitsune, all of it. No reaction, barely blinking, he just sat there.

"You're mad at me?" his eyes shined away from me, shadows dancing on his face.

"No Hana. I am just trying to understand." if he thought this wasn't the reunion he imagined, this sure as Hell wasn't the one I pictured "Firstly why that creature would enable someone to use their energy. Second" he pointed a finger at me "why you would so foolishly run to the core of danger."

"Their core, of course." he blinked, before his brows drew together.

"I am trying to make a point Hana." he was about done with me and we barely talked. I did the talking not him, he just sat there looking grumpy.

"Of course you are but here's what I think. That thing has its own energy, so I am guessing it's using it to shadow the core. Where to we get our strength from, demon and human alike?" he got the answer was "our soul" but he wasn't willing to play this game with me "Really? You weren't this mad when I left and you're now that I came back? Maybe I should've taken Yomi's offer to stay with him."

His eyes flashed true anger as his jaw clenched, muscles visibly tensing. Taking a sip of coffee, I was sure he was churning inside that big head of his what to say next "Do not throw at me things you might regret later. I am upset" of course he wouldn't use the word mad "because this experience while indeed it taught you a lot, it also meant that you got hurt." sighing his expression changed as he ran a hand through his long bangs "And you will continue to get hurt and I cannot live with that."

Right then I also decided to take a chill pill. Of course the departure hurt him too, I can't imagine how worried he must have been when he heard I was hurt "I believe trouble would've found me sooner or later." tugging at my sleeves, I hid my hands "I could've said no to the mission, but knowing now what's out there, it would've been inevitable."

"As much as I do not want to, I have to agree with your logic." a faint smile curved his lips "And I am proud of you for how you handled things." that last line actually surprised me "I know you are scared, but you have me and all your friends. This is not the first threat, nor will it be the last, however as long as we are together we can face it." I nodded my head, mostly to get him to stop. Clenching my fists under the soft fabric of my hoodie I regretted for the first time not finding myself a mentor. I was the weak link in the group, the reason more evident now than before, I needed to be stronger, faster, resilient and I was none of those things.

"Can you please stay with me tonight? I don't think I can deal with another stray demon wandering in my apartment." he extended a hand out to me and I took it.

"I can stay for as long as you need me to." getting up I came closer, sitting on his lap letting his arms pull me closer as his nose nuzzled my neck. My hands caressed his hair, powers working slow on healing him "That is not necessary Hana." he spoke slowly against my skin, but it just made me hold him closer.

"It's the only thing I am good at so let me do it." he didn't look up at me and I didn't want him to. I just needed him to hold me close, his warmth against my skin. I needed something to make me forget. My body remembered the pain, the abuse, my brain was tired, my eyes stunk from all I've seen.

We went to bed early, but even with him near me, I couldn't escape. The dreams brought forth damaged souls, strangled pain raging at me. Bloody claws reached out to touch me, to tear through me, golden eyes begging for a way out. More beautiful than the devil, clever and cold stone calculated, my own soul ready to be devoured. My mind forget vast lands Yomi spoke about, his presence lingering with me even after I left. The more I saw, the more questions I had, confusion resting inside of me.

I jumped when the phone rand, Kurama pulling me close to him, hushing me. I let the phone ring, going silent after a few moments. It started again, a groan leaving my lips as I finally turned to answer.

"What?" Kaito was brief, ignore the fact that I lashed out.

"We have a relocation at 11:00. I will text you the address." he hung up, a message shortly arriving on my screen. Kurama looked at me, fiery hair spilled on my pillow, clear eyes taking me in.

"I will call in, say I am feeling under the weather and will work from home." I needed that, I needed him close to me. Especially now since I had no idea if I could deal with a relocation.

* * *

**A/N: Firstly I would like to say thank you, for all that have been allocating a few moments to read this story, leave their impressions and support. **

**Thank you Roseeyes and Cezarina for listening to my rants. This chapter is 5000+ words, but I had a true dilemma, deleting over 4000 words and going back and forth so much that it really did my head in. One of these days I will take Hana and hit Kurama over the head with her.**

**Next chapter will be in Kurama's POV because we need to know what is happening in that ripe mind of his. **


	33. Shuichi vs Kurama vs Yoko

Kurama's POV:

Knowing what I am feeling and how that drives me is imperative and has been in my survival, however something shifter inside me since her return. While sitting in Hana's hallway, eyes set on the pictures hung to the wall, frames I knew by heart, I could barely contain the battle and questions swarming on inside of me. As I looked at the blood covering my face only, I could not help asking if my former self is jealous of my actual self?

I am not trying to create excuses or certain justifications for my actions, yet curiosity rose in my chest once I realized certain aspects. I expected to feel anything else, but that. Hana did not have the faintest idea who Yoko was, in her eyes she was facing a stranger. That was the precise moment when another question came to mind: how does Hana face strangers while alone?

Too many queries…

I wanted to tell her it was me, yet a different part won over, the one that wanted to test her, push her and see more, something she would not willingly offer. A battle was fought, Suichi Minamino was the human boy she fell for, Kurama was the demon she came to see and accept near her, however Yoko was a different story in its own, complicated, intricate. The side of me I was trying to keep in the shadows. Time froze when I saw her through golden eyes, when my ears picked up her trepidation yet her voice did not fade. That was when I wanted to witness her for myself. Who was Hana when no one saw her? How did she face Yomi and Demon World all alone?

I got my answers.

My nose picked up familiar scents, that of Yomi and Jin, chest feeling hot with the new found realization. Her tongue was sharp, witty remarks and colorful language mixing inside her mouth, despite the threat standing a few feet in front of her and I knew she did not take my advice. She was smart, knowing when to push and when to settle down. She hid, relating to me only what was important, no further details added in the mix. She was glorious in her wild chaos.

I made a mistake then, now it is too late.

Getting past the SDF was easy enough. While they enjoyed a peacefully induced slumber I slipped inside the tunnel. Of course I was well aware Spirit World would be alerted by my intrusion and surely enough after about half an hour later the compact mirror I had with me rang. Koenma personally called me back yet I refused. I could not trust his judgment any longer, Hana was at the center of this danger, unaware, alone.

"She's coming back as we speak Kurama." Footage was redirected to my screen, Hana and Jin walking out of the tunnel somewhere on top of a building in the city "We need you back here. Now Kurama, I won't ask you again." I did not fear the consequences of my actions, she was safe, back in Human World and that was all that mattered.

I should have paid more attention, maybe then I would have felt them. One second was all it took to be hit by a foreign force, my body working through the pain as I tried to pin point the source, everything inside me shifting in terms of body, senses, force. Instinct kicked in at the last second. The smell around was familiar, not human, not demon, but of Spirit World. However what hurt me was indeed demon. As I tried and failed to attack I understood what had happened, I was hit by the same thing, the so called illness Hana was sent to cure.

I needed her.

When her eyes focused on my soul, I did not wish to see the expression on her face. Did she judge? No, she reassured me. Close, making sure I was alright, feeling safe. She risked her wellbeing for a stranger, for a demon she did not know.

Oh Hana.

When Kurama came in her apartment, she was a mess, the display from before making me believe she was just putting on a show. Then again who wouldn't crumble under the weight of recent events, she has been through so much. Those almost two weeks seemed to have aged her, change and shape her differently. This was not the carefree girl that left Human World. She carried worry on her shoulders from something larger than her. Her eyes looked beyond visible things, memories still playing in her head previous events. She twitched in her sleep and jumped, looked alright on the surface, but cracking on the inside.

I will never forgive Koenma for that he did to her.

I will not forgive myself either.

In an attempt, foolish really, of not adding more pressure to the already tense situation, I had spun lie after lie and it terrified me how easily they left my lips. We have started out on the wrong foot and I would need to put honesty before my fears if I wanted to keep her.

We set off to our destination, tired eyes looking out the window at the passing scenery. She sat near me on the train, however she was not with me. I could see her lids fluttering, emotions reflected in the glass back at me. Hitting me one after the other, pain, worry, fatigue. This is Hana in the now, fear silencing her voice. Kaito made no attempt at a conversation, instead choosing to also stare out the window until we reached our stop. It took Hana just a few words to silence his remarks, acidic words forming from her mouth. She was tense, on edge and did not need someone who had no idea of her ordeal near her.

Once we arrived at the meeting point Hiei greeted us. He took only one glance in her direction, her nodding shortly then directed her eyes at the SDF members. The soldiers looked at me then went to work, that was a warning and I knew it.

The portal slowly opened, Hana being in the front row of it all, Hiei to her right and me to her left. Kaito sat behind her as per their own convention, his beady eyes never leaving the back of her head. Surely he felt something was off with her, yet chose not to address it, as he usually did since it did not fit in his skill set. Having a vulnerable woman wasn't something Kaito could deal with.

But I was proven wrong, Hana wasn't feeling vulnerable.

She took a deep breath in once the portal reached completion, hair lashing around her head.

Out of the portal Jin stepped all alone, a wide smile on his face directed only to Hana. She slowly exhaled, eyes growing wide as he spoke "I am ya relocation lovely lady." One moment was enough as she sprung from between us, arms wrapping around him, my fists clenching at my side. When did Hana get close to Jin? Did she always feel this open about him? The feeling was mutual, him reacting to her in an instant, face lighting up like that of a child's on Christmas day.

"I can't believe it, how come you want to stay in Human World?" she punched him playfully, her eyes scanned his face, like she was looking at a treasure, him mirroring her actions "You didn't say anything while I was there." My chest tightened as she smiled truly while looking up at him.

"Hana" she turned her bright eyes to look at me "he still needs to go through the normal process." She nodded, knowing very well how it all worked. And Jin? He took it all so well, too well. Not a flinch as her territory captured him, not a single shadow darkening the light on his face. I understood then, Hana had already seen him. Jin looked over at me, as Hana analyzed his soul and Hiei his mind, a serene look dancing in his large cobalt orbs. Yet there was more and I could not understand what. What did Jin know that I did not?

"He's good." Hiei gave his approval first, Hana also agreeing with him. She turned a serene face to me, smile spread across her lips and I felt like melting. Of course. She had been all alone and scared without a familiar face to call friend, all while Yomi was raging at her like a mad dog. Jin must have found out she was in Gandara and went to see her. There were no signs of any romantic feelings, from her at least. She was dealing with him, having almost the same body language that she would exhibit with Kuwabara, a tad more personal though. So for now I will be going with the fact that he is a pillar, or at least was one for her while stranded in Demon World. It better be that, for their sake.

"Hey" she waved a hand in front of my face, swinging on the balls of her feet to capture my attention "Where are you?" she regained her confidence, her eyes shinned bright drawing me in with each flutter of her long lashes.

"I have a question yet I do not wish for you to misinterpret it." My gaze travelled back to Jin then right back at her. Raising her brows, she lightly pushed my face away from her.

"You can't be serious." But I was "Really?" unfortunately yes "We're friends, he knows I have feelings for you." Kaito cleared his throat to get our attention. He will wait for us at the temple, Hiei already taking his leave since he felt no need to accompany Jin to the safe house and by the looks of it Jin did not wish to head there either, instead choosing to follow Kaito.

"Right" his ears perked as he turned back to us "Nearly forgot I did." Taking out from his bag he placed in Hana's hand a spirit of words. Clearly she had no idea what to do with it or what it was however I assured her I did thus ensuring Jin finally left us alone.

Following my instructions she threw it against a tree trunk, Yomi's form appearing. Her initial reaction was to flinch even after I explained to her it was just a video message of sorts, however after her first instinct wore off she approached it, caution still visible in the way she walked, yet her eyes analyzed his form, warmth being the first thing I saw from her "Hana, I certainly hope you had a safe trip back to Human World. If you are seeing this that means Jin has passed the relocation test, but I had no fear that he wouldn't. Despite the fact that Gandara lost a capable soldier, I am consoled since he is now in your world and I know you make it better. To seeing you soon." His hand rose up to touch his chest and Hana smiled.

"Make me understand." Turning to me she waited "How did you manage to tame Yomi?"

"I didn't. I was just myself smarty pants." She crossed her hands over her chest, a bit of anger widening her gaze "I was a mess, talked dirty, hit him with a chair and after that made up." With a heavy sigh she came closer, taking my hand into hers, one open palm resting on my chest "Don't overthink it, I've been good if that's what is making you moody."

It would be easier to put my blind trust in her and move on, but it does not look to be the same for Jin and Yomi, not from where I am standing. Caressing one of her cheeks, I kissed the other tenderly. I need to fight if I want Hana to remain mine. Yet golden slits watched her too, careful at how she pushed her body in my embrace. We are one, yet my former self liked the independent part of her, I did not. I needed her to need me. To want me. To look at me and only that.

Suichi thought little of the mischievous girl, interest growing once Kaito came to be in the picture despite their completely opposite personalities. Kurama got closer on accident, revealing too much, however she still accepted him. But with Yoko we are looking at cold wits versus a hot headed mind, old and experienced versus young and naive.

Then again, Hana is not vulnerable, she is broken, faking it for us and so am I.

"Come on, let's get you to the temple so we can relax. I am certain the rest can't wait to see you again." there is was, that zen look when the temple was mentioned, her own safe heaven.


	34. Cover it up

Going up those stairs hasn't always been my favorite part, especially since I was the one in charge of groceries, but this time around I felt as if a weight lifted from my chest. I took each step with confidence. I made it and I had to start giving myself credit for the accomplishment. On the other hand Kurama was doing my head in.

"You'll wear down those wheels in your head." A thin brow rose, sly eyes watching my every move. That hint of playfulness told me all I needed to know, we were all here to relax. Any thoughts that kept his brain busy would be set aside until we returned to the city. I had absolutely no desire to speak about what happened, Koenma could do it and not on my time. I needed this time at the temple like I needed air to survive. That was all I wanted, but that didn't automatically mean I'd get it.

Suspicion found its home between my brows the minute I stepped on the temple grounds but then again maybe I was just being paranoid with everything that happened. Whoever said that going out of one's comfort zone is a fabulous idea, I can state they are fucking wrong, especially if outside that zone is laced with tentacle soul freaks.

In the middle of the yard there was Botan, discussing something with Jin and I swear even if I had only seen him a handful of times, he had never looked so serious. His hands were coiled into tight fists, muscles tense, back rigid however he looked like a cat ready to pounce on her, ears set back, lips pressed into a thin line. Once he took notice of my arrival he smiled, Botan turning and looking positively shocked as if I died in Demon World and somehow managed to bring myself back without help. I swear that girl is as easy to read as an open book. It was clear they were talking about me.

Spearing me the agony of asking what the Hell, Kurama took the lead like a proper gentleman, one hand tucked inside his pocket, the other used to gracefully gesture at Botan "What a surprise, we were not expecting you here." Don't get me wrong, we all knew he had nothing against her, but his eyes held a different story and she felt it. Letting out a nervous laugh, hand reaching to rub the back of her head, she thought she could get away with that awkward display "Tell me please, does Koenma have a message for us?" as soon as she nodded I tensed.

"He's here?" her doll eyes took me in, pity dimming their light. The king of Spirit World was not at the temple in person but he wanted to bring everyone on the same page. Kurama looked over at me, his hand gently traveling up my arm "I'm not having this, not now." His eyes widened as I pulled away from him, stomping inside the temple where I had to take a moment to look at everyone gathered there.

Inside the living room, sitting down and drinking tea were Yukina, Kuwabara, Yanagisawa, Kido and Kaito who I already knew should have been there. Kuwabara got up, slowly walking to great me, but I didn't want to sit there. I saw how their faces held questions, how everyone wanted to ask what happened, how I felt, what my impressions were. Spotting the briefcase that we would use to communicate with Koenma, I turned on my heels, Kuwabara freezing in place "Sorry, not up to the task yet." Taking the suitcase in my hands I turned apologizing to the group "Nothing personal." I could see the disappointed, Kido's eyes burning through my skin. He knew more, he worried more. I didn't want that. I just wanted the normal, regular weekend jam. That's all.

Kuwabara turned to the group, saving the situation for me "What did I say? Didn't I say she will rise to the challenge?" that was queue to get out, probably the only opportunity I would get.

Heading out, Kurama didn't say a word, letting my display unfold in front of everyone as I went to the top of the stairs, chucking the suitcase. Botan gasped, quickly running past me to retrieve the object "Yo Hana what the fuck?" climbing up the stairs were Keiko and Yusuke, who had to step aside to let the suitcase descent further down. Yusuke ran towards me, a wide grin on his face as he put me in a strong headlock, ruffling my hair.

"Shit man, you're going to give me a bald spot." He finally let go of me after Keiko yelled at him to unhand me, wide chocolate eyes staring into mine.

"I have something fun prepared. Just you wait." That uplifting smile was the perfect pick me up, making me smile in return, all until Botan came near us, apologetic eyes taking us in. Yusuke's face dropped as well, but he got it in an instant as he looked down at the suitcase.

"Let's hope it's not broken." I stuck my tongue out at her as retaliation but it looked like there was no way around it. The meeting would take place, no matter what tricks I'd pull. I understood why the meeting had to happen, it wasn't that I didn't. It was imperative for all of them to know everything, what to look for, what to fear. But I didn't want to sit in a room, reliving the events, not after I had already told Kurama what happened.

Speaking of fox boy, I didn't know when he managed to get near me. His hand rested on my lower back, kind eyes providing me with a sense of calm "You don't need to sit through it, I will explain it to Koenma." With everyone watching my next more, all I could do was nod once. He understood, leading the way for everyone, providing me a few moments to myself.

Hiei made his appearance, eyes locked with the temple entrance. He hesitated, turning to look at me, Jagan glowing under the thin fabric "Don't." his eyes widened a fraction since it was the first time I retaliated "If you want to know something just ask. If not then there is a meeting you need to get to." The glow subsided, a glare being directed at me, but I didn't care "I followed your advice. Thank you." Turning, he left to attend the meeting without offering a single word. That was alright with me.

I really needed a few moments alone, but lately I felt that alone wasn't the ideal situation. Sitting down on the top stair, eyes shut tight as my forehead rested on top of my knees. I just sat there listening to the sounds of the forest around me, letting my territory engulf me slowly. Lifting my head I straightened, hand reaching to touch my chest. My heart would beat wildly whenever my mind would go back to the first tentacle creature threatening to kill Yomi, but this time the beat was steadier. The pain caused by it scared me more, but I could heal. I needed to train more, train my body to endure and repair itself faster.

"Hana?" the voice sounded dim, me turning more to ensure I really heard someone calling my name. Kaito sat a few feet away from me and that's when I called back my territory "I'm sorry." I got up slowly, watching him without being able to process the reason behind his words. As he rearranged his glasses, pushing them to their rightful place with two fingers he finally spoke again "I encouraged you to work on your powers." His hand rose as I wanted to speak "Don't' be rude." the frustration didn't reach his face however, he just delivered that line more out of habit "I exposed you. There were years when I didn't use my power because Genkai advised against it, saying it would make us a target." It felt like a punch in the gut "I should have sheltered you, stopped you."

"Shut up!" I felt the air in my lungs struggling to get out "I don't need you telling me this just because of something Koenma showed you." Kaito let me have my moment listening to my voice growing louder "If you wanted to shelter me you should have done it. You should have said something if that was what you wanted." He cleared his throat, but I stepped closer poking his chest with my index finger "Especially as my relocation partner, but no. You decided to shut up like you always do." He grabbed my wrist, silencing me immediately.

"Yes, I admit I am a coward when it comes to certain things. I don't know what to say to diminish the pain you're feeling, I never did." Yanking my hand away I just shook my head.

"Fuck Kaito." I could feel myself falling apart and I didn't want him or anyone to see me anymore. I couldn't let them see me falling all over myself "Don't do this, I don't need your pity. I got this." But his look told me I didn't "I can take it." But he probably knew I couldn't "I can do this." Leaving it to that, he just dipped his head. Behind him one by one, people started exiting the temple, all eyes traveling to me. Grinding my teeth, I didn't blink.

Yusuke jumped off the porch, walking directly to us. He grabbed me by the shirt pulling me close to his face. Kurama yelled out his name but Yusuke quickly retaliated "Chill fox boy." His eyes locked with mine "If you ever decide it's a good idea to take things in your own hands and get hurt like that tell me so I can beat some sense into you." He pushed me back, a punch landing on top of my head with enough force to send me to my knees. I didn't even have time to understand what happened. He took me by the back of my head, pushing a bottle against his lips, before giving me a swing. As I coughed, he laughed, amused by the situation. Picking me up by the arm, he grinned his teeth at me "Now, are you ready to let us help you and also have some fun?" I was mad, confused, relieved, a mess.

"I hate you." Taking another swing from the bottle he pulled me with him inside the temple ignoring any words I had to say.

* * *

Whenever Yusuke has any bright ideas he makes sure to tell everyone about it and brag since he is and has always been proud of his trouble portfolio. This time around he had the biggest audience yet at the temple, since Genkai's funeral, but he said nothing about the weekend theme. I didn't know if it was because of the recent meeting or something else, but he looked dead serious.

Eventually we all gathered outside on the porch, drinks and snacks set on a small table. It felt awkward that I haven't managed to shop for anything, but it looked like Kuwabara and Keiko nailed that part. Not like I didn't trust their abilities, after all they were both very responsible people.

Opening a beer I sat back, watching them from a small distance, Hiei resting on a branch above the tree I leaned against. They were shaken by the new found knowledge, but quickly they were trying their best to change the subject, alcohol helping with the current predicament. Yanagisawa looked every bit the chill guy I have known for a few years now, like nothing fazed him. Kido was explaining something to him, relating a story that I didn't bother tapping into since I couldn't keep up with it. Kaito appeared to be paying attention to them, but in truth he was rolling his eyes whenever he got the chance, meaning he really couldn't care less about the subject. Further away Yusuke and Kuwabara found something else to argue about, Yukina and Keiko being the buffers for their shenanigans. Jin sat humming away a tune as his big hands held a beer close, his head bobbing from side to side in an upbeat song, hair swinging with the motion created. Botan and Kurama were having a serious conversation by the looks of it, hushed sounds barely being registered above the other chatter. Kurama kept his calm mask on, nodding away absentmindedly at what she was saying. I couldn't see her face since she was facing him, but her usual energetic hand gestures weren't there. Kurama looked over at me, eyes softening, corners of his mouth shaping a gentle smile before he turned his attention back to Botan.

My mind wondered back to Yomi's words and he was every bit right. If I gave so much for a complete stranger, I know I would sell my soul just to keep this bunch safe and out of harm's way. They are my family, not mother and father. They are the ones I run to, seek advice and learn from. I can't imagine a world without them in it.

Yusuke suddenly got up, putting a stop to my thoughts, gulped down his entire can of beer, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand at the end. Keiko said something to him, but it didn't register for me. All I could see was his confidence cascading off this man, engulfing me, giving me more confidence as a result. Lifting my beer I toasted to him, replicating his previous behavior, not taking the beer away from my lips until I drained it.

"Come on, hit me, what is your wicked weekend theme?"

Running inside the temple he quickly returned a few moments later with a small cardboard box in his hand. Walking closer, it appeared to be a sort of game, but it wasn't something that I have seen. Looked to be more handmade and frankly that was not something I figured Yusuke would do. The bastard slapped my hand away when I wanted to look, producing from inside a simple notebook and a pen. Shaking my head, I took another beer as everyone gathered around, more out of curiosity it seemed than anything else.

"Ok, I am going to start from one side, up until the last one. You all need to tell me your birthdays." As we all related to him the days we were born on, we all shared confused looks since we had no idea what he was planning. He looked serious as he wrote all those numbers down next to our names, but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he tried to hide his amusement "Ok" he mentioned lifting his dark eyes, light bouncing in them "No going back. Hiei get your ass here."

Yukina's eyes traveled to the paper in Yusuke's hands and I panicked covering the date near Hiei's name "Yusuke you got his birthday wrong."

His looked down squinting at his own horrid handwriting "No I didn't, it's exactly as" I tapped the paper, almost running my finger through it if he had not held the torn paper on top of the notebook.

"No stupid, it's not." The panic set in his eyes and I could also feel Hiei's glare burning through us "It's the 13th, how could you forget?" I took the opportunity to smack him over the head despite him understanding what I was getting at. After a colorful exchange of words we finally settled down when Kurama intervened.

His hand gently grazed my elbow drawing my attention to his face which came close to mine, yet still held enough distance as to not give away the fact that we were together. He lingered on me a second more before he looked over at Yusuke "So what is this actually about?" fiery strands of hair cascaded past his shoulder, tips of his fingers brushing mine, making it look like an accident. Leaning onto his body, I tried to make it look like I was doing it more to annoy him "Hana, do you have something you wish to tell me?"

"Neah fox boy, I'm here for the fun." A small smile graced his lips as we were all waiting for Yusuke. Opening the box he started explaining once he was on his feet and all eyes on him.

"I have in here" the box was held above his head as if he had inside of it the means for world peace "tags for each of you based on your birthday and zodiac sign." I raised my brows and tried not to flinch when Kurama pinched me lightly trying to gain my attention "Not only will you all have to state out loud what the tag states, but you will also have to annoy people based on what idiot lines you get."

Smacking Kurama's hand away I turned to look at him, forehead hitting his nose on accident. He blinked surprised then smiled as I poked his ribs "Kurama, Hana, here you go." Extending our hands we turned over the tag stickers we needed to apply on our clothes. I was the first to take on the task, Kurama leaning over my shoulder to read what I had "Hana, born 7th of September – Virgo."

I started out slow "I stroked" my voice cracked as I laughed "an idiot" my brows lifted at the last part "because I'm a bell end? What the Hell is a bell end?" I looked over at our most knowledgeable member of the group, however he was glaring slightly at Yusuke who was laughing.

"Bell End is a village in the English county of Worcestershire." Kaito intervened "Or it can mean an annoying or contemptible man." Somehow I didn't think that was what Yusuke's tags meant.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose before he leaned and whispered in my ears what it meant. I burst out laughing much to his disbelief "Ok, guys, I got it. So apparently I stroked an idiot because I'm a bell end aka the glans of a penis." Kurama slapped his face shaking his head but the moment was cut short as Yusuke spoke once more.

"Kurama, born December 29th – Capricorn."

Looking up from his paper tags, his brows drew close together "I am not saying this." Snatching the tags from his hands I proceeded with my best Kurama impersonation.

Looking dead serious I tilted my chin up giving everyone a whiff of my confidence "I Kurama have fucked a penis because I want it so badly." The girls were absolutely mortified, but I was laughing alongside some of the boys like no tomorrow. Foxy over there didn't like it one bit, but he knew I had a foul mouth be begin with so I don't know what got his underwear in a knot.

Kuwabara decided he can take what he had and turned over his tags for February the 27th – Pieces "I shagged" he already turned a bit red "your dad. Who's dad?" I couldn't sit still to even place the stupid tags on my shirt since I couldn't stop laughing "because I am amazing in bed. Hey this wasn't so bad, except the dad part, ewww." He shuddered at the thought, but still placed his tags on his shirt, unlike Kurama who wasn't having it." Yukina looked over at Kuwabara, confidence swelling in her chest as her eyes fell on the tags, reading out loud for us November 21st – Scorpio.

"I…I can't say the F word." Yusuke motioned her to go ahead since we all got it, Keiko glaring daggers at him. Taking a deep breath in, Yukina started again "I the F word, the girl next door, because I am a squirtter?" Kurama's hand interacted with my mouth preventing me from laughing. Kuwabara first went pale "What does squirtter mean Kazuma?" then all the possible shades of red one could turn to. Hiei had abandoned his spot in the tree, Yukina turning the question to him, Kurama holding me tighter as I still laughed against his hand.

"It's…" the silence followed as Hiei tried his best to explain to Yukina what the word meant while trying to glare at Yusuke at the same time "when a. It happens when." Kurama buried his face in my hair chuckling against me "Yukina this is not." I actually heard him growl.

"Does it have anything to do with squiring water out of something?" A unanimous yes resonated, everyone going with that "Alright, I think that's easy, but I will not say the F word." Fine by us, we would still laugh, no doubt about it.

Yusuke took his tags, turning over the ones for March 26th – Aries "I banged a crack head because I'm a crotch muncher." Loud laughter resonated from his mouth as he proudly patted the tags to his chest, pointing at Keiko to give it a go. Initially she refused to even turn over her tags then gave in seeing how everyone was in it more or less. Honestly I didn't expect her to do it, but probably since there were more of us, she felt pressured.

Keiko was born on August the 24th, a Virgo so the silly birthday game placed her with "I made out with" she already gave Yusuke another dirty look "a vibrator. I am going to hit you if you laugh." He tried to hold it in, but still got slapped a few seconds later "because I am also a bell end." She looked at me, raising her lemonade, shaking her head after as she placed the tags on her chest "I already know how I am going to annoy you Yusuke."

Botan was the next one to be given tags "Hey, no I am not playing. Hiei didn't say it either." she shut up knowing very well Hiei would refuse to join us "I need to get back to Spirit World." Yusuke cocked his brow, something darkening his eyes, but decided to not act upon it, especially since I decided to ask something.

"Hey Botan, do you know when is Koenma's birthday?" tapping her chin a couple of times she searched inside her mind for the information. Kurama gave me a suspicious side glance but soon my attention went back to Botan.

"Bingo! It's October 20th so he's a Libra." I turned to Yusuke who searched through the box producing for me the necessary tags.

Looking up at the sky I said "So, Koenma fisted a banana because he likes it up the bum." Showing my middle finger I mouthed a "fuck you" for only him. That's for making this weekend painful as well, for not providing enough information for me to even prepare mentally for what happened, what I saw, what I had to endure.

Turning to Jin just to clear my head, I needed to hear the next silly birthday tags. He mentioned February 10 – Aquarius. Shrugging his shoulders he just looked at his tags with a big grin on his face "So I shagged my lover because I'm a lonely whore. Sounds about right this is." Slapping the sticker to his chest I giggled away amused. Kaito took the same stance as Kurama not wishing to participate. Once more, someone more ballsie took the scene, this time being Yusuke and not myself.

With Kaito being born on June 1st as a Gemini, Yusuke blurred out as loud as he could "Kaito tea bagged my crush because he likes to suck balls." Cocking my brow I laughed the moment Yusuke realized that the way he phrased that had no possible good outcome. I winched as Keiko's famous slap once again interacted with his face, now two red matching prints being visible.

Yanagisawa wasn't as much of a wuss, his chill voice remaining the same as he read out his tags for December 1st – Sagittarius "I fingered my crush because I am a stripper. Makes sense." I don't know what this guy is on, but I want some.

All eyes went to Kido who just for the Hell of it decided to play nice, reading his tags for April 12th –Aries "Let's see, I groped my neighbor, because I'm a crotch muncher. You all better be careful then since we are all neighbors tonight." Yes, finally. This is what I wanted, laughter, loud freaking laughter to drown my thoughts out, to make everything else going on in my head go quiet.

In all the commotion as we decided to step inside, I didn't even notice when Botan left. It made me uneasy in a way, she didn't spend time with us and I was afraid of what Koenma had in plan. I knew he couldn't act alone, but then again who was I to stop him or Enki from using me. If I had a power that could help others, if I could grow it I would be even more of a target. Glancing at Jin laughing over in a corner with Yusuke and Kuwabara I couldn't help but smile. I was doing all of this to keep those happy faces alive with joy. I just had to keep reminding myself the reasons behind all of it and not let my fears get the best of me.

Kurama joined me, distracting me from my pressing thoughts for a second before they came back, multiplying "You look pale, are you feeling well?" something odd lurked in his eyes, pupils dilating, spreading black on his everlasting forest green lush canvas. The moment passed quickly as I nodded being absorbed further by the asphyxiating feelings "Would you like to go outside for a moment?" I followed, no questions asked.

We headed outside, him following my lead as I passed the gate and went down a few stairs "I can't do it Kurama." Turning to look at him I continued "I can't keep pretending this isn't affecting me. But I don't want to show it either, I can't." his arms wrapped me in a warm embrace, his steady heartbeat proving to be calming.

"You do not have to hide from me, I am here and I will continue to be for as long as you allow it." Looking up at him because I noted an increase in his rhythm, his eyes appeared full of shadows "I am undeserving Hana." Cupping his cheeks gently he looked at me as if waking up from a daze.

"Hey, don't say that." I smiled slightly trying to engage with him, to connect to something he was hiding "I'm sorry." His eyes focused me, arms traveling to my lower back "I made a decision on my own and I know this hurt you too. I'm truly sorry, you shouldn't have to suffer because I don't know who I am."

"What are you saying Hana?" he pulled me as close as we could get without kissing "I supported your decision. Believe me I did not like it for a second" his hand reached my chin, caressing my jaw line, down to my neck "if I wanted you to stay, I would have found a way."

"I believe that." If it were anyone else I would've said they were just being smug. But not this man holding me, he was every bit capable of having the upper hand and outsmart someone. Pulling him in he allowed it, eyes watching me from under heavy lids.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS!" I jumped hearing that cock-blocker Yusuke yell out. Distance was created him finding us just standing close to each other on the stairs "Get your asses inside, you need to see Yukina squirting water through her teeth." He looked at us, especially at Kurama, his smile dropping "You two ok?"

"Perfect." Kurama crossed his hands over his chest "Anything else of interest happening?" Yusuke cocked his head to the side, then looked at me.

"Keiko is buzzing constantly in my ear like a vibrator." I couldn't help the laughter escaping me "So you two going to join us or do I need to drag you inside?"

"I might fuck up someone for being a dick since we are playing this foul game." Kurama mumbled that but I heard it, hand flying over my mouth in surprise. Well I thought Yusuke didn't hear it, but he did. Damn their demon hearing.

"Yeah, yeah, don't know what's going on, but I don't like it. See you inside." He waved us off, but even if he left, the mood was gone.

I took Kurama's hand and pulled him closer, kissing his cheek "Come on, let's go." He let me pull him up the stairs "We don't need to play along, we can just sit in a corner, drink and laugh at the rest." Reaching the temple grounds once more I looked around "Hey, Hiei, want to join us in making fun of the rest?" in a few seconds he was close to us. His eyes fell on our hands, but he didn't say a thing and Kurama didn't feel the need to pull away.

"How could I pass on just an opportunity?" taking his hand into mine as well I pulled them both after me inside the temple, where laughter was the main thing you could hear.

* * *

**A/N: Alright lovely people, this chapter goes out as a dedication for Roseeyes who provided me with an image that contained this birthday game madness so this just had to happen.**

**Hope you all liked this chapter and will continue to stay tuned for the next one. The following chapter will follow up with Kurama's frustrations of not being able to get closer to Hana, his inner struggles and decisions as well as a late night encounter. **

**Thank you all for the kind words, for sticking by this story, it really means a lot.**


	35. Night of the spirit fox

Kurama's POV:

The day passed quickly, blending into night as the spirit remained high inside the temple walls. It almost looked like before Hana's mission, shenanigans never ending, laughter echoing in my ears. Yet there were obvious signs that things were not as they appeared to be. For once Hana, although in the middle of the crowd, was faking it, playing an excellent game of pretend. She looked to be going through copious amounts of alcohol when in fact she would take time to leave the room for a couple of minutes, returning with an almost empty can every time. If my calculations were correct, she drank almost three beers, if that. The rest have been discarded either in the kitchen or bathroom. She did however eat a lot of gum or candy, more than likely itching for a smoke, not going through with it, not even when Yusuke would disappear for a few puffs.

She spent the night talking more with him and Jin, Kido at some point joining in. He watched her, sharp eyes betraying worry, his face morphing into a relaxed one whenever she caught his eyes, however it was obvious there was more happening and I wanted to know what. Kaito steered clear of her for the time being, her outburst bruising his ego. I knew he cared for her, it was evident since he first defended her all those years back inside the high school green house. Still true to all those years ago, he had no clue how to deal with her pain.

Koenma's briefing had been just that, short and devoid of any emotions, although the message hit everyone hard. Learning of a new threat, seeing Hana unconscious on that bed after healing Yomi, learning what to look out for. He said nothing about me going to Demon World, however Botan advised there will be a meeting held. We learned Jin's relocation had a purpose as well. Despite the fact that he actually wanted to be here with us, in Human World, he was here in order to add more power to our cause, help guard the temple grounds and provide extra muscle for relocations. Something told me if Hana were in that room, she would have had a few words to address. She noticed something was not as it should be with him when discussing with Botan. Something tells me he did not expect for his relocation to come with such terms either.

"Hey man" Kazuma sat next to me, eyes shining nothing but kindness "you good?" the question caught me by surprise, yet I offered him a warm smile. I thought I was the one sitting and observing, however it would appear I was mistaken.

"Things are better now yes." We both looked over at Hana who just slapped a tag sticker against Yusuke's forehead. Kazuma chuckled, throwing his head back, finishing the rest of his drink.

"I told you to trust her." All I did was nod turning my attention back to him "It will take some time for her to process what she's been through, but she has us to help her."

"Indeed." He had grown a lot throughout the years, learning to be calm, understand more and not react as soon as something was related to him "What are you seeing Kazuma?" the question made his forehead crease as if his brain was struggling to process it.

"She just feels different you know?" I did, yet I could not understand what he saw "Her energy is on edge, waiting to leap from her body." He had always been far more aware of these things than myself, however I did not notice what he had mentioned. I took only what the exterior provided, strain and tense muscles speaking to me. Jin took hold of her hand, thanking her for something she said then pulled her in a tight embrace. Once more I had to look away just to refrain myself from acting. I wish I had not seen how her smile was true, how he managed to ease her, even if for a few seconds "Hey man, are you sure you want to be letting Jin act like that? Got nothing against him, but it's obvious he likes her."

Obvious is an understatement. Despite him knowing she has feelings for me, he still goes to touch her, to get close to her, talk to her "I am well aware that he finds her attractive, however there is no need to worry about it." I did not believe my own words and Kazuma was probably on the same length. He chose not to press the matter further, for which I was thankful, shrugging his shoulders instead adding that I knew best.

I did not, I wanted to, however that was not the case with the present situation. I needed to make amends. I had to come clean and tell her what I had been hiding from her and why.

Late night came upon us, her retreating rather early while the fun was still happening, everyone having peeled off their tags sticking them to the walls to make even more ridiculous phrases. I took it as a good opportunity, providing her a quarter of an hour alone in her room. That time was not particularly for her, rather for myself.

Sitting in front of her bedroom door, I tried to envision how the discussion would go, each scenario ending up with Hana not taking it well at all. In the end how could she? I lied, hid, manipulated, how could she just accept it? I could not delay it any longer, the more time passed, the more she talked to people and that meant I was closer to having my secret exposed by someone else. The only way I could redeem myself just a fraction was by coming forth.

Lifting my hand I wanted to knock yet I stopped close to the door taking a deep breath.

What if she was also hiding something? She came back changed, I understand parts of the "whys" behind it, however I cannot understand how close she gets to Jin, how she looked at Yomi's projection, how her and Kido shared looks that spelled secrets, secrets only they knew. Where was I in all of this?

I exhaled, a loud knock resonated against her door.

When she opened it there was no one there to be seen "What the Hell?" Tilting my head to the side slightly I watched her look down the hall annoyed "Stupid prank I swear." She locked the door to her room after slamming it shut which made her more vulnerable, trapped as I continued to watch from her open window.

Unaware of the predator lurking in the shadows, watching her every move. How her body bent when she reached for a pair of headphones inside her bag. How the curves of her hips drew me in further with each step taken, lost inside her musical world, swaying, muscles tensing and relaxing, mesmerizing.

I apologize Hana, but this is something I must do.

Using the smoke screen was enough of a distraction for her not to see me enter her room. I could hear the beating of her heart fluttering wildly, yet she did not move from her spot, trying to survey the situation. Slowly she exhaled, smoke dissipating from the blast of energy my transformation required. Her room was perfect for the act as she had seals fit for containing energy inside the walls. That's how she trained sometimes, ensuring no one would hinder the progress.

Golden eyes took her in, hand extending to present to her a single red rose. Taking out her headphones she just stared at me without saying a word, eyes scanning my face as if this was the first time she met me. She placed the small ear buds inside her shirt, between her breasts, my eyes lowering, quickly taking note of the action her hands performed.

"I had to see you again." Eyes settled back on her face "Last time I left quickly without properly thanking you."

"And without giving me a name. What are you Houdini now? " she was quick to recover, taking the flower from my hand only to point it at me then discard it on top of her bag, hands flapping to cast outside what was left of the smoke. How could she not be afraid? All I managed to do was provide a jump scare at best and now she was back to normal. The way danger lurked around her seemed to be her typical day, cocky playfulness alive in her eyes. Perhaps Hana's current attitude was just as elusive as my smoke, meant to conceal her true self, give outsiders an impression of high confidence and comfort when in fact those were not traits used to often characterize her.

Taking a few steps closer I stood in front of her, fingers tipping her chin up, nails dug slightly in her soft skin "Are you truly that curious to discover who I am?" she blinked slowly, long lashes fluttering, pulse under my touch. She became rigid against my fingers, faltering under my gaze, appearing smaller and I knew this was her retreating, reshaping her approach in front of the obvious threat.

"I know you can kill me if you want to." Her hand slowly traced my skin, stopping when she reached mine, fingers softly touching me "But if you wanted that, you would've done it. I might be fun to play with, but I can't believe I entice you that much." I let her pull my hand away, her heartbeat giving away her initial fear.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, low sounds leaving my chest "You should learn to be more careful since you are so vulnerable." She just looked to the side, churning inside her head the information I provided, accepting it in the end by nodding more to herself than me, yet she took no step back.

"So what? Will you protect me?" a warm feeling flooded my chest, honest large eyes drowning my ration. Throwing her head back she laughed destroying the illusion prior created "Mhm, that's what I figured mister mysterious." This woman, always acting against the current.

"Yoko." Her eyes darted to me and for a second I truly believed she caught on, heard the name before, however her brows lifted as she let the name fall from her lips, a smile curving them after. Extending a hand out to me I took it.

"Hana, even if you knew that." Taking her hand away distance was created. As if all at once I was not there anymore, the interest in my person dying as soon as she started rummaging in her backpack for a cigarette, heading for the window. Just like that she was just gone, detached herself from the present moment as she light the cigarette and inhaled. Letting the smoke out through her nose, she looked over where I was, sadness radiating off her "So Yoko, what the bloody Hell do you want from me?" The first answer that came to mind would have scared her off, so I just strut to her bed and lay down, facing away from her. She let me have that moment, finishing the cigarette, coming close to me after. I turned to her surprised when she placed the blanked over my body.

"Is it that bad that I just wanted to see you?" patting the blanket a couple of time, she let the last pat fall harder onto me. Letting out a small sigh it was clear the situation was causing her grief. The interaction was not something she wished for. Then why are you letting me be so close to you? "Did you wish to never see me again?" I pushed it, the question clearly confusing her, forehead creasing, mouth opening slightly yet no words came out "Have what you seen affected you so much?" I gently touched her shoulder waiting for her to respond.

"Look" she pushed my hand away from her "I don't know you or what you really want. What did you do follow me?" it was better just to nod, her mumbling something about having demon stalkers. Yet she still remained calm, too calm in fact. Not afraid of being so close, yet I was relieved she did not let casually touch her "Glad to see you're better. You cleaned up nicely."

Despite me giving her a dirty look she laughed and that melted my heart "It's good that you can smile, it means that what you saw in me truly was not that bad." She reached out to me, ruffling my hair to which all I could do was look at her perplex, grabbing her hands to make her stop.

"Are you done? Now tell me what you want." Sheer determination pinned me in place, that fiery temper of hers making me questions her and myself.

"You" that deadpan expression said it all, however I insisted "I want you." I felt her muscles tense under my touch "Not by force so do not insult me by being simple." She pushed her hands trying to grab me, yet it was so easy to push her on the bed and hold her down. Wide eyes stared at me, pulse picking up "You need to learn to listen when spoken to." She squirmed, voice rising and if I wanted not to be found, I needed to calm her down. Pulling her on my lap in an embrace, she stopped fighting it at one point.

"Yoko" she did not follow through with it, just allowed me to hold her "I can't offer anything to you." Smart girl, so she would calm down, play a sort of dead role in hopes that the one near her would not hurt her, acting out only if the situation needed it "So let me go."

"Is it because of a guy?" she remained calm, yet responded quick enough.

"Really not any of your damn business." Her voice was ice cold, tone low, no emotions been given away by anything.

What happened next I cannot describe since it felt as I lost a chunk of time. The next thing I knew Hana pressed her hands against my chest creating distance. Her wide eyes held questions "What did you say?" I allowed for her to get away as I stood up looking around the room "What did you mean by that?"

"Apologies, what did I say?" I felt a migraine suddenly hitting my temples, eyes squinting in order to focus on her face. She looked more confused now, getting off the bed to come near me.

"Are you ok?" she reached out for me and I stepped back feeling slightly dizzy "Yoko, what's wrong?"

"What did I say to you?" I stepped closer to the window, inhaling deeply the fresh night air. Turning to look at her, she genuinely looked worried, but worst of all so was I. Hana took a small step, hands resting on outer thighs, then stopped assessing my reaction "I believe it is time I left."

"Hey, it's ok. Look at me." Her hands slowly extended out to me "You don't look ok, are you in pain?" I let her feel the temperature of my skin, her hands cool to the touch. I leaned into her gentle hands, taking one in mine and kissing it. It was then I understood actually how Hana interacted with people. Anger bubbled up inside my chest for not seeing it earlier, for letting emotions cloud my judgment. Ever since her powers emerged, she had to touch people in order to heal. It soon became a habit, a subtle gesture. She would touch someone's shoulder lightly when laughing, nudge a person who made a witty remark. Hana needed skin on skin contact, she communicated better like that, related in a simple gesture what her words could not say.

"No, it is not alright and for that reason alone I shall not bother you anymore." Letting go of her hand I felt as if something inside of me broke. She called after me in the night air, however I could look back.

Transforming to my human self, I snuck in my room like a delinquent, heading directly to the bathroom to wash my face with cold water. The migraine was fading into nothingness, however my mind was set on what I had told her but could not recall. Turning the water off I heard a soft tap on my door, urging whoever was behind it to step inside.

Hana came in view closing the door behind her slowly "I had a visitor." I could not believe my ears. She came directly to me, to talk to me. We both sat on the bed as she started explaining to me what had happened, yet she didn't divulge his name, not once in the entire story. Why not Hana?

"Are you afraid of this demon?" her eyes held no lies, voice strong as she answered me without missing a beat.

"No, he didn't give me a reason to really, apart from being a stalker by the looks of it. But he did say something weird to me." I did not react to her words, instead letting her continue "He said I need to be careful because I am being deceived by someone close to me." No, she did not just say that. I did not say that, Yoko…breathing slowly through my nose I tried to calm my thoughts and pulled her close to me.

"Do you believe that?" she shook her head against my shoulder, my jaw tightening "There is no need to worry, he will not get close to you again, I will make sure of it." Her hands wrapped around me tighter, holding me like that before finally taking time to look at me.

"Thank you for listening to me, I didn't know who to go to. I don't want anyone getting hurt because some demon followed me here." Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear I felt my chest tightening.

"Let's keep this our secret for now, let me deal with it." She did not question my words, thought it was the right approach especially how everyone was shaken up from the meeting with Koenma. A part of me wanted to just shout in her face what a liar I am, to just come clean and confess.

"Kurama, would it be ok if I broke a rule tonight?" pulling me back to reality she could read the confusion on my face, edging closer, her voice a whisper "Just for tonight I want our pact to be forgotten." Her fingers found their home in my hair, hot lips brushing mine in a gentle kiss. She pulled back shortly, searching for answers in my eyes. I had to recover quickly, learn how to breathe all over as I leaned back into her, hungry for her. She allowed for me to take control of the situation for the first seconds as I learned her taste by heart, how her lips felt against mine, what emotions erupted in my chest. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I shivered against my will, a soft moan escaping my mouth as I let her taken my breath away.

Yes Hana, you are allowed to break the rules. Don't care for them. Take me by surprise like an unforgiving storm, ravage me, pick me apart. I deserve everything coming my way.

* * *

**A/N: I really wanted to have two updates this week, especially since we are closing in to December and I know it will be a very busy period. When I started this fic it was easier to stick to a schedule, now I finish a chapter and the next one wants out, wants to be told so I am going to just go with that. Work and work on it when it wants. **


	36. Different sides of the spectrum

Sunday morning found me in Kurama's room where I had spent the night since he wouldn't let me return back to mine on account of keeping me safe, not saying that I am complaining. Sharing a bed with him wasn't something that made me nervous. I accepted his late night invitation, but I can't say it was because I am afraid of Yoko. That demon gave me the impression of an aloof person, but his sharp eyes held different stories. He was completely aware about everything going on around him and he liked being in control. Hm...control.

Opening my eyes I already knew he wasn't in bed, Kurama waking up at stupid o'clock. Sitting up, my mind rushed back to the kisses shared the previous night. I like the fact that he's a gentleman, but he can quit the slow burn act for once. Taking the covers off it actually dawned on me that the pact we made in the forest after pheromone kid was actually redundant now that we were together. I didn't want to give him just one surprise kiss, I wanted an endless supply.

After coffee and breakfast, a part already left for the city, while a few of us stayed behind to help with the cleaning before going home.

"Are you certain you want to be alone tonight?" the offer was tempting, but I still had cleaning to do in order to get the remaining stains out, maybe repaint the walls while I was at it. Thankfully it was afternoon and some stores were still open.

"I'm fine Kurama, I can't have you babysitting me." Chuckling he pulled me closer to him.

"I can assure you that is not what I am doing. I just need to be certain that you are comfortable with being alone so soon." I smiled, happy that we've at least passed the awkward stage. He insisted on at least walking me over to my place, where of course I couldn't just send him off with a thank you, so we ended up cleaning what was left together and painting my walls to hide the smudges left behind. Leaving the windows all opened for fresh air to make its way inside the apartment, we had dinner in town and it was after that we both went our separate ways.

On Monday I went to the immigration office as discussed with Kaito. He had classes and since I was still off, pretending to be sick and recovering from the "car accident" it wasn't like I had anything better to do anyway. The only thing I really missed was my truck, it was way easier to move around town with it. Unfortunately I haven't heard anything back relating to it or to when I could return to work. Spirit World was nice enough to offer me some money for the troubles caused, especially with missing so many hours, but I couldn't live off their pay, especially since I wasn't keen on accepting missions anytime soon.

Thankfully the weather was gorgeous, sun shining bright above the crowded city, so I took this opportunity to take the long way, walking through the park, cherry petals painting the pavement in subtle soft pink shades. With a coffee in my hand, I felt like things were slowly arranging in their rightful place and once again I was smiling like an idiot when recalling his lips on mine. Giggling to myself, I tried to do less day dreaming and more of organising my thoughts. Exams would start soon and if I wanted to pass I needed to use the time I still had off in order to study. Who knew what else would come.

Stepping inside the immigration office, everyone looked to be more relaxed. Spring was my favourite season but I am sure it applied to a lot of people around me. There was just something uplifting about the nature coming back to life, sun shining, temperatures going up. Entering through the usual door, a pair of joyful eyes greeted me, large smile revealing a set of perfect white teeth. The secretary was also a demon, the only odd trait she had being her yellowish eyes. Apart from that she looked completely normal.

"Hey Hana, it's been a while." Flipping her perfect braids over her shoulder she motioned for me to have a seat.

Placing my backpack near a chair, I sat down offering her a smile of my own "Well you know, this and that. At least I am off work for a bit." She nodded, chin resting on her hand, eating up whatever words I would provide "Got to study my ass off though with the upcoming exams. I swear all I want to do now is sit at a terrace and slurp on Mojitos."

She chuckled, hands proceeding to rummage through piles of folders "Girl, you and me both. So, Jin right?" I nodded waiting for her to find his file "He's not getting a place here."

I blinked surprised "There must be some mistake." Holding up her index finder to silence me, she lifted her eyes, showing me the file.

"No mistake, order came from Spirit World. He will be staying at the safe house and assist you with relocations." My jaw dropped, anger shutting it tight the next second with a loud clank. I just nodded accepting the information. There was no need to press the matter further with her since she wasn't the one responsible of relocations. I needed a word with Koenma.

"Hey, do you mind if I just try and get a hold of someone, make sure all is ok?" shrugging her shoulders, she turned to type away at the computer while I pulled out the compact mirror and dialled for Spirit World. As expected, Koenma wasn't the one to take the call, but Ayame did.

"Good afternoon Hana, how can I help you?"

"I was just wandering why Jin isn't given an apartment in the city? I've been told he is going to help with relocations?"

She provided a shot nod, hair remaining in place, perfectly done as always "That is correct. Jin has been allowed to join Human World in order to help you. While he was indeed a good candidate..."

"You've got to be shitting me!" both women looked surprised by my outburst "How is that even fair towards him? Getting accepted but being forced into something? Tell Koenma to drop this stupid idea and call me directly. Also" I stated before deciding to close the call on her "I want my truck back." with that, I closed the compact mirror shut and hid it back in my backpack ignoring the return call with a big smile on my face. Once I got all that was needed, I thanked the cheery demon, leaving her to her work and piles of files.

Being lost in thoughts I almost bumped into someone on the way out "I'm sorry." Lifting my eyes, I immediately regretted apologising. Ignoring me altogether Sora just passed me "Really? I can't believe the nerve you have." Turning a pair of confused eyes to look at me, she pointed a finger at herself "Yeah you. Do you see anyone else around?" I gestured to the empty waiting hall.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" the question threw me off the handle, but I was quick to get back on my feet. Was she really thinking she could get away by playing dumb?

"Yeah you do Sora or did you forget the café incident?"

Her eyes widened as she took a step back "Look, I don't know who you are or how you know my name but I am going to call the police if you don't leave me alone." I could read the confusion on her face, she really had no idea who I was. That or she was a damn good actress.

"Do you know Shuichi?" at the mention of that name Sora started trembling, her face draining of colour "I'm sorry, I must've made a mistake." Turning around I ran, pushing the doors and continued running until I was out of breath in front of Kurama's working place. Typing up a fast message, he replied to my coffee invitation after a few minutes. Trying to regulate my breathing, I also did my best in order to calm down. I had to be polite, ask the question without accusing him straight off the bat. Ten minutes after my arrival, Kurama stepped outside, greeting me with a smile.

"Do you know a place nearby?" taking my hands into his, I allowed him to lead me to a small coffee shop, where we sat outside at the terrace enjoying the sun shine.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" a gorgeous smile was directed my way and I felt my knees getting weak.

Oh boy did I feel bad, but I needed to know even if it would spoil his mood. Hiei was the only one who could even come close to controlling a mind, but he had never met her, probably wouldn't even care about the petty feud we had.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to promise me you will answer honestly." That calm mask took over, eyes widening slightly at my request, lips pressed in a tight line after he urged me to ask away. Placing my hand over his I asked away "I need to know if you have anything to do with Sora not recognising me." The moment that left my mouth, he sat back, hand retreating on his lap.

"Yes I do." All the wheels in my head stopped for a second before resuming their normal routine, after which going into hyper drive. He took a sip from his cup, casual as if what I asked didn't hinder him at all, as if I fucking asked if the weather was nice or the coffee he got tasty.

"How?" I refused to use more words, but his sharp eyes took note of every change happening on my face. I have seen him be dead serious, like when I told him about the Demon World mission, but this, this was something different and it was making me nervous. Taking a napkin from the table I twisted it in my hands as he continued to speak.

"I provided her a special pollen that erased her memories." Dangerous, that's what his expression was. He could speak about something like that, so calm and collected, cold eyes watching me relentlessly.

"Why?" I had trouble swallowing and almost chocked when I took a sip from my coffee. Crossing one leg over the other, his voice was monotone, blank stare directed at the passing cars on the street and not at me this time around.

"She was an inconvenience. Also she made a connection between you and the demon relocations. I could not have her hinder our cause and exposing any of us. Simple." Simple? SIMPLE?! He erased the memories of a human, a bitchy one granted, but a human nonetheless just because she was an inconvenience?

"Did you ever used that pollen before?" I hoped he would say no, however he had, this time sadness shinning on his face before disappearing under his mask. Glancing at me, I saw something dark in his eyes.

"You must understand that what we are doing is not a game, lives are at stake, for every world involved and just one wrong move can plunge us into a war. Do you understand that?" I nodded feeling my body turn cold "We might be forced to act, make decisions we would not normally make, kill if it comes to that. Tell me Hana, are you willing to take away a life if it meant it served a greater purpose, if taking away that life would protect someone you care for or yourself?" I just stood there, not recognising the man before me, how his eyes shinned with malice, no emotions surfacing "Say something."

"What you did" I looked away since I couldn't bear to look at his face, at the man of stone before me "doesn't sit well with me." Balling my fists helped me keep a somewhat steady tone "Even if I can find some logic in your words, I think it was extreme. She didn't deserve it."

"Pardon? Are you really defending her?"

That question made me glare and I had to refrain from hitting the table, instead throwing away the crumpled napkin "Damn right I am. Sure I didn't like the bitch but that gives you no right to erase her memories. She must have been so confused, terrified even." I was actually shaking, that's how mad I was and it pissed me off further that he still kept the same expression on.

"Then I can only hope no grand decisions will ever fall on your shoulders." He saw it, I am certain he saw everything my eyes expressed. Looking down at my hands I wanted so hard to just punch him square in the face "While we are still on this subject of truths I also have a question to ask you." I just nodded, whatever he had to ask was fine by me "What does Kido know about you?"

I lifted my eyes, disappointment crystal clear on my face. I felt small under his stare, insulted by what that even insinuated "Ayame disguised herself as a doctor, tested my powers on a terminal ill cancer patient before offering the mission. Apparently the closer the person is to death, the more it affects me. Kido found me at the back of the cafe a few minutes before work, a complete mess. I asked him not to tell anyone that he saw me cry." I chuckled, although there was nothing to laugh about "What, you couldn't piece together why I was getting along with him?"

"Something like that." He admitted. Even if his mask was impenetrable, something looked different, I just couldn't pin point what.

"Do you know Yoko?" It just came out of my mouth. Surprise, just for a second flashed on his face, but it was there. Taking another sip of coffee he took his sweet time to answer.

"I do." His jaw tightened before he forced himself to relax "More than I would actually like to, however due to that I can assure you he will not be bothering you anymore." Of course he knew him, fuck it, Kurama knows almost everyone and everything.

"Hana what are you doing?" he grabbed my hand, getting up the second I did and I felt my skin squirm under his touch. The way I recoiled hurt him, his eyes shutting for a moment before balling his hand into a fist, hiding it moments later inside his pocket "I see." His eyes opened, this time obvious pain shinning in them.

"When did the incident with Sora happen Kurama?" when he told me it was maybe three weeks ago I felt my knees almost give out. Running a hand through my hair I shook my head.

"I understand why you are distraught." I saw him try to reach out for me, but stopped when my eyes saw his hand, when I lashed out.

"Do you?" he let me get up in his face "This wasn't your fight, it was mine. She didn't like me." I was beating my fist against my own chest like a war drum "This relocation business isn't your fight either. It's mine and probably the only thing I'm fucking good at." My eyes stung, tears biting at the corners, but I tried to hold it together, backing away from him "Sorry, I'm making a scene."

"There is no need to apologise. It is entirely my fault that Sora and Yoko have entered your life." I was hurting him, I was hurting myself, but I just couldn't deal with him. Not with that he said, not with that he did.

"I need to get away from you right now, think it over." He cut me off swiftly.

"Let me make it simple for you Hana. I am never going to change. I have many dark sides and secrets, secrets that are getting harder to conceal, things that could and will hurt you." I had to sit back down and so did he after pulling his chair closer to mine "I am at war with myself, parts of me are acting out and I cannot understand why." His words were drilling into me, into every sane part I still held, those eyes reflecting pain so ancient and raw "I never expected you to accept or even understand any of this, yet a part of me hoped you could, eventually. But we are both guarded and that is how it will remain." I blinked confused, was he breaking up with me because I wasn't chill about what he did? Because I couldn't think the way he did?

"So what now?" I managed to get out without my voice breaking apart. Kurama took a deep breath, thinking his options through.

"I cannot say." What the fuck is happening? Kurama got up, kissed my cheek goodbye then just left. Just like that. He didn't look back once as he walked down that street. Once he was out of view I also got up, ordered a taxi and went home. The second I entered my building, tears rolled down my face, uncontrolled anger and pain surfacing. The fuck am I supposed to do now?

After bawling my eyes out for half an hour, that pain turned to just anger. Heading to the bedroom, I opened the windows and sat outside on the window sill, a lit cigarette in my right hand, a cold soda in my left pressed against my forehead. For one, I needed to head outside and buy a new pack. Second, I needed to think. In a sense his brutal words did ring inside my head, we were playing in the big league now and that meant that not everything would be fun and games.

I made a vow to protect and heal, but that didn't mean I could overlook entirely how I would react in a certain situation. I mean fuck it, half of the time I was with Yomi I couldn't recognise myself. Those outbursts, the strength, the power and abandon.

Shaking my head I tried to clear my thoughts, what have I turned into? I must be crazy to even consider the possibility of taking a life. Just how many lives has he taken away in order to remain that impassive? Lighting up my last cigarette I finished my soda, using the empty can as an ashtray.

In just a few hours, we have gone from ok, to good, to bad. How can two people fuck it up this royally in such a short amount of time? The fucking nerve. Raking my nails against my scalp, I felt like calling Kurama only to give him a piece of my mind and anger. If being his friend was hard, being his girlfriend is nearly impossible. Was I even truly his girlfriend?

Standing there on the window sill I felt like an absolute idiot. How could I even think I stood a chance? Slapping my cheeks to wake myself up, I stepped back inside.

Fuck this. I got other things to do.

Fuck you Kurama.

* * *

**A/N: Alright then, listen up you lovely bunch. With December upon us I decided to step up my game and publish more. So you will not be seeing two chapters this month, but a minimum of 4. Depending on time and how everything unravels this month, we could potentially be looking at more, so fingers crossed. **


	37. Relocation madness

Thursday, I woke up startled to the sound of my phone ringing near my head. Looking around I rubbed my eyes confused since I couldn't recall falling asleep at my desk "Yes Kido?" looking at the clock it wasn't even ten in the morning. Getting up I stretched yawning, all while he continued to tell me Yanagisawa is on a trip with his girlfriend "Wait, he has a girlfriend?"

Laughter burst through the speaker as I headed to the kitchen to start the coffee filter since I forgot to set it the night before "Anyway, I got a call for a relocation for Mushyori but I need you for a scan." Twirling a strand of hair I contemplated on making it difficult for him, but then went against my initial thought.

"What time? I'll be there, as long as it's not right now, because shit, I can't teleport you know." He did exclaim that was an easy "yes" from me so I ended up rolling my eyes at his attempt of a jab "Ok, five o'clock at the train station." It was easier for him to pick me up so we could head over to the relocation spot.

As soon as I had my first sip of coffee, my brain actually started to function, so I extended the invitation out to Yusuke. With all that happened lately I couldn't afford going by myself and since Kurama was out of the picture I needed some muscles near me. On the kitchen table, a bunch of happy red roses smiled back at me, a small handwritten note tucked away between them. On the card a few words were scribbled, an apology from fox boy. But I wasn't ready for him yet. I was calm, the bouquet meant he hasn't given up on me, but until I was done with exams, he would have to face it as it is. I couldn't afford any distractions and by the looks of it, Kuwabara and Keiko were on the same page as me, both announcing a sort of shut down from the group. Since Kurama was the smartest out of all of them, I knew he must have figured out that also applied to me.

At 15:45 me and Yusuke boarded the train for Mushyori city, settling in comfortably for the one hour trip. I wanted a few moments of silence, to clear my head from all the studying, but of course that was not what Yusuke wanted. Kicking my leg, I turned to look at him.

"You ok?" all I did was nod before he continued "Surprised you called me for help, means you finally got your head out of your ass."

Glaring at his stupid happy face I just had to reply "Careful or your big head might reach a wrong hole."

Snickering away he poked at my ribs "No but seriously now, I expected you to go with Kurama." Great, of course he was going to bring him up.

Rolling my eyes to the window, I took in the scenery before answering him. I knew all the buildings we were passing by heart, everything imprinted in my memory ever since I was little "I am taking a break from him." Sitting in the empty seat beside me, I had to provide him all my attention, especially since that serious look in his eyes couldn't be ignored.

"What's up?" I couldn't just pretend he didn't ask that question, that he wasn't genuinely worried that two of his friends were having trouble. Usually Kuwabara was the one who wanted everyone to get along despite the obvious differences, well at least he verbalised it more. Yusuke didn't, but that wide stare betrayed his inner thoughts.

"Nothing, I just think he's too much of a distraction now that exams are just around the corner." He searched my face for answers I didn't provide, finally deciding to trust my words. Apparently I was in luck since Keiko was doing the same. Kuwabara on the other hand took all his notebooks and courses, heading to the temple instead. Honestly I thought that for him that was the best option, Yukina gave him the strength to face anything and supported him no matter what.

"Hiei is also coming to the relocation." I wanted to ask Yusuke if the situation was actually that bad. Was this a direct order from Spirit World? "Just in case. That's all there is to it so no need to worry." He said it relaxed, but I was having a hard time believing it. I usually had Hiei in relocations because Kaito couldn't always join me due to his busy schedule, so he became the force I needed in case of something, but also he provided another set of eyes and insight.

Early days had the teams set for both cities. Kaito was my force, him expanding his territory so no harm could come to either of us while I worked. For Yanagisawa and Kido it was different. Kido was the force, him using his shadow powers if needed while his partner used his copy technique to run a check on the demons entering Human World. It worked, it really did and we took some weight off the guys' shoulders, especially since they were not working for Spirit World anymore per say.

When the train arrived at the station, Kido greeted us, not even questioning Yusuke's presence. We took the bus indicated by him, heading to the outskirts, near a forest. Kido handed the file over my head to Yusuke "I know you don't read the information on relocations." I didn't because I didn't want to connect with the demon passing through. I didn't want anything to hinder me while I analysed their soul.

"What's his or her name?" Kido's eyes went wide. I didn't look behind me at Yusuke to see if he had any reaction, but I was sure if he had something to say he would have "What? I can know the name can't I?"

"Sure." Kido snapped out of his daze "Just took me by surprise it's all. Her name is Nala." I nodded taking in the information, exhaling slowly. Sounded exotic, such a pretty name.

In less than an hour we arrived at the meeting point, two members of the SDF force advising us the perimeter was secure. Hiei was already there, expecting us with his usual non-verbal greeting. Our eyes locked and for a moment I thought he was going to say something, but he didn't. Positioning ourselves, Yusuke to my left, Kido my right and Hiei behind us, we finally gave the go ahead for the portal to be opened.

"Why aren't we at the cave system?" I whispered as Kido shrug his shoulders, attention latched to the growing portal before us. It made more sense, even if we had to walk more, but at least we had an already opened tunnel. Once it reached the desired diameter from it stepped Touya and Rinku alongside a small girl. Touya nodded his head, greeting the group before him, Rinku waving energetically. Nala's fragile built and petite stature made her look so adorable that I couldn't help the smile flashed her way. She returned the gesture, taking a small bow before us. Listening to the explanation from the SDF she accepted the terms provided, ready to bear her soul and mind to us.

I took a step closer ensuring no one would be caught within my territory "This won't hurt, I promise. I am just going to look ok?" Nala watched me with a wide eyes, a small gasp leaving her lips when my powers reached her.

The moment I took her inside my territory, my breath hitched, eyes focusing on her soul. I felt myself shiver before a tremor took over my body. There it was, that hideous creature latched on to her soul. It looked advanced, but Nala kept her calm. She didn't act out, didn't attack. My mind raced, searching for answers it did not possess.

"Nala I need to ask you some questions." Our eyes locked, worry radiating from her "Can you tap into your demon energy? Use your powers?" she started talking, voice shaking but I didn't understand a word coming out of her mouth. Instead I watched tentacle boy. It completely covered her soul, pulsating around it and then it stopped, like a heart would stop beating. It stayed like that for a few seconds before I saw it constrict unto itself, around her soul.

That sound it made, like glass cracking slowly under a tremendous weight. I squinted my eyes, the sound penetrating through me. Covering my ears, I winched as the sound got louder like it was pressing onto my ear drums. I tried to walk closer, but that infernal noise was deafening. How could she not hear it? Feel it?

But I was wrong, so, so wrong. Nala looked down at her body, hands reaching to touch her chest, sounds dimming. Inhaling she lifted her gaze to me, glossy eyes speaking more than a thousand words.

Those tentacles moved before I could even understand what was happening. I blinked once as if someone just set off something in front of me. My body reacted, but not fast enough. All I managed to do was get near Nala, fast enough to catch her limp body. I fell to my knees, wide eyes desperately scanning her.

Nothing.

There was nothing left.

I kept searching, pushing forward, feeling as if I was pouring into her my entire energy.

"Hana."

Nothing. It shattered, just like that, not even a small particle left behind.

"Hana!"

With trembling hands I rocked Nala back and forth, I knew what happened, but my body wasn't cooperating. She was empty, the very life of her snuffed out before my own eyes.

"Damn it Hana." I jumped when a strong hand touched my shoulder. My mouth opened but it was like I forgot how to breathe. Before me sat the strongest, yet most gentle flame I had ever seen "Talk to me. What the fuck happened?" Enchanting energy danced around, expanding beyond the surface, beyond pain, beyond worry. It was breath taking, shimmers dancing, flooding my vision "Talk to me damn it." Extending my hand, palm resting on his chest, I finally let out a shuddered breath that I was holding in. Calloused hands lifted my face, a voice from outside barely registering "Hana, snap out of it."

"It killed her Yusuke. It shattered her soul." This wasn't like seeing someone die. While that in itself is heart breaking, you see the soul, you know it still exists, goes somewhere, this was something else. It dissipated, broke like glass, shattered to fine pieces before turning into nothingness. I looked back at the body I was still holding, my hands patting her chest. She isn't just dead, she has been wiped out of existence, erased completely without a trace.

How can I possibly fight something like this?

Gently putting Nala on the ground, I slowly got up on my feet. Yusuke's strong hold kept me anchored in place, soul as beautiful as a kaleidoscope of lights dancing before me "Call it back ok? Then we can talk, all of us." Nodding my head, I closed my eyes, trying to draw everything back, to calm down.

Once I managed to conceal my territory within my body, I dared to look around me. Hiei approached Nala, kneeling to open up her blouse. There was no bruising on her chest, skin perfectly white. Not only did it kill her, but it left no trace behind. Turning away from Yusuke, I went directly to Touya and Rinku "Didn't you check her?"

Touya was quick to counter my anger with a swift response "I could not ask a woman to take her shirt off." It could have been too late either way, but if they had known earlier, a few hours even she might have stood a chance. Goosebumps formed on my skin and I suddenly felt cold.

Hiei's voice rang behind me "Could you have saved her if you had known?" swallowing I turned to look at him. Patiently he waited for me to glance at her again, before forcing myself to answer.

"Maybe. This is the worst I've seen."

Yusuke stepped near Hiei, brows lifted high as he looked to the ground, to me, to Hiei "Ok" he pointed his finger at me "call me stupid, but I was under the impression you only did this for Yomi." His outburst was interrupted by the SDF members picking up Nala's body. I turned glaring daggers.

"Where the fuck are you taking her?" I knew the answer, I knew they needed to take her to Spirit World for an evaluation of some sorts in an attempt to get more answers.

Kido came near me shaking his head, hands resting on my shoulders "Come on, let's go somewhere we can talk." He insisted, seeing I wasn't taking my eyes off her "You need to calm down." But his hands were also shaking.

* * *

What we ended up doing was going to a gas station where him and Yusuke went inside to buy some drinks, while me and Hiei sat on the side of the road, near the bus station. My head bobbed up and down as I tried to settle my thoughts, mouth opening to say something before closing it back again. Hiei said nothing, leaving me alone to my thoughts and honestly I was relieved he did so. I knew the moment Yusuke got back, he would ask all sorts of questions, just because of me and my big mouth. As soon as they returned, Yusuke pushed a soda can in my hands, picked me up by the arm and we all went at the edge of the forest, sitting in the grass, all eyes on me.

"I can walk you know." I lashed out at him, pulling my hand away from his grasp. Throwing a pack of cigarettes my way after he light one, I replicated his behaviour before sitting down. Kido also took one, pack landing at Hiei who just passed it back to Yusuke.

Sitting down in a circle, the fumes rose from between us "Ok spill it Hana?" Yusuke was aggravated by what happened. Kido sure looked like it, I've never had a relocation die on my watch. Hiei kept the same expression, but I didn't expect anything from him to shine through.

"I did see it in Yomi, his was the first and pretty advanced, but not like what I saw on Nala. It wasn't inside it, it finished hurting her soul. This one was done, latched on to her completely like a ticking time bomb. A sort of calm before the storm situation." Yusuke pushed the fumes out with force, this wasn't what he wanted to hear "Second was just after I returned from Demon World. I arrived home to a blood scene and a kitsune demon who apparently knows me and was looking for healing. He had it too, but it hadn't latched on to him by the time I found him." Yusuke and Hiei shared a look.

"Did this demon give you his name?" when I answered Hiei's question, he looked back at Yusuke. Kido shrug his shoulders not having a clue, so the only possible explanation was that they also knew Yoko.

"So, has he been like I don't know, part of the group at one point?"

"You can call it that." Flicking the ash from his cigarette was done with a lot more force than usual. Yusuke was mad, that was obvious.

"Not now." Hiei urged him and I didn't get it. Crimson pools held me in place "How long does it take for you to detach it from the soul?" and just like that all of them kept asking for details, information, all that I could provide. I couldn't keep silent so I distracted myself by focusing on the most accurate answers I could provide.

* * *

It was on the ride home, as I took the window seat and stared outside, that I found myself breaking at the seams. My reflection told stories of pain, sadness for a soul that did not make it, that I couldn't save. Throwing his hand over my shoulder, Yusuke pulled me in, close to his chest as he let me cry, patting my head.

"We'll get them Hana, we'll fucking get all of them."


	38. Back to back meetings

Kurama's POV:

Times when I am not in control, when my mind or body decide to break an almost perfect record, are rare at best, wide spread throughout my existence. What happened at the temple has kept me up at night as I sat drafting into late hours scenarios and reasons behind the event. I needed to understand. I had to. I cannot lose control like that once more.

Yet as days progressed, I found my body growing tired, struggling to stay awake in order to forge new ideas. Work stole from me the most important hours of the day, the night being reserved for the darkest parts of my never resting mind.

There is an old saying that goes something like this: "_The night is your best adviser." _Truth be told I have not given it too much thought, not until my lids closed on Thursday night, the heavy blanket of sleep embracing me, mind finally drifting off. The subconscious is an extremely dangerous thing as many of our most hidden feelings, memories long supposedly forgotten are all trapped in there, compartmentalised strategically. Especially troublesome for a mind such as mine.

My dream presented to me a dark room, everything devoid of colours, a single chair waiting in the middle of the setting. I knew very well I was dreaming, the thought forming at the back of my mind, a lucid projection. I could not see anything apart for the chair, no smells invaded me which further cemented my beliefs. The material that looked like wood felt different under my touch, not that of what memory knew.

Taking a seat, I decided, it was time to let this dream unravel. As soon as I made myself comfortable, images lit up the surrounding walls. Memories, countless images played before my eyes. Past life, present times, all was on display before me in black and white. Circling the room with my gaze trying to point something out of the ordinary, I finally saw colours. Two feral yellow eyes looked back at me through the countless images displayed, waiting to be found.

"Yoko." I heard his low chuckle bouncing off the walls of my mind as he shifted. Clawing his way through by tearing memories apart, he emerged before me in full glory. It was then I took notice of my body, of the fact that I could not move. Sleep paralysis is something I previously faced, just never with myself in centre stage. Yoko tilted his head to the side slowly, eyes never leaving me. Correction, my former self is the right term that needs to be used.

"Ask." With one word spoken by him it was as if the air in the room instantly dropped in temperature, the chilling cold kissing my skin.

"Why have you told her that?" bending from the waist down he peered into my eyes, danger alerting my senses.

"Why not?" I could feel my heartbeat quicken as he got on his knees, crawling slowly between my legs, claws digging into my leg muscles "Were you not the one who wanted to confess?" I wanted to swallow a lump forming in my throat however I could not give myself away "After all, you did it, not me." Winking, he licked his lips in a hungry manner "Cannot say I would complain if she knew. I find her" his eyes darted to my chest before levelling me again "interesting. She has an intense spirit."

"She is mine." His brows lifted in obvious amusement as he got up, arms crossing over his chest. His right foot rose kicking me to the ground before towering over my limp form, foot pressing down on my chest. I could not care less what he did to me as long as he did not touch her.

"Actually you mean yourself, we are after all one." My thoughts became his own, as if I was an open book he decided to read. The pressure on my chest cavity increased yet I knew better than to break eye contact with such a predator "However I would not have a problem with getting closer, after all" his claws raked the silver stands ticking his chest "her body fits well in my arms." Grinding my teeth I refrained from saying anything more that could give him ideas "Still you chose to hide. Is that the reason why she hasn't answered you back?" she probably won't. I sent flowers on Tuesday apologising. On Wednesday I wrote to her in the morning and afternoon, yet nothing. On Thursday another message was left unanswered as well as a call that went to voice message "No, it's not that. Maybe she decided she had enough." Baring my teeth made little to quench the anger bubbling inside my veins.

Taking his foot off my chest a familiar sound was calling me back to reality, the last image in front of me being Yoko's triumphant smirk.

Sitting up, cold sweat tickled my forehead. Wiping with the back of my hand I needed to shower before going outside. The phone stopped ringing, eyes focusing on the early hour, the numbers 04:37 staring at me though the dark. Getting out of bed, I picked up the covers that landed on the floor sometime during my troubled sleep. Making my way to the desk, I closed the window, stopping the chilly spring morning air from invading my home further. Retrieving my phone from the suit's pocket it started ringing again, Yusuke's name blaring bright into my tired eyes.

"What is the matter Yusuke?" from the background sounds it was obvious to me he was somewhere outside.

"Listen" his tone was grave "there'll be no going to the temple this weekend." My brows drew together, why was he calling me at this hour just to relate something so trivial? "Everyone is on study lock-down so we'll pick up the slack for the next week or so ok?" voicing my approval I stood near the window staring at the empty streets below.

"Has something happened?"

"Come by the food cart after work." I stared at the phone, Yusuke having hung up on me. He surely must have talked to Hana, however I did not see why that would generate such a negative reaction from his side. Something else must have surely triggered it.

* * *

I spent all day inside the office wrecking my brain trying to understand and it was as if the hours would not pass by faster. Yusuke was up very early which is unlike him so the next plausible conclusion was that he did not sleep at all until that hour. What kept him up then?

At 15:30 I left the office even if that was not the time to head out since the shift had not finished. I needed to know. Checking my phone, no new messages or missed calls from Hana. Having to push back the desire to send her another message, I let the phone slide back in the depths of my pocket.

Even if I was earlier than expected for our meeting, Yusuke was at the food cart. Taking a seat he turned to greet me "Yo, have you eaten today?" even if I tried to tell his that was not why I came he quickly cut me off "Bullshit, you still need to eat." So in the end I let him perform his usual routine while I observed. He would light a new cigarette with the help of the freshly finished one, a vicious cycle trying to hide tense muscles as he manoeuvred everything.

"Yusuke" I pried trying to add some sweetness to my tone "please tell me what happened."

He jumped swearing furiously as the hot oil sizzled inside the pan, particles jumping to pinch his skin. It was then when he decided to relate to me the reason behind our meeting, his voice losing all previous edge "We lost a relocation."

Straightening I drew closer to the counter "What do you mean lost a relocation?" by the way he carried himself, how his eyes shinned less it was clear that a relocation had died "Kido had a new mission from Spirit World and since Yana wasn't in he called for Hana." As I listened carefully to what happened I understood the reason behind his suggestion to take on everything for a few weeks. This was Yusuke's way of protecting our two psychic teams from crumbling under the weight of recent events "Hiei already agreed to it last night."

"That is a good thing, he is after all the only one of us who can grant clearance to relocations."

Pushing a bowl of fresh ramen I thanked him for the meal taking a bite, my stomach grateful for the hot food "Now tell me this Kurama." My brows lifted as I placed in my mouth some noodles "I don't really care for your furry fetish or the details but why does Hana know Yoko, but doesn't know it's you?" I chocked, a violent cough taking over me. After a few sips of water and confirming he had not shared any information with her, I calmed down enough in order to sit Yusuke next to me and explain my side of the story. He listened to the facts I presented, letting him draw his own conclusions.

"Ah." Certainly not the reaction I expected from him "I need a drink if you expect me to put up with this." However he did not get off the chair. I wanted him to tell me what was on his mind, especially since he handled Hana a lot better than myself "Damn it fox boy." Yusuke is a very vocal creature, if there is a reason for him not to express his anger fully it means he had yet to decide if he is going to punch me or not. I honestly desired a punch in the face over my own current feelings "Look" Yusuke's eyes travelled to my face "I think it's swell that you really like her you know? But you sure have a crappy way of showing it."

"Indeed." My eyes closed for a seconds, thoughts rearranging "I let curiosity and my own selfish desires overwhelm everything."

"Bullshit!" his palm interacted with my back forcing me to lunge forward, chest hitting the counter "If Hana doesn't like you for you, then I don't know who." I said nothing in reply to that, dangerous pain trying to force its way out "But you can't keep it up, she will get fed up at one point." A soft smile curved his lips upward "Look I know I'm not the one who should give you advice with this, I hurt Keiko more than once, but if you really like her" his hand rested on my shoulder "stop trying to lie and expecting a good thing out of it."

Guilt was the main feeling that churned my insides, so much that I wanted to just get up and run to her, show her everything, spill my secrets and just hope she would take me back "Honestly Yusuke" it was my turn to smile "I do not recall when this began. All of a sudden I was smitten."

"Good." Honest joy danced on his face, he liked seeing us happy.

All my ideas of confessing died on the spot however when Yusuke related to me the fact that Hana cried on the way home after the failed relocation mission. If I had handled the situation with her differently I could have been there to comfort her, hold her. How could I ask her if she could kill when she is not built like that? She's a healer, not a fighter, trying to push her over a certain edge is one of the most counterproductive things you could do with her.

"I need to go to her." Yusuke did nothing to stop me and I believed that was what he wanted to get out of the meeting. As I said my goodbyes he turned to me one more time with a serious look.

"You need to tell her, if not I will." I knew that, he knew I knew that, however this was Yusuke warning me, telling me he did not approve of how I handled someone he came to see as his little sister, someone he felt the need to protect from all the bad in the world.

I knew well that I could not go to her apartment, knock on her door and casually mention I am in fact Yoko, that I played her, manipulated her perception just to test her, see for myself, witness her. But I did knock on her door, afraid when no response was given. She was trying to deal with everything by herself, ignoring the world around her, but she cannot. Hana has a fragile base onto which she built. The fault is not her own, her family saw to it by trying to break her spirit, raise an obedient, small minded daughter. Thankfully she rebelled with all she had despite knowing very well what would happen. She is designed to help, yet does not know how to accept it in return.

"Hana, please open the door." I knew she was not ready to deal with me, but come what may. Opening the door on my own was a fairly simple task. Leaving my shoes at the entrance, I slowly made my way through her apartment, ultimately her bedroom. I found her sitting on the window sill with an almost full ashtray between her legs, yet I could clearly see two different people helped pile the buds inside it. Trembling fingers held between them an unlit cigarette, stare lost in the distance.

"Unless you have some of that stupid powder I don't want to hear it." Lighting the cigarette cast enough light on her face for me to see clearly her puffy eyes. Taking a seat on her bed I kept silent, letting her take the lead whenever she felt ready, this was her scene and I planned on letting her play any part she wished "Thank you for the roses" with a flick of her wrist the ash fell from the tip of her cigarette, a single spark loose, before it extinguished on its own, falling on her leg yet she did not even flinch "but I don't get what you're sorry for." Averting her gaze my way I saw no anger, no hate, I saw nothing. Getting up I slowly approached her, ready to step back if needed "What the fuck are you doing Kurama?" shifting, she made space for me to sit down next to her.

Trying to take up as little space as possible I turned to her. She looked tired, fed up, breaking slowly "What I said to you…"

"You were right" controlling my breathing I let her continue "and it's not because I'm mad now or tired or sick to my stomach, oh no." grey fumes danced between us as she scrunched her hair inside her fist exhaling fully "I would rip apart the bastard doing this with my bare hands." Taking the ashtray, placing it outside she stretched her legs, one behind me and one on my lap, trapping me in a sense.

"I lied to you Hana." sharp eyes cut through me, mouth delivering daggers.

"Damn right you did. Well hid things is the correct term." Closing in, the smoke danced between our bodies "Question is will you do it again?" Hana is cruel when hurt, dangerous in her sorrow.

"I admit I am not fully done with secrets." I could not confess to anything more, could not afford to cause her more grief. Her brows lifted, cigarette bud falling on her terrace, a deliberate move on her part "Hana, I want you to know that whatever happens, whatever you decide, I am here and I will always be here."

Shaking her head she rested her forehead on my shoulder, closing the space between us "What's gotten into you?" the confession caught her off guard and I understood why. I have never truly voiced my affection towards her, hid it all too well until I could no longer keep up the charade. Wrapping my arms around her, she held onto my shirt tight, anger and pain colliding in her heart.

"I want for us to still try." A small "mhm" resonated close to me "I am a complicated person Hana." To that her head shot up, laughter of the purest form leaving her lips in one of the most beautiful displays I have seen her give.

"No, you just overthink everything. At the base you want what any person wants. How you tend to go about it and obtain those things are indeed different." Letting out a chuckle of my own I actually saw her logic "Now go." Taking her leg off me, she presented me the opportunity to escape "Don't look at me like that, I need to sleep then study."

"So" I could not control the crease forming on my forehead as I stood up "are we going to be alright?" she nodded only once taking me in. If that was her promise to me, I gladly accepted it "Thank you Hana." This time apart will be hard however it would provide me just what I need to forge a plan in order to come forth about my secrets. Now that I knew she had somewhat forgiven me I could think clearly.

I did not wish to leave her alone, yet she insisted, it was what she needed in order to settle her thoughts. Almost two weeks apart already sounded like too much time away from her. I missed her, missed her allowing me to be close to her in one way or another.

I wanted more, the warmth of her pressed against me. I needed her, to come to me, make the first move so I could learn what she wanted, how she wanted it, yet I could not rely on her all the time.

* * *

Once home, it was then when I truly realised how heavy everything sat on my shoulders, how the fatigue was seeping through, especially when the compact mirror rang from inside the bedroom. With a groan I retrieved it, Koenma appearing on the screen.

"Kurama, I trust this is a good time?" even if it was formulated like a question, it was not. The moment was picked carefully, recent events drawing his attention to Hana. Sitting at the desk, I waited for him to relate the message "I believe you already know about the new predicament with the latest relocation?" A small yes was enough confirmation and encouragement for the ruler of Spirit World to continue to the core of the actual matter. Leaning into the chair, crossing my arms over my chest, I showed nothing as he began "The reason why I haven't punished you for disobeying a direct order is because we need you. While I am on the subject it's best to get it out there and tell you that we also need Hana." My chin rose slightly, muscles tensing "She is going to play a big part and we can't afford any distractions. She needs to grow, train."

Clearing my throat was enough to get him to stop talking "Are you suggesting that our relationship will hinder her progress?" he took some time to best answer my question.

"I believe you will hold her back in her progress yes, especially due to your little games." I felt my brow twitch "The faster she gets over the disappointment and hurt, the faster she can focus on this issue."

"Koenma" my voice came out hoarse "Hana is not a pawn, nor is she someone you can control no matter how much you try. She will pull through alongside us." Shaking his head did not appeal to me "Let me put it in different terms, you are not going to take her away from me."

"No" his eyes shifted to something else in his office "but you need to understand she is not as fragile as you make her out to be." Staring back at the monitor he continued speaking more slowly "If you intend to renounce your neutral position in the matter between worlds that can be arranged, but you can't play two sides."

"Understood." However what I did not understand was who was also part of the conversation, causing Koenma to shift his gaze? Who exactly from Demon World?


	39. Girl's night out

As Friday night rolled up I honestly felt like I was dreaming, that the city was not real, but a figment of my imagination. I spent so much time with my head in books and papers, finally attending school for written and practical exams, that when I got out of my apartment to meet with the girls I was honestly lost in my own head space. Faking a limp at school was easy once Botan brought me the so called medical papers so I could study my fake injuries. Lying came easy, countless smiling faces faking it just as much as I was, wishing me all the best, stating they are happy I was back. I wasn't. I honestly felt I was doing everything on autopilot, just to see it to the end, without any satisfaction.

Whenever my brain refused to process information, I would shift my focus, looking through files on relocated demons, learning about the ones we brought to our world. I would keep in touch with Kurama via a text or phone call, short periods when I would allow myself to breathe and my brain to relax. Relocations have been put on hold, Enki ordering it, not Koenma. Honestly I was surprised he didn't ask for my return to Demon World, not that I would have jumped at the opportunity, but I was curious to know what they were all discussing behind closed doors. One thing I was certain of though, Kurama would never allow me to go alone again. To be honest if I was return I would do it alongside someone, more than likely Kurama, since I didn't want another thing straining the relationship we were trying to build.

Arriving in front of the pub we decided on, I put out the cigarette in my hand and proceeded to the terrace where we had a table reserved. The girls all waved at me smiling as I slid next to Shizuru, eyes falling on the menu in order to decide on a drink. In truth I was pretending, diverting my attention from them. Botan had been the only one who had seen me since the lost relocation and I was fine with that because she was the only one who could really help with bits of information. The rest didn't need to know more, there was a new threat and that was enough.

"So how's Kuwabara?" throwing a question out there I looked up "Does he think he passed all his exams?" through the corner of my eyes I saw Shizuru cracking a smile before placing a cigarette between her lips. Yukina drew my attention next, telling us all how much he studied for everything and that she had faith in him. Keiko looked as tired as me, but relieved at the same time since the learning lock-down had officially ended. We would also receive our grades the following week so that was something to look forward to, or dread depending on each case.

"Little bro will probably get drunk and not wake up until Monday." It came as a surprise when I heard Kuwabara was out drinking with Yusuke, Jin and Ito. Apparently while we were studying, Ito actually made friends with Jin and started hanging out at the temple, helping out and all that. Spirit World allowed him to go the settlement close to the safe house, however he refused, instead asking for permission to visit the city from time to time so he could see his brother. Chuckling, I looked over at Shizuru, before the waiter arrived. Ordering a coffee and a soda, all eyes were diverted to me "You got a fever girl?" Shizuru slapped her hand over my forehead causing me to groan.

"No" pushing her hand away I rubbed the sore patch of skin "the night is young, there's time to drink." All girls lowered their eyes, each taking in their alcoholic drinks. Shrugging my shoulders I pulled out my pack of cigarettes. Shizuru gave me a nudge, asking if she could have a word with me in private. I honestly hated when someone asked that, it meant the subject was sensitive.

Leaving the girls to their own small talk, me and Shizuru stepped away from the terrace. She took time to really look at me, smoking calmly as her mind worked. Me on the other hand didn't really care, I had enough people analysing me, I just couldn't be bothered anymore.

"I'm sorry." I blinked surprised, not really understanding where the apology came from "When you came to speak with Kazuma, I thought you wanted to drag him on a mission. I didn't know you were there to ask for advice, so sorry for being suspicious of you."

Shrugging my shoulders I smiled her way "No harm done, didn't even stop to think about it. It's normal for you to protect him, especially so close to the exam period. I would have done the same."

Somehow she didn't look too satisfied with my response or something, as that deadpan expressions remained unchanged apart from a few hints here and there "You're different Hana, everything started taking a toll on you."

A small smirk formed on my lips as I cocked a brow "Of course it did, it's impossible not to. But I learned from it. There's absolutely no point in being a block head, not going to get me anywhere." Squinting her eyes, she decided it's best to drop it and I for one was thankful. I was certain the girls didn't know as much as the boys, Botan being the only exception because of her affiliation with both worlds.

"So, have you and Kurama finally decided to seal the deal?" guess we had to talk about something while we finished smoking. Something about how I looked at her, smiled, made her relax.

"We are talking, haven't seen him in a long time so maybe this weekend. If I decide to go to the temple." Of course she asked if we had a lover's quarrel, so after rolling my eyes at her, I started talking "He did something that doesn't sit well with me, not even now, but you know." Eventually she nudged me enough and in such a way that I ended up telling her the Sora incident.

Shizuru nodded her head, taking my words in, but not commenting on it "You know I have never thought you would go for him." Our eyes locked, a smile shaping her lips "Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy but he's going to drive himself and you crazy just by overthinking everything." We both laughed at that, she was right in that sense "I would have expected to see you with someone like Yusuke or Jin." Again I couldn't say no to that logic. I knew very well I needed someone more open, someone who could be honest about their feelings and help me tear down my own walls "But I know he cares for you, I can see it on his face and he would do anything to keep you safe."

"Well, we'll see. I will break him." It was her time to raise her brows, however a playful smirk followed when I winked her way "Honestly I think he might need a good shag." Throwing her arm over my shoulder we both laughed.

"It better be good Hana, that boy needs a factory reset."

The girls were surprised to see us laughing so hard without having any alcohol ingested, but immediately adapted to the good mood, especially when I left to order drinks from the bar. Reaching the bartended, he looked at me, a big smile revealing a set of perfect white teeth, small fangs catching my attention "Hello" my eyes turned to his name tag "Shiro, we are here for some fun, so I would like to order five Cosmopolitans, but" his eyes widened slightly as he provided me all his attention "one needs to be without alcohol, mine. Charge it normally yes? This will be our secret." Once he understood, he got to working, I took one last glance in his direction. His hair had a purple hint to it, how the light hit it, something unearthly drawing my attention to him. The world was full of demons, I had gathered that, just that lately I was noticing them more and more.

Once I was back at the table, I flashed the best smile I could. They didn't need to know what was eating me. Botan was the only one stealing glances since one way or another she has seen me lately and was worried. Exhausted is the first word that comes to mind when I think of the past weeks, my brain absorbing so much information. When I was not training my brain, I was training my powers. I needed to get stronger, better but also do it on my own terms. Botan brought files, information and documents on souls, told me about her jobs as a Ripper, all that she could provide really. Frustrated is a second word I would use, anger fuelled me but not how it should, it helped me push, but not gain much. I needed something else. I needed to stop hiding, just didn't know how to do that.

"How did your exams go Hana?" Yukina's voice drew me back to the table just in time to also see the waiter arrive with the drinks. Placing the glasses on the table, mine was provided last, a short nod telling me that one in front of me was without alcohol. Surely enough I couldn't taste a thing.

Granting Yukina the attention she deserved I finally answered "I think I did ok, not great unfortunately, but at least I know that the practice part will grant my grades a boast." Lifting my drink I smiled "But please let's talk about something else, if I hear about exams one more time I am going to puke."

Seconding that, Keiko finally looked to be relaxing "So where's Kurama if he's not with the boys?" that I could answer since I talked to him before heading out. He was preparing for a big presentation on Monday and needed to get more hours in. None of us were sure if we would even go to the temple, especially with everyone being in the city. Everyone except Hiei of course. We could not afford to have the temple unguarded.

"Well I hope we can go to the temple tomorrow." That was not something I expected Shizuru to state, especially since she wasn't always there during the weekend "I miss your shenanigans." That was especially directed at me, everyone looking over. A devilish smile built up as I took the girls in.

"Well, I still have some in me. We all need a bit of fun after all that happened." Yukina placed one hand over mine, sad eyes causing my brain to question what I just said "What?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" opening my mouth I tried to speak but couldn't. Botan placed a hand on the ice maiden's shoulder, shaking her head slowly, urging her to let it go "But" confusion creased her forehead as she kept looking at us "Why is no one talking about it?" her fingers gripped my hand tight, crimson jewels turning serious "How can you not? There is a new threat…"

"Yukina" I muttered though my teeth, nostrils flaring "I don't know what you know, if you know everything and I don't care." A small gasp left her mouth as her hand retreated "It's not that I don't want to talk about it, in fact I am tired of it because talking won't help." Pulling out a cigarette with my teeth I light it, leaving it to dangle in the corner of my mouth "You don't need to hear about how I feel, you need to hear about what we are doing to erase this threat." Exhaling the fumes through my nose I continued as everyone looked uncomfortable "And the answer is I don't have a fucking clue ok?"

"That is not right." I actually glared at Botan "You are doing your best."

"My best?" I laughed, cigarette falling on the table. The sounds leaving my mouth sounded chocked, I was forcing myself to laugh "No, my best would be returning to Demon World."

Shizuru hushed me since I was starting to talk to loud "Look" I didn't know how she managed to put everyone in their place, but she did "you don't have all the answers and to be honest you shouldn't. Yukina is just concerned, we all are ok? So take it as it is and suck it up." Retrieving my cigarette I put it out in the ashtray.

"Fine, what now? Do we all hug?" Shizuru and Yukina both threw their arms around me, Botan and Keiko getting up to join the group's display of affection. I couldn't even breathe properly but I laughed, a true laugh, one that I missed. Shizuru's hair tickled my face, while Botan's almost landed in my mouth. This was a mess, a good mess and I liked it.

We decided not to talk about threats, issues and other such gloomy subjects, instead ordering some food and just letting the conversation flow. It didn't really matter what we talked about as long as we laughing. Pulling my phone I messaged Kurama at one point.

"_Still at work_?" the reply from him came back relatively easy "_No, just got home. Need to pick up where I left off. Can I see you tomorrow?" _tapping my fingers on the screen I told him that we will see. Turning back to the girls, I grinned, my mind working on a master plan.


	40. Take the wheel Hana

Kurama's POV:

Despite everything that transpired lately, the last days have been completely uneventful. Apart from work being my main priority, not a lot has happened. Hana has been keeping in touch, however she used few words, holding me at more than just a physical distance.

I would be lying if I said that did not bother me because it did.

The absence started nagging me in the beginning, just a little then continued digging its teeth deeper and deeper until I could no longer ignore it. Despite having a clearer head, knowing what actions I needed to perform, if she was not in front of me, with me, then all was in vain. I wish it would not turn out in another scenario that would not be fulfilled, the one in which Hana truly forgives me. I needed that scenario to come to life. Due to that absence threatening to devour me, I kept pushing and as long as she replied, I was in the clear.

Even if she did not want to see me just yet, she was talking, she was with me in a sense.

I really hoped to finish everything by Friday evening in order to honor the invitation Kuwabara had extended to myself however all my best efforts proved to be fruitless, so in the end I was left providing a polite decline to the small gathering, promising I would make it up in the future for missing out.

Thoughts turned to the upcoming weekend, a flicker of hope igniting at the possibility that Hana might finally decide to gather everyone at the temple. If she would message the group right now, responses would flood in the form of spam, everyone ready with a backpack for a weekend trip. Until she decides she is done with hiding, we were all on radio silent. Apparently the group felt the same even if we have not discussed it per say, yet we were all on the same wave length, waiting patiently for her to come out of her shell.

Or perhaps I am just imagining things, overthinking them.

I have not arrived home for long, managed to drink some water since I had little time for even that. Hana's message left me hanging, not granting me comfort, not stealing it entirely either. Damn it, stop keeping me at such a distance.

When the phone rang, I picked it up with a scowl "Yes, have you managed to send it? Perfect. Give me a few minutes please to open my laptop and check." Scanning number after number, my fingers worked on loosening the tie around my neck "Are you certain this is correct? Based on what I am seeing, the total number should end in five however yours" turning, the sound of the doorbell distracted me "One second please, someone is at the door." Apparently my colleague did not care too much for privacy or what my words related. The moment I had told him something was wrong with the figure in the final presentation, he started panicking. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I opened the front door as the chatter continued in my ear.

Blinking a few times I could not believe my eyes. Hana sat leaning against my door frame, eyes scanning my face, lips curved into a smirk. My gaze fell on the leather jacket hugging her body, lowering to the skirt she was wearing which was not normal attire for her. Distracting myself I was certain she must have cut the meeting with the girls short since I knew for a fact she should have been out with them. Stepping from the door frame, she walked inside without hesitation. Covering the phone speaker I whispered "Apologies, I still have some work to do. Please make yourself comfortable." Apologetic eyes took her head nod as approval.

Turning in order to retreat back to the kitchen "Yes, I am still here." Hana's fingers wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back to her. Using her free hand, she pushed the phone gently from my ear, hushing me softly. As if she had an unseen power over me, I let her push me against the wall. Her lips collided with mine the following moment, hot tongue making my knees weak, hands gripping my hair, head spinning. Parting from me I found myself short of breath as she dismissed me basically, focusing on taking her shoes off. The taste of a fruity flavored gum coated my tongue, her lips still leaving a tingling sensation on mine.

That was the only moment I had to go to the kitchen and finish the conversation as quickly as possible so I took it. Catching a glimpse of myself in the hallway mirror, red tinted my cheeks and I cursed under my breath. She took me by surprise, however I suspected that was her plan all along.

Leaning against the counter I continued my conversation "There must be an error in the formula. If you direct your attention back to the first three columns…" I almost dropped the phone from my hand, heat swelling inside my chest. Hana walked in slowly, eyes never leaving mine, hand pulling down on her zipper, revealing to me the fact that she wore nothing underneath that leather jacket. Gripping the counter with my free hand I steadied my body, licking my lips before regretting it. I tried not to show how hungry I was for her, yet the situation pushed me in a tight spot "One second please." Muting the phone conversation I swallowed before speaking "Hana?"

"If you stop the conversation, I stop." Closing my eyes I indulge in another kiss, heartbeat quickening as her hands ventured, finding room under my shirt. I would have been a fool to say no to this treat, yet my hands still took hers, stopping the advances. Strong confidence radiated from her, words being stuck in my throat as she spoke before I could "Don't shine away from me, I know you have scars to hide." Moving close to my ear she whispered, hands roaming to unbutton my shirt since I ceased in my attempt of holding her "Let me see them." Soft lips traced kisses down my neck as pleasure encompassed me "Let me heal them." Looking into my eyes, her voice never elevated once, she purred more than she spoke "Now pick up the phone."

Doing as instructed, Hana dominated the game by miles. In the moment, she was queen and I had to obey "Apologies, I am back however there is something else that requires my immediate attention." Muscles tensed then relaxed as her hands traced the scars marrying my chest and stomach. Attention was set on her face, though wavering to the open jacket revealing pale skin. She was not bothered by what I was trying to conceal under long sleeves and jackets, she was smart enough to gather that I gained my fair share, but I did not expect for her to caress me. Sensitive skin indulged in her lips, wanting her to never stop. Her fingers did not tremble as I had expected they would while mine still were reluctant to touch her, gripping the counter instead, so hard I was afraid I might break a piece off "Going back on the figures, have you looked over the report once more to ensure" my belt came undone in a few short moves and if it I had any doubt until then, it suddenly became perfectly clear she was not going to back down. Truth be told, when she lowered herself on her knees in front of me, hands pulling her hair in a ponytail, I bit my lip sucking in a breath, taking the image of her between my legs in, engraving it in my memory. I did not want for her to back down either "the total number is correct. Take a calculator" I felt a shiver down my spine when she touched me "and just manually input all the figures you have."

I could concentrate on speaking relatively normal when she pulled the zipper down, I could still form a straight thought as all my lower half attire hit the floor around my ankles. I tried to keep it logical, find a reason behind her behavior. She did not drink, I could not taste or smell a drop of alcohol on her. What I could smell however was arousal, cascading in waves off her, drawing me in, edging me towards her, asking me to indulge in her body.

Snapping out of my own head I barely had time to mute the telephone conversation, covering my mouth as a moan took me by surprise when her lips wrapped around me, pleasure exploding through my senses "You stop, I stop Kurama." Pressing my lips in a thin line I put the phone back to my ear. She was playing a dangerous game, too dangerous for her. Surely enough as soon as I resumed my conversation, she also continues her sweet torture, making my voice break out mid-sentence as waves of pleasure made me shiver.

Throwing my head back, I had to make a quick decision since I felt I could not last long as her hot mouth did more than tease "I apologize, we are both rather" I bit my lower lip so hard it hurt "tired and I have more" exhaling slowly, my free hand caught a fist of her hair, gently dictating the rhythm and I could feel her smirk "pressing matters at the moment. We can resume this on Monday morning. Goodbye."

As soon as I hung up, Hana also stopped, fingers wiping away at the corner of her mouth. Looking up at me, I could see the surprise in her eyes when I pulled her up, hoisting her on top of the counter. During the entire overturn of tables I realized she had nothing under the skirt she wore and that enticed me further. She was completely expose to me. Teeth grazed her neck as her voice broke in sweet moans. The jacket came off in an instant, metal zippers clashing with the marbled floor behind me as my hands cupped her breast, teasing her with my tongue. With the last possible logical thought I could form I asked her about a condom. A shuddered breath left my lips when she whispered she was on birth control. I would indulge in her fully, with nothing to stop me.

That was the exact moment when my hunger reached its peak, the only desire travelling through my body was being inside of her. I needed to feel her warmth, wanted to hear her voice screaming my name as I thrust myself inside of her.

She was mine, she willingly gave herself to me, inside my kitchen, on top of my counter, trembling in my arms as I could not contain myself.

Mine to have, legs wrapped around my waist, nails scratching my back.

Mine to kiss until my head spun, tasting her, feeling her moan against my lips.

Mine to feel until I could no longer go on, until the pleasure overflowed.

Mine to cherish and caress, inside my home, safe from prying eyes.

Slamming a hand against the counter tops, the cups inside threatened to collide against one another. I did not recognize my own voice as the last wave of desire washed over me, forehead pressed against Hana's shoulder "Apologies" my chest expanded fast, as I was trying to regain a normal rhythm "for not lasting that long, I have yet to be intimate with anyone." Raising my head I was met with Hana's wide eyes. She looked absolutely mortified.

"You're" she swallowed and shook her head "how" I did not understand where the confusion came from "you're a virgin? Oh my God." Covering her face, words came out muffled "I am so sorry, I didn't know."

My smiled turned to a chuckled, in the end resulting in me sitting butt naked between her legs, laughing loudly. Punching my shoulder, she urged me to stop "Hana" I took her hand into mine kissing her lips tenderly "I have not used this body for intimate affairs, however in my demon days I have."

Realization lit up her eyes as she finally understood "Aha, so it's a bug not a feature kind of thing." This time we both stood there laughing "Well then, we need to practice more, get your body up to speed."

"Oh believe me" pulling her closer I smirked "I remember everything." Stepping out of the trousers around my ankles, taking her hand into mine, I pulled her to the bedroom.

As she sat on the bed, I indulged in the image presented before me. Hana never liked to wear a swim suit, you rarely saw her in a skirt or shorts, unless the occasion truly demanded it. She never showed too much skin and I was always under the impression she was not very happy with her appearance. No, I was wrong, the wild beauty pulling me in for a kiss was not ashamed of her body in any way. The way she bent, how she read my reactions made me certain she knew exactly what she was doing and how to use her assets to the fullest.

As for myself, I would pamper her, treat her body as if it is the most beautiful treasure I have discovered. After all, am I not a thief at my core?

* * *

"You know I could actually heal them if you want." Opening my eyes I looked at her raising her head from my chest, fingers still tracing intricate patterns on my scars.

"Truth be told, I might actually like that." I could never go to the beach with mother. I had to always hide, ensure she never saw my scars, wearing long sleeves even in the summer. The reason I owned so many shirts was not because I was particularly fond of them, but because they were the most suitable thing to wear that would also allow my skin to somewhat breathe "Do they not bother you?"

"No, they are a part of you and your history." Placing a kiss against one of the many scars on my stomach she smiled, more to herself "Your scars can't scare me darling." My eyes widened, something inside me stirring. If I was the thief how had she managed to steal my heart so early? What surprised me more was how every part of me aligned in that single thought "So, temple this weekend?"

"Whatever you wish Hana."

* * *

**A/N: Alright you lovely bunch, here it is, chapter 40, making this the 5th chapter posted this month. Thank you Roseeyes for beta reading for me, I really appreciate it.**

**With that having been said I will continue with welcome, old and new, hope you are enjoying this story so far. **

**Since the winter holidays are coming up, I will be taking a small break for myself, returning with new chapter in January 2020. I wish you all fabulous holidays, enjoy, relax and get your hot choco with Bailye's hahaha - trust me you will love it.**

**Have a grand new year darlings!**


	41. Weekend healing

The sound of the alarm startled me, open palm tapping on the night stand until the infernal sound finally stopped. As I sat up, Kurama barely opened his eyes, trying to understand why I was up at seven in the morning "Come on, let's drink a coffee and get going." Rubbing his eyes he refused in the end as he actually groaned burring his face in the pillow. Sliding back under the warm covers, I placed a kiss on his naked shoulder, pressing my face against his skin "We need to go to the temple."

Upon hearing that he finally lifted his face, looking at me a bit sceptical "Is it safe to assume everyone is already aware of where they need to be?" giggling I nodded, biting a random portion of his back, causing him to flinch.

"Come on, I'll go make coffee." Draping a hand over me, I was stuck between him and the bed the next second, mischievous grin lighting up his eyes. There was something truly fascinating about the man hovering over me, blood red hair tickling my face, forest lush eyes taking me in. A gentle hand caressed my cheek before kissing me slowly, a small guttural "Good morning" being murmured against my lips "Good morning to you too beautiful."

Leaving the warm bed wasn't something I really wanted, but I had to do it, I had to resume my normal routine and stop hiding from everyone. Kurama must have been on the same page as me since he asked no more questions instead wondering out loud what my mischief schedule had planned out for today.

Never before have I seen his eyes widen to such proportions when he reached my truck and saw what I had in the back. Waving my hand in front of my face, I tried my best not to burst out laughing "Come on, we don't have all day." Finally deciding to leave the content of my truck alone, he sat in the passenger seat, belt strapped tight as we headed out to the temple.

I was honestly overjoyed with the fact that I got my car back, my ugly, lame but very capable truck.

On the other hand I couldn't help but notice Kurama was lost in thought, his mind clearly somewhere else. Once the traffic wasn't an issue anymore and we were on the forest trail I just had to address it "Hey" turning to me he provided a small smile "what's going through that head of yours?" stopping the car, the forest sounds made their way to my ears as I turned to provide him my undivided attention.

"I honestly do not know where to begin." My brows drew close, a tightness in my chest making me nervous. Kurama is usually able to convey his messages and doesn't have issues with finding words, but for some reason what he was trying to say appeared to take a lot out of him "I have done something, hid." He shook his head slightly, looking unhappy with how he presented the situation "Hana" him suddenly lifting his head to look at me properly startled me "there are things you do not know about me and my past as a demon."

"Can I stop you right there?" that definitely put him off but he allowed it "You don't need to feel pressured to tell me everything now that we are together. Sure I'll listen, but I just wanted to tell you that." Offering him a smile of my own I let him continue.

"That is not the reason why I am doing it." His eyes diverted from my face, taking in the forest before us instead "I have not been entirely truthful, tested you and your reactions."

"And were you satisfied?" his hair whiplashed with the fast motion on his head, but I kept the same straight face and tone "Answer me, did I disappoint?"

"No, I only disappointed myself with my actions."

Turning the key in the ignition, I started the car once more "As long as you know you made a mistake and regret it I am fine with it." I could've sworn a small growl left his chest, but he didn't utter another word until we reached the temple steps. There was something going on, something that he wanted to let out but couldn't yet. It darkened his eyes, the state from the previous night vanishing completely, but I didn't want to push him in any way because I felt that he would just leave for good if I did. I needed to be patient for once.

Speaking about patience, I rolled my eyes seeing the incoming call. Kurama looked at the phone, waiting for it to go silent before speaking "Are you not going to talk to him?"

Staring at the wheel in my hands I just shrug my shoulders containing the urge to grip the false leather under my skin as tight as I possibly could "There's nothing to talk to him about. He always calls after exams but he can see the results online if he wants." He didn't push it and it was for the best. I didn't need any distractions, especially from my father.

I had other plans, bigger ones and they involved one word: FUN.

Getting out of the car, I ignored Kurama's insistent look and called out for Hiei at the top of my lungs. Seeing how I wasn't getting any response, I pressed down on the car horn, letting it echo through the forest.

Finally after some time and a couple of eye rolls, someone appeared at the top of the stairs and started making his way down. That someone glared daggers at me and although I knew for a fact he was hanging around now I couldn't help the tightness in my body. Same went for him when looking at Kurama.

"Why are you making such a ruckus woman?" Ito was furious as I must have woken him up or something by the state of his bed hair.

"I need help with the bags." Grinding his teeth ruby eyes diverted to Kurama once more before passing me and picking up a few bags from the truck "Thank you." He totally ignored me as he mumbled something while making the hike back up to the temple. Shrugging my shoulders I also took a few bags and headed on my way followed closely by Kurama.

Once I was in the yard I snickered away at the image unfolding before me. Yusuke and Jin were both outside on the porch, sleeping back to back and by the sheer number of bottles I was seeing I was honestly surprised anyone woke up. Inside the temple I found Kuwabara spread out on the living room floor, snoring happily. By the amount of noise he made I don't know how Ito heard my honking but it was a fact that demons have heightened senses.

Speaking of the grouchy demon, there he sat in the door way looking over at me. I honestly can't say how the friendship between him and the boys started, but I don't think Ito is an easy person to have around. He appears rough around the edges like Hiei, but I witnessed first-hand he is more prone to violence "How are you going to stop it?" with just a few words he made the blood in my veins freeze. Ito took a few steps, closing in, but stopped before reaching me "I know you have the power." He was holding back, trying not to lash out, but I could swear the temperature around us increased.

"No, I don't." I spoke slow, trying to control the sound of my own voice and the trembling that threatened to overtake me.

His head cocked to the side, upper lip twitching "You heal souls, you are the one." A sad expression darkened his face, more than likely recalling all the deaths he witnessed. His file was an interesting read, of course not that I would tell him that, but I knew for certain there was something good in him. He was the one who got his brother out of Demon World, grovelled for a chance at getting a relocation in place, getting accepted. He knew he didn't stand a chance so he bargained and won. Smart demon.

"Ito" he looked genuinely surprised that I knew his name "I'm trying." A simple nod was all he provided me in response to my words and I held in a heavy sigh "Now can you please help me get the last thing from the truck?"

By the time the lovely drunken trio were up and about, Hiei also appeared in the temple yard, having returned from training. I knew he returned because he startled me just as I was setting the final pieces for the outdoor mini pool I got my hands on "What the Hell?" turning, my mind stood still before I ran in front of him, eyes scanning fresh blood glistening from different cuts and lacerations.

"Christ Hiei, what kind of training have you been doing?" light emanated through my palms, wounds slowly closing without me even touching him. He stared down at my hands, eyes finally lifting to look at me "What?"

"You're improving." Heck, if that isn't a compliment from him, I don't know what is. Creating more distance, I took a hose and started filling the pool with water all while he continued to look at his healing wounds and me without saying more.

Kurama appeared on the porch, looking tired from dealing with the hangover gang "They have been fed." That made me laugh, especially since Kurama looked like he was done with just about everything for the day. Truth be told, a bunch of groggy men were hard to handle, it was like trying to take care of a bunch of brats on steroids who didn't get to nap in the afternoon.

Speaking of brats, as soon as the sound of laughter was heard coming up the stairs, Hiei vanished from sight, heading inside the temple to probably wash and change clothes so that Yukina wouldn't see him covered in blood.

The girls entered the yard, carrying with them everything you would usually see near a swimming pool, but amongst all the items, Shizuru's gift for me stood out more. Hugging the inflatable fox, I grinned at Kurama who tried his very best not to roll his eyes at me "Does it also sing that dreadful song?"

Pointing a finger at him I smiled "That actually would've been awesome." But of course he didn't appreciate it. Stepping close to me, I was inclined to jump to the side, but I knew for a fact he wasn't going to hurt me…too much. Taking the fox, his nose wrinkled slightly before throwing it in the small pool.

"Why do we have this? The ocean is near." Shizuru was quick to counter Kurama's statement, especially since she knew as well as everyone you had to walk almost two hours to reach the beach. Kicking off her shoes, she took off her clothes, revealing the swimming suit underneath.

It didn't take long for voices to bounce around, happy people having gathered to either get drunk, get sober, get drunker since they woke up drunk. We set chairs and blankets around the pool and I was actually proud of the summer start.

I wanted to enjoy it, enjoy it all and take it in, hold on to the memory and let it fuel me in my darkest times. But for that to happen I needed Kurama on my side, for him to let go of the weight clinging onto his soul.

That's it!

Enough is enough!

A mixture of shock, anger and a hint of amusement painted his now wet face as he stared at me leaning against the mini pool, index finger pointed at him, water gun close enough for another attack "Bang! I got you."

Running a hand through his wet bangs he smirked "That is entirely true. However" he started walking towards me, like a cat on the prowl and joy filled me as I took the water gun once more, his shirt soon soaked, sticking to him, a very unhappy Kurama looking over at me.

Grabbing me, the water gun was taken away from my hands, but that was definitely not the only weapon I had. Suddenly stopping from trying to escape him was something he expected and I placed a bet on that. His grip tensed around my arm as I grabbed his shirt, lips locking with his as I pushed him inside the pool, both of us landing with a huge splash.

Gasping for air, we both sat up, the gang suddenly quiet.

Next to me, Kurama slapped his knees, hair obscuring his features and for a second I thought he managed to hurt himself when falling in the pool. Seconds later I realised he was trying to contain himself but couldn't. Throwing his head back, he laughed holding onto his sides and we were all looking at him like he just lost his marbles.

Finally managing to contain himself he took everyone in "You should see your faces."

The girls were quick to recover from that, Shizuru adding in the mix, the word "finally". They did tell me off though when they learned we have actually been together for a while.

The boys on the other hand weren't on the same wave length. Hiei, who was sitting up in a tree napping, didn't even bother with the entire commotion. Ito didn't care and that was obvious as he cracked open another beer and went to sunbathe. Kuwabara, bless his heart, was the only one happy for us and I was worried about that since I expected Yusuke to be on the same page as him. Jin no since I knew he had a thing for me, but Yusuke? He was looking only at Kurama, a silent conversation being held, one we were not privileged to.

Once he finally glanced over to me, I rose my brows, muttering a "what the fuck" to him. Shaking his head, he waved me off "Happy for you kid." Before heading inside the temple.

"You don't look like it jackass." I stared at his back, more than one pair of eyes directed at the temple entrance.

"Hey" a hand touched my shoulder, Kuwabara snapping me out of my daze "he just gets like that when hung over." It wasn't that, I knew it wasn't that and nothing anyone would say could convince me otherwise.

"What happened between you two?" I asked quietly, Kuwabara's hand leaving my shoulder, all attention directed at Kurama. My foxy boy didn't even look my way, didn't want to or didn't dare and I was losing my mind not knowing which "You know what? It's fine." Getting out of the pool, I just stood there dripping wet "I will punch it out of him." Ignoring the towel Yukina extended to me, I chose a beer instead, finishing it in one go, feeling my nostrils sting and eyes water from all the bubbles "Now, Yukina sorry for ignoring you, Shizuru smexy outfit honey" I mentioned pointing at her swimsuit "Kuwabara, bring in more drinks please, Jin smile love and get your ass here so I can drink with someone." Kurama was trying to dry himself off as I ranted on "And you need to lighten up, you being gloomy is fucking up my zen. I'm going to change out of these wet clothes and when I come back I hope you all join me."

Strutting inside the temple, I tried to at least look cool, because the sounds my wet shoes and clothes were making were not.

Speaking of sounds that were not cool, my phone was ringing off its proverbial hook inside my bag, the number being the same, always the same. I took the time to write up a small text mentioning the exam results can be found online and that more than likely they would be posted in the upcoming week. Not like my father would be happy even if I had the top scores. Muting the phone, I launched it back inside my bag and got dressed.

Screw all these problems, I don't have the heart for them right now.

"Bitch-ass I am going to drink more beer than you." I yelled from my room, the response soon coming from Yusuke as he ran to my room and showed me the middle finger.

"As if you can stomach it ass-bitch." There was still some tension showing on his face, but it was clear it was not directed at me, especially with how he put me in a headlock and messed my hair up "You like that huh? You think you can out drink the great Yusuke huh?" as we were fussing around, his grip loosened, but he still didn't let me go, voice dropping "Look, I know you like him" holding onto his arm I just stood there in that uncomfortable position listening to him "I like him too, he's one of my best friends, but he has a weird way of doing things sometimes."

"I know." Was the only thing I could say, the only true thing I had knowledge over. Yusuke was trying to protect me, in case of something and from the looks of it, shield me from something happening now "But I also know I don't want any mess right now." Poking his ribs he finally let me go.

I ran outside, him hot on my tail and didn't speak another bad word all day long.

We needed to relax, all of us.

We needed to forget, to become stronger.

We needed the weekend at the temple.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies and a happy new year to you all. I hope 2020 brings you the happiness you all deserve and also grants you enough patience to deal with everything that might come your way. **

**This chapter might be a little short, however firstly I needed to get back in the game after the small break and second I needed a transition chapter because oh boy, we are looking at a lot of things that are going to unfold so hold on to your hats. **


	42. Family matters

Everyone was already up by the time I decided to grace them with my sour morning presence. The majority were sitting outside, enjoying their coffee, lively chatter reaching my ears as I sat in the kitchen all alone at the table. The weekend wasn't a total failure and I was grateful for that. I managed to make a comeback, get them to laugh and I hoped they believed I was alright. I needed them to believe that and not tip toe around me.

It took me a while to notice Kurama leaning against the door frame, sharp mind analysing the changes registered on my face "Don't tell me you placed glue on the chair again."

He smiled softly making his way to sit close me at the table "Did you sleep well?" leaning, he placed a gentle kiss against my lips "I missed you last night beside me." Trying my best not to stare at him by trying to read into everything I just offered him a smile of my own, head resting on his shoulder. Taking a small sip of coffee, I felt his hand wrapping around my waist "What is bothering you Hana?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lifting my head I turned to look over at him "This is how I manage to deal with it and hold my ground. I know it's going to be hard, tension is there, I can't pretend otherwise." Placing the cup on the table I took his hands into mine "Please just tell me it's going to be ok in the end."

Emerald eyes softened, ideas and unspoken words swarming in them. He gave my hands a gentle squeeze before releasing one in order to caress my cheek "I cannot make such promises, however I can promise I will try my best to make it alright for you in the end."

"This isn't about me." There it was, that subtle flinch "It's about you, Yusuke, Hiei, everyone outside right now." He relaxed hearing my words, but shook his head slightly at me.

"You need to let someone take care of you as well." His voice dropped to a whisper as he leaned closer to me "Allow me to do that." Slowly I took his hand away from my face, the only thing hinting me that he didn't like my reaction being a slight brow raise.

"Not yet Kurama."

His entire body shifted, guarding itself from me, eyes scanning something on the floor "Understandable." The words that followed were a compliment but sadness coated them "You are smart not to trust me fully, despite the fact that is what I want."

I slapped his shoulder with a quick hand "Don't be daft. The only one I don't trust here is myself." Brows furrowed at my confession "I am unpredictable, I mean I jumped you inside your kitchen, you never know with me." A light chuckle followed behind a graceful hand, memory colouring his cheeks slightly "Yup, no regrets there. Now come on, let's go outside with the rest."

In the yard, Keiko was telling Yusuke off for not brushing his teeth that morning and as per usual he was having none of it. Honestly I didn't blame her, his breath must have stunk like a skunk with all the drinking.

Jin and Ito weren't around at all so I presumed they headed back to the safe house. I felt like I owed Jin an apology since I couldn't convince Spirit World to relocate him inside the city. I felt guilty, like I was the one who took him out, showed him some fun and he drew the short straw because of me.

Kuwabara sat on the porch near Yukina, showing her how he got a bit of a tan from just being yesterday out in the sun. I laughed since she looked at him like he had a skin disease, guess she never saw a tan line before. Speaking of sun, Shizuru was enjoying her coffee in a chair near the pool, taking in the warm sun, still sporting a sexy bikini.

I circled the yard in search for Hiei, but he was nowhere to be seen either.

Once we all decided to head on home, the fire demon did make his way to me and Kurama. His intense eyes tried to penetrate through me but I wasn't bothered "Are you done with your studies?" taking my nod as a good enough answer he handed me the usual shopping list "Good. You are needed here." His eyes travelled to Kurama, a small head bob being the only thing exchanged and off he went.

Opening up the piece of paper, I looked over the requested groceries before reading the foot note. Kurama's soft steps brought him behind me, looking over my shoulder "This is new." Folding it I placed it in my pocket and smiled hushing Kurama.

"Don't be nosy." But I knew he saw what Hiei wrote. In telling me to go get a real job it meant he knew I did well on my exams, at least enough to pass and go ahead to becoming a full time nurse.

I didn't like that I needed to head back to the city, it always felt so short when we went there on Saturday, but I distracted myself with loud music. Kurama didn't look too bothered by my choices and awful singing, chuckling at the random performance I gave out.

Once we reached his place, he lingered a bit in the car "We will see each other during the week?"

"Yes darling, things are going back to normal now." A heart-warming smile made my heart flutter as well as the kisses goodbye. With a ton of butterflies in my stomach, I headed home to wash and get ready for a new week where I would finally return to work. I really needed this short time with everyone. Now I finally felt like my home was indeed that and not a place to hide out in like I did.

I froze midway while going up the stairs. My mind tried to process what I was seeing in front of my eyes, but I couldn't really. All I could come up with were questions.

Why was my stuff thrown in a pile outside my apartment door?

Why was there noise coming from my home?

And then those countless unanswered telephones rushed back in, flooding my memory. Slowly, I grabbed the rail trying to steady myself, took a deep breath and dared to walk up the remaining stairs.

The front door was halfway open, probably left like that so he could hurl stuff out faster. Glass shattering made my breath hitch as footstep approached. Surely enough there he was, my father standing in the door way, disgust wrinkling his nose when setting his eyes on me. A look I knew all too well.

"Done whoring around?" nonchalantly his hands discarded my photo camera down the stairs alongside some photo albums "Grab your things and get out of my sight." It felt like everything was moving in slow motion as I turned my head to look at my things again.

"Grandma left me this apartment." was the only thing I managed to get out without a shaky voice.

Cutting the air between up with a fast swing of his hand I flinched out of instinct, muscles tensing "Are you that stupid? She died before leaving a will so it's your mothers." It started clicking even if I didn't have too much knowledge surrounding the matter, but I was losing my home. Since mom was married to the mountain of the man before me, he also had claim over it due to some stupid thing they signed when getting married.

"I'm not leaving." He was insane by even suggesting it, by thinking I would leave my home.

It was enough to trigger him, strong fingers wrapping around my left arm "Are you deaf too?" pushing me, I managed to catch my footing just enough to steady myself for what came. The slap that moulded with my face perfectly stung on impact. Unfortunately for me, I manage to bite my tongue. And to think I should have learned by now to clench my jaw and grind my teeth in order to avoid it.

Spitting blood to the side, I glared at him "Don't do that, I'm warning you." He laughed in my face, taking my words as nothing because for him, for the man in front of me who should have been my father, everything that came out of my mouth meant zero.

It's funny how the brain works in such situations. Mine was fast forwarding through all sorts of past events, how he made me sleep in the living room on the couch so he could turn my room into his study. How he would never let me bring friends to the house. How I had all my time filled by meditations and studying.

The next blow had more force invested, managing to knock me off my feet and face first into the metal railing. The sickening sound of my nose breaking echoed inside my brain, eyes watering from the sudden impact. I felt blood running down my chin, but I was too dizzy to focus my brain to even lift a hand to wipe away at it. His hand tangled in my hair, words sounding muffled at first.

"What will you do?" a slap followed as he tried to get my attention "You were never able to do anything right. I told your mother that you're a mistake." He kept pulling back and forth at my hair "Such an ungrateful child, all we ever did was for your own good."

All I could repeat in my head was for him to stop shaking me, to let me rest my head since I was so dizzy. But he kept yanking at my hair, venomous words dripping from his foul mouth.

**_Weak._**

**_Fragile._**

**_Worthless._**

**_Unwanted._**

**_Loveless._**

Grabbing his free hand mid strike I blinked a few times to clear my eyes.

Territory erupted, engulfing us without warning, air leaving my lungs in a sharp exhale as my brain rattled further. I am nothing but a healer. I am not the one, I can't fight off demons, I can barely stand up to my father.

He threw me on top of my things, yelling for me to pick up everything before he would teach me another lesson.

"This is my home." I couldn't recognise the voice leaving my mouth, it was as if I ran a marathon. My limbs trembled as I slowly tried to pick myself up.

But he didn't allow it, he rarely did.

Anger fuel his ugly soul, darkness spreading across it like a fast acting infection. This man held no scars on the surface of his being, no cuts, no hurt. Like a well adjusted freak, he held no compassion or empathy.

Especially towards me.

I gasped as he kicked me once, tears blurring my already affected vision.

Dents, that what he had on his soul, just dents, anger spewing like thick smog from the deepest one. Mine. I was that dent. I was nothing for him but a bump in the road. Sinister flames raged at me alongside him.

Heal.

I must heal.

My nose cracking back into place made me sick to my stomach.

"Ah, so you can use that abomination on yourself too." It made it worse, me being able to heal made it ten times worse.

Wincing in pain I raised my arms in an attempt to protect myself from the tyrant threatening me and I couldn't help but think "_This is it, this is the moment he finally kills me." _

Dread filled my core, pain reaching every bone I possessed.

I can't die.

I can't.

Using my forearm to block his hand, I punched him square in the face. The motion send him back slightly, enough for me to get back up on my feet properly. It didn't cause much damage, I honestly think he was surprised that I retaliated.

"You dare hit me?"

Hate, he hated me for existing, for being born. It was there, everything was there for me to see.

"Enough!" my voice came out strained as another hit landed hard enough to create some unbalance, but not make me fall over.

I stopped healing and just stared.

My entire concentration fell on his emotions and it felt like this hate directed at me, this unjustified anger was draining me of my life. How can a father act this way? Why did he agree for mom to keep me if this was going to be the extent of this parental skills?

All my life he berated me, made me feel so small, so insignificant.

Words stopped registering, the pain making its place at the back of my head.

My soul ached, burned with all the hurt, all the abuse and for what? For a soulless freak who didn't even feel any remorse while hitting his daughter? Tears stopped forming as I just held my ground, exposed and at his mercy.

This is not living, this is a slow form of dying.

With a long exhale my territory grew, spreading to other apartments inside the building, fear coating the nearest souls, some close to their doors, listening in to all the commotion.

But I was alone.

No one would even dare come out or pick up the phone to call the police.

_Alone._

Not even when mom was with me did it stop. He turned her against me, fuelled her weak heart. When I made a mistake, she would yell at me, call me names and the one that hurt the most was that she called me the same as him. We were nothing alike.

Moving in for a second attempt to block him I then realised how my flesh hurt on impact "I am not like you." His eyes widened, face contorting with malice "I never want to be like you."

I shook, my territory vibrating from within me as I screamed. Father went limp for a second before taking a few steps back, back hitting a wall. He touched his chest, clutching onto his shirt as he allowed the descent to the ground, slowly sliding all the way down to the floor, eyes never leaving my face. It started small, just a tiny dot, then the crackling slowly spreading across the surface of his soul.

"Monster." Was all he could mutter before an uncontrolled sob took over him, tears filling his eyes.

I gathered what I could, throwing stuff inside a blanket, using that to carry what little I could get my hands on.

I ran.

Got in my truck.

Started driving.

Continued driving until I got out of the city.

Finally stopping the car in a small parking space I just screamed.

Over and over again until my throat hurt.

My hands were shaking, I was a trembling mess as I tried to grab my phone from my bag. Finally managing the task made me angry, frantic fingers searching for only one number. I let it dial on speaker, the other person picking up after a few rings as I tried to control my breathing, pressing my forehead against the steering wheel.

"Hello, we have been trying…"

"Why the fuck did you go through with it?" silence was the only response "Why the Hell did you give birth to me?"

Mom finally found her voice, dim and shaking "Hana are you alright?"

"Alright?!" my eyes lifted to the rear-view mirror, swollen eyes, blood, cracked skin and bruises forming, all that mess was me "Never fucking better." I spoke through bloodied gritted teeth "Why?"

"Hana, I" the pause was too long, patience now being a forte for me.

"You what?" I hit my hands against the steering wheel "By God if you are going to apologise I will shatter your core to pieces." I wasn't talking, I was yelling "You decided to stay with this monster."

"Hana what did he do? Where are you?" I tried to calm down, calm my breathing, my territory, my pain but all I was doing was draining myself "Hana talk to me please."

"I am done." I didn't close the call down, I shut down the phone entirely. I can't anymore, this is not a family, it's a fucking disaster.

I am done.


	43. Healing light

The bright morning light lashed out at me through the dusty car window making me cover my face. Slowly the events from the previous night came back to me alongside the pain in my body as I forced myself not to squint too hard. Honestly I couldn't even remember falling asleep in the first place, so I must have passed out since my territory was acting outside of its usual pattern.

Taking off my hoody appeared to be a much harder task as I stepped out of the car, examining my arms and the new bruises on them. Lifting my shirt, my ribs were riddled with them, damn jerk didn't even have the decency to take off his shoes while strutting through my house. Wincing I pulled my shirt back down.

Anger tightened my chest as tears tried to make their way back in, but I wouldn't let them, fists wrinkling my shirt. Had enough of crying. Fishing in my backpack for some wet tissues I tried my best at cleaning up the blood off my skin. I was a mess, usually it wasn't this bad, I would escape with just one hit or two across the face. Thankfully I managed to heal the broken nose, so it wasn't as swollen as I expected however bruising formed around my eyes.

Taking a proper look at my distorted image in the car window I felt like smashing it with my bare hands. What was staring back at me was just a weak version of myself and I hated the girl looking back all lost and covered in bruises.

Hopping back in the truck I drove until I found a gas station where I stopped to get some fuel and water. The guy at the cash register stared as soon as I walked inside and I don't blame him to be honest "Miss, are you alright?" he just scanned the water bottle I placed on the counter alongside the gum since I wasn't talking "Are you in any danger? Do you want me to call the police?"

I would have rolled my eyes, but I felt that even that would suck more for me "Give me a pack of cigarettes as well please and this." I took the first pair of sunglasses I could get my hands on and presented them to him "So I can hide these." I said pointing to my bruised eyes "Don't worry, I'm fine, thank you for asking."

He had gentle eyes, the sort I would imagine a father would have while looking at his kid. He probably has a daughter or a son and I am sure as Hell none of them look like I do right now "Miss I know it's none of my business." My muscles tensed even if that meant my body hurt more "But if you can, get away. Run and don't look back."

Pushing some money on the counter I nodded "You're right." my eyes scanned his name tag before placing the sunglasses over them "That's exactly what I'm going to do. Thank you." he smiled as I waved, a bitter sweet smile that I understood. If I were a mother and saw a girl looking like I did, I would pity her too. How could I not?

Rinsing my mouth hurt, my tongue slightly swollen from where I bit it, but I didn't want to heal. How many times can I cover up and pretend all is fine?

Gripping the steering wheel I contemplated on my options. I have some money saved up so I could rent a place, pay for a few months in advance, but then what? Laughter bubbled in my chest, cheeks hurting, lip splitting where it barely managed to heal a bit. There were tentacle soul destroying things out there and I was worried about my home. About a man who meant nothing to me, I couldn't even call him family, not even close.

I knew my destination, checking the clock on the dashboard, I could probably make it back in the city in an hour. How the fuck did I manage to drive for so long and not have an accident last night? Honestly the drive back was done on autopilot also, my mind going back to certain events.

Once I reached the city, I finally turned on the phone, voice messages and texts invading my screen "Sorry, not today." Shutting the phone once more without checking anything, I took a deep breath before exiting my truck and stepping inside the Dawn café. Why did I have so many notifications?

It felt like forever since I was last serving coffee late into the night and working here. Harada's ice blue eyes widened, his smile falling flat when his eyes locked with mine. The following second he was in front of the counter, scanning my bruises. Cold hands touching my skin brought me a modicum of comfort. It felt weird that such a short time ago he was running around the temple causing problems with his pheromone powers and now he was looking relaxed, smiling to customer, feeling happy with the life Spirit World offered him.

"What happened to you?" his chin quivered, worry setting in all his features making him look older despite his young baby face "Why didn't you heal? You can still do it can't you?" he was attracting unwanted attention, customers whispering behind our backs.

"I'm fine." I mentioned touching his shoulder "I just need to speak with the manager."

Harada sprinted from before me, grabbing the manager as if he was able to magically make it all go away. We took a coffee and headed out back to talk since I hated that cramped up small office of his, like I couldn't breathe between the stacks of papers and files. Leaning against the very same wall Kido found me losing it, I stared turning to look at my manager after lighting up a cigarette.

"I'm not going to take up too much of your time." The smoke flew from my mouth, clouding the air between us. By the look on his face he probably knew what I wanted to say, but he let me say it anyway, that's the type of man he is "You can probably tell just by looking at my face that I can't make an appearance on the late shift." A simple nod was all he provided me "Also I came to tell you that I am quitting."

"Hana, what is going on with you lately?"

I looked at my feet trying to find the right words to describe it to him as vaguely as possible "A lot is and that's the truth. I'm in it way over my head, I bit off more than I can chew and all that proverbial shit." Looking back at him relieved some of the strain from my face.

A bushy brow lifted as he examined me for the hundred time since I arrived "Clearly." Chewing on the paper cup in his hand, he bit off a piece, looking at the cup as if it offended him "I am not judging you, just be careful out there."

"Yeah, I'm trying." There wasn't any need for more exchange of words. I signed my resignation, calmed down Harada and just left. That was all, that's how simple certain things can be.

Speaking of simple, my next destination had that one word in mind. Stopping the truck near Yusuke's food cart, I just needed a hot delicious meal. As soon as he saw me, he threw the towel in his hand on the ground and stormed over to me.

His hands boxed me in, back pressed against the dirty metal of my car, angry glares being all I could see "Where the fuck have you been?" I didn't get it "Jesus look at you." his eyes looked me over, hands pulling me in for a hug and I was more confuse than ever.

"Yusuke" I spoke against his chest suddenly very aware of how much body spray he uses, my sore hands trying to push him away "what the fuck are you on about?" letting me go he rubbed the back of his head looking away from me. Where they looking for me? But how? They had no way of knowing "Oh my God please don't tell me Kurama came by my place to surprise me or something." I grabbed his shirt, the meat on my bones trembling voice on edge "Please tell me he doesn't know."

Gently he placed his hands over mine, taking a slow breath in "Come on, let's get you some food." Looking around he yelled startling me "You too Hiei, get your scrawny ass down here." My jaw dropped when Hiei appeared near the food stand, arms crossed over his chest.

His expression softened for a second when seeing me but quickly morphed back into what I was familiar to when he diverted his gaze. As we took a seat, Yusuke hung up the closed sign and started cooking up a storm while I was bouncing my right leg up and down, not being able to sit still. Hiei's hand suddenly pressed on my leg, stopping the motion that was honestly shaking the entire cart.

"Quit it." Again his eyes only lingered for a few seconds before he looked over at Yusuke, hand leaving my leg.

"Do you know what happened?" Hiei didn't answer my question, didn't look at me and I couldn't help but think he was actually having a difficult time seeing me like this. Yusuke on the other hand had no issues staring me in the face. Turning, he offered me a cigarette after taking one for himself. Lighting it for me he began his explanation.

"Your mother called Shiori."

"Oh God." Covering my face I groaned. Out of all the times she could be worried.

"Of course she called Kurama to see if you were with him. The first place he searched was near your apartment and in your apartment." My head shot up, the motion causing me to grind my teeth "What did you do to him?"

Looking at my hands I swallowed and finally tried to calm down "I cracked his soul." Hiei couldn't help it then, he just had to look at me, search my face in order to read if I was telling the truth or not "I was so angry that I lashed out."

"Good. You finally stood up to him." Hiei was surprising me more and more lately and from the look on Yusuke's face he also was ok with that I did. Of course, between the three of us, none had a good father figure to look up to, they were either absent or abusive bastards. I didn't know why, but I reached out under the counter, taking Hiei's hand into mine. The gesture caused him to straighten as if I had electrocuted him, but he didn't pull away from me. I didn't know if Yusuke saw it, but if he did he finally shut up for once.

"I'm going to call Kurama and let him know I am ok." Yusuke's brows rose as I waved my free hand in front of my face "Please, this is fine, it hurts, but I'm not made of glass."

Turning to continue cooking, Hiei gently gripped my hand "You need to get angry more often, get over your wall of bullshit that you try to pull up, only then will you be able to evolve." Yusuke's elbows rested on the counter, piercing gaze drawing me in. In order to empathize Hiei's words he told me how he was back in the days, when feeling were covered up, enabling him from reaching his full potential. Ho Kuwabara had to fake it so Yusuke could make it in short terms.

"I know." Letting go of Hiei's hand I just stared at the counter top memorizing the worn out wood pattern "I know all that, it's just that it's so much going on. I don't even know where to begin." A bowl was placed in front of me.

"How about with a full belly? Then we can worry about your emotional state and where you will be sleeping." Yusuke's warm smile brought me back from the dark place I was trying to wonder into. He was right, I needed to eat first, then worry.

The best option out there was for me to head to the temple, leave the stuff I could gather there, while Yusuke and Kurama would go to my place and try to salvage what little I had to begin with. Upon reaching the forest road, I plugged the headphones in and called Kurama, him picking up surprisingly fast "Hana" there was a small pause as he composed himself "are you alright?"

"I'm in one piece, heading to the temple now with Hiei. He didn't do anything to you I hope."

I didn't have to say more, he understood I was talking about my father. There was a small sigh that reached my ears before he spoke once more "Of course not." It was my turn to let out the air enclosed in my lungs "Hiei did mention he will be the one to find you." I glanced over at him sleeping in the passenger seat "Good, I know he can take care of you if it came to that." Once more he went quiet, like he was trying to sort through too many things at once "You can come stay with me you know."

"I'll think about it Kurama, for now I honestly want to avoid another melt down."

"Hana, I'm here." my name was whispered softly "For anything you need." I caught myself making a funny face in the rearview mirror "Apologies, perhaps the long night is finally catching up to me. Hiei did say I was coddling you."

"I needed to hear that, I need something good right now." Something normal that's what I was in dire need of. We agreed to meet as soon as possible, depending on how demanding his work schedule got, especially with the meetings and presentations lined up.

But in the back of my head, that represented a good thing. For once I was so deep inside my own head that I barely felt the hike up the stairs, apart from the pain that was already a part of me, no matter how I moved.

As soon as Yukina saw me, she ran to me, chill fingers touching my face "Thank you for bringing her here. I'll take over." With that Hiei went on about his business as Yukina gently took my hand into hers, pulling me to the baths. I've lost count on who knew what honestly, I couldn't even be bothered.

What I was focusing on were those ruby eyes taking me in. Her delicate fingers pulled on my zipper, slowly taking off my hoodie "Can you lift your hands?" I was taller than her so I would have liked to see her struggle a bit with taking off my t-shirt.

"I got it." She gasped as I revealed more skin with each clothing item that left my body and landed on the floor. I could see her eyes watering up, fingers fumbling together, ideas swarming in her head as she extended a hand to me and then pulled away "Please don't be sad." That's when she considered it alright to touch me, especially my ribs where the damage was making even me worry a bit.

She wasn't in any way bothered by me standing there, butt naked. She didn't see silly things, she was looking at just my injuries "Who did this to you?" her head shot up in a blink of an eye when I mentioned it was my father. Something flashed in those wide eyes and I saw anger wrinkling her small nose, jaw tightening "I will heal you after a bath."

"Don't bother." I strut off to the bathtub, Yukina quickly offering her aid "I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to." The grasp of her hand on my forearm chilled my skin, almost burning with its frosty kiss "You wear enough scars on the inside don't you?" I knew she didn't want to hurt me, but she was lashing out, her emotions causing the water to turn cold "Because of someone who should have been a parent. Because of a man who thought he could own you."

"Yukina, let go." I spoke slowly, gradually emphasizing each syllable.

"No, not until you let me heal you." my teeth were starting to clatter, but the cold wasn't my main concern. Yanking my hand free, a perfect handprint scared my skin "Oh my, I am so sorry." She was freaking out, too much for me to understand right off the bat why. Stepping outside, I let the water drain and just sat on the floor, waiting for everything to drain so I could run another hot bath.

"Can you please get me a cigarette from my bag?" she complied surprisingly fast, allowing a moment alone for both of us. I could feel a migraine creeping up on me, but I tried to push it back as I shivered on the floor. Maybe she's right, maybe I should heal, get a good fucking night sleep and then tackle the next day.

Shyly, she finally made her way back, faster than I would have liked. Taking the cigarette, she light it up for me, placing the lighted in her kimono belt "I'm sorry." Soft fingers grazed my new burn mark "I just got so angry."

"Makes two of us then, but it's ok." I chuckled, letting the smoke leave my mouth "At least I know that way you got more in you than you are willing to admit." She wasn't shocked by my statement, instead getting up and running the bath once more.

"Did Hiei tell you I was coming to the temple?" a small yes answered my hot bath question. Kneeling close to me she smiled softly asking for my hand which I gave without arguing. Her light was different than mine was, her energy warming the place she was directing it "I can do it myself you know."

"Alright." Her hands rested on her lap, one on top of the other "Show me please." She had never seen my powers at work, so I understood her curiosity.

"You're too close." Flicking the ash on the bathroom tiles, I took another deep drag "You will need to be further away so that I don't catch you inside my territory." But she wouldn't budge, shaking her head with so much vigor that I was honestly surprised she didn't get dizzy from the motion.

"I want to feel it. One second." Getting up she looked around for something, deciding on a razor blade near the mirror. I was too slow to even react, crimson blood dripping into the sink "Show me."

The fuck was wrong with everyone?

Throwing the cigarette in the running water I got up, taking a look at her cut. Thankfully there was no way for the cut to be too deep, but I was still shaking on my feet, angry as Hell "What the fuck do you think you're doing Yukina?" It just erupted, beyond my control "Who put you up to this?" it spread out beyond the bathroom walls, passing through rooms, windows, nothing sitting in its way "Is this related to not coddling me?"

Her soul shinned before my eyes, tears gems colliding with the bathroom cold tiles. She was as delicate on the inside as she was on the surface, scared, small emotions dancing around as if her soul was a snow globe someone just shook. I was that someone "Please don't be mad." She couldn't have pulled this stunt on her own. Stretching my territory further, my mind's eye searched beyond what my or Yukina's eyes could witness. As wounds healed, bringing to light healthy white skin, a soul made its way at rapid speed, through the forest, towards the temple.

For me it all worked slow, but Hiei burst through the door in mere moments, sword drawn. Yukina rose one finger to her mouth, hushing him. What I saw in Hiei was different, warmth pulling me in, his presence countering the cold that was surrounding my body. Flames danced before my eyes, yet they were gentle despite the countless hurt riddling his soul. Darkness tried to show itself to me through the cracks, but he kept it hidden very well.

On his forehead, a small second tiny soul looked at me, reading me as much as I was reading it. The Jagan, of course, I knew it was not natural, but I didn't expect for it to be like a separate entity altogether.

"Woman, I am going to do something." His sword pressed against my leg, a clean cut drawing blood. It closed down soon, just blood from a former wound testifying of the truth "Fascinating." Was it really? I was just healing, I healed Yukina, I could heal any living being inside my territory "You can call it back now."

As soon as everything went back to normal, Hiei averted his gaze, slightly bothered by my nakedness, Yukina gasping as the water was overflowing "So now what? Do we all take a bath together?"

"In your dreams woman." Closing the door after him, me and Yukina exploded in a fit of laughter.

Me and her spent the night in her room where she told me about how she met the boys, how she searched for her brother and all the adventures and hardship she went through. She kept my head on her lap, taking softly and playing with my hair, doing so until sleep finally caught up to me, the last thing she was relating was how she discovered human spices and how to use them.

* * *

**A/N: Hello lovelies ^_^ welcome old, welcome new and thank you for reading, leaving a kind word and overall thank you for your support. **

**Just wanted to tell you that and send out a big hug to everyone. **


	44. Dandelion concept

**Kurama's POV:**

As soon as I saw the name flashing on my screen I answered her call, relieved to hear she was alright. Let her believe I was holding my breath waiting, there was no lie in that.

When mother called me that night I could feel something ugly trying to rear its head, but I kept it at bay since I needed to think clearly. Going up to her apartment, seeing scattered items on the stairs and floor, I still kept a leveled head.

It was the smell of blood, _HER_ blood that got to me. Fear could be felt in the air, leaving a heavy taste in my mouth, tears evaporated yet still trying to cling to my skin.

She had been all alone in front of him, helpless.

I did not bother knocking, heading straight inside the apartment where I found the bastard on the couch, sniffing his nose, the stench of whisky coating his breath. Red rimmed eyes rose to look at me, horror installing in them a mere moment later "Who the fuck are you?" his hands carried signs of the sins performed, the crimson liquid now dry on his skin.

Telling him my name was of no use as anger tightened my muscles. He did not realize when my hand reached for his throat, sharp nails threatening to crush his wind pipe "Look at me." I shook him applying more pressure, growling in his face "I want you to look at me." finally his eyes found mine as silver hair encompassed his vision, fangs too close for his comfort "I want you to remember this face." Sweat formed on his forehead in small beads disgust wrinkling my nose "This will be the last thing you will ever see if you touch her again." Pushing him, he hit his head was against the wall "Keep your shitty apartment, she is far better off with us."

"Monsters" he finally managed to spit out "you are all monsters." I smirked as he froze in place, vines stretching on the walls surrounding us.

"Call us what you want, but we outnumber you, we outmatch humans in every way." Leaning closer his heart rhythm picked up, ringing clear in my sensitive ears "Consider yourself lucky that I am not ending your pathetic life this very moment. Next time we meet you would be wise to run. At least give me a bit of thrill before I slice you open and feed you to the dirt. I will show no mercy as I rip the flesh off your bones." The horror he felt was palpable "I will deny you death until you beg and beg on all fours."

He ran that night, fleeing Yoko and the apartment that Hana called home. I was certain he would not try to return any time soon, yet I could not have her return either. She needed to be safe, I needed to keep her safe.

Hiei found me roaming the streets trying to pursuit her scent as Yukina must have told him I called the temple looking for her. Even if I knew Hiei was right, that we had to let her face her emotions in order to evolve, I could not. That night I wished I possessed the Jagan instead of him, that I could run like the wind and take her in my embrace.

That was not what happened, my fantasies would not come to life unfortunately, but I trusted my friend, that he would do the right thing. Yusuke was the second one I contacted, him going out on the streets to scan a few bars he knew. No, Hana would not be hiding in a bar. She would be alone somewhere, licking her own wounds, hiding in order to form a new plan and get over it all, gloss over the events. If that was even possible at that stage.

When she rang, everything in me collided. I wanted to get out of the office then and there, hop on the next train to the temple yet she was still reluctant. And in a sense so was I.

Once more everything clashed, sides of me taking different stands. Suichi Minamino wanted nothing more than to be honest and just get it over with the guilt, give her the last dose of pain that I could give, tell her the truth and then just give her space. Let her see things from her own perspective.

Yoko was mad, his anger bubbling constantly under my ribs, reverberating through my core. He wanted to be with her, to hold her so tight until she fell weak in his strong embrace, to kiss her lips raw and promise to never leave her side. He was selfish and ready to destroy anyone who would wrong her.

As for me…I was caught, them boxing me in and I did not appreciate the sensation. Of course I wanted to hold her, of course I wanted to see with my own two eyes that she was alright.

I needed to see her.

That's how on Wednesday afternoon as soon as I finished work, I ordered a taxi that took me straight to the train station. By the time I reached the temple steps, the sun was setting, drowning the forest in a surreal light, calming the sounds of the wild life. It managed to ease my spirits with each step taken, voices soon reaching my ears.

Hiei's was the first one I heard "Pick it up before I pick you up and throw you down those stairs." Obviously he was fed up with someone, the ultimate surprise coming when Hana's voice spoke next.

"I said no, swords are not my thing, it's too much of a close range weapon." As I ended up at the temple gates, I saw her crossing her hands over her chest, Hiei glaring daggers "How about I also get a whip? Get a leather costume as well and I can be freaking cat woman. I'm not a fighter."

"Are you small minded? You need to learn to use a weapon." Leaning against the massive door frame, I just stood there watching them argue. She was grinding him yet Hiei's voice did not hold its usual edge. Hana looked like she had been through the training of her life, yet she was smiling, enjoying it.

"How about this, how about I continue to use what I already know?" they entered the bargaining stage but Hiei was having none of it. I found myself smiling as I continued to watch them, a warm feeling swelling in my chest.

I vividly remember their first encounter, her first visit to the temple. She was lost inside our world, trying to make heads and tails of everything happening around her. And now? Just look at her now.

"Kurama you'd better be here to put her in her rightful place." Hiei snapped me out of my daze, Hana turning on her heals to look at me.

"Yes, that is the reason for my abrupt visit." Spreading my arms wide Hana ran in my embrace "This is your place." I whispered in her ear as I held her close "This will always be your place."

Wiggling free she smiled big at me "But first I need a shower." She turned to run inside the temple, turning back to me after a few steps "Thank you for coming." Her eyes held such sincerity and pain entrapped behind them. She wanted me to come just that like always she would put herself second.

"Go, I'll be right here." With a small smile gracing her lips, she finally left.

Hiei's brows rose, a smirk shaping his lips "Not coddling her are you?" a chuckled left me, almost involuntarily.

"You must understand something Hiei." I finally stopped looking in the spot Hana stood "She is like a dandelion."

His face squinted as he tried to wrap his mind around the concept I presented "A weed?"

My look said everything in retaliation to his question "While she is stubborn that is not the point I am making. What is mean to say is that she is now blooming." He looked lost and bored with my explanation and metaphors, granted plants might now have been the best way to describe Hana to him yet I continued to push it "What happens with dandelions after they bloom?" going to pick up his sword he had to spite me.

"Why would I care about some stupid flower? Get to the point fox." Always the epiphany of patience.

Shaking my head I indulged him with the answer "They get blown out into the wind and that is what will happen to Hana if we push her. She is pushing herself yet I fear she will scatter the moment something else arises." He blinked at me not saying anything so I found it prudent to continue, lowering my voice as I stepped closer to him "I understand we need to help her evolve, however we also need to pick the right times."

"And I am sure whatever is happening at the moment is going to just wait for her to straighten her head?" he was pushing all the wrong buttons, however I could see what he was trying to do. I could understand all his reasons, I wanted to do the same…yet….

"Trust me Hiei." Staring at the rock tiles under my feet I continued "I too have been watching and working on her evolution." All he provided me was a snort, but I could not confess everything out in the open like this. Even if he knew, even if he presumed what I was getting to, he did not reveal a thing.

Trust be told why would he care about my torment, about how Yoko was a completely different person to Hana? All that was my own doing and undoing most likely.

"Go to her." That was an advice I took, sharing with him just a small nod.

Approaching Hana's room, music was playing loud enough that she did not hear the knock at the door. Opening it, she came in sight, wide eyes taking me in, a big smile forming on her lips in an instant.

Picking up her phone, she pushed it in my hands after browsing something "Look what I did." Before me were the exams results, all passed with different grades, however they were decent enough to probably ensure her a well-paid job.

"I cannot say how proud I am of you." the smile presented to her was as sincere as it could be, how could I not be happy for what she managed to achieve?

Snatching the phone back she grinned "Right?" lowering the volume on the music, we could finally have a normal conversation "I spoke with some teachers and tomorrow a few of us will be going to the hospital to assist with an operation." Casually she gesticulated with her hands as if she had it all figured out "There will be several doctors from clinics where we could apply for a job."

I just nodded absentmindedly, knowing very well she was trying to keep up a façade. I wanted to break it, for her to trust me, show me, rely on me.

Extending a hand to her face, she flinched and there I saw it, how she was still scared and not ready "Talk to me Hana." Her beautiful eyes widened as she leaned into my hand "Tell me everything." Shaking her head she stepped closer in my arms "I want to know."

"He's never been so cruel." Lifting her head from my chest she gazed into my eyes "I have never been so…"

"Afraid?" I continued as she averted her eyes, fingers pushing raven coloured hair away from her face.

"So not me." that statement took me by surprise as she left my embrace and sat down on the bed, back pressed straight against the wall, urging me to sit with her, hand softly patting the bed. She stared at her palm, hand rolling into a fist shortly "I cracked his soul Kurama."

My body tensed in an instant "Pardon?" repeating the words did not clear my mind. If she managed to do that, if Spirit World saw she could do something like that, then what would the next step be?

"The worst part is that I felt good about it." Her head rested on my shoulder as she continued "For once I had the upper hand, I hurt him. Do you know he doesn't carry scars on his soul? Nothing, just dents." She shrug her shoulders as I lifted her chin up "Until now at least."

"Where did he hurt you?" she was confused by the question addressed "Where did he hit you?"

"I fell, lost balance." She was trying to recall the events "Ran face first into the metal rail breaking my nose." Gently, I placed a kiss on her nose, making her giggle. Cupping her face, I placed a kiss against both her cheeks "He kicked me, my ribs were in pretty bad shape." Lowering my hands I lifted her shirt, pushing her slowly on her back. My lips brushed her ribs, eyes closing shut as I tried to not show any anger on my face.

Lifting myself, I hovered over her after kissing her eyes "Your eyes will not see any more horrors." Her lips curved in the corners when I kissed her "Your mouth will not speak of pain anymore." As her hands tangled in my hair, I felt shivers running down my spine.

"I hope you know that you can't possibly always be there to protect me." of course I was aware of that, but I had to try "I can take it you know, I'm not that easily jinxed."

"True" I hushed her with another quick kiss "yet I cannot help it. Various events have taken their toll on you, how many more can you withstand?"

She scanned me, taking her time to answer "I got this." I felt the tension in her muscles "Believe me when I say it." She looked at me, not blinking, stuck in a pose "You weren't there from the beginning of my pain and I'm sorry mom called you that night. But you can't do what you're trying to do now."

"What do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, she pressed her hands against my chest, for a moment all ration leaving me as panic set in, thinking she would unleash her territory "You used to tell me to be careful. You used to push me and pick on me just to see how far I would go." Poking my chest she grinned "Don't go soft on me. I still need the same level headed man I know you are." Pulling me by the shirt, I pressed some weight on top of her "Be my strength. Teach me, be cruel if you must be but for fucks sake don't treat me like I am helpless child."

And there it was, the dandelion in full bloom, ready for the wind to divide everything it knew, everything it ever was.


	45. Doctor visit

No freaking clue when the night went by, but there we were, in my truck driving back to the city so Kurama could go to work and I could go to the hospital. We were so sleepy, drinking coffee from the only thing we could find with a lid in the kitchen temple and that wouldn't melt, that we didn't even realize when we reached his office building.

With a quick peck on the lips and a short goodbye he almost jumped out of the car and I continued to the hospital, trying not to park like a complete ass and sprinted inside the building.

I made it.

I freaking made it, despite being out of breath.

Following our supervisor more or less, we went through the necessary preparations prior to entering the operation room, three doctors from different clinics and two from the hospital watching our every move. Once inside, we took turns assisting the surgeon, while the rest observed as we answered random questions being directed at us.

This was supposed to be easy, a somewhat normal operation that shouldn't have taken more than three hours maximum to complete, from start to finish and rolling out the patient to the ICU. It should have been like that at least.

Around the two hour mark something happened. Seven percent of cardiac surgeries have severe bleeding occur and we were witnessing one of those cases live. The head nurse couldn't even see where the bleed was coming from and if they weren't going to close it up soon the patient would lose his life.

I promised myself not to unleash my territory inside the hospital, I couldn't stand it, but what other option was there?

Fuck it!

My territory took over the room, drowning all the sounds as I searched. There was a gaping wound in his chest, I couldn't heal it so I had to concentrate beyond what was drawing me in initially. Look through blood vessels and muscles and arteries. Try to pin point the exact location of the rupture and I had to work fast.

"Come on, come on." I whispered to myself as I continued to dive in, everything around me fading further as I tried to ignore the souls circling the man, ignore the operation that was taking place.

My heart rhythm slowed down as I exhaled softly and there it was, the culprit. It took the least amount of energy possible to close it back up, machines stabilising as the patient did as well. I smiled calling back my territory, meeting a pair of eyes looking right at me. Averting his gaze, the doctor asked one of my colleagues if they knew what had happened.

No one in the room knew, not even the surgeon, me playing dumb as well.

It wasn't the events in the operations room that were worth mentioning, but what followed after.

The doctors that took even the slightest interest in us would reach out to our professors if we were lucky. The majority would usually be left to run from place to place, presenting their resume in hopes of receiving a call back.

After changing I braced myself for another long drive to the temple, dragging my feet as I walked "Excuse me, Hana right?"

Turning I pulled my shoulders back looking at the doctor addressing me "That's right sir." I recognised his face as he had been in the operating room watching us work. Extending a hand I took it, shaking it.

"Please call me Minoru. Do you have a moment?" nodding he invited me in the hospital café where we could talk "I understand you are looking for a job." Placing a paper cup filled with coffee in front of me, he took a seat at the table "I actually have one opening at my clinic." I proceeded to listen as he explained the place he was in charge of was called "Miracle Hands" and I had to struggle to keep a straight face and not blow a potential good job "While inside the operating room I noticed something interesting in you." raising my brows he continued after a sip of coffee, making a face as he tasted it. What did you expect from a lousy coffee machine? "You knew where the rupture was didn't you?"

"No sir…Minoru" I struggled since he insisted I use his name "as I mentioned I don't know."

"Interesting." His eyes were sharp, analysing me with surgeon like precision "Then I must have been mistaken." His gaze pinned me in place all breath leaving my lungs as I stood straight, muscles tense. It shook me to the core when I felt a territory expanding, taking me inside it. He smiled as he took another sip from his cup.

"I see." Expanding my territory, we connected and collided while the rest were oblivious to what was going on. His soul was riddled with scars, old wounds that managed to close up, yet still left a mark. Just what did he do to earn them? "To tell you the truth I have never been inside someone's territory, not like this at least."

"I'm flattered, truly." There was something off about him, I just couldn't pin point what.

"Mind if I grab some water? Want anything?" his eyes never left me as I got up.

"A soda please, this is not normal coffee." Nodding I jogged to the device and placed some money in the slot. Just who the fuck was this guy? I didn't like it, I didn't like the situation one bit. All the time I had my back turned, eyes were focusing on his reflection in the glass, just in case he was up to no good. I had no information on the extent of his powers.

Taking the two bottles back to the table, I smiled politely.

"So what is the purpose of this little game?" I tilted my head to the side as he looked around the room. I tensed when his hand went inside his pocket, yet what he took out was just a business card that he presented to me.

"I am indeed a doctor in case you were having doubts and you have a gift that could benefit people. You are a healer, like myself and more than likely you were gifted with these powers, not born with them." Seeing how I wasn't adding anything to his statement he continued "My intention isn't to make you feel uncomfortable. I can see you are strong, although our power differ, you spread your territory as far as me."

Resting my forearms on the table I offered him my best customer service smile "And I can see you must have a very interesting story to your life." His brows rose slightly as he also leaned forward.

"I do, I have done both good and bad in this life, however my intentions are now solely focused on good and not the darkness that clouded my mind." Tilting his head to the side he also offered me a smile "How about you think about it Hana, there's no pressure."

"Sure, thank you for the business card and I appreciate your interest in me. What really bugs me is something else." A small hand gesture from his side allowed me to continue "My suspicion level was zero when you approached me, now it's over the roof. Why expose yourself?"

Settling back in his chair he offered me another smile "You exposed yourself to save a life. Why wouldn't I expose the truth from the start?"

"Fair point, I will keep that in mind as I reach a decision." Feeling his territory retreat, I called back mine as well. Minoru got up, this time taking a small bow instead of shaking my hand.

"I truly hope you will consider this as an opportunity to evolve. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go pick up my wife." I only dipped my head without offering another word and continued to drink my coffee.

As soon as he left the hospital café, my compact mirror started ringing. Fishing for a pair of headphones I took the call, surprised to see Koenma on the screen "Hello Hana."

"What's up?" thankfully I was sitting near a wall, the table somewhat further away from the crowd.

"We were alerted by the sudden increase in powers used." I rolled my eyes at the screen "I didn't call you to provide a lecture but an advice. The man you have met is none other than Minoru Kamiya, aka the Doctor."

"Sorry but that doesn't mean anything to me." but the name Sensui did. Putting together what I already knew, I could understand why one of his minions would carry such scars on his soul.

"While currently his appearance and ways are different, please be careful. You have been through enough lately." There was no point in asking him if he saw or knew more than he was telling.

"Would Minoru be able to help me with my so called gift?" I circled the room to see if there were any people paying too much attention to me.

"He gave Yusuke quite some trouble in the past, he's a class A physic. Hana" my eyes diverted to the screen "Enki wishes to speak to you, restart the relocations. Are you ready?"

"Born ready, yeah I could use the distraction." Koenma's eyes held secrets I couldn't read, there was something there I couldn't place.

"Thank you, I will alert the rest as well. Please be careful."

"Why? Are you sending me back?" all my attention was on him.

"Yes, you will attend a Demon World council meeting. Don't worry, this time you will have company." Interesting as least I get some backup. Placing the business card in my wallet I sighed.

But just for honesty's sake I wanted to return, to get another glimpse inside their world.

"Sure thing, just tell me when I need to leave."

He smiled slightly "Thank you for not making things difficult Hana. I will let you know one we have all the details."

This wasn't a mission, this was a meeting that could determine the future. It was scary to think about really, how did Enki calm down the demons who were waiting on relocations? How did he explain to demons why some of them were dying?

"Sure, I'm here if you need me."

We have entered the big league. Time to get my big girl pants on.


	46. Beware of the misfortune cookie

Kurama POV:

On Friday afternoon Yusuke waited for me outside the office so we could both take the train to the temple. There was no reason for Hana to idle around town for so long waiting for me to finish up work, so Kazuma and her went ahead.

Good for him, not so good for me.

As soon as I met up with Yusuke I knew there was no escaping it. His persistent stare told me everything I needed to know and true to my feelings, the question came as soon as the train left the station. I am certain he waited until then since I would not attempt jumping out of a moving train with so many people around us.

"Have you told her?" I met his gaze head on not muttering a word "I guess not, she's too all over you."

"Yusuke." A small warning on my side "I want nothing more than to get it out, say it and be done with it. It's just that" words failed me as I tried to search for the most suitable explanation.

"You can't? Is that it?" I could read the disappointment on his face, the subtle anger sharpening his eyes into such fierce weapons, anxiety for the situation at hand dilating his pupils.

"No, I can do the right thing." Crossing my hands over my chest came more as a moment provided to myself "I just failed in finding the right time with all that has happened lately. There has been a long streak of bad luck, the more she evolves the more danger she attracts."

"Don't think too much fox boy." Turning his face, he focused on the passing scenery, yet the tightness in his jaw gave him away. In the poorly lit train light he suddenly seemed older, like the years have finally managed to catch up to him. He had always been rather easy to read, yet lately he was slipping through the cracks and I did not understand what he was hiding. What was making him so agitated despite the normal aspect of his life, despite having something most of us could only dream of "We got her back."

"Naturally." I was quite startled, as if I forgot he could talk and it was the first time he did so "I appreciate the concern however I need to be the one to tell her. Perhaps tonight." He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Sure, you know better." Somehow it felt like he was making fun of me with that line. I did not know better, I was running from the situation, but I could not rely on another to deliver the truth. I needed to be the one to confess.

Perhaps there is no better moment than the present one.

Once we entered the temple grounds, Hana stormed out in the yard heading directly to Yusuke. In his hands she presented a business card for a clinic.

"Does this mean you got a job offer?" she nodded once, kicking her head back to down a few mouthfuls of beer "However you are not happy about this. May I ask why?"

"Yeah exactly why, because I am Hella confused." Yusuke joined my grief party, both of us looking at her. She was not well, with a straight face and creased forehead, it was clear something happened.

"Guess the name Minoru means fuck all, because it was the same for me. But this dude who is in charge of the clinic is the same doctor who Sensui recruited." It was as if she slapped us both at the same time. Me and Yusuke exchanged a look before I spoke softly.

"Did he hurt you?"

She laughed, a small short spiteful laugh, as if I did not trust her and actually offended her with that question "We measured dicks in the hospital, clashed territories to see how grand we are. Koenma thinks he turned his life around, he said the same thing, rather chill and straight forward guy."

"Does he know you are part of the group?" Hana just shrug her shoulders to Yusuke's question, then shook her head. Even if he did know, he had been manipulated as much as the rest were. If Spirit World knew of his whereabouts and took no actions it meant that until now there had been no reasons to taken actions.

"It's alright Yusuke." He looked over at me like I had just lost my mind "Spirit World are keeping everyone in check by the looks of it."

Clapping his hands together he frowned "Terrific, that means we are all set if toddler breath is on top of it. Great." Slapping Hana's back she almost lunged forward in the dirt "Take the job, what could go wrong?"

"Oh fuck off!" straightening she tried to splash some beer on him but he dogged it easily "I actually want to take the job."

"What?!" both me and Yusuke spoke in unison. I knew Hana had a different way of thinking yet I did not expect for her to want the job. She looked angry, pushed to extremes yet confident. She wanted it even if she did not approve of the situation.

"Mhm." Finishing off the beer, she cocked her hip to the side, arms crossed over her chest "Had a chat with Kido since he was there and I expect some more information from you mister." She gestured to Yusuke who just swallowed hard "The doc is strong and I need a strong psychic, someone who understands territories and how they work."

"If he hurts you" she didn't let me finish talking.

"I can crush him even if I am paralyzed. Are you ok with that?" this was not going well however I could not express my dislike or else she would retreat back into her shell. I had to show her I was on her side, trusted her judgment.

"Alright, I understand what you are trying to do. It is the smart thing." Yusuke would have probably kicked me if I was someone else yet seeing me maintain a calm appearance managed to alleviate the tension he was feeling.

Concluding it was a good approach at least, we all walked inside the temple. I had to get Hana to think things through however with no sleep for the both of us, there was no chance I could manage that task. She was being stubborn, so much so that it was not making anything easy.

However I had to try.

With a gentle pull on her arm, she turned to look at me while Yusuke went ahead to the kitchen "I need you to know that you are not alone in this alright?" offering me a small smile she tilted her head to the side "I am here, for anything. Just please, always tell me what you are planning. Do not put me in an impossible situation where I cannot take any action."

"I don't know what else to do other than continue to push myself, put myself in impossible situations and fight my way out." Her eyes found mine and that was when I saw the desperation buried deep inside her "Even if no one is saying it they are looking at me like I know more, like I understand what is going on." Her hands gripped my shirt, an action she did not even look to be aware of as she continued to search my face for answers I did not possess as she continued to speak just above a whisper "What would I tell everyone when we will be called to Demon World?"

"Pardon?" for a moment I thought she was losing her mind or perhaps I was "Who is going to Demon World?"

"I don't know yet, but there will be a meeting. Koenma should inform us when." No wonder she was on edge, it suddenly became so clear. She was afraid they would all point fingers and ask questions, look at her for answers and a solution.

My arms cradled her close to my chest, lips kissing the top of her head "Thank you for telling me. Now I understand better." I could feel the tension in her body, the anger running in her veins "Just remember that I, Yusuke and the rest did not accomplish anything alone. I know it feels like you must do this by yourself, but we will find a way."

Lifting her head she looked at me "I sure hope so, because my brain is fried honestly. Now come on I brought unfortunate cookies."

"Unfortunate?" I could feel the tug at my lips as she realized that was not the correct word.

"Ummm fuck, nope, can't think for the life of me. They are fortune cookies, but have bad fortunes you know?" the innocence on her face made me smile.

The confusion in her eyes was priceless "Misfortune cookies then?" her eyes lit up like I just handed to her the solution to all her predicaments.

"Duh, misfortune. That's the one." Laughter vibrated in our chests and it warmed my heart to see she could still smile despite everything that was happening. Placing a gentle kiss against her lips I wished I could hold her like this and not let her go. Not allow for anything else to exist, for time to just stop and let us have each other, be together and at least let us see a modicum of happiness.

Stepping inside the kitchen, Hana went to a cupboard from which she produces a big bag. Opening, she spilled its content inside a bowl and passed everyone, offering a misfortune cookie as we all sat at the table just chatting. Coming from behind she placed a cold beer in my hands and hugged me. In my ear she whispered a small thank you before letting me go.

Calling out the window she basically summoned Hiei with a cold beer and I snickered to myself. This friendship, alliance or however they wanted to address it, was doing both of them good. His eyes would linger on her face a moment longed, a subtle head nod indicating to her both approval and a thank you for get kind gestures. She would just lower her eyes or also bob her head whenever he would accept the items offer, letting him go to his place of choosing. Tonight he joined us at the table.

Next beer was offered to Kazuma, finding it a tad odd since I expected it to be passed to Yusuke. My friend offered a smile before cracking in between his fingers the misfortune cookie "At least I believe in you. Me, a piece of paper." Eating the cookie he shrug his shoulders, eyes travelling to Yukina.

Yusuke got the following beer, taking Keiko in his lap. No protest followed as she opened his cookie "It says you are generous, beautiful, king and also gullible." Letting Keiko laugh it off, he glared at Hana as if she was the one who wrote the papers.

Waving a hand in front of her face, her hand dove into the bowl, seconds later lips muttering the words inside the cookie "Mine is saying: you're uncharismatic, impolite and unattractive. What were you expecting good news?" she frowned at first then shrug her shoulders, yet smiled.

Hiei looked at the odd messages the rest were holding and lifted a brow. Picking one out of the bowl I explained what they were as I opened and glanced at mine "Apparently I fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down." Rolling my eyes I ignored Yusuke's snickering as I encouraged Hiei to take one.

"This is retarded." But he still broke one in half "Here, this one is actually yours." Passing it to Kazuma he smirked.

"Hey, not funny man." Yukina slid her chair closer, placing a hand over her hand to conceal a smile. Giving in, Kazuma read it out loud to the group "There is a list of better looking people than you, it's call a phone book."

Taking a sip from my beer I sat back glancing at everyone just making small talk. This was needed, always such a welcomed break to be at the temple "How about we play a game to" I froze midsentence feeling a surge of energy in the air.

Hiei got up, hand reaching for his sword. Kazuma and Yusuke also felt it, the girls catching on quickly.

"Hey Kuwabara, stay with the girls alright." A nod was all it took for Yusuke to take Keiko off his lap. He got up looking at me, his intense gaze being all it took "Good, Hiei I need you around, just in case someone comes here." With that Hiei was out of sight to guard the perimeter.

Turning to Hana, I met her wide eyes "Stay here. I need to go check it out." Her skin ran cold and she did not answer me at first "Hana."

"Now fox boy or I leave without you." I did not know if she felt the energy surge or not, but she finally gave me a small nod before I left with Yusuke running to the safe house where Jin and Ito were.

If the enemy has managed to find us, we were in more danger than initially anticipated.


	47. The light

**Hello lovelies. **

**I figured for this chapter I needed a small message before the start of the chapter. This one is a premiere as it has both Kurama and Hana's point of view. Initially I ended up having the same chapter written twice one for her and one for him however both had a role to play up until a point. So thank you Roseeyes for advising to use both of them in one chapter.**

**From here on out it will be rather hard to follow a writing schedule as I have more of my free time booked with wedding planning but I will still try my best so bare with me and please excuse any typos you might find. I am trying to go over everything and correct them, but with time being so limited, I find myself wishing to publish and eventually going back to correct. **

**Hope you are enjoying the story thus far. **

* * *

**Hana's POV:**

My legs felt like they were on fire, breaths irregular as I ran through the forest with just the moon light above me as guidance. It wasn't that I felt the energy increase, it ran through me, hair standing on end, heart beating wildly. I snuck out in all the commotion, telling Kuwabara I had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't sit still. If whatever threat was out there decided to finally show its face I was the only one who could see it, touch it, detach and destroy it.

I am the only one who can do anything.

I've never run for so long, using my territory to not fall apart but when I reached the safe house I was out of breath, smoke and fire threatening to engulf me if I dared call back my powers. I could feel the flames biting my skin, melting it like plastic, powers regenerating everything back to normal in just a few moments. The pain didn't matter, I needed to help. I didn't think, I couldn't as my body was on autopilot.

There were only Ito and Jin at the safe house, all alone, but when I arrived countless demons bodies stretched on the ground, blood painting the earth crimson. Not far from me the crack of a whip drew my attention, an undeniable sound, meaning Kurama was fighting close by.

My eyes managed to focus Jin and I gasped running to his side. We has still breathing but all the blood around him wasn't a good sign. This was on me, he was here, was hurt because of me. Because he met me "Come on, open your eyes please." Even if his wounds were healing, he still wasn't waking up "I'm so sorry Jin, you should have never been caught in the middle of this." Running a hand through his hair I was happy that at least his pain riddled face manage to relax.

The whip cracked again sending cold shivers down my spine as a conversation reached my ears "It's either my eyes are deceiving me or you are actually alive." Kurama's voice broke out in pain and I felt all reason leave my brain. Jin was healed, he just needed to wake up, there was no need for me to stand by his side "I hit you in Demon World. So how, I am soooo curious." A manic laughter echoed into the night, fear gripping my chest.

Running to the source of the sound I hid behind a tree, managing to catch a glimpse of Kurama "Perhaps underestimating your opponent is not the wise thing to do." He was as calm and collected as ever, despite being down on one knee, hand gripping his stomach.

"No, no, no bad Kurama." I clearly saw Kurama dodging, felt the energy increase as a new attack was barely diverted "Not going to come out are you? I will kill him if you don't." I barely heard the voice urging me to show myself, heartbeat pounding in my ears. Fuck, Hiei was right, I couldn't be stealthy to save my life.

Slowly I came out in the open with my hands up attracting the stare of just one opponent. He looked at me, never blinked, never moved his eyes, an unnerving wide stare taking me in "And who is this lovely lady?" his head tilted to the side in such an unnatural angle that if it were me doing it, my neck would have snapped. His uniform I recognized, he was a former SDF member, but he resembled little of what I remembered. The man before me wasn't Otake anymore.

With a loud snap he tilted his neck to the other side, eyes growing wider even if I thought such a thing wasn't possible. I quickly noticed one of his arms was missing, instead a sort of cannon being attached to it, ugly dark live tentacles keeping it glued to his body.

"I'm a healer." A manic laugh resonated from his mouth startling me. There wasn't anything normal about him "Who did this to you?" I was walking slowly, stopping when even a twitch or muscle spasm indicated he didn't approve.

"A healer she said, child there is nothing here for you to fix." His eyes travelled back to Kurama and I stopped trying to advance "Is she the light Kurama?" that glare was something I wasn't used to. Kurama on the battle field was so much different than the man I shared my bed with. Otake pointed his canon like hand at me and laughed "Either way there is nothing you can do."

**Kurama's POV:**

The situation in itself was not the best, yet when above the smoke, beyond all the blood surrounding me I smelled Hana's scent I knew I needed to act fast. Unfortunately Otake pointed that atrocity towards her quicker than I had hoped, reacted without a second thought, no regard for her life.

I sprung in front of her, taking the hit, pain threatening to shred my chest to pieces. Warm hands wrapped around me as Otake's laugh overpowered everything around me. That spiteful sound was maddening "Run Hana."

"No, I can't go." Grinding my teeth I felt the last of my power leave me and I had to act, claws gripping her arms. Despite the pain, I kept my eyes opened, watching the worry fade from her lovely face. Punished myself as the horror grew in her eyes, heartbeat quickening. When silver strands encompassed her vision, golden eyes taking her in she recoiled from my touch like I was burning her alive.

"How…you…" glossy eyes blinked in confusion, tears threatening to drown them "Liar." She whispered but I did not have time for the situation at hand, Otake was my main concern. He was following Hana with that unnerving stare as she yelled "You FUCKING liar!" her territory erupting, taking us all inside it as she turned me around.

"Not now." Taking a step away from her I saw her eyes lingering on my chest, however despite my muscles tensing until they hurt, I had to keep an eye on Otake. She could see everything and my mind drifted for a second. Would the shame and hurt I was experiencing now show on the surface of my soul?

"Not now? When then? You can't use your power, he will kill us." Once more he charged for another attack, Hana turning to him "Would you fucking quit if for a second you nut job? I need to know why. Why he lied and manipulated me, why he hid so do you fucking mind?"

Oddly enough he took a bow, mouth shaping in a sinister grin "By all means little lady, the stage is all yours." Twirling his canon like hand he continued to watch the madness display as Hana tried to wrap her head around everything.

"This was not how I wanted you to find out, but this is still me. I am still the man you know." Hana's laughter could have rivaled Otake's right then and there.

"No, I don't know you." grabbing her wrist, I stopped her mid strike. This was bad, if she did not stop she would make the situation worse. Yanking her hand away, the look she gave me hurt more than the tentacle creature threatening to destroy my soul "I don't recognize your voice, I don't see the same eyes."

"Hana!" It was a warning, she was trying to rattle me up when the situation was dangerous. As I extended my hand out to at least try and get her behind me I noticed I could move without the pain crippling me. Even if Yoko's demon body was stronger, pain was still pain. I did not dare touch my stomach as to not give her away.

She raked her hands through her hair as Otake laughed at her, yet she looked determined, heart beat steady "Too bad he doesn't want to talk."

"Fuck you Otake!" he was not sane, that much was clear, yet Hana's predicament amused him. Her outburst, the fact that he had the upper hand enticed his foul soul. With a sharp exhale, Hana raised her head, pushing back raven locks. Tear full eyes knocked the air out of my body, as she approached me. So much resentment, so much disappointment.

Pulling me in, her lips crashed on top of mine and I felt it, how she did not want to do it, then why? "Can you stop him?" she whispered against my lips as she tilted her head to the left. My eyes were opened and so were hers as she searched for answers "Hmmm." At least she understood there was not much I could do apart from strangling him with my bare hands. What I found more out of place was the fact that he did not appear bothered by the fact that he was inside her territory. He must have accepted the fact that she was just a healer and nothing more.

Otake took advantage of our situation as I anticipated. For a second time I found myself taking a hit instead of Hana, this one dealing more damage without the ability to use my energy. Hana watched in horror as I hit the ground, pain becoming the only thing I could feel.

"You're next." I could hear her heart beat wildly as fear took over her. My limbs were not helping me as I tried to get up and could only lift my head. Hana's territory was acting out, irregular breaths becoming the only pattern I knew. She was still trying to heal me, I could feel it, yet something else called her attention more.

"Run damn it." But she wasn't listening to me.

Stepping before me a scream left her mouth, a sound so horrific as she fell to her knees covering her ears. She continued to scream until her voice broke and I could hear something manifesting, sounds inside her territory I couldn't quite place. Like glass was cracking under a tremendous weight and when it shattered Otake hit the ground, lifeless, the only sounds remaining being Hana's sobs.

Grinding my teeth I forced myself to get up, walking slowly to her "Hana, it's alright." The moment I touched her she recoiled, turning to glare daggers at me.

"Don't you fucking touch me." her eyes diverted behind me where Yusuke sat there just looking at us "Did you know about this?" her finger pointed at me, one single nod from Yusuke making her march right up in his face. A punch interacted with his cheek, little damage being inflicted, yet the emotion it carried said it all.

Using the back of her hand to dry her tears she finally called back her territory staring around "Hana, we have wounded." She just nodded in response to Yusuke's statement "We also need to see if we have any tentacle freaks affecting them."

Sniffing her nose she pointed once more at me "And Ito, he's a few feet away from us. See you at the temple." He did not touch her, although I could see he wanted to. Lifting my eyes I saw Hiei up in a tree looking at me then at her, a short chinwag telling me he would keep an eye on her.

"I will take Ito, you can take Jin." Yusuke just did what he was told, not really looking at me. The walk to the temple was drowned in silence and I knew all too well if I said a word he would snap. He had every reason to do so.

Once we reached the temple grounds I saw Hana and Yukina working on helping the wounded from the establishment, Kazuma and Keiko carrying for them all that was requested. It was then when I actually took a good look at her, notice the burned up clothes and stained skin. Some parts she did not even bother healing, all her power going out to the wounded in front of her.

Even if she more than likely did not want to have anything to do with me I had to approach her "Are there any more who were hit?"

"Thankfully no, they must have used only one former SDF member to summon a portal. The rest were normal demons." she spoke without looking up at me "I need to isolate you and Ito because I need more time to work on both of you. Place him in a room and you go to yours. I will arrive when I am done here."

Kazuma passed me, his face asking so many questions seeing me as Yoko. Looking up at me, Yukina smiled then placed a hand on Hana's shoulder "Go, I have help here and I can heal them myself." Hana did not like the idea, however she thanked Yukina, getting up and finally looking at me.

"I will take Ito first. Is he unconscious?" she was struggling to meet my gaze, keep up a mask in front of everyone.

"He is awake, but could use your help." Having that bit of information she dipped her head and left.

It was only a few minutes in after she closed the door to the room that Koenma stormed inside the temple. He was asking a million questions, talking fast and loud. Myself, Yusuke and Hiei were sitting there not able to get a word out as Koenma flapped his hands around until Hana opened the door, taking him directly by the shirt, lowering him to her height.

"Otake must have opened the portal in order to get in, he referred to me as the light, there was nothing left of the man you knew, his soul was spread in pieces inside his chest cavity, held together by those foul tentacles, I shattered his fucking soul killing him or else Kurama and me would have died." Pushing him she took the time to look at all of us "Another word out of any of you and you will cease to exist. I am not in the mood."

Truth be told I did not wish to speak with anyone either. We all helped how we could with the wounded, Hiei being the only one still outside the door, patiently waiting. Once we heard the explosion a few hours later we knew it was done, Hana coming out with one hand almost torn to shreds, healing slowly in front of us. She was shaking, the bags under her eyes evident "You're next."

"It can wait." Her eyes locked me in place, teeth grinding as pain went up her arm.

"No, it can't. Your room in five minutes and get me some water."

In the end I did as I was told and presented myself in five minutes as she requested. When I entered she wasn't even sitting down, instead just staring out the window. She turned to look at me, accepting the water, which she drank entirely "Can I smoke before starting?" of course I allowed it.

I wanted to tell her so many things, blur it all out and at the same time say nothing. She needed time alone, needed to be away from me, however I did not wish to allow for that to happen "Telling you I made a mistake would be redundant." She did not turn to look at me but I knew she was paying attention "I was curios how you acted without us around, jealous that you trusted others more."

"I didn't. I don't. I just never wanted to rely too much on you and become a burden. You more than likely hate weak people." She was not entirely incorrect, yet I could not fathom how she reached that conclusion "But that's not relevant. Were you worried I couldn't accept Yoko?" she finally looked at me, analyzing even the breaths leaving me.

"In essence yes although the situation is a lot more complex." Her brows lifted, a hint of curiosity lighting her eyes. Putting the cigarette out, she closed the space between us, hands resting on my chest.

"Too bad you had to be stupid about it." Her territory encompassed just us and by that action alone I knew her energy was at its limit, better yet she was "Like I would have judged you for doing what you needed to do to survive in Demon World."

Lifting her chin up she allowed me to touch her "I have done a lot more beyond just surviving and I enjoyed them. It was the only way I knew, but I am not looking for an excuse. I alone learned the error of my ways, how corrupt and narrow minded I was." Her stare was blank, like I was not getting through to her yet I continued "I told you I was scared of you seeing me." looking down at my chest, I knew she was taking her time now to actually look at my soul "I still am afraid Hana."

"I know." My body tensed involuntarily and for a moment I wanted to truly be just Yoko, hide within my own self "You are so torn apart between who you were, are and who you think you should be that you can't even see how much you are hurting yourself."

"Believe me I know." Taking a breath in, I took advantage of the fact that she could not tear herself away from me. My hands pulled her into a hug, chin resting on top of her head "It's still me Hana." There was no response, apart from the rigidness in her body "How much of what happened out there was an act?"

I let her push herself away, creating some space "How about how much was true? I was afraid he'd kill you." this time she willingly got closer, rested her forehead against me "How could I possibly handle that?" her voice dimmed as she allowed herself to let go and cry "No amount of healing could" she shivered against me, a lump forming in my throat as I could relate. I was afraid he would hurt her, kill her. I would have ripped him apart with my teeth, no matter the physical pain he managed to inflict. We would have both went down.

I let her get it out of her system, not even caring if she was still working on the creature threatening to latch on to my soul or not. I needed the girl in my arms to not fully fall apart, burdened by the actions she needed to perform. She did not utter another word about killing him, more than likely could not wrap her head around the event.

I let her take her time, work as slow or as fast as she needed and could. I did not want to face the moment when I would return to the face she knew. But how could I avoid it?

We both lost track of time, by the time I felt the pull, I had no recollection of the actual hour that dawned on us. This time Hana reacted faster, calling back her territory as that thing exploded. It did hit her, however it was more of a burn than flesh being ripped out of her. I watched in fascination as she healed before my eyes, heading to the bathroom to finally clean the blood off her hands, the ash from her face.

When she returned to the room, my heart was beating a million miles an hour as she finally looked at the Kurama she had known for so long, pain so raw being there for me to see "Bye Kurama." Every part of me screamed as she left the room and I just turned my gaze to the ground ashamed.

If I let her leave now, it's over.

Running, I caught her in the yard, Yusuke and Koenma hot on her heals "Stop for a damn second bitch ass."

"No, I just want to alone right now." Yusuke caught her arm, spinning her in place.

"Look I know you're mad, I would be too, but you need to not be stupid right now. They are looking for you, it's not safe." Hana just scoffed yanking her arm from his grasp.

"No, they are looking for the light, the only one who even got the idea is dead." She bit her lip, shutting her eyes tight. Yusuke looked over his shoulder, eyes begging me to say something, to make her stop.

"Hana this is not the time to act rash." Thankfully Koenma intervened as I had no power over her actions "You need to rest first of all, heal properly as you still haven't cleared all your wounds."

"I don't fucking care. You think these hurt? I can be done with them in mere seconds." Her eyes caught mine yet I could not think of any words to say.

"Then I'm coming with you. Come on I need to get my things." Koenma looked shocked by Yusuke's statement and I knew he wanted a full update from Hana, however he would not get it soon. Grabbing Hana by the hand, trying to drag her in the temple by force only made it worse.

"No Yusuke." She struggled, she yelled "I said no!" eventually slapping him across the head earning a glare "I'm not part of this team." Silence dropped like a bomb, so heavy and hurtful "I am just a pawn for Spirit World, a funny stupid girl for you. Did you fucking had a good laugh knowing I though Yoko and Kurama were two different people?" He let her go, hand dangling close to his body.

"No. I never laughed at your expense. You know I care about you." she did know that, but he was having a hard time getting through to her "I know he made a mistake, I know I should have told you the moment I found out, but I didn't. You can be mad that I didn't tell you yes" he was now up in her face, mad, yelling at her "but you don't get to say I laughed at your expense because I never fucking did." Turning away from her he threw his hands up in the air "I told you fox, now fix it."

Yusuke hadn't manage to take a step before Kazuma stormed out of the temple "Come on Hana, I will walk you to the car." We were all left dumbfounded "And none of you will stop me." equally confused looks were shared as I finally took a step "I mean it man, you're one of my best friends, but this is not cool. Come on Hana."

"Wait, please." She did stop in her tracks, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm tired Kurama. All these years I've been running marathons around you hoping you would notice me, trust me, but you don't even trust yourself so why should I? Believe me, you won't notice that I'm gone." I did this. I am to blame.

"Tell me what you want me to do right now." She took a few seconds to think about her answer, eyes travelling to all of us.

"I need you to let me go."

With that she turned not being able to look at me anymore and left, followed by Kazuma. Just like that Hana left and all the words died on my tongue. Yusuke's hand landed on my shoulder patting it twice before he himself headed inside the temple. I did not realize when Koenma also left or how much I stood there just staring into empty space running in my mind over and over again the events.

Kazuma found me sitting on the porch all alone and if I had any hope until then that he would manage to convince Hana to come back and see reason all that shattered as before me stood just him. Cradling my head in my hands I let out a deep sigh trying to think clearly.

"Don't worry man, I told Hiei to follow her just in case." I did not lift my head, a mumbled thank you escaping my lips. It startled me when he pulled me in a hug "She doesn't hate you, just so you know. She's just hurt."

"She should hate me." I found myself gripping his shirt, feeling so irrelevant in all of this.

"Neah, don't say that." He patted my back as if I were a child "She's mad, but she understands more than you think buddy. Just like me." I detached myself from his hug, looking at his face "Mhm you underestimated me too, hid things, all of you did. Don't you think I figured out Hiei is Yukina's sister? Well I did." I was so perplex I could not utter a word "Don't worry, he doesn't know and she doesn't. Or at least she didn't tell me anything." With a proud smile he looked up at the sky, the sun barely rising "That's how I know Hana will understand eventually why you were scared of showing yourself to her."

"I do hope you are right my friend."


	48. Hiding in the shadows

I stopped only once on my way to Mushiyori city, parked in front of the shadiest looking motel possible, paid upfront for a night so I could just take a shower, heal and throw in the trash the worn out clothes I had on my back. All I had on me in term of change clothes were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, items stuffed in my backpack just in case I needed to sleep somewhere else.

Grabbing the hoodie I always kept in my truck, I pulled up the zipper and hopped back in the car, thankful that I was healed and clean, happy that the hot water worked in that filth infested place.

Once I got to the city, I grabbed a coffee, drinking it faster than I normally would. Even if I knew the places around me, it all felt foreign, like it wasn't the city I actually grew up in. I didn't like it, I felt like I was just a witness to a dream that suddenly decided to replay itself in my subconscious.

For a couple of hours I just walked around without a destination, watching people open up stores and restaurants. I browsed through several items, buying some clothes so I could just escape the shorts I wore.

I wanted time, time to understand, to just stop and think, but I felt like I would fall apart if I allowed myself to reflect on everything. So I jumped back in the car and headed to my parent's house. I made sure dad already left for work so I wouldn't bump into him because there was no telling what I would have done. The boys managed to calm the waters with mom, with Shiori and no one asked anymore questions or at least I knew nothing of it.

As far as I was concerned there was nothing no ask, no answers to give.

I stared at the house I grew up in, mom washing dishes in the kitchen, happy with her solitude. Dialling my home number I let it ring until she picked it up "Mom, it's me."

"Hana, are you alright?" I felt my eyes sting seeing her patiently waiting on the phone for me to answer.

"No mom, I'm not but that's not why I called." Her fingers tangled in the telephone cord and she gripped it tight holding it to her chest. In a sense I knew she cared about me, wanted to protect me. That's why she sent me to another city, to grandma, but damn the rest was horrible "I wanted to know if you ever loved dad."

Her breath hitched but she answered me after a few seconds "Yes I did, I wouldn't have married him if I didn't. He was different back then you know."

"No, I don't, I actually don't know. He has an ugly soul mom." Through the window I actually saw her smile and I didn't get it.

"I know honey, he's been through a lot and coped with it differently." I call bullshit "But there are times when he lets a different part of him show." I was tired of different parts, of people hiding. It's either you show yourself or don't.

"I need to go, just know I'm fine and there is no need to continue to visit. Not like you know where I live either."

"Wait." By the time she asked me to wait I already made my way down the street "I'm sorry for not being a better mother to you Hana."

I found myself shaking my head even though she couldn't see me "You did your best mom, that's what matters. Goodbye." With that I closed the call with a heavy sigh and went back to my truck. I couldn't continue driving aimlessly, burning gas without a reason so I took a room at a hotel, parked my truck there and changed after another shower and good scrub. I felt so dirty, scrubbing furiously until every inch of me turned red. I could still feel the ash, the pain, I could still smell the blood, Kurama, so I continued to scrub. I needed to get rid of all the smells, of everything.

I knew the moment I had nothing more to do, not even the tiniest thing to gain all my attention that I would fall apart so I couldn't sit.

Cold golden eyes rushed back in my memory, Otake's manic laughter mocking me. Yoko's foreign voice telling me he was still Kurama. Forest green eyes filled with so much pain.

Letting the entire content of my backpack fall on the bed I fumbled with the compact mirror dialling for Botan "Oh thank God you answered." Her eyes alone told me she knew what happened "I need you to do something for me." she listened carefully to all the words coming out of my mouth, asked me to give her a few hours and that she'd arrive wherever I wanted.

With that out of the way I headed out in the balcony for a smoke, playing in my head how Kuwabara asked me to try and calm down, that Kurama wasn't in any way hell bent on hurting me. I got that his mind was shaped differently with all the years under his belt, but it did not give him the right to use Yoko just to quench his curiosity.

Just how the Hell did we manage to get from trying to get each other's attention to this shitty situation?

I couldn't, it felt like I couldn't breathe, couldn't function. Picking up the phone I dialled Kido's number "Yes Hana."

"Hey, do you know that old arcade on Trust Lane? Can you please meet me there?" silence followed, I probably woke him up since it was still rather early in the morning.

"Um sure, I didn't know you were in town. Is everything ok?" slapping a hand over my mouth I pulled the phone away as I tried to hold it together "Hana?"

"Yeah. See you there?" as soon as I got my answer I got out of the hotel room and just ran until I got to the location. Of course he wasn't there by the time I arrived so I just walked constantly back and forth, smoking like a train, feeling sick to my stomach with each passing second.

Kido arrived around twenty minutes after me, out of breath, both of us stopping to look at each other. I just ran, wrapping my arms around his neck, burring my face in his collar bone "Don't ask please. Just hold me." slowly his arms pulled me closer, tightening around my body. He kept a hold on me until I slowly pulled back, until I was ready and felt like I wasn't going to crumble in front of him "Come on lets shoot some zombies."

"Wait a second." There was real concern showing and Hell I would have looked at him the same if roles were reversed "What happened?" shoving his hands in his pockets he looked a bit uncomfortable, my sudden clinginess probably being a bit too much.

"I need to do something, use my hands, use my brain, please." I usually don't ask for much from the people I know, I tend to sort it all out myself, but I didn't want to be alone. I was scared, not knowing which way to go to.

"Ok, but I pay." As we entered the colourful room Kido directed me to a normal shooting game. I didn't care for the graphics, story, I just cemented myself in a stance, arms outstretched as I kept shooting. I saw him stealing glances my way, waiting patiently for me to say something, anything "Damn it Hana, talk to me."

"Fuck." I just got shot in the head, great, I couldn't even beat a stupid arcade came "Again please." The game started where we left off, this time Kido really acting like my backup "We were attacked, they know one of us has the power to take out those things." I heard something drop near me. Turning, Kido stared at my face with wide eyes, controller at his feet.

"Why are you all alone?" his hands took hold of my shoulders when I wouldn't talk "This is dangerous. Is everyone ok?" lowering my head I stared at his feet.

"They all made it, some got hurt, but we managed to heal the major wounds." Setting the controller aside I heard the game over song "They called me the light, but they don't know who to target." His grip finally relaxed slightly but he still didn't let me go "I killed Otake, what was left of him." I finally looked up at him, expecting to see horror, resentment but he just smiled.

"Thank God you're all ok." Why? Why was everyone so fine with me killing someone? Sure he was evil, he was going to kill us, but how? I was breaking at the seams and they didn't even bat an eye "Look, I'm sure you did what needed to be done. Made a choice, a very hard one. I can see it's eating away you." was I that transparent?

"I don't know what to do. Demon World will call a meeting soon." He swallowed hard squinting his eyes at me "I can't go back to the temple, I don't have a home anymore." Covering my face I sobbed uncontrollably once more. I was doing a lot of that lately "I can't see him."

This time there was nothing awkward in the way he hugged me, hushing me "Hey, hey look at me." eventually I lifted my gaze "One thing at a time, you can't do everything at once. When was the last time you had food?" I couldn't honestly remember "Sleep?"

"Too long." With a firm nod he grabbed my hand pulling me out of the arcade "Kido, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to my place, making you an omelette since it's basically the only thing I know how to cook right." I retracted my hand slowly him turning to look at me.

"I got everything at a hotel, I can't come."

Shoving his hands once more in his pockets, I figured he really didn't know what to do with them "Fine, let's go get then, check you out." I just stared at him not knowing what to actually do or say "What? I got an extra room if that's what's bothering you. I can lend you some clothes to sleep in. Nothing weird ok?"

Nodding my head I finally accepted as we went to check out and get my truck. He did have a point, I couldn't do it all at once, I had to prioritize. So I accepted his invitation.

His apartment was as big as mine used to be, just with a bigger kitchen and a balcony which was divine in my opinion. Random clothes and magazines, games and a plate here and there indicated he wasn't the cleanest person ever, but not a total slob either as the house looked freshly dusted. Rubbing the back of his head, he apologized for the mess.

Extending a hand I touched his arm "Hey, no, I dragged you into this. Don't apologize, this is lovely." He looked even more embarrassed so I stepped back as he quickly gathered some of the things he knew to be out of place. Eventually I just let him do his thing, idling in the hallway since I didn't want to overstep.

In a few minutes he passed me, going inside the kitchen, head popping back out in the hallway "Geez, get in here, you nervous makes me nervous." Leaving my backpack on the floor I finally moved, a beer being pushed in my hands "Drink. I'm getting started on the food then you can go rest."

"Do you need any help?" He looked over his shoulder after deciding which utensils he needed.

"Neah, I got this. You just relax, talk to me if you want to tell me more." He smiled at me "If you can." He didn't insist, let me make up my own mind, arrange my thoughts as I saw fit.

Slowly words came undone instead of working up a storm in my head. I didn't tell him about Kurama and Yoko, that one I kept for myself, even then protecting him and his reputation. I told him all that I considered would help him and the rest in the near future. Kido provided me his undivided attention, not once interrupting me, accepting the information, my theories and fears, he just listened to them all.

Once I was done talking and eating, he went and made the bed, fresh cleaned sheets welcoming me in their embrace. I fell asleep in just a few minutes after I placed my head on the pillow thinking how weird it was to be in Kido's home, sitting in his bed. The sheets and clothes he borrowed me carried the scent of his cologne, a rather familiar strong scent but pleasant at the same time. Somehow I wished that I had taken a different path, fallen for someone like him for example.

He always went out of his way to help, liked to keep up the bad boy act even now but there was nothing bad about him. He was shy with the girls, awkward in a sweet sense, but no I had to go for the guy I didn't even like at the beginning. But Kurama looked as lonely as I did, that's what initially drew me in. Not his looks, not his smarts, but those lonely eyes of his.

Those very same eyes that now haunted my sleep. Shifting jewels from emerald to gold, a different face, a stranger's voice. I let him get in my head, I alone allowed him to get close, make his home under my skin.

"Hana?" calloused fingers removed the hair from my face "Hana wake up." Slowly my eyes opened after much insistence, Kido's face coming in view. In a second I jumped and he did the same, putting his hands up "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." it took me a few to even register where I was, remember everything "Your compact is ringing off the hook."

"Um" I swallowed rubbing my face "What time is it?"

"A little after five." What the fuck? I actually slept a good amount "Thank you, sorry if I startled you." taking the covers off, I got out of bed, retrieving the compact.

Botan looked like she was worried, testament to that being the high pitch of her voice "I was worried sick, where in all of Spirit World are you?" searching Kido's face for approval I told her the address after his ok.

In just a few minutes, she was at his door, handing me a heavy briefcase "Thank you. Please don't tell anyone where I am."

"But" her face fell flat as she tried to find the right words "they are worried, Koenma is flipping out, how can you ask me not to tell?"

"Please Botan, give me a bit of time, not a lot, just a bit, it's all I'm asking." Finally agreeing, Kido invited her in the kitchen for a tea while I went back to his room. Taking a seat on floor, I opened the suitcase popping in the first tape. I was done with not knowing, not having all the details so I asked Botan to get her ass in the archive and bring me all they had on the boys, the tournaments, their fights, all of it. I wanted to see it all, study it, burn it in my brain.

No more secrets, no more being in the dark. It was time for me to step in the light. I needed to understand, craved the knowledge.

It was around four in the morning when I finally finished, tears long dried on my face, worry clouding my head. Opening the window I took a deep breath, sitting on the window sill, lighting up a cigarette, trying to pick the best option.

I could not go back to the way things were with Kurama. I could not look him in the eyes and not believe he didn't trust me, find me enough. But the more I thought about him, about the entire situation, the more it hurt. I could not carry on between sobs and tears.

Throwing the cigarette bud out the window Keiko's voice rang in my ears, her telling me and Yusuke off. How does she managed it? How can she handle Yusuke the way she does? She didn't even flinch when he came out of that cave in his demon form? Shaking my head I pushed back the thought. If Kurama had turned into Yoko in front of me, I would have probably done the same, not like I would have made a ten mile dash the other way.

Sitting on the bed I hid my face in the palm of my hands trying to pick apart my brain, but I couldn't "Woman." The scream turned out muffled as a hand was pressed against my mouth, Hiei's crimson eyes hovering in front of me. With a simple nod he got it that I would not be screaming anymore.

"You scared me." And I had every right to be scared, not like I was expecting anyone to come through the third floor window at four in the God damn morning.

"And you're boring me. This is no time to mope around feeling sorry for yourself." He took my silence as an invitation to continue "You are still unaware of your surroundings, will not strong enough."

"You were watching us battle Otake weren't you?" he kept the same expression, nothing giving him away "You wanted me to kill him, prove that I can do what it takes." Scoffing I looked away from him "Why are you here?"

"Making sure you don't make another mistake." A dangerous glare rivalled his own "Running away from the only ones capable of protecting you isn't a smart move. Let them help you. Let the fox teach you." Getting up from the bed I closed the space between us.

"I don't want to learn about deceit and how lies are the only thing coating his tongue, don't worry you pretty little head, I will return." Anger shined on his face but he still remained in the room, looking up at me, listening to the words leaving my mouth "Currently I don't even trust myself so don't expect any miracles. All I want to do now is make mistakes." Tilting his chin up confusion rivalled the anger burning in his eyes "I want to tear myself up so hard until there is nothing left." Creating distance I knew very well I was pushing it "Go please. I will message the group and tell them I am ok, safe."

"This is not the safest place."

Throwing my hands up in exasperation my I raised my voice "And the temple is? In case you forgot Hiei that's the area they attacked."

"Piss me off one more time and I will show you why this isn't safe." I actually slapped my knees laughing.

"Please go ahead but remember this. The soul is so fragile, it doesn't take much to break it." A smirk curved his mouth, all that anger and resentment fading from his face.

"Then how do we make it stronger?" fucking smart ass, pushing my buttons.

Touché Hiei.


	49. Back to square one Kurama

**Kurama's POV:**

I sat in bed after a much needed shower as the smell of dirt, ash and blood burned my nostrils. With a forearm pressed hard against my forehead, I tried my best to ignore the sounds coming through the walls. Yusuke's was loudest, telling Koenma where to shove his briefing meetings, I could not say I did not agree with him. Everyone needed rest, they were scared, tired after such a long night.

Somewhere close by Kazuma and Yukina were discussing with Ito, hushed tones reaching sensitive ears. He had been hit by that thing, that creature which did not even hold a name. Hana's name fell from his lips, tone intensifying once he learned she fled the temple. He has questions burning his tongue, the fire within in burning as his energy increased, seeping through the temple.

As long as things simmered down I could not even pretend to want to care.

Groaning I turned to the side, pushing back the memory of Hana's horrified face deep inside my mind. The realisation that I was Yoko had killed something inside of her. Yusuke's tone rang louder, closing in, something about the Special Defence Forces being assigned to guard the temple, perhaps it was for the best. Everyone wanted reassurance, the need for safety rivalling any other needs. He was mumbling to himself by what I could pick up as there was no second voice holding the conversation alive.

Sitting up, a heavy sigh left my chest as I counted to ten before deciding to actually return to the city. It was a well thought out decision, not one made on impulse.

Opening the door, Yusuke stopped mid action, large chocolate eyes taking me in as his hand lowered "Good, you're up." Shifting my gaze I said nothing, letting him deduce on his own the reasons for not even going to sleep "Where are you off to?" Once more the words died on my lips, a low growl bubbling in his chest "Not you too. I need at least one sane person to keep everything together."

"To be honest Yusuke, Kazuma is the most level headed one at present, however if you truly require my help I can postpone my departure." Naturally he did not take it too well, anger contorting his face, nose wrinkled into an almost indescribable shape.

"Fine, go." Running a hand through his hair he exhaled loudly, chest expanding prior to returning to normal.

"This is on me Yusuke." A stare so intense cut me off, fire burning deep within him, energy increasing with every passing second.

"Did you call Otake and his demon slayers here? Did you infect Ito and yourself?" shoving my hands inside deep pockets I let him talk, allowed him to let it all out, expecting a punch somewhere down the line, however I had no intention of stopping him "The only thing on you is so freaking stupid it hurts my brain." Mine as well Yusuke, mine as well "I mean come on." He shook his head a couple of time, disappointment clear for my eyes to see "Go, get some rest, I know you want to be alone right now, I would too if Keiko was mad at me. But we need you back here next week. No matter what."

"Thank you." Dipping my head, I did not lift my eyes until I was all alone, walking through the forest making my way to the train station. Following the tire tracks Hana left behind, it was clear she did not take the route to the city, however I did not pursuit her.

I was under the impression that the certain restrain I exhibited, the amount of will power I put into turning my back and just head to the train station, hurt, both emotionally and physical. I was the last person she would want to see. I did tell her I was not done with secrets yet she had no way of putting two and two together, but I wish that somehow she had. It would have played out differently.

I had hoped that once I was back home I could think, adjust myself to what I was feeling and finally get some rest, yet I could not. My mind kept playing on repeat Hana's words _"I need you to let me go."_ It felt like my bed was made out of needles, I could not lay my head to rest. The mattress carried her scent, invading my nostrils, engulfing me whole.

I turned it, throwing the sheet on the floor, I flipped the matters over, got clean sheets from the dresser. It was still there, she was everywhere. Opening all the windows in the house, whoever saw my frantic actions must have believed I was mad.

Ripping a page from Hana's book, I opened the liquor cabinet, bottles half empty or still untouched since the house warming party stared back at me. Whisky, why not? I needed to burn her out of my senses if I wanted to think, numb the shame coursing sluggishly through my veins.

Turning my nose away, I frowned at the strong smell, eyes lingering on the label "Is this even a good brand?" the early summer breeze circled the apartment, travelling through every corner, dust lifting off the furniture. Pushing the glass against my lips, I took a big gulp, almost gagging as it hit my empty stomach. Perhaps it is not the best of plans.

Since sleep was not my friend, I started cleaning the house, regretting the action when I reached the photo album Hana gave to me as a present. Happy faces stared back at me, fox stickers burning my retina, everything reminding me of better times. Turning page after page, the whisky dried against my throat as I drained another glass, each time I took a small sip I would feel sick to my stomach.

Shutting my eyes, kicking the album aside I grinded my teeth together until my jaw hurt. This irrational behaviour is allowing the pain to dig deeper and I needed to stop it. I will not contact her, she wants nothing to do with me.

She wants nothing to do with me.

Nothing do to with me.

Nothing.

I burned the idea deep within my head, my heart, my very soul, letting it consume me entirely. It was the only way I knew how, by letting what I did, the lies coating my tongue to devour my senses, to hurt so much until I went numb.

I did not expect the weekend to have any positive results, tired eyes opening at the sound of a message shortly after I had managed to fall asleep. The very next second I sat up, trying to focus the image as Hana's name appeared in the group _chat "I'm ok, safe, sorry for running off like that. See you soon." _

A promise for the upcoming week?

I spent the following days running every possible scenario through my mind, how she would react, how I would, what words to use, limit body language, train my eyes to not reveal too much, testing everything on each human I came across.

There was no other message apart from that, not that I expected it. Just as I was hiding reactions, Hana did the same and she would not reveal a single thing until everything aligned in her head, until she made peace with it all.

On Friday afternoon I was called to Spirit World, not for a briefing as I expected. Koenma looked calm, pensive yes, however someone must have provided him with the much needed information. The detailed version of the events. Only two people could have performed such a task, me or Hana.

He did not waste time with idle chats as they were not necessary, sharp eyes studying my moves.

"This is the last time I'm asking you Kurama and it's because of the history you share with the worlds and all the help you have provided over the years. Where do you stand?" I heard every word Koenma verbalised, feeling thankful in a way that he even considered to give me a second chance in choosing differently than my initial statement. Somehow the tightness accumulated in my chest alleviated slightly, allowed me to breathe normally.

Once relocations were accepted by all governing powers and the teams formed we were all given a choice: with, against or neutral. Everyone chose to be pro relocations, thus granting them easy access to Demon and Spirit World if needed. No one was against it, once they learned what Enma did everyone wanted to help in their own way, as much as they could.

I became the only neutral point, wishing to lead a normal human life, not involve myself too much if I could help it, even if I was still very much a part of the team. They were my friends after all, the only ones who knew me, with whom I could be myself. As much as I allowed it of course.

Of course…

It would have worked out if I indeed stayed neutral, kept up appearances of a human life, found a wife who would have never known about my past, about Kurama, Yoko, any of it. However all the lies burned a hole through me, I could no longer keep it up.

"With, I will do anything I can to help." Behind me a monitored lowered at a push of Koenma's remote. On the screen Yomi appeared, yet I figured as much. It was obvious he took an interest in Hana.

"Welcome back to the table Kurama. About time you got your head back in the game." He had anticipated it I am certain "Would you truly be joining as yourself or will you once again show Yoko to the world?" he was testing my already thin patience and I intended to have none of it.

"You already know the answer to that one Yomi." My thoughts went out to Hiei who had not reported back which was worrying. He should have kept an eye on Hana. Perhaps she had not returned to the city at all, was still hiding somewhere.

"A pity really but then again you always played by different rules. I spoke with the council and Enki, soon there will be a meeting to discuss matters. It comes as no surprise but Hana will be put on display." It was a given unfortunately, what bothered me was the fact that Yomi was not part of the Demon World council so what was his purpose in all of this "We believe they have been targeting demons at random up until now. With the tournament approaching in September we might see an increase in infected demons."

My eyes travelled to Koenma, tension evident in his posture "So you believe this is related to a power play, do I have that correctly?" a simple nod was enough of an answer as I looked back at the screen. Even if that theory had any basis we only had Hana to rely on. Even if she were to train, get stronger, the amount of energy she uses to detach just one tentacle monster was enough to put a dent in her for the rest of the day. I truly believe anger and pain where the only two things that kept her blood pumping that wretched night, the only thing fuelling her. How else could she help me and Ito?

"I will be providing Hana my full support, she will have everything at her disposal here in Gandara." Gripping the chair handles I straightened, holding my breath "Got nothing to say to that Kurama? You are also welcome I hope it goes without saying." Exhaling slowly through my nose, I rested one hand on top of the other in my lap. Nothing too open yet also not a too inviting gesture either.

Koenma intervened, cutting the meeting short "Thank you Yomi, we will be seeing each other soon." Somehow I had the impression even after the monitor went back up that all of it was done to test me however Koenma also showed signs of stress. This meeting they were planning had the power to change everything we have all worked for until now.

"Kurama, if she chooses to"

Cutting him off gently I let the words out effortlessly "I will not stand in her way." A heavy sigh was not what I expected from him, not even in the slightest. It should have been me breathing out like that, my eyes should have stared at the desk, mind searching for the right words, not him.

"I know you are a good actor Kurama and you will do what's right, but I want you to be able to talk to me. Don't act like what happened with Hana didn't mean anything, did not affect you." he wished for it, thought our relationship would hinder her, stop her progression. What are you playing at Koenma?

Getting up, it was time for me to take my leave, it was better that way "There is no benefit from such a discussion. Hana is a mature woman and she will do what she wishes in the end, regardless of what you assume I am feeling. Do you require anything else from me?"

Leaning back in his chair his eyes never stopped searching for signs "Please stop, when all the events unfolded it was clear you were hurting, Hana means a lot to you."

"Are you certain?" his eyes widened, the harshness exhibited taking him by surprise, however he recovered quickly "Do you need anything else Koenma?"

"No, you are free to go." With a small bow I turned to exit the office "Just a small piece of advice if you wish to hear it?" I stopped, not turning, but he knew I was listening "I know I was against the relationship, currently I still haven't made up my mind entirely, but that should not count for anything, for either of you, it's clear you have invested a lot of feelings into one another." Seeing how I wasn't reacting he let out a heavy sigh "I can tell you where she is if that aids you."

"No, she is better off without me." and I did try to convince myself that was truly the case.

I needed to believe that especially since I knew the day when me and her would lock eyes again was edging closer as I had to return to the temple.

All the demon relocations made their establishment close to the temple grounds, this way it was easier to keep everyone in check and also for them to join forces in case of a new attack. It was the most reasonable approach, perimeter being secured with multiple wards.

I did not join everyone on Friday, instead deciding to make an appearance the following day. It was enough, my presence was not truly required apart from the weekend.

In truth I did not wish to face everyone, a week away had not been nearly enough, all leads and ideas returning to me with nothing. Otake had never been that strong, yet he suffered a sort of mutation that allowed him to overpower me in terms of strength. If Hana had not arrived, I could have won, granted if he did not manage to infest my soul.

I tried my hardest to not think about her, investing more time into work, it was better that way, yet I still found my mind wandering, forever turning back to her.

I had no knowledge of where was, did not wish for it regardless of the struggle. She could have well been in Demon World, under Yomi's direct protection, preparing for the meeting we would soon attend. I refrained from passing her old apartment, she might have returned there, waiting for word from Koenma so she could resurface.

Late Friday afternoon a courier arrived at my door, parcel being delivered. Opening it, despite knowing what was inside I wanted to smash it against the floor. Holding the new camera I ordered for Hana in my hands I found myself shaking. I order a new one since hers was scattered to pieces after the incident with her father. Throwing it back in the box, I left it there in the hallway.

How did she manage to nest herself so close to me?

Taking the album she gave me, I threw it on the floor, taking pictures out, scattering them. With trembling hands I tried to rip apart one, yet I could not. The girl smiling back at me still melted my heart, she had done nothing wrong in this case. I questioned her actions too much, to every possible thing she said and grinded her words until there was nothing left.

Now I was left with every part of me wanting her back.

She would have accepted the fact that I had another form, she wouldn't have batted an eye at Yoko. All these years I pushed her away, tried to scare her off, make her look away from me. But I wanted her, she could test me, push back and retaliate, regroup her thoughts and try again.

Running a shaky hand down my face I continued to stare at those pictures, picking them up one by one, placing them back in the album.

How did you manage to leave your mark on me?

As I was heading to the temple the next day I knew things would be different without her there. We basically let her do everything she wanted, let her lighten the mood. She was infectious once out of her shell, once she trusted those around her.

Letting out a heavy sigh I looked up at the stairs leading to the temple, brows furrowing "Is that the What does the fox say song?"


	50. Truths between lies

**Kurama's POV:**

As I approached the main gate it was clear I was not hearing things, that obnoxious, foul, incoherent song was playing in a loop. Someone was clearly trying to test the last grain of patience I had and I was certainly not in the mood for silly games.

Hiei came in view, wide stare taking me in as I stopped in my tracks "She's here, just…" for whatever reason he could not find the right words to relate to me the desired information "I think you'd best see for yourself."

"Is she alright?" his nod was affirmative, however his expression did not provide me with much hope. Just what was I supposed to understand from that?

Stepping through the main gate, my eyes landed on Kido speaking with Hana right on the porch. Turning, she flashed a big smile waving at me.

"Finally, about time you arrived." I felt air go into my lungs, yet I could not release it "What, you look like you've seen a ghost." She looked over at me, sitting there barefooted, arms crossed over her chest, curious eyes watching me "Like my t-shirt?" unravelling her arms, she pointed at the fox printed on her clothes "No?" jumping off the porch in one swift move she strut over to me, waving a hand in my face to gain my attention.

Closing my eyes for a second I exhaled, wishing this nightmare away. Unfortunately upon opening them, Hana was still there in her fox t-shirt, that horrid song still playing in my ears "What are you doing?" she looked at me, cheeky grin spread on her lips as anger burned my chest, realisation coming alive, the friend scenario hitting me across the face.

"Just a bit of fun, geez what's with that face?" Shaking her head for dramatic effect I wanted to scream for her to just stop it "We're heading tomorrow to Demon World so I was just setting the mood. Might as well go in there with a smile on my face." I did not expect for her to be alright with going back, not like this.

Cocking my head to the side slightly all my equations failed me. Sheer determination held Hana in place, not a hint of hurt or suffering darkening her face "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" I felt my stomach churn, acid travelling up my esophagus, heart beat picking up as she lowered her eyes to check out her nails, scratching her nose, nonchalantly wrinkling it.

"They will ask me every possible question, but I prepared a presentation. It will explain to them what the soul looks like, those tentacle babies, how Otake's soul looked like, my powers and what I can do." Nothing, there was nothing there, no emotion clouded her eyes.

"And you are prepared, perfectly alright with everything?" she nodded her head as I continued to search, for something, anything that could give her away "What have you done Hana?" grabbing her wrist did surprise her, eyes widening slightly "How are you doing this?" then it became clear, it was there all along, staring me in the face, better yet hitting me over and over "You healed yourself."

"Yes so?" Yanking her hand away was sudden, a glare taking me in "It was the only way I could continue to help so I hope you understand." I did not "I would've been a liability. I'm not as good with my emotions." That was a direct attack and I felt every syllable.

"I see." Clenching my fists became the only comfort I had "So you have erased everything." The back of her hand slapped my chest, laughter ringing in my ears, mocking me, my feelings. How could I not see this coming?

I cannot pretend to know what she saw in my eyes but the sound died inside her throat in an instant. Hana extended a hand to touch my face however I just turned my cheek away "Don't!" I know she felt the harshness leaving my tongue, it was intended after all. I let her get too close and now she was trying to play an extremely dangerous game "You will regret touching me right now." however her fear and surprise were short lived.

"Oh my God." Pinching the bridge of her nose she exhaled "Please don't be simple. I had to explain it to the rest, I thought you at least would know." My face said otherwise "Kurama, I can't heal" some air quotes were apparently in order "feelings ok? I can only heal scars left behind by said hurt feelings." Her brows lifted slowly as she waited for my input.

"Go on."

Rolling her eyes, an exasperated look took over the amusement in her eyes "Killing Otake, finding out you were Yoko, being attacked when we thought we were safe, all of those things hurt me. I didn't want to risk being unstable, unleashing my powers and causing damage, so I healed the pain." Her brows knit as she crossed her hands over her chest, taking half a step back from me "I need to think with a clear head. Of all people you should know better how important that is." Swallowing a lump in my throat I understood what she was saying "Just remember that I'm a healer, not a damn miracle worker. So yes, I am still hurting if that was your fucking problem and no I didn't erase my feelings for you because I can't." pushing a finger in my face anger tightened her muscles "But I am mad at you, we are not together anymore and I can't go back to being friends." Her voice faltered for a moment, regaining its strength shortly after.

"Clearly." That one word left a bitter taste in my mouth, her happy nod evermore so "Then what is with the fox theme?"

"Revenge, petty really, but revenge nonetheless." For a second I wondered if I were to wrap my hands around her neck, would she return to normal, see the error of her ways? Would that scare her more? Shaking my head, I drove everything to the back of my head passing her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, but I am warning you, do not push it." Looking over my shoulder she stuck her tongue out at me "Pushing it Hana." Stepping at her side, Hiei placed a firm hand on her shoulder shaking his head. I did not care for what he had to say to her. Kido looked at me, just stepping to the side as I made my way inside the temple.

Resisting the urge to slam the door to my room, I exhaled sharply, counting to fifty in my head. There was ration behind her decision, cold, calculated ration. She was stable, able to hold her own and not bend to the will of those around her. On repeat, I was going to play it on repeat until I believed it.

Heading to the bathroom to wash my face I stopped after taking one step inside as I looked up at a bag that broke on top of my head. The content? Flour. Of course it's flour.

One.

Two.

Three.

Screw it!

Existing my room I headed to where she was, ignoring everyone encountered on the way to the kitchen "Hana" she turned, a hand flying over her mouth as she laughed "you have ten seconds to run, I am not in the mood and you have taken this far enough." Blinking a couple of times, I heard her heart beat pick up "I said run. Run as far away as you can from me."

"Never." What is this double meaning? She was trembling slightly, trying to hide it, yet I could see it. She was pushing it and I was trying to determine if it was on purpose or not.

"One, two, three" she was not moving, just standing there as I took slow steps, that dear in the headlights look engraved on her face "four, five, six. Not very smart of you Hana."

"Oh boo-huu." Scared yet tempted, the perfect pray. Reaching in a drawer I initially thought she will take out a knife, but no, of course not. In her hands she held a small toy guy. Pulling the trigger a small suction arrow stuck to my shirt for a moment, before falling to the ground. I followed its motion before looking back up at her.

"Seven, eight, nine." Grabbing the gun out of her hand she jumped at the sudden proximity "Ten." Grabbing her by the arm, I twisted it behind her back, pushing her against the counter, placing her head under the water faucet that I had just turned on, cold of course. Using my free hand, I opened the cabinet in front of me, pouring on her head all the flour I got my hands on "This is how you do it." Letting her go, I saw red marks on her white skin, a shocked Hana looking at me.

It took her a few seconds before she burst out laughing and honestly I could not hold it in either. We both looked ridiculous. Oh Hana how lucky you were for pulling a toy gun out of that drawer. I would have done worse that a hand print on your delicate body.

Yusuke entered the kitchen, looking at us as if we have lost our minds. Honestly what's to say we have not?

He grabbed us both so fast that neither of us had any idea what he had done until we raised our hands, cuffs infused with his own spirit energy binding my hand to hers.

"Yusuke…" he grinned at us from ear to ear, slapping both palms together.

"Now talk it out or else you are going like that to Demon World. Have fun." Hana pulled me as she tried to grab him, staring at the inconvenience stuck to her. He must of felt the sudden spike in my energy, this was him giving both of us an ultimatum: talk it out or kill each other. Well, perhaps not that extreme...perhaps.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me you asshole." He had already left the kitchen but that did not stop him from yelling back at her.

"Both of you can suck it for all I care, you'll thank me later." Staring back at me she measured the length of the chain, tugging at it relentlessly.

"I do not think they can be taken off so easily."

"Great." She huffed, yanking at my hand "How am I supposed to shower?" her eyes grew wide as realisation hit her "That fucker." Frustration was now clear on her face however that mischief spark light up "So, my room or yours? Or do you want to leave tomorrow like this?"

As much as I wanted to shower, the idea of us two in there was a draconian punishment, one I was not willing to submit myself to. She was overstepping and in no means was safe with me. Then again she did ask for me to not go soft, to teach her, be cruel if I had to, so cruel I will be.

Taking her hand into mine we both went to my room first to get some items, then proceeded to hers "Are the pranks over?" shrugging her shoulders she searched in a drawer for a pair of scissors.

"We keep our underwear on." I felt the need to fall back on the initial plan yet I just smirked agreeing with her crazy idea as we both started getting undressed. One by one, clothing items hit the floor, shirts being cut in order to take them off.

"Ok I do you then you do me." dangerous words coming out of a pretty mouth, hand finding mine in order to follow. Not lovers, yet there we were handcuffed in the shower, washing each other. Not friends yet there we were looking at each other knowing there is more in between.

"Did you plan for this?" I extended the question as she was on the third round of shampoo. Dropping her hands, I dropped mine too.

"Not this, sorry to disappoint." Perhaps letting her undress was not the wisest of choices, after all I was looking at the woman who shamelessly got on her knees in front of me in my own kitchen "To be honest I didn't intend to spend too much time with you today."

"While the feeling is mutual, the entire prank idea makes it redundant. You knew it would irk me." something dimmed in her eyes, suspicion reaching the far corners of my brain "It is never wise to get me mad, while it does not happen often, you do not wish to see what I am capable of."

She kept watching me, taking in every word that left my mouth "Aha." Was all she said before she reached once more for the shampoo, however I grabbed it first hiding it behind my back "If I slip and crack my head open I am blaming you." her attempts were in vain, so much so that at one point she actually gave up, placing herself on the shower floor. There was abandonment in the way she moved, how she hid her face meant there was something there she did not wish for me to see "Whatever, tell me when you're done."

Crutching to meet her gaze, she did her best to look fed up with me "It's cold down here." She was having none of it, refusing the hand offered to pick her up.

"Stop it. If you want to hurt me, go ahead, it's what you're trying to tell me no?" yanking at the chain felt like she was tugging at all the wrong parts. Getting on her knees she came closer to me "I'm tired of the lies coming out of your mouth, of the double sided meaning of even your thoughts." Gentle finger tips grazed my jaw line even when I shinned away, pulling Hana to her feet "Of not being enough."

"Pardon?" the entire mood shifted as our eyes locked, pain shinning back at me, however she mentioned she healed her soul, so it was either a lie and she managed to play one Hell of an act, or being with me actually caused her more pain than us being apart "What do you mean not enough?"

"Please, you barely trust yourself, I never stood a chance." Finally getting her hands on the much desired shampoo bottle, she got back to scrubbing all the while my mind spun out of control. Just how broken is she truly to even reach such a conclusion? She should have been placing the entire blame on me, yet she somehow found a fault in her as well. Victims of abuse usually take on this sort of pattern and she was one.

We did not share anymore words during the shower, both looked away as we got into clean undergarments and dressed as much as we could since there was no chance of me getting into a shirt, her abandoning the idea of a bra, pulling up her legs a tank top.

As we leaned against the wall, watching a movie, letting our hair air dry I kept stealing glances. She sat as far as the chain allowed it, a blanket draped over her legs and not once had she looked at me "You are not to blame."

"Quit it." The retaliation came as soon as I finished talking. Gently yanking at the chain she finally looked over at me.

"You are enough." Shaking her head she was not willing to listen to me.

"I said quit it." No, it was not the time to listen to her. Using the fact that I could control one of her hands, I quickly got her pinned against the bed, arms above her head.

"No Hana. I need you to listen to me." those long lashes fluttered as fast as her heart did, body melting underneath mine "You may not believe my words, but at least you will hear them. I forge lies far easier than truths. I can break you down so easily, that's how fragile you are." Using one hand to keep her arms in place I caressed her cheek, running my thumb across her lower lip "I try to repress so many things, analyse even the tiniest detail. Like now, you told me you healed, yet your eyes shine with so much pain. Do mine?" turning her face away from my touch she struggled against me "I turned into Yoko the first time out of instinct, to survive the attack." Her eyes travelled back to my face, chest slowly going up and down "I knew you could save me, somehow I just knew and believe me I was under the impression you were already away about my past."

"Kurama, I promise that we will talk, but after the meeting tomorrow."

Narrowing my eyes slightly, my voice turned to a dangerous rumble "Is that a lie?"

"No silly, it's a promise." Wiggling one hand free, action allowed only by me, she placed it behind my head pulling me closer "And I keep my promises." Her lips brushed mine swiftly, so fleeting yet enough to shock my senses.

Not friends, not lovers, then what are we Hana?


	51. Political affairs

**Kurama's POV:**

Sleeping while handcuffed to another person proved to be a strenuous act, especially with Hana actively being on both sides of the hot and cold spectrum. Thoughts intertwined as a hand wrapped around her waist forcing her to submit, huff leaving her lips as she rested her head on a damp pillow. While a nuisance none of us wished to help the other in terms of hair drying.

I would not allow her hands to roam free, playing with strands of hair between long pale fingers. I would not give her the satisfaction of sending chills down my back, that quick kiss was enough to force my mind in overdrive. As for her, she squirmed under my touch, back pressing against my chest just because it was the most comfortable position of them all, not because she wished to be held.

As breaths evened out, sleep taking over her, my face nuzzled raven locks as I pulled her closer, tried to morph in her warmth as her hand unconsciously cradled mine close to her chest, heart beat constant, strong and steady, a soft tune calling out to me, equalizing scattered thoughts until I also fell asleep.

Morning brought a snickering Yusuke in the door way, me levelling him with a ferocious glare which managed to bring an end to the shackles binding us together. Not bothering with the gathering in the kitchen, I drank my coffee hidden away in my room, door locked until the departure became imminent.

We all sat in the yard, looking as the SDF members summoning their energy, portal expanding before our eyes. Botan took a step back, gripping the suitcase handle, my hand interacting with her upper back "It's alright, we will all be there in case of something." She found a modicum of comfort in my words, a small gulp leaving her throat. Koenma had the audacity to send her and not come in person, however I did see reason in his logic, while Demon World elected a new king once every three years, he was the one true ruler of Spirit World and couldn't afford being too close to danger.

If Botan was scared, still trembling slightly, Hana and Kido were the opposite, masks already placed over their noses and mouths, determination set in their eyes. One representing Mushiyori city, the other Sarayashiki. Yusuke kissed Keiko goodbye before approaching us, a smile lighting up his face and I knew he could not wait to return, her look however spelled worry.

To my right, Hiei came in my peripheral view, arms crossed over his chest in his usual pose, eyes never wavering from the portal in front of him.

Throughout the majority of the trip to Tourin, I zoned out thoughts focusing on more pressing matters. Seemingly aloof, political tactics took hold of my mind, all the while trying to ignore certain aspects around me. How Hana and Hiei sat back to back, yet I could sense Hiei's Jagan working underneath that bandana all while the headphones in her ears blasted music as she bobbed her head to it. Exactly what he was trying to do was not something I wished to concern myself with.

I pushed back everything when we arrived, Yomi waiting for Hana, guiding her inside the meeting room. Her hand brushed his chest, a small smile only for her eyes as he pressed his palm against her delicate skin. They sat together, ignoring the rest as a hushed conversation took place, all right across from me at the table. Mukuro entered the meeting room a short while after us, eyes settling in the end on Hiei, who paid no mind to her sitting next to him. Botan placed the suitcase on the table, screen coming to life to reveal Koenma.

Sitting up, all greeted Enki followed by one representative from Gandara, Alaric, Tourin and one other being the voice of the people, this being what constituted the council.

"Welcome everyone." Twirling a pen between my fingers my eyes were carefully trained on Enki and what he was saying, yet sometimes I drifted to Yomi and Hana interacting. He leaned in, fingers pushing hair past her ear as he started telling her who was in the room. Hushing him, my brows rose as she mentioned she already knew their names. Koenma no doubt, however Botan suddenly dipped her head when our eyes locked. Later, I will ask later.

Yusuke yawned, earning a judgmental glare from Hokushin, when we were discussing how attacks began, where, how many dead. All had no pattern, until at one point it looked to be circling the entire first layer of Demon World, trying to make its way towards the centre "However lately the attacks have ceased." Silence followed for a few moments, Koenma finally clearing his throat prior to speaking.

"I believe there is a reason for that. They are looking for something, or better yet someone they refer to as the light." Mukuro asked Hiei a question, a single nod from him making her turn her attention to Hana "They have concentrated their forces on attacking the temple perimeter where several relocated demons have created an establishment." He continued on about the former SDF members, what they have stolen from the Spirit World vaults, Hana's powers, how everything worked words followed by more words, yet she did not say anything, did not react.

"Let me get this straight." It was clear this did not sit well with Mukuro, just by how she eyed Koenma "There was no pattern, yet somehow they knew about a human girl that can remove something none of us can see? The number of demon deaths isn't that high, just business as usual."

That was the moment I saw Hana twitch, something setting off in her for a second before suppressing it. Calming down the spirits, Enki rose his hand to silence the murmurs inside the room "Business as usual or not, demons are scared. Relocation have been stopped due to this threat however we need to restart the program once more if we don't want to have a revolt on our hands."

"Please, the next tournament is in a few months, they can contain it until then. Besides not like any Alaric residence took interest in this silly relocation game." It took only one of them raising their voice to create an uproar. Some were concerned this was just someone testing their powers until the tournament, a serious power play. Others believed we should cease the relocation altogether, go back to how things used to be. They trampled the relocations teams yet Kido and Hana said nothing.

Yomi was not exposing the fact that he brought Hana to Demon World, she wasn't uttering a word, Yusuke cursed getting up, fist slamming against the table that barely held together under his force. Enki was holding the council back, threats being swung left and right. Rolling his eyes, Hiei smirked, looking rather satisfied with the entire ordeal.

"It's not here." Botan looked over as I slowly got up, eyes shifting as I calculated, finally setting on the ground beneath my shoes "The threat is not here." Looking across the table, Hana's attention was focused on me and me alone. Yomi's voice bounced from the walls, commotion finally reaching a stand still as he also sat up.

"Go ahead Kurama."

Although it was just a theory it was better than anything we had "I believe the threat is not close to us, they saw her light but did not know who Hana is or how she looks like." Eyes lingered on my face as I felt my throat close up, I hoped with every fibre of my being that I was wrong "So the main threat is very far away which leads to the question, how could someone see her light?" Yomi shook his head smirking.

"Quick to throw me to the wolves once more?" however I was not in the mood for rivalries and cock fights.

"Hana has kept her territory open for hours while healing Yomi, right at the heart of Gandara. The threat is real, I also got hit so do not made the mistake of dismissing it." Thankfully they did not interrupt despite not taking the news of what Yomi did too well "Someone from below saw the display, they know we have the means of removing this threat from ones soul."

It was then when Mukuro finally truly looked at Hana, face contorting into something sinister. In a moment it clicked, her sharp remarks, inability to sit still, scowls and growls indicated she was infected. Yomi took the hit stepping in front of Hana, force sending them both flying into the far wall.

And that was when Hana had enough. Getting up her territory bloomed, filling the room in its entirety "Calm your tits or I will calm them for you Mukuro." Tilting her head to the side, she spoke through gritted teeth "I see." Waving a hand she erected her middle finger "Whoever you are I hope you got a good peak there." Confusion was all that we knew until Hana circled the room with her eyes, ignoring Mukuro as she struggled against the demons holding her "It's different, this one is looking at me." Looking back at the former Alaric ruler she sighed "I got a lot of work here."

Up until then we could feel her territory, yet this time she needed everyone in the room to understand. Changing her territory it was as if all of a sudden a veil was lifted from our eyes, Mukuro's torn up soul on display, contorted tentacles digging deep, one eye looking only at Hana.

The light has been exposed and we were to blame.


	52. Not so tough now are you Hana?

This was Mukuro in her prime, all the hurt and much more surfacing under the weight of that atrocity. A dimension cut almost severed me in two if not for Kurama pushing me out of the way, a motion so fast, that I didn't even realise what happened until it was over. Everyone jumped to contain her, raw power bouncing off the walls. Yusuke groaned as a punch interacted with his jaw sending him flying across the room. Yomi appeared near me, both him and Kurama acting as a shield in case an attack "Mukuro don't let it control you."

"Shut your putrid mouth Yomi!" she wasn't trying to contain the swirl of negative emotions or had enough of trying to do so. Revealing his Jagan I saw Hiei staring at her, more than likely trying to tap in her mind. Botan had her back against a wall, shaking from head to toes, Kido in front of her frozen in fear.

"Mukuro" stepping between Kurama and Yomi, both placed a hand on me to hold me back "listen to me please" concentrating my territory on just her I gently pushed back the hands protecting me. Glancing at Hiei, he shook his head, he still hasn't managed to get through "that thing on your soul is going to kill you." Extending a hand out I stopped in my tracks waiting for her reaction "Let me help you."

Thin lips rolled back revealing teeth snarling at me as the council grabbed her arms trying to hold her back from cutting me in two "I won't listen to a weak human!" if she continued to struggle like this there was no possible way I could work properly. I needed her sedated, calmed down, something.

Kido stepped near me, eyes focused on Mukuro who spat out insults struggling against the demons holding her. Following his eyes, he was searching for her shadow and it clicked in my head. If he could step on her shadow then I could work. To my right a window, to the left another one, if Mukuro would be released to my right she would still hurt me, if she went to the left Botan wouldn't stand a chance.

Taking a deep breath in, I cleared my head, trying to ignore my own ragging fear, stepping closer to the window, away from the light "Come and get me then Mukuro, see how a weak human can disintegrate your soul." I had to trust Kido, that he would step in even if I got hurt and not freeze in front of her force. Concentrating my territory just within my body I screamed "Release her you fools, let it be her undoing!" I tried not to shake on my feet, but it was an impossible task, I could only face anger so at least justify it in a way.

"Let her go." Since Kurama also backed me up it meant he understood what we were planning. Reluctantly they released her after Enki gave them a direct order, Mukuro lunging at me, hand lashing before she even reached me. Air left my lungs as I gasped, blood painting the floor under my feet, legs giving out. Kido stepped in before a second attempt could be made, trapping her in his territory.

Kurama caught me, that much I know, burning pain and hectic energy trying to mend the damage done. And then I heard Hiei's voice inside my head, keeping me together, reorganizing me so I wouldn't panic more. If I did, I would have taken my last breath in Kurama's arms and could not have focused on healing myself. I didn't have the discipline of managing so much pain with a clear mind.

Once my vision focused, I felt like I could breath, slowly leaving the comfort of Kurama's embrace as I got up, someone's coat being draped over my shoulders, clothing I took, hiding the blood on my skin and my torn up shirt "Alright Mukuro we have a lot of work to do." Looking over at Hiei I finally received a nod "Let her go Kido we got her."

Placing my hands on her chest, I let my energy escape.

* * *

Drowning...

Shattering…

Destroying…

A collapse of senses…

Behind closed eyes everything spiralled out of control. Brick by brick, cemented walls inside my soul crumbled as a feral cry escaped my lips. Thoughts clashed inside my tired brain, whispers intertwining. I was not myself, Mukuro either, Hiei keeping us connected, Jagan bleeding at the rims. We were one, every fear, each painful memory being passed between brain cells until we could barely differentiate what belonged and what was borrowed.

If not for Hiei, Mukuro wouldn't have calmed down enough for me to work. Even now she was trying to resist him all while my heart beat so fast that my chest hurt. I expected that abomination on her soul to crush everything into oblivion but it didn't. It kept looking at me, I could see it no matter where I turned, energy pouring into deep cracks, slithering past those horrible tentacles. It almost purred when I reached it, I swear it made a sound, like an animal, or a beast I don't even know. But I heard it, I swear I did.

Hiei held Mukuro close, allowing her to lean against him as I offered my energy, healing away chaos and suffering. So much pain, this woman has been through Hell, her memories giving me goose bumps, the air around my body turning ice cold. Everything about her was chilling to the bone, her soul a testimony of all the horrors endured.

And then there was me, a healer working my way against a tentacle baby stuck to an almost catatonic Mukuro. I was nothing, not even a dent in all this chaos, my power not enough "Focus Hana." A small groan left Hiei's lips but the words spoken where just for my brain to latch onto "Don't let it get to you."

Opening my eyes I couldn't stand the dim light inside the meeting room, even that scarred my retina. Hiei was pale, like he was about to pass out. Mukuro now had her eyes closed, a low murmur chanted through thin lips. Extending my territory, it reached Hiei, healing the damage done to the Jagan, ruby eyes softening.

Kurama was my support, strong hands holding me, helping. Yusuke hurled everyone out of the meeting room, acting as a guard dog outside the door, sometimes stepping in to ensure we were all still alive "Conserve your energy woman, I can take far worse." Maybe Hiei's body could, but his Jagan was a different story and it was hurting him as well. How could he handle the chaos of our thoughts, holding Mukuro stable and me conscious?

Swallowing hard I felt something wet dripping out of my nose, Kurama quickly wiping blood away "I cannot inject you anymore, your body might collapse if I do." Thankfully I still had two courtesy to Yomi who gifted those injections used on me in Gandara and he being him, brought more.

"It will if you don't." again I heard Hiei's voice inside my head hushing me, urging me not to speak anymore, shortly after feeling the sting of a needle pricking my skin, a rush of air being forced into my lungs. It felt like I've honesty been given a chance at life, as if it was prolonged somehow. For how long I wasn't really sure. Warm arms wrapped around my waist for a moment before they helped me keep tired hands pressed against Mukuro`s chest.

Beyond dimmed sounds, a creaking door was heard, Yomi`s voice reaching me "Let me take over Kurama, you have been here..."

His fingers gripped my skin, a slight tremble travelling up my tired limbs "Touch her and you will regret it." through all the fatigue my brain wandered to my father, thinking that sounded like something he would say about any of his possessions.

"This is not the time for pettiness Kurama, surely you must be tired." turning to look at Yomi, the words leaving my mouth sounded slurred at best.

"Fuck off both of you." the door was heard once more, silent footsteps making their way near us.

"Both of you can go, or stay here for all I care but you will both shut your traps. I'm taking over." for once relief washed over me as slowly, Kurama let Yusuke take over. As he held me I felt warm and safe, energy slowly engulfing me. Hiei's eyes widened slightly, but my current partner in crime hushes him gently as to not startle me.

"Yusuke what are you doing?" it felt like his soul was travelling inside my body, small doses latching on to me. Hiei's eyes fell on my face, witnessing the realisation slowly forming in my head. This was not spirit energy that I was feeling, nor was it demon, the only thing remaining as an answer being life energy.

"Don't panic." once more Hiei's voice sounded clear in my head, this time Mukuro also looking at me, opening her eyes for the first time since we started, asking in a serene voice how was I managing.

Managing? I couldn't understand half the things happening, I didn't wish for them, I needed them to stop, for everything to just be alright "One more to go. Yusuke stop it." he stiffened behind me, almost making me jolt in the process. His nose nuzzled my hair, breath hot against my shoulder.

"You're dying Hana, stop trying to handle this alone." tears spilled from my eyes as I bit my trembling lip trying to contain the rising grief. This new tentacle baby coupled with Mukuro's hurt, her thoughts and Hiei's, everything cut throw me and I couldn't pretend anymore it didn't hurt. It did, my story was nothing compared to them "We're all here for you." Yusuke's hands kept a firm grip on me, assuring all will be well.

Hiei's voice travelled back to me "Hana, don't think about us." Mukuro's hand pressed on top of mine telling me she was there as well "We all carry scars on our souls for different reasons, that does not mean your pain is worth any less."

I needed to find a way to beat this, go to the source of it, become stronger. Locking eyes with that thing I didn't look away anymore. There was no running from it, only confronting it "I'll find you." I whispered even if there was no way of truly knowing it could hear. But it blinked, it blinked once before shutting its eye, detaching itself from Mukuro's soul.

Hiei pulled her back, Yomi stepping in front of me before that thing could even latch on to me. Kurama reacted, energy overflowing as plants summoned by him protected Yomi, loud blast resonating in the meeting room. Enki and the rest stormed in, looking at us, their eyes demanding answers.

"Not now, they need rest." I couldn't even get up on my own, eyes barely focusing the crowd. Kurama came in sight, arms picking me up.

"Kurama" Hiei got up, shaking on his feet "if I wake up and they are both not with me, I will kill you all." with that a thud was heard followed by a low chuckle. Pressing my head against Kurama's chest I closed my eyes, a deep sigh leaving my chest.

It was over.

For now.

* * *

Regaining consciousness wasn't as I imagined, every bit off me hurt, my head pounding loud in my temples, the pulsations unbearable. But apart from the tiredness that still haunted me, I felt warm, an arm keeping me close. Opening my eyes I froze as I looked up at Hiei's crimson orbs watching over me. On his right arm, Mukuro slept soundly, relaxation visible on her face.

"What woman?" I just smiled, resting my head back on his chest, thankful I was safe "You did good."

"No, I didn't, this thing is stronger than me." His grip tightened on my arm, a low growl resonating from his chest, rising in his throat. Lifting my head, I gazed back in his eyes "I need more power Hiei." He blinked, shining away due to the proximity of our faces.

"This is not for you to handle alone, you will fail with that mind set." Shifting, Mukuro yawned as she also lifted her head from Hiei's chest. She scanned us both as well as the surroundings, shrugging her shoulders.

"At least we are alone. Hana" our eyes locked in an instant as she offered me a ghost of a smile "thank you." Looking over at Hiei, I cocked an eyebrow at her inquiry "Is she yours?"

"No, she's with the fox." Glancing over at me Hiei smirked "Lately though I don't know how much." Rolling my eyes I groaned, least of my worries honestly. Draping a hand over me, Mukuro came closer, kissing me on the cheek, getting up after.

I for one just rolled to the side, letting Hiei also get up. All I wanted to do was get more sleep, getting out of bed wasn't an option if I had a say about it. But something told me I didn't. Using my powers was also not a valid option, not unless I wanted to crumble.

Pushing the covers off, I got dizzy the second I sat up straight "I don't think she can walk Hiei." Groaning, he came to me, pulling me over his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, put me down." Struggling only made me dizzier.

"Shut it, we need to go to the meeting room, everyone is" opening the door he stopped and I summoned all my strength to pull myself up and off of his shoulder. In the hallway, everyone was waiting, not really knowing what to do with themselves.

Steadying my body, pain shot up through me, from my toes to the top of my head. Holding onto Hiei for support I bent forward and hurled my guts out right there in front of the damn Demon World king and council, my friends and my love interest "Shit, sorry." Breaking the silence, Enki's laughter echoed down the halls.

Slapping his knees he tried to contain himself, but he just kept at it for a full minute "Oh boy, this is the second time you have this reaction when seeing me." More laughter followed and honestly I thought they all were on crack.

"I need to sit down so give me the short version."

Nodding, we all stepped away a bit from my brilliant performance on the floor, Enki still laughing away while Yusuke took over, for the first time being too serious "Relocation will restart, but both teams will attend, double the man power so there will be lots of travelling." He suddenly looked older, wiser as his eyes focused my face, no smile gracing his lips "We will try to limit it to weekends, but we can expect emergencies." Grabbing me by the arm, his grip hurt "You will not and I repeat will not be alone. We are all backing you up so fucking accept it." Pushing me, Hiei caught me before I met the floor, but Yusuke's eyes still tried to burn a hole through me "I would have punched you but I might kill you if I do."

"Yusuke, that is enough." Kurama became the centre of attention, Yusuke levelling him with a glare "We will deal with her inability to accept help ourselves." Cold deep forest green eyes turned to look at me "Am I getting through to you Hana?" I would have shoved my middle finger in his face, but I nodded instead "Good. Now let's get you home." He nodded at Hiei and the next thing I knew, I felt a hit at the back of my head, image darkening after.


	53. Afraid of me,afraid of you

**Kurama's POV:**

To say that Hana was furious upon waking up is an understatement. She still was not feeling well, thoughts swarming wildly in those wide eyes. She felt trapped, controlled, backed into a corner for everyone to see, however I understood her. In all honesty, as dangerous as the thought was, I truly believed she could not feel her life slipping away, that's how invested she was.

I had to back down and give her space, especially with a week of work ahead and planning for the annual summer office party. She did not want to see me either, going from hot and cold, to freezing all in one day.

Hiei also backed away, retreating after he alone submitted his memories and thoughts to her, perhaps he too wanted some time for himself. Kazuma wanted to remain at the temple, Hana in the end leaving with Keiko and Yusuke. When he called to provide me an update on Tuesday evening I honestly thought I would be sick. In just a few words Yusuke was afraid, angry and generally confused.

It was not that as if I did not believe him, I could not. Not until I made my way to the clinic Minoru Kamiya had opened. It was late, after closing ours, inside just him, Hana and Yusuke. Hearing her muffled screams broke something inside me.

Logically speaking she was doing exactly what needed to be done. Hana saw her own weakness, realised that pain inhibited her, clouded that hectic mind of hers more, thus not allowing her to use the healing abilities.

But this? This was her torturing herself. Yusuke was there to ensure nothing would go wrong, however all the power was in hers and Kamiya's hands and if one of the aforementioned failed then Yusuke with all his demon and spirit energy would be rendered useless. How she managed to convince them to partake in such savagery was beyond me, yet there they were, Yusuke watching, Kamiya cutting, Hana healing. I knew the events in Demon World took a toll on her, if not for Hiei, she wouldn't be alive.

And so every night she would push herself a bit more while Yusuke would curse and yell, all spiralling so fast and out of control that I did not even realize when Friday night came. Getting dressed for the office event felt false, a lot more than other tasks that required me smiling when I did not mean it. Between the days that went away and the weekend calling upon a new relocation in Mushyori city, I honestly least expected her on Friday night.

"What are you?" surprise became the very essence of my body as I could not even finish the question, words refusing to leave my tongue. Breath hitched in my chest, burning through me as my eyes could not leave her form. I have never seen her in a formal attire, the satin of her dress hugging her curves, tightening around her body in all the best damn right places. The makeup on her face subtle, made to draw attention to her deep eyes, rosy cheeks when a smile hit her face. The only spot of a true rich color was applied to her lips, a dark crimson drawing out desires from deep within my core. Braids created a loose bun on her head, shoulders bare in that strapless dress.

"I always keep my promises, Shuichi." The pause between her words and that name stung. What was this form of torture? Clearing my throat to buy some time, we both remained lodged in the same place. My body itched to close the distance, reclaiming her. Hana should have been mine, not on the opposite side of the camp as she was now.

"Make me understand please." Her head tilted slightly as I spoke, the light bouncing off whatever was applied on her cheeks "We are no longer friends." Shaking her head she confirmed it "We are most definitely not lovers anymore." Sadness hit her eyes with that subtle second head shake, my muscles tensing under the suit I was wearing "Then how come you decided to honour your promise?"

She took two steps, her eyes shifting from my face to my body, she was analysing me "A man like you looks good in such events with a woman by his side." A small hesitation came from her however she still gently took me by the arm urging me to walk but I could not budge "Besides, even if I am mad at you and everything happening, the love I feel for you can't be so easily replaced."

Lowering my face, I could barely contain the shame felt. Why? I knew there was absolutely no chance to get her back, not with all that was happening. Everything about her spoke those words to me. Why are you now saying you love me? How could you even?

"Hana" I barely pronounced her name in an attempt to pull myself back from inside my head and her attention to me "Please do not say such things just to cause more pain." With unexpected grace, she let me go stepping in front of me, close to my face, too close to not have a thousand more thoughts spring to life.

"Do you actually think I want to hurt you?" her glossy eyes spoke of more pain rising from within her, one I was responsible for, a pain she tried to set aside just to be present here "If you want me to go, tell me and I will turn and leave right now." I have never liked her ultimatums, this black and white form of thinking. But then again who even has time for grey areas anymore?

Turning my face to the side slightly since she was taller with those heals I focused on my next answer probably harder than I should have "No, I do not want you to go." I have not realised how I was not breathing properly until I needed to take a deep breath. My body was so tense some muscles were starting to hurt. Her on the other hand was still too close, all I needed to do was wrap my arms around her and she would be mine. All I needed to do was lean in a bit and claim her lips.

Glancing at her she waited to catch my eye "Then don't push me away please." Her hands reached the buttons on my suit undoing all of them with practised precision. The palm of her hands rested on my chest, heart ready to burst out of my rib cage. I did not have the power to stop her. I could not even dream of denying her and myself what happened next.

This woman who shunned her emotions on any given day was now in front of me, soul bare, easily falling apart, already broken by me and events that followed. However, just for a night, the focus shifted, us becoming the only important ones.

Her lips brushed mine in a tender kiss, too short to even realise when she managed to get the upper hand. A small distance was created, enough to see questions swimming in her gaze, enough to make me want more, a lot more. But I bit back the desire, suppressed it until I could have sworn it hurt. I do not know what she saw, but she pulled me closer for a second kiss, fingers tangling in my hair as a soft moan escaped her sweet lips when I decided I would take her breath away with my own two lips and tongue.

Deep inside my structure a trepidation began. Almost insignificant at first, barely noticeable. But as my tongue tasted hers, those bursts of feelings began to nudge at my soul. My arms held her so close I was afraid I would break her apart with my force, my soul breaking at the seams. Her breasts pressing against my chest made me want to just take her, turn around, go home and tear that dress off her with my teeth. But the pain hit me again, the raw emotions behind out display, past the tremble in our bodies. Stripping desire apart, the hurt shinned through, blinding all other senses, making us pull away from one another.

Touching my lips I was surprised we were both not a mess of smudge lipstick. Licking her lips her hands opened a small compact mirror taken out of her clutch bag. Her eyes were analysing the makeup, but the red rims forming around them made me wish I would have pushed her away. But wouldn't the outcome have been the same?

"Are you ready now?" thoughts shifted once more in my head as something dangerous lurked in Hana's eyes. Confidence cascaded off her and I could not understand where this was all coming from. Offering her my arm she gracefully took it, back held straight, chin up. Hana is not a confident girl when out of her element…unless she actually planned for all of this to happen. For me to break composure like this.

"How?" her brows lifted but she did not ask for any clarification for my question. High heels clicked on the pavement with every step taken but none of us made any inclination to stop and order a taxi to our destination.

"You care about me yes?" her eyes travelled to me awaiting for the confirmation to her question, answer she knew all too well. Placing my free hand over hears we continued our slow walk.

"You are well aware that I do." There was absolutely no reason to not tell her. Nodding her head reconfirmed her suspicions? Perhaps. She was fading from my grasp, shifting in ways she always does, making me question all that I knew about her behaviour.

"Are you ever going to hurt me again?" these questions directed without even a second thought felt like daggers digging deeper and deeper in my heart. Looking forward I decided my next answer was the best option.

"More than likely yes." Her pace did not waver and neither did mine, however I was fearing this night might be the last night I would get to see Hana. My heartbeat echoed in my ears like war drums threatening to cast out all other sounds. However when she spoke once more it rang so clear in my mind that an involuntary twitch made me tense.

"Good answer, at least you're not lying to me you bastard." Glancing my way "Or should I say bastards?" the look provided from my part told her not to push it further, to leave it to the fact that I accepted one ill intent and I would not be so kind when the next one would be directed my way. Yet something inside me laughed, an outrageous annoying loud laugh and that was when I was certain the side I have tried to leave behind, the me from the past took a liking towards her as well. How could I not? Hana just smiled, light hitting her eyes and for a second I wondered if Yoko managed to show himself if only for a fraction in some way.

"Is this part of your misfit program?" my hands let her go as I twirled her just so I could get a better look at her. A radiant smile greeted me once the pirouette was complete and I begged inside my head that this was not just a game she was playing, that I had not fallen into a permanent prank loop with her. Slapping my arm in a playful manner I felt like she would make me swoon at any given moment if she continued to watch me in that manner.

"No, no ill intentions here. If you need to name it then you can call it your shape up regime."

My heart took a tumble, jumping in my throat like a scared mouse. Hope, such a sinking feeling. Placing my hands in my pockets I tried my best not give away any animosity, but my chest hurt from the pounding, my vocal cords did not work properly as I felt a painful lump in my throat. She's playing, she's not giving me another chance.

"Do not toy with me."

Her smile remained stuck to her lips, a little too forced as her eyes widened. One second, two seconds and her chest expanded, hands trying to look relaxed next to her however I knew she was ready to let out her anger.

"Look" her speech was strained "don't." I blinked in confusion. Don't what? She must have seen it as all her attention was on me "Just don't."

"Don't what Hana?" it was driving us both insane, this annoyance tainting our judgement, creating scenarios that more than likely were not going to happen, were not even there, real. A heavy sigh broke out as she shook her head.

"How can you be so brilliant and yet so…so…" her hands clenched to fists as she tried her best to not call me stupid to my face but I honestly had the impression she wanted to strangle me with her bare hands if she could.

"Stupid?" her eyes flickered away from me as she stared down the empty street "I know I am. No smart man would have made the mistakes I did. No brilliant man would have hurt you." I wanted to do anything to ease the tightness growing wildly in my chest, suffocating but not ending me "Only a fool would dare let you go."

"That's unnecessarily cheesy." Yet she sniffed her nose and did not dare look back at me. Her hands wrapped around her naked arms as if she was cold, but the temperature did not call for a jacket since the heat emanated during the day worked its way out of the pavement late into the hour. She was being defensive "I'm not playing any games. I'm mad yes" her eyes travelled back to me "but that doesn't mean that under that anger my true feelings changed." I shuddered, breath leaving my chest as I took a step forward "To be honest, I don't even think I can call this being mad."

"What are you saying?" frustrations travelled through her showing on her face as clear as day. Her voice rose a few decibels when asking me and I quote "What do you fucking think genius?" suppressing a chuckle my hands left the depths of my pockets "It looks like you are ready to make a mistake and give me another chance."

"A mistake?" hunching forward the streets echoed with her laughter bouncing lively off the buildings "A mistake he said, oh lord." Straightening herself, one hand travelled to her waist as she cocked her hip to the side "I know you're damaged goods you don't need to tell me that, but from one broken person to another take my advice please. Get out of your head and breathe for a moment, offer yourself a chance."

No woman has ever loved me and was ready to forgive me apart from my mother. She was the only one who still smiled despite of who I was and how I acted. But a mother's love is different than the one Hana had offered me. She had no obligation to stay by my side, no true reasons being provided by my selfish soul. Yet regret entrapped my soul when tears streamed down her sweet face. Shame once again burned my checks so I looked away from her loving eyes, I could not. Looking up at the dark sky above us, my lungs struggled to function within parameters. Fright…I cannot.

"I will consider you words." Turning back to her a faint smile was forged just for her. One to provide her a modicum of comfort.

The following word leaving her mouth came out as a whisper and I hated that word in her mouth "Liar." With no warning her territory erupted engulfing me. More out of instinct both my hands were placed over my chest however the idea in itself was laughable at best, there was no possible way I could hide "Do you know what happens when we cause pain to ourselves?" the clicking of her high heels barely made any sound as she ventured closer causing me to take a step back "We rip apart our souls, raw new cuts shining through above the rest, fresh, pulsating, calling out, wailing with such pain as there is no dignity or escape in that suffering and the soul knows it." As she extended her hand out to my chest I jumped back as if she was ready to sink her teeth into me. I was exposed, no matter the lies my tongue would forge if it was causing pain to myself she would see it in a second carved into me.

"This time I am warning you, I do not appreciate being put in a corner."

Looking to the side she shook her head again, mocking me in a sense "Of course you don't." stepping to aside I gasped. Reflecting in a window engulfed in her territory I saw myself, my own soul. My right hand came over my mouth as my heart beat picked up. But if I could see myself why could I not see her? She appeared like a shadow roaming inside the territory, not an actual human being.

"Where is your soul Hana?" her head tilted to the side but she did not answer me "Why can I see myself?" desperation clawed at my vocal cords because my mind lacked the ability to comprehend what was actually happening, I had no explanation. The only thing I had was the image of a jagged edged soul, it looked disgusting, so torn and twisted.

"Don't worry, since I am the possessor of the territory I can chose to hide myself since it's my place to control." A small light started shinning from within her, faded and so little I had to strain to keep focus. Slowly, like a scared animal, her soul revealed and my eyes stung. Deep scars with dark jagged edges frowned at me, some so close to the core of her dim flame. All of her smiles and jokes were a mask, I had known this, but I had never imagined it ran so deep "Not so different no? Just that I had a lot less years than you to earn my badges."

"But you have…" I chocked on my own words, squeezing my eyes shut as I took a small breath in "healed no?"

"Yes." her answer came fast and just as relentless as she was. Shameless and bare in front of me and I in front of her. Rubbing at my eyes with the back of my right hand my vision returned blurry "It's alright, it was my choice to spend time dwelling on what was, so pain resurfaced, broke free if you will, plus the majority of the scars and hurt were already there. Add some more this week."

Calling back her territory was done slowly but once it was gone I ran to her, pulling her body in my arms. Tonight, it's all I could allow, but for one night I needed to heal her and myself, to keep her close. Even if it was a lie, even if I just knew this was not real and could never be. No matter how many chances she was willing to feed me I would always be famished for something else.

Hushing me, she trembled against my force, grip barely holding on, such gentleness that I needed to protect. However since I was not willing to forgive myself, how could I save her "Kurama" looked at her lovely face, the mask I always held, the one forged off of countless years of experience and lessons learned, stared back at her "this is not just for tonight."

"Your expectations in me exceed my capabilities." No, she did not believe that. Those eyes held mine, she knew things I myself wasn't yet clear on, I myself still hid "We still have not talked about it Hana and there are so many things to say." Cupping my cheeks, her lips found mine again "Please, there is so much of me that" words felt hot on my tongue, heavy, holding the pain of centuries.

"Is it ok with you if I stay right here? Are you going to accept me holding you from time to time?"

Searching her face for answers I responded with a question of my own "Are you willing to also do those things? Will you let me save you?" this darkness I did not recognise, this raw pain surfacing beyond her light, that distrust cutting through me "Let me be the one Hana."

A sad smile curved her lips, eyes lowering, long dark lashes casting shadows on her face "Come, people are waiting for you." placing my hands around her waist, stopping her mid action brought her more grief. Looking up at me, she pulled so close, whispering against my trembling lips "You do not define me, I can do this without you."

"So can I." words travelled through my teeth, yet she did not back down.

"But I don't want to, I am tired of this loneliness tearing through my soul even if I am with friends. I'm not strong, I'm not wise but I am stubborn and unexpected and so are you." placing open palms on my chest, my hands clenched the fabric of her dress "I don't care what name you carry, or how much blood paints your skin, as long as you continue to look at me like that, we will be alright." As my lips crashed on top of her, she gasped as I kissed her until we were both out of breath and famished for one another.

"I will stop taking steps backwards."

"I'll come to you." you'd better Hana, because if one of us breaks one more time, I do not know how we can recover anymore.

"Do you wish you skip the event?" cheeky Hana, all she wanted was just me and the event. Forgive and not forget? One more small innocent game? As long as you offer me that smile, that radiant smile, I will control my thirst for you one more night.

"No, tonight we dance."


	54. Hello from the other side

On Saturday morning, a pissed off Yusuke with a serious case of bed hair loudly slurped from a big cup of coffee I bought for him, mumbling swears under his breath as we both drove to Mushiyori city "I can't believe you woke me up at stupid o'clock when the relocation is at two in the afternoon." The dashboard indicated half past six in the morning, granting me just a couple of hour of sleep and even so I didn't have a rotten of a mood as fussy boy to my right.

"Mom has been calling nonstop, practically begged for me to agree to this meeting." Wide eyes took me in as his lips sealed shut for once "I could have saved you the trouble and asked you to take the train but I really don't feel like doing this alone." Admitting that much stung, grip on the steering wheel tightening, but my family would be the last straw. If I didn't have someone near me I might burst at the most inopportune moment. Not even I knew what could set me off, what could become the last straw.

"Still not on talking terms with Kurama?" his tone was calm, but he couldn't sit in the same position for more than a few minutes.

"We're good, not there all the way, but good." Taking his cup, he protested when I took a sip "Oh shut it, you've been grouchy all week. What's with all the protest?" taking his cup back, he slid on the chair until his knees touched the dashboard. Getting him to wear a seatbelt was an impossible task.

"I can't believe you're seriously asking me this." Glancing his way, even if he looked cute slouched that way in the chair, something dangerous burned in his eyes "How can you be ok?" me speaking his name had little effect "I had to watch you cry and scream all week, there are upgraded fucking tentacle babies, my friends are fighting each other and I" a huff left his chest "I can't do anything to help." The last part was spoken slowly, a small admission on his side.

Extending my hand, I ruffled his already messy hair, stopping only when he swatted my hand away twice and threatened to actually bite "You are already helping so don't turn into an idiot now." The tone of my voice dropped "I really need you, even if I don't say it, but I couldn't have pulled through this week without you. Without someone yelling at me to grow a pair, to push through the pain and heal." Glancing at him I smiled "I still need you Yusuke."

"I'm here." A strong hand gripped my shoulder, smile spreading wide "But you owe me breakfast." Laughter bubbled in my stomach, eyes taking the road before us once more. I don't know how I would have taken a lot of things without having him near me.

And to be honest, the early morning was no exception. Once we reached the address mom sent in a text, brows drew together as I read the name out loud, one belonging to a prestigious law firm. Going up in the elevator, I was nervous for different reasons since I didn't know what to expect. Being redirected inside an office, I refused the drinks offered as I stared at my mom and a lawyer sitting across from me.

"Should I be worried?" the lawyer provided me a small smile, eyes travelling to look at Yusuke "He is my lawyer, a different branch." They both shared equally confused looks and I tried not to crack up.

"Yeah, the ass whopping branch, can we get this over with so I can go have breakfast?" seeing how neither of us seemed to have the necessary patience for pleasantries, mom took the scene.

"I know this must look bad Hana, however it's with the best intentions I can promise that." taking a stack of papers from the lawyer she slid them across the table "We have found a loophole in my mother's will, well actually my grandmother's. In short, all assets that were in her name cannot be added to a man's name, they will always belong in the family, direct, not added, not even by marriage."

I looked at the papers with a blank stare, not really processing "So you mean she gets her home back?" thankfully Yusuke put in words what my own mouth couldn't mutter.

"Precisely and if her father tries anything else, there will be repercussions."

Looking back at her soft smile didn't make me feel better "This does" I chocked on my own words "this can't erase" Yusuke's hand touched my shoulder for the second time that day, keeping me grounded. He knew best what a dysfunctional family was like.

"What she's trying to say is that one good act can't erase all the years of abuse she had to endure. It also doesn't erase the fact that I will personally knock his teeth in when I get a chance." He got up when mom tried to speak, the lawyer sitting back in his chair "You didn't see her after, you don't know, fuck not even I know everything but that is not normal."

I have never seen my mother look away ashamed until that day, until Yusuke cut the air with his bare hand, yelling at her, shoving in her face facts, painting for her an ugly picture, as ugly as the truth way about my family. There was no elephant in the room, Yusuke talked about everything, delivering a speech worthy of a king, me staring at him in awe "I know but there is nothing I can do to amend what has already been done, I can only hope the future will be better." Another first right there, mom taking about the future.

It was the lawyer's turn to talk, sounds dimming around me as he explained my mom was also filing for a divorce. Honestly I didn't know what sort of reaction she expected from me. I didn't know when my hands picked up the pen and signed the contract for the apartment, I just sat there, words clashing around me in incoherent sentences.

"Mom" I slowly got up "thank you, really, but you must understand it's safer for you to stay away from me." A gasp fell from her lips, tears swimming in my eyes "There is a lot going on, a lot that could hurt you just by being associated with me."

"Hana dear, talk to me." Raising my hand she quieted down.

"If somehow, someday all will be ok, I will call you, see how the single life is treating you. I don't expect you to understand, I am having a hard time trying to grasp everything, but trust me. The more you try to get close to me the more your life will be in danger." Glancing at Yusuke I urged him to get up, both leaving. I heard my mom sob away but I didn't look back. This was for the best, she had to stay away, not like she didn't know how to do that.

Yusuke didn't press the subject over breakfast and for that I was grateful. He ate to his heart's content, I barely touched mine. A divorce? Now? What about when I was little and just developing my personality? That's when she fucking should have gotten a divorce, not when her daughter is an adult. She probably didn't want to take care of a kid, wouldn't that fuck up her glamorous life style.

"You want to talk about it?" shaking my head I refused completely. This was insane, this was stupid.

"Come on, we need to get to the meeting point soon." Glancing at him after paying that intense stare wouldn't let me be "Stop it, I am too mad to talk about it now." Mad, hurt, annoyed all those things clashed inside me and if I opened my mouth I might spit out more than I intended initially.

Still Yusuke let me be, family affairs were after all a delicate matter, but we had the first relocation since the restart of the programme and that required all of out attention.

Arriving at the location took us a bit longer than expected due to traffic however we still made it in time since we were already in town. Kido, Yanagisawa and Kaito were already there as per the agreement, all physics in one place for all relocations, Yusuke being our brute force.

Standing in front of the opening portal felt natural, as if I had done this a thousand times before, as if I knew exactly what needed to be done. Once it reached the full expansion, we waited as per usual for the relocation to step out alongside a couple of the boys who would generally accompany the relocations.

Taking a deep breath in, I tried to clear my mind of recent events and just focus on the task at hand. A soft murmur travelled to us from inside the tunnel meaning they were close to reaching Human World.

The next thing I knew, pain burned inside my chest, all happening in an instant. From inside the portal a former SDF member emerged, weapon directed at me "Darkness said hello Light." I couldn't scream, my hands going numb as I fell to my knees, Yusuke yelling close to me. It felt like I forgot to breathe, it's like I didn't know how, despite the growing pain in my chest.

Kido slid next to me, Yanagisawa and Kaito backing away as the SDF closed down the portal, a fight breaking out before me, Yusuke's speed making me dizzy. Clutching my chest, I fell forward in Kido's arms "Hana, Hana, look at me." I knew, I hated that I knew what was happening.

"No." pushing him away I stared around me with wide eyes, territory blooming as I stared at my chest "No, no, no." taking my shirt off, the bruise like mark was already spreading as I clawed at my skin. Kido took hold of my hands, wide eyes filled with fear since he knew, he understood.

Getting up, I was knocked off my feet as Yusuke's spirit gun created an energy surge through the air. The SDF took a stance, one of them communicating via compact mirror with Spirit World "Ayame go quickly, Hana has been hit." Spirit World? How could they help? How could anyone?

"Hana, try to breath normally." I didn't even realised I was hyperventilating until Kaito told me, vision blurring him out as tears once again threatened to spill.

"Don't" my chest expanded in rapid motions eyes locking down on Yusuke who was running over to us "I don't want to die." His hands grabbed my arms, eyes lowering to the expanding bruise on my chest "Yusuke please, DON'T LET ME DIE!" Cradling me at his chest made it harder to breath, agitation making my chest hurt, my head fuzzy.

"You won't die, no one is dying you hear me?" I pushed him away as well, trying to focus on attracting the thing inside me, but it was moving too fast, way faster than it would have at a demon. Taking my phone out, I dialled one number before it was too late, while Yusuke was bickering with everyone and no one, just letting out some steam.

"Kurama?" I could feel he picked up the phone with a smile, but he quickly realised something was off by my hectic breathing. Kido held the phone to my ear as I kept trying to call the monster inside me back using both hands "I don't have much time so please listen."

"What is going on Hana? Why is Yusuke yelling?" I could feel the agitation in his voice, something giving out inside of him.

He waited for my response, tears biting at my eyes, chocked words barely coming out "I'm so sorry." Covering my mouth I tried to suppress a scream "I got hit." Grabbing the phone from my hand, Yusuke closed the call not even looking to see who I was talking to.

"Look at me stupid, concentrate. How fast…" he didn't need to finish the question, the bruising on my chest, dark veins attested to how fast it was spreading.

Taking a deep breath in, I ignored my phone ringing "You need to kill me." Getting up on my feet, I took him by the hand, shaping it in his famous spirit gun "If you don't this thing will shatter my soul." He knew I would cease to exist, that there was no possible way I could be brought back after that "Please."

Glossy eyes took me in as he shook his head "I can't kill you Hana, how do I even know that will work?" taking his hand away from my grip he gritted his teeth, muscles in his jaw tensing "Fuck!"

"Don't you get it, I can't. I can't help myself at this rate." From behind two arms wrapped around me, a territory other than my own now hectic one engulfing us. Turning, Kaito was pale as a ghost, panic set in his dark eyes.

"No one can kill you inside my territory, no one is dying today." His hands shook as he let me go, taking out his phone, typing something "I need you to trust me, can you do that." I shook my head taking a step back, Yanagisawa grabbing my arm before I stumbled "Regardless, I won't let you die." Pushing the phone close to my face he demanded for me say the word written on it, but my lips were sealed shut "Damn it Hana let me save you. Say the damn word."

Swallowing hard my eyes focused on the text "Hope." It felt like I was struck once more, but this time from the inside as my soul was not my own anymore.


	55. Who's in control?

**Kurama's POV:**

Through the extent of this life and depriving myself of certain things, otherwise normal to any individual, I learned that regret carries a different weight, however what I did not account for despite the foreshadowing, was how all of it would crash on top of me with just one single phone call. The words sounded foreign to my ears, all that registered was the panic in her breath, her goodbye towards me leaving her lips.

Staring at the kitchen floor in my parent's house thoughts erupted, actions, words, feelings all came down on me, knees almost buckling. I had to regain my balance by leaning against the counter, head in my hands as I forced everything back. Ito's words burned through me, screaming louder and louder, how weaker beings couldn't handle the phenomena, would perish faster. Hana was one of those weak creatures, she was a human, despite her powers and potential she couldn't deal with it.

It felt as if too much time was wasted from the moment Hana called until I arrived. Everything in between blurred, the hurried excuse provided to my family as I bolted outside, the phone call to Kazuma asking for him to lend his powers, all those moments were pushed back as their location came in view "Hey man I don't know the exact spot so we need to go on foot."

As soon as my feet touched the forest ground, I sprinted, nose picking up their trail, each scent used to lead me closer to her. Kazuma called out so I would wait for him. I could not, not when every second counted.

I thought I had time, I honestly, foolishly and wholeheartedly believe she would still be there, grin spread across her lips, eyes filled with mischief, despite knowing her life was short and fragile, I still wanted her to be there, with me. She pushed through walls and convictions grounding me, ripping them apart with a light touch. Hana did not give up on me and I sure as Hell will not give up on her.

**Time**.

Oh how wrong I was.

How selfish even.

**I was out of it,** deprived of each second that I now tried to hold on to.

Thankfully Yusuke wore a bit more body spray than necessary, that scent alone guiding me as I continued to run through the forest, branches stepping out of my path, not even daring to touch my skin. Leaves stopped moving, the wind ceasing to whisper as a shadow above, drew my attention, halting my search as I peered through the branches discerning Ayame hovering just above the tree line, waiting.

Suppressing the urge to cast her from the sky, I ran faster, I had to be close. I refused, could not focus on why she was there, did not want to believe she was actually waiting, witnessing the death of…no, ANYTHING but that. If her soul would cease to exist, there would be nothing left for her to take to Spirit World. She would just die, be nothing, leaving behind an empty body.

Entering the clearing they were in I felt as if my brain short circuited as I was trying to understand what I was seeing. I could not inhale, nor exhale.

Taking slow steps, passing what was left of a former SDF member gone rogue, Yusuke's arms stopped me from proceeding. I did not realise I had yelled out her name until it echoed through the forest, Yusuke forcing me back "Not now Kurama."

Hana, my Hana laid on the ground surrounded Kaito, her? No, Yanagisawa as they were working on something my eyes could not see, the only logic being that there was a territory in the works, or several by the looks of it, however I could not discern anything until I myself walked inside of it. Kido was holding her lifeless body, him also working in a sense, the trio being in way over their heads. Scratches married her chest as she more than likely clawed at her skin in her panicked state.

"Let go of me Yusuke." His grip tightened as I made an attempt to set myself free, wild eyes moving past me as Kazuma also managed to catch up "Now. I will not say it again." The tightness in his jaw spoke to me, hesitation clouding dark eyes for a moment, as my voice barely broke above a few decibels.

"No, you need to let them work, there's nothing you can do to help." Letting me go, the tension in his body delivered a clear message, he would fight if I made one move to trigger it. Time stopped. I stopped, wide eyes watching everything and yet focusing on emptiness, on my own shattering soul "You need to let them work ok?" he was speaking to me as if I were a child he could barely handle, one that cried up until that moment and he feared another outburst.

"Move." The moment my hand reached behind my head, Yusuke's energy flared, static filling the air as power surged, biting at my skin, threatening to feed the monster inside my veins. Feeling the trepidation under my skin, the whip cracking against the ground fuelled me, Yusuke's eyes focusing on nothing but me, challenge accepted the moment we stepped in this dance.

Kazuma came in our peripheral vision, trying to diffuse the tension in the heavy air, offer a modicum of comfort. Yusuke cut through nothingness with his empty hand, still trying, still hoping "Chill your ass or you'll make it worse. You need to believe they can help, you're not the only one hurting ok? She asked me to kill her." He pounded at his chest trying his utmost to make a point, to show me his suffering, however he spoke too much.

An involuntary twitch surged through me, fangs exposed as a growl left my throat. Throwing my head back I swore something snapped inside of my body as Yoko made a full appearance.

Kazuma shrieked like a banshee once I plunged at Yusuke, vines circling around his right wrist. With a pull, I managed to set him off balance, fist interacting with this jaw. Cursing, he spit to the side, aura visible as he retaliated, a fight blooming before startled eyes.

Fear filled the air, startled heartbeats freezing the SDF in place as all they could do was sit and watch. Casting Kazuma to the side since he tried to intervene gave Yusuke a window of opportunity to hit me repeatedly, managing to send me down on one knee "Had enough fox boy?" a startled gasp left his lips as the earth beneath his legs broke, plants wield solely by me bore sharp fangs ready to devour his body until there was nothing left.

Getting up a low chuckle reverberated through my stomach, tongue licking the blood off my lips "I would advise you not to move unless you want your flesh peeled off your bones." This adrenaline heated my limbs, freeing my spirit, reminding me of old dynasties and vast lands unravelling before my eyes.

"Are you crazy?" as the plants leaned in, Yusuke ceased all movement, feral eyes still glaring as I slowly edged towards him.

"Perhaps, or maybe this is who I've always been." Spirit energy made the hair on my arms prick, Spirit Gun charging ready to deal with whatever consequences after "You are still young and so naive." A small tug at my arm made me turn ready to attack, a slap moulding perfectly against my cheek, fawn like eyes staring at me "Hana?" my eyes flickered to the same scene unfolding, only this time Yanagisawa was not there.

"No, but I know exactly how she feels." He had been crying, the weight of Hana's memories and raw emotions still swimming in his eyes "And this is not helping, you are not helping. She needs you to think." perspiration coated his face, the task tremendous for unpolished powers such as his.

Ice filled my veins as everything inside me subsided with one short nod, limbs returning to a familiar length, scarlet bangs hiding tired eyes "Can you show me what you see?" Yanagisawa looked back, shivering despite the warm weather, submissive pose answering everything for me, he could not, he was barely keeping his eyes opened. Kaito looked to be in the same position by how his chest expanded "What is the taboo word?"

"Hope." I scoffed, how redundant that was. Turning to Yusuke, he was still glaring at me, despite the threat not being there anymore.

"I need to speak with Yomi, do you have the phone on you?" showing me the middle finger his steps took him near Hana's bag, throwing my way the desired object. Brows furrowed as Yanagisawa went back, reclaiming his previous position. Wheels started working, connections firing up inside my head. Heading to Hana's backpack, Yusuke stiffened as I approached to check its content "I am alright, there is no need to worry."

"Right." Producing from his pocket a packet of cigarettes, he light one up, exhaling more out of exasperation "And if we lose her what, we lose you both is that it?" keeping my eyes lowered, I could not look at him right at that moment for the anger inside my gut still bubbled, threatening to spill "If you weren't such a coward and faced me properly I would have made sure to beat some sense into you."

Lifting, I stood in from of him, inhaling the fumes raising from his cigarette "If you must, do it now, however I need to" his punch knocked me backwards, rearranging all thoughts previously formed. He rotated his hand from the wrist a couple of times, grinning at me.

"Damn that felt good! Now you can think." Cupping my jaw, I was thankful it was still in place, despite the aching pain I felt. Groaning I set my attention back to the backpack, spilling its content onto the ground. One syringe appeared in the clutter of objects, question was, who needed it the most?

Entering Kaito's territory, I breathed in through my nose, sitting on top of fresh grass, not looking at Hana for I could not bare to see that lifeless expression "Walk me through it, you first Kaito. I need to know exactly what you are trying to do." I kept my expression trained on him as information was provided.

Kaito's territory was built this time with one purpose, for that thing to not kill Hana and thankfully from what he was telling me, it fell in a sort of catatonic state, however that also made it more rigid, harder to extract. Yanagisawa was performing the exact task Hana would, however his powers were not as developed. Kido was for all intents and purposes trying to cast a shadow on her soul, slowly but surely making that creature focus more on Yanagisawa.

"Yana, I will inject you with this, you are the primary one here. Kaito, Kido I will do my best to secure more." It was settled, plan easily enough accepted "Also Yana, do not focus on healing, but removing the creature, the healing act takes too much time and power." Something told me he also understood, however he worked on Hana's memories of this thing, he was just mirroring actions previously performed by her.

As soon as Yanagisawa had more to go on, I dialled for Yomi, which took a while to have the call direct to him "Kurama, what a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure?" pleasantries made me sick to the stomach, especially in such dire times.

"I am going to send someone over to retrieve some serum from you." after a brief description of the situation he concluded rather coldly.

"The relocation was from Gandara, alongside the escort party and by now there is no word on their whereabouts. Opening a portal to save Hana could be dangerous." I thought I did not hear him correctly "Why would I risk so much to save a human girl Kurama, why attract unwanted attention?"

"What are you truly telling me Yomi?" I felt my mind slipping as his words followed.

"You took my light all those years ago and while I don't hold a grudge anymore what if this time I took your light?" of all the times life could come back and bite, this one came with a roaring vengeance "Alas, she does not need to suffer, you're lucky I like her, but I did want you to know I could have taken from you something precious." Inside the walls of my mind dark images flashed, cruel acts involving his child, him.

"Yomi." I needn't say more, my tone sufficed, threat clear. If he took anything from me I would personally act, there will not be an intermediary this time around, no "Prepare everything." Closing the call I turned to Yusuke who sat a few feet away. He would go, he would take on this task.

Yelling at the SDF to snap out of it, he left as soon as the portal was big enough to allow him entrance. It was a waiting game, him running fast enough to Gandara, retrieving said items and returning before one of the physics fell unconscious.

It was in those moments I allowed myself to look at her, to truly look at the girl who stood there lifeless, breathless, the energy of the moment slithering inside of me, carving away at wounds. Where there used to be hope, there was not despair. Where there used to be happiness, there was only dread. I wanted to reach out, I truly did, yet I needed to keep them awake.

I needed them alert so I spoke of every possible thing that would still come to mind and when my tongue failed me, Kazuma finally gathered the courage to step next to me and talk on my behalf. At least I thought it was courage, however he was not doing it for me. Something about how I acted, about what he saw did not sit right with him, however those would be discussions held at another time.

Once Yusuke returned, it was as if we could all breathe once more, powers renewed even if by just a drop. Yanagisawa took in account my advice, working just on removing that creature from Hana's soul. He was still crying, all throughout the ordeal, everything weighting on his shoulder as if he couldn't handle it, silent screams making him tremble, having to compose a second later as to not harm the soul he was trying to save.

Then the pull came, Kido's shadow encompassed the fragile sphere, protecting its fragility. Yanagisawa fell back, blacking out a few moments later as that creature just hovered, stuck in its catatonic state inside Kaito's territory all of us staring at it.

Pushing his glasses up with a trembling hand, Kaito exhaled loudly "At least it's not exploding in our faces." Nodding over at Kido, the shadow drew back allowing for one last push of power, as Hana's soul was returned inside her body, everything around us returning to normal.

Hana's eyes shot open, her standing abruptly, tripping against Kido. Picking herself up, sharp nails dug inside tender skin despite her territory erupting, despite her eyes telling her it was gone. Panic gripped her lungs, eventually spilling, voice breaking as a scream echoed.

Slowly approaching, raw pain drowned her eyes, tears relentlessly flowing as she kept digging inside her flesh, blood painting her nails "Please" extending my hand out to her "don't do that." Hana looked at me like a deer in the headlights, shaking like a leaf, eyes locked with mine "Here, take my hand." She did not, not retreating, yet not sure of what do to either.

But she allowed me to get near, take her hands so she would stop scratching at her chest, pull her to me where she broke down in muffled cries and screams.

I will kill this thing.

I will destroy it entirely.

* * *

It took us a few good hours to bring everyone back to some sense of normality, for Yanagisawa to wake up, Kaito and Kido to regain some energy, the SDF to get answers on the relocation and what happened and for Hana to stabilise, although that might have been too strong of a word.

We all crammed up in the first café that came in sight, tired eyes lost in the drinks before us. Hana watched a hot chocolate swirl in her cup before reaching out for the whip cream, dumping some in the cup. After a few seconds she threw her head back and downed an entire tube, leaving us speechless.

"What?" using the back of her hand to wipe away at her mouth, she all but reached for another one available at another table, if I had not stopped her.

"Hana? Are you somewhat alright?" she shook her head, arms reaching to her zipper. She had refused to heal the scratch marks, but at least we managed to convince her to wear a hoodie "Not that I was expecting it however can you concentrate long enough to hear my plan? I intend to be brief." All eyes rolled to me, the silence between us even more evident.

"Sure Kurama, I can listen. Anything to kill this fucker." That glare was not intended at me, but I felt her, I understood. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze I finally turned my attention to everyone.

"Alright, listen to me and listen well, this is what we are going to do if we want to survive until the tournament because I believe that will determine everything." It had to be, up until now whoever is behind this managed to take us by surprise, but I have had it. Enough is enough, Hana was the last straw I could withstand.

The tournament would bring everyone together, Enki not wishing to leave things to chance. That's when the two teams would join in order to run a check against every demon wishing to participate in the tournament. Yanagisawa, Kaito and Kido would need to go through the training of their lives if they wish to keep up and endure everything. Hana would be the "bait" her light seeking and attracting those monstrosities.

We would move everyone from the temple and grounds as that location is known. This is how we fight, by being smart. This thing has at its disposal one more rouge SDF member to open portals to Human World.

We will fight this, we will end up on top, together.

The Darkness will step out into the light.


	56. The naked truth

**Kurama's POV:**

Getting Hana to stop was practically an impossible feat. She insisted on driving back and although everyone was hesitant about me joining her, they did allow it. In a sense I wished I was not alone near her in the passenger seat as she drove like a complete maniac. There were enough unhinged emotions bubbling inside of me trying to reach the surface, having something top them would only result in a disaster.

Once we reached the temple forest roads there was no stopping her as I tried to hold on to whatever I could find "Perhaps you might want to consider slowing down Hana." my head hit the car ceiling as we went over a bump, however that did not hinder her in the slightest.

She did not look at me, instead switching gears as if she was in a Nascar race and she was fighting to win the first place "No Kurama, I'm not stopping and I'm not slowing down." I was surprised the steering wheel did not detach itself from its place as Hana kept a firm grip on it, pulling on it, taking turns without thinking of the consequences that could follow from such reckless driving. How the police did not stop her was beyond me, she got lucky none were around. However I knew this was her venting, her going all out in an attempt to calm down the turmoil inside her shattering core.

Thankfully there were no accidents by the time we reached the temple, parking close to the stairs as a cloud of dust rose around the car. There was no stopping her, no words that could quench the hurt unfolding as she slammed the door to the truck, not even waiting for me to get out. Generally she would have a hard time going up the stairs, stopping on the way to catch her breath, yet this time around she tackled them without any issues, reaching the top in record time.

She ignored Hiei's persistent stare, not even looking his way as she rushed inside, doors slamming as she hid inside her room, clatter of objects soon reaching our ears as I was left explaining what went on to Yukina, Jin and the aforementioned.

"I'll go brighten her day up." Jin beamed at me, however I knew the idea was not a good one, as well intended as it was. In a few moments he was already in her room without even knocking, assuring her all would be well, that she had us by her side and I held my breath slowly approaching what would soon be Hana bursting at the seams.

"Get out." She tried her best to not raise her voice, not lash out, adding a "please" somewhere in the mix, voice low, dangerously dim. As I arrived in the doorway, Hana shinned away when Jin tried to touch her "Don't." it was her last warning, last attempt to hold it together.

"Come on Hana dear." Jin's words fell on deaf ears, that much was clear.

Through dark bangs a dangerous glare shinned, one that could freeze anyone in place "Haven't you had enough?" that took him by surprise, ears lowering, morphing into fiery thick locks "Aren't you tired of the chaos I have brought in your life?" she jumped him, fists banging against his chest, hitting him relentlessly, however he did not budge "Ever since you met me, came here, all went to Hell. You could have lost your life, you could have ceased to exist."

Catching her fists, her head shot up to look at him still flashing her way that toothy grin "Truth be told little one, I sure am happy I met ya." She wanted for someone to blame her, fuel her rage, not extinguish it, not sugar coat it, yet all her reasons where of the wrong kind. Blinking rapidly she removed her hands, eyes locking with mine, however there was no exchange of words. I knew she wanted to run, but removing herself from under our protection was not going to happen.

Taking a few steps back, she picked up a bag in which Hana hastily stuffed some belongings, running past me and Jin. With a heavy sign I tried to calm down the loudest parts of me, summoning patience for what was to come. She was too fragile to stand on her own but she was adamant on making it hard for the rest to be around her too.

Following her down the stairs I was honestly surprised she did not tumble all the way down. I caught up to her while she was strapping in the back of her truck the bag "Hana, please wait." Tugging at the straps to ensure nothing will fall off she jumped in the driver's seat, starting the car.

That was the moment when I knew the space I was trying to provide her with was not helping. Running to the window, I banged my fist against it "Reconsider Hana, you cannot be alone right now." Showing me the middle finger, she pushed the pedal, car leaving.

There was no other choice, I ran after it, jumping in the back of her truck, holding on for dear life as to not fall over "Stop this damn car Hana, do not make me stop it for you." lowering the window, she yelled at me.

"Are you fucking insane? Get off before you hurt yourself."

"Not until you stop this truck." her attempt to steer to the left did not work as my grip tightened as much as my stubbornness did.

"I will not ask again." as if the mirrors were not enough, she hung out the window, hair blowing in the wind, just so she could glare at me.

"Of all the headstrong foxes I could end up with." Hitting the breaks, I fell back and just sat there until she came in sight, one leg draped over the edge of the truck, one resting on her bag, all the time wondering if I was indeed insane or not.

"Now can I get in? Where are you even planning on going to?"

Once she mentioned she was going home, something inside her soul calmed down, at least enough in order to let me get in the car with her. Once back on the road, she drove more responsibly, telling me about her mother and the encounter they had. Contrary to how I envisioned it, she was actually alright with how things played out, especially that she had a few hours to process the events. A divorce was what she thought best for all parties, ever since she was but a child.

Once in the city we stopped for some shopping, which I allowed, letting her buy whatever her heart desired and apparently a lot of vodka was one of those things.

Turning the key in the door, she hesitated, hands shaping to tight fists, no doubt the image before her eyes being that of her father. Placing a gentle hand on her lower back, Hana snapped out of it, pushing the door open.

"Hana, you truly need to stop for a second." Pouring me a glass of vodka, she topped it off with orange juice.

"Why?" wild eyes pinned me in place as she took a swing directly from the bottle, after that pouring a glass for herself as well "How can I stop? I don't know how to do that Kurama."

Ignoring the glass for the time being, I placed it on the small living room table, standing close to her as she opened the window and light up a cigarette "Hana, you almost died today." Nodding, she bit at her thumb, cigarette trembling in her hand "You still haven't processed that." leaning against the wall I waited for her to crumble.

"I will." Exhaling softly, the space between us filled with smoke "I promise I will once this is all over." Pushing it, I added the element of time, that despite what and how she wanted to handle it, there were still a few months to go until the tournament and by then who knew exactly how much my Hana would last "Look, I don't need this right now." Pushing the glass to her lips, she frowned slightly "You know what I want?"

"Tell me." I was willing to give her as much as I could if that ensured she would see reason.

"Yoko Kurama, that's what I want right now." Fuck reason, fuck it hard. Not amused, that is was the exact feeling, however she was not joking one bit. Sheer determination shined in those wide eyes of hers "I want to stand face to face with that side of you out of my own accord."

Crossing my hands over my chest, I shook my head "And I am guessing my accord does not matter?"

"Damn right." She put out the cigarette with force, ash flicking on the window sill, being carried out by the wind.

I had no idea what she wished to accomplish, however I indulged her, after all I was the one who pushed Yoko onto her, it was time for this discussion to take place, despite it not being the most appropriate time I could think of. Then again when was the last time I made a wise decision involving her? Honestly, I could not remember the last moment I ended up on top.

Perhaps it is for the best, a more straight forward side of me facing her ruthless nature. Predator versus a witty vixen. So I stood there, facing Hana as Yoko, smirking at her, how she truly looked at me, eyes covering everything from my head to my toes.

"What would you like to know?" she took another swing from her glass, words failing to produce out of her mouth "I know you have seen footage from Spirit World, so I am guessing Dark Tournament, before and after that even. Botan is not very good at hiding just so you know." raising my brows I waited.

Scoffing, she smiled, however it was not her true smile, it was something bitter, something resulted from what she saw "I have, not like that hinders you. I've also seen your soul, healed it more than once, so what is there left to see then?" that wiped the smug look straight off my face.

"Then why wish to see me like this?" at that precise moment, she was not looking at me, but somewhere else, beyond my physical appearance and if she was playing a game, I did not have the necessary mood, not after the day I had, not after almost losing her.

"Because I wanted to know how I would react seeing you like this." touching her chest she shook her head "Unfortunately there isn't much, you are still a stranger." Then suddenly just like that she was back "Get undressed."

"Are you mad, how can my body serve any purpose in this discussion?" She almost burst out laughing seeing my reaction, how I tensed, not wishing to give in.

"I'm not joking, strip, all the way. That or get out and leave me alone, for good. I'm not fucking messing around fox." Barring my teeth did little to discourage her as she waited, sitting on the window sill with a freshly light cigarette. I could not be the one to hinder her further, so I finally indulged her, stripping off the clothes covering my body.

"If you wanted to see me naked, I am certain there are more fun ways to go about it." That made her smirk, eyes falling to my most private parts. Covering up with my hands, it was then when I truly felt naked, not in the actual sense even if I was, but I was exposed, bare in front of Hana.

Smoking only half a cigarette, she put it out, drawing the curtains, ensuring to prying eyes could see inside her apartment. Slowly she circled me "You must have been a big deal, a true hit by just your looks alone." lifting her chin, her head tilted slightly to the side "A true ruler."

"This is not how I always looked like Hana." following her with my eyes, pale fingers brushed a hand through silver strands. Urging me to lower myself, I refused "What is it what you want?" she was not going to take no for an answer, hand reaching to pull my ear, a motion so short which in the end brought me to where she wanted. Words died on my tongue as she pressed her lips against mine, this time the action coming willingly. There was nothing forced about it and I knew not how to react.

"I want all of you stranger." kissing me once more, I felt myself giving in to her "I want you." Backing in to the couch since I needed a clear mind, I took a forced seat, crossing one leg over the other, before my attention fell on a small decorative pillow.

"You do not need this anymore do you?" covering myself with the pillow, Hana rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, sure, rub your dick over my stuff, why not." yet she laughed, not at me or the situation, but at her choice of words.

Taking the glass I was initially offered I sniffed it before drinking "Or I could just spread my legs if you want a better view."

To which she just nodded, amusement radiating off her before it completely died, arms wrapping around her body and suddenly she looked smaller as she hugged herself like that "I was so scared today, scared I didn't get to see you, tell you certain things."

"Hana." she was ripping a new wound into my soul, nudging at old ones "Come here."

"Do you really have feelings for me, all of you?" the hand extended out retracted once her question was out there.

"So let me get this straight." cold sharp cut eyes watched her, never blinking "You do not care for what I did, who I was or who I am?" I would have moved if not for my naked state, pulled her on my lap, forced her to look at me, yet I did not believe that to be a good idea.

"The only reason I watched those was to never again be caught off guard like I was with the Doctor. Kurama" a heavy sigh left her "I never cared for the past, unless you want to tell me certain things. Just stop cock blocking yourself."

A smirk played on my lips "Really? Is this truly where I ended up?" getting up, I discarded the pillow "With a human girl telling Yoko Kurama I am cock blocking myself?"

"Call me a human girl one more time and I'll bite it off." her eyes lowered making me laugh "You are the only one doing damage to yourself." While there was some truth to her words, I was not alone, I was with her and she was and is a variable that does not always follow rules. Just like now, with me being naked and her not batting an eye.

"I lost control today." Sitting back on the couch, retrieving the pillow, it was the least I could offer before everyone told her what I did "I thought I ran out of time, the simple idea of it chocking me." I barely noticed when my transformation failed me, it took me by surprise when red hair encompassed my vision, wide eyes travelling to Hana "I went mad when Yusuke did not let me approach you and I rarely lose control Hana."

"I know." Her hand found mine, a gentle squeeze assuring me I was doing the right thing this time around "I'm sorry I said goodbye to you." but she thought of me, in what she believed were her last moments.

"I cannot bare to live in a world in which you do not exist." Fingers rose to push away soft raven hair, leading a strand behind her ear so I could caress her cheek. Moving closer, I tried not to lose the small pillow, action that made Hana giggle "Please do not ask me if I have feelings for you when you know the answer very well. I know you like playing games, putting me in a complicated scenarios, but please stop." Cupping her face, I pulled her close, whispering against her lips "Let me in Hana." The words brushed against her hot breath, lips softly touching, sending butterflies flying inside my stomach "Let me love you for there is nothing more that I want."

As her lips claimed mine, I felt my head spin, all sides that I have been trying to contain each emerging to taste her, craving to be touched, wishing to be loved, but not just by anyone, by her. By a being far more fragile than glass, whose emotions erupt at a drop of a hat, taking anything in.

Such was my sweet dandelion, no longer in bloom, no longer scattered in the wind, but on fire, moulding into something else, melting against me, winning my heart over and over again.


	57. Sense of normality

Running a hand across my forehead I sighed as I put down the hammer and stretched, a small pop in my back resonating through me. Looking at the fence, I was actually proud of my handy woman skills, all things considering. A few feet away, Jin was painting it, sneezing every few brush strokes despite him insisting he is not allergic to anything inside the tin bucket, but it did look like the paint fumes were doing his head in.

"Jin honey, let me do it." Looking over he rubbed his nose, smile forming on his face when hearing my voice. Throwing my head back, I laughed seeing the state of his clothes. I wouldn't be surprised at this point if I find his underwear stained with paint, if he wears any that is. I let him pick the colour since he insistent, as in very, up in my face, waving his hands all over the place, almost ready to get on his knees plea. How could I say no to his lovely chubby cheeks?

Looking at his technique, it wasn't a half bad job, but it would need another coat of baby blue paint. Now that I was seeing it live, against the fresh dark green grass, Jin's choice actually panned out. Picking a clean cloth, I took some diluent soaking it good, before taking a strand of his hair. I swear, it looked like he actually dipped it in paint. Cobalt large eyes turned to me, toothy grin telling me he was actually happy with his accomplishment "What ya think Hana?"

"I love it, good job Jin." Wiping the cloth against his cheek, he fussed telling me he wasn't done with the work.

"Fine, fine, but I need to go back to the house, see what else I can do." Heading back, I placed all the tools in their box and started heading to the main house.

True to Kurama's plan we packed what we could and headed the Hell out of the temple area before another disaster hit us. Me and Kaito searched for a new area, big enough to fit all of us but also be closer to the city in case we needed to head back faster.

That was how we decided on the farm house, one hour drive away from Sarayashiki. It was secluded, big enough in terms of housing and also had enough land fit for growing crops, training, that is if no Dragon of the Darkness flame was unleashed. Although we moved in very fast, we were still working on getting everything fit for living, repairing here and there, everyone pitching in.

Heading down the gravel road, I could see the main house in the distance, Kuwabara working on the roof with Yusuke, both bickering about something since I could hear their voices from all the way where I was. A few miles behind the house there was an artificial lake that even had fish in it and honestly it was Heaven sent even if we missed the ocean and the sand.

In a sense, the farm had enough space and terrain to accommodate the majority of needs, a small forest traveling across a hill to the left of the main house a few miles west, that also being included in the terrain.

Yukina and Keiko worked in securing the perimeter, wards and talismans blocking any outsider from being able to see inside or find us for that matter, unless they had specific instructions on how to reach the place. Even better you couldn't even see it from the main road, unless you took on the gravel road for about half an hour until you reached the fence and mail box.

I honestly couldn't even believe it's been almost two months since we left the temple, August being only a few days away but a lot has changed. Relocations were handled mainly by the SDF who rigorously interrogated new demons before they even met us.

On the Demon World side, power levels were scanned, Hiei having left to help on that side. While I understood the reasons behind his decisions, I really missed him. His powers were a lot more helpful there, his Jagan being used in an attempt to locate the danger loaming over our heads and also scan demons wishing to enter Human World. Sighing, I could only hope he was safe and would soon return to us.

Passing the team, Yanagisawa waved me over. It was sort of unnerving seeing him as me from time to time, but it was all part of the plan. That and sometimes pranking Kurama, as if one Hana wasn't enough for him.

"Hey, want to train with us? I can get Kido's powers just right by now, but I need to work more on yours." Looking over Yanagisawa, Kaito shook his head, breath heavy as if he had run a marathon. Cocking a brow at the young man before me, I could feel him shrink.

"Did you finish repairing the bench near the lake? Did you water the flowers?" checking my clock he backed away a bit "Weren't you supposed to be getting groceries at this hour?"

Kido's voice reached me, the response making me drop the tool box from my hand "He made Kurama do it." Laughter echoed through the air as I punched Yanagisawa in the gut, him falling to his knees in the tall grass.

"What did I say? We need to finish stuff around here." I knew he was right that we also needed to train and we were doing it, just in between everything. Between still living a normal life, the moving around, relocations, jobs.

Running after Yanagisawa since he up and left me to rant, I managed to get my exercise in and finally make it back to the house. On the porch, Shizuru sat enjoying a beer and a smoke, happy she managed to install a porch swing "Want one?" letting myself fall near her, I nodded, taking in the scenery before our eyes. Reaching inside a cooler placed close to the swing, she extended a cold beer to me which I placed against my forehead.

"I think I've been out in the sun too much." I could feel my face burning up, skin already tanned from the number of days spent working around the place. Taking an offered cigarette, we sat there enjoying the warm breeze flowing through our hair.

"This is good kid, you all did a good job."

I believed that as well. Although the events that led us here weren't what I would call ideal, I learned to cherish each day that brought peace. We had no way of knowing if what we planned for the Demon World tournament would actually work, if whoever is behind this would even come out of their hole, but then again we stopped dwelling on so many dark thoughts as much as we could.

Days meant something more, held a deeper meaning and all pitched in, in the end forming a community. The barn and guest house were transformed into housing for relocated demons who could not yet fit the city bill due to their unique appearance, however it all looked to be working out. By the looks of it, they were much happier in a place with fertile land with a clear surrounding that ensured they wouldn't be caught off guard again.

Ito however saw things a bit different after having that thing infest his soul. He chose to have nothing more to do with us, instead moving in with his brother who also shinned away from our group. I am aware we can't win all cases and not everyone can like us, but I honestly did think they would be part of this, part of more but in the end their only reason for coming to Human World was to get away from soul ripping monsters.

Pushing the beer to my lips, I enjoyed the cold liquid traveling to my stomach "We still have some more to do, but we're getting there." Jumping at the sound of my phone ringing I smiled seeing Kurama's name on the screen "Yes? Sure I can, wait for me there." Closing the call I gave the beer back to Shizuru "Sorry, I need to go pick him up since he was made to shop today."

"No problem, go do your thing." Shrugging her shoulders she smirked "More beer for me."

Shaking my head, I placed the cigarette behind my ear so I could smoke it in the car later "Yeah, yeah just you wait when I get back." Jumping off the porch, something fell near me. Looking at the ground, a roof tile lay in the dirt.

Looking up following the source of the object, Yusuke's wide apologetic eyes stared at me "Sorry."

"Look" I pointed a finger at him "just so we're clear, I didn't die from a tentacle baby, I sure as Hell don't plan on dying because a freaking roof tile fell on my head."

Rolling his eyes, he grinned at me "Like anything could kill you. Hey, give me that cig." Showing him the middle finger, I strut away to my truck "I will shoot my Spirit gun at you bitch ass."

"I will shatter you to pieces ass bitch. You have an extra pack in the fruit box. Eat your damn fruits." Both smiled as I pulled away from the house, window down as I drove down the road to go pick up Kurama, smoke filling my lungs as a random song played on the radio.

I was honestly thankful Yusuke didn't manage me when it came down to me almost dying. We didn't really talk about it, not in the sense that two people normally talk, exposing ones heart and laying down feelings, but we did share a moment during our first night at the farm.

He took a bottle of whiskey out of the fridge, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the pier near the lake. He knows I don't really go for whiskey, if I have alcohol to choose from that would be one of the last bottles I would reach for, even if I do always have one in the house. He did it to irk me, to test and push me forward all in his own way.

It had been two weeks since the event as in my usual fashion, I didn't actually sit and process it. Not with all that needed to be done.

Yusuke said nothing, not a damn word, just sat there drinking, making me do so as well. It made me nervous, it made me anxious feeling something was up with him. But no, he answered as much when I asked and then I knew it was about me.

As the alcohol made my brain fuzzy I actually asked him if he was scared when he let Sensui kill him but he was quick to dismiss me stating the situation was in no way similar. He had a plan, I was taken by surprise. The first time Yusuke died, he didn't even know it until Botan laid it out for him, but in both cases he had a soul, something to still fuel his body. In my case I would have ceased to even exist.

We ended up yelling at each other at the top of our lungs, swearing, me hitting him and him me.

Then just like that, I broke down, crying in his arms while he told me how scared he was, how mad that he couldn't do anything, that we'd get the bastard that is putting us though all this. It was a simple thing really, as simple as Yusuke usually does things, without thinking them through but feeling intensely.

By calling me names, drinking and smoking he made me come out of my shell, cling onto him differently than I had to Kurama. Of course, they were different but their end feelings matched and both cared enough for me making me realize despite not wanting it, that I couldn't do it alone. I wasn't that strong even if my will was but it felt ok. I was ok with them.

Pulling at the bus stop, Kurama sat on a bench being surrounded by all sort of bags "Hello handsome, want a ride?" blowing a kiss his way I winked, trying not to burst out laughing.

Cocking an eyebrow, the fatigue on his face alleviated slightly "Apologies miss, I am waiting for my girlfriend. I cannot get in your truck just like that."

Getting out of the car I grabbed a few bags placing them in the trunk "Well sorry honey, but this girlfriend doesn't want a fine for parking in a bus area." A low chuckle left his lips as he also started transporting groceries.

"Are you feeling well? Your face is a little red." He didn't even let me answer as his hands touched my cheek, feeling the temperature of my skin, lips pressing in a thin line "Too much sun?"

"Yeah, it's ok, just a bit light headed." A soft kiss followed, a bit too short for my liking as he actually did it in order to steal the keys from my back pocket.

"Then how about I drive?" Holding them out of my reach wasn't the sort of game I wanted to play especially since I needed to move the truck.

"Stop playing games, come on, give them here." Extending a hand out to him, he took out his wallet and placed in my open hand a driver's license leaving me to stare at it as he started the truck.

"I thought you wanted to get out of here." His radiant confident smile made me shake my head as I got in the car, carefully watching his moves and how he drove. Surely enough Kurama did know how to drive. It took him a few minutes to get accustomed to the old truck, but in the end he managed to learn its quirks.

"Why haven't you told me you can drive?" opening the glove compartment, Kurama frowned a bit when I lit up a cigarette but said nothing against it as the wind blew through our hair, both windows being down as the car did not have air conditioning.

"I actually did not want to tell you." A sideway glance from him caught the confusion coloring my face "It was not a lie, but a truth I actually held from you because we were already going to the temple together. I wanted to continue having that moment when we would be alone, just us inside your truck." The smile that curved his lips just now wasn't for me, but from a distant memory that Kurama actually cherished "Those were one of the few moments when it was just me and you." His hand found mine, thumb caressing my skin "Is that alright?"

"Of course silly." Giving his hand a small squeeze I let him change gears as he stopped at a red light "I think it's sweet." Rubbing my forehead, Kurama glanced at me as I healed the burning headache threatening to take over.

"You have been in the sun for too long Hana." Rolling my eyes, I pointed out the light turned green. Over the past months, Kurama has shared with me stories, facts, opening up slowly and steady and I have been doing the same despite it coming hard for both of us. One of the hardest things was actually letting him worry about me.

"True, but I have an awesome tan, minus the tan lines but what can you do?" he didn't really appreciate my pun but I let it slide "I promise to sit on my ass this weekend. Or on top of you, whichever you prefer."

"The latter." That sly smile reached his lips once more, making me relax as I put out the cigarette as soon as the car reached the gravel road towards the farm.

With everything going on and pilling up me and Kurama barely managed to get back on track. It was even a miracle we were together after all the events that took place. But as we sat there in the car, his hand on top of mine, I knew damn well I couldn't have it any other way. The man beside me made me complete despite his flaws and he had a lot to go around even though he came across as perfect.

It was mainly discovering he wasn't that drew me closer and sealed the deal. Kurama first of all doesn't like to share, he is possessive to sometimes a dangerous degree and as jealous as they come, not admitting it until it's too much for him. He is smug and cocky and he loves it and so do I. He is broken, in so many ways that sometimes it's hard to handle, for both parties. But he shines through, demon and human part colliding inside on him.

And when it comes to me? He wouldn't let anyone touch a hair on my head. He is protective, sometimes over the top which I don't like and he knows it. He is a damn tease but so am I so it's a wonderful game. His feelings run deep and he hasn't reached the point of admittance, at least not out loud and he probably won't, ever, and that is fine with me.

Once we reached the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally finished the roof and were both on the porch with Shizuru drinking a cold beer. Poking at Kuwabara's red skin he jumped hissing at me in a sense "Sunscreen, protection 50, use it." Passing him with a snicker, people from inside the house came to help with the bags in the truck and I pulled Kurama by the hand, leaving the rest to arrange everything.

Reaching our room, Kurama's eyes travelled to the pictured I have set up on the wall. I was honestly surprised when he presented me with a new camera. Surprised and overwhelmed at the same time with the realization that it has been so long since I took pictures.

It was then when I was as honest as I could be, crying while cradling the present to my chest, Kurama not knowing exactly what to say or do. He didn't expect raw feelings to show, not from me, especially when I admitted something I myself just figured out. I have been losing myself. Everything hit me so hard and so fast that I didn't even understand half of it. I truly lost my purpose, my sense of me and I hated it. How scared I was, what a proper mess I turned into.

"These are lovely. Any chance we can make one for my apartment?" taking me by the waist, he pulled me closer to him, face inches to mine.

"Well considering you have been spending more time at my place, I say we add more in my apartment." His eyes squinted slightly, hand travelling under my blouse.

"You know it's closer to where we work, however my apartment is bigger." His lips claimed mine, soft at the beginning, increasingly demanding as we reached the bed, crashing on it with him on top of me. With all that happened, intimacy has been at the bottom list, but from how he moved, today was the day Kurama wanted to rectify it.

Even when we were in the city, we were too tired to even do anything so this weekend was very much welcomed.

My teeth bit his lower lip earning a soft moan as I pushed myself against him, grinding slowly, enjoying the lack of space between out bodies, especially with him getting aroused from a small make out session. His hand pushed down at my hip, holding me in place as his tongue traced my neck "Stop moving." His teeth bit softly at my skin, pressure being applied until he managed to steal a moan I really didn't want to deliver so early.

Taking the shirt out of his pants, my fingers worked on undoing the buttons, breath hot from having him against me after all this time "Sorry Kurama but I can't be a good girl in every department." A soft groan left his chest as I pulled him to me gaining easy access to his collar bone, making sure I would leave a mark.

What he was trying to hold back voice wise, he was making up under his belt as I felt every inch against me. Removing his shirt I knew damn well he wouldn't let me turn the tables, but he has yet to control my hands, especially the one that slid between our legs, grasping his length. Kurama closed his eyes, pushing himself against my hand, letting me enjoy the moment as his lips took mine once again, hot tongue tasting mine.

A knock on the door didn't hinder us as we were Hell bent on ignoring it until it happened again, Yusuke's voice reaching our ears "Hey, come on, we are going to eat dinner then have a drink." Ignoring him entirely Kurama's hand travelled under my shirt, pushing the bra away as if it was nuisance "Guys?" calloused fingers softly pinched my nipple causing me to grip him tighter "If you are going to do a quickie I will wait. Right here, can't be long. If not I am coming in."

Groaning, Kurama kissed me once more before pushing himself off me, a hungry look in his eyes as he turned towards the door, fingers working on buttoning his shirt back up. Placing a hand down his pants he arranged himself as I also brought the bra back to its rightful place.

Yusuke greeted Kurama with a wide grin trying to stick his head in the room only to meet Kurama's hand "Yusuke ,can I help you?"

A snicker followed "Sorry am I interrupting something?" I could see Kurama gripping the door handle, he was certainly not happy with the interruption.

"Yusuke, you would get bored waiting for me to finish a quickie." With that he slammed the door shut, hand pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to me "Well it appears we cannot have a moment to ourselves."

Getting up, I took a bag from a drawer and pilled some stuff inside of it much to Kurama's confused stare. Getting out the room after a few minutes, Yusuke was still there "Honey, hold this please." Kurama barely registered the bag coming his way as I went directly to Yusuke smiling before I actually dick punched him.

"Bitch." He hit the ground faster than anything I had ever seen as I just turned grabbing the bag from Kurama's hand. I had never seen him look so shocked but I believe men sort of feel this kind of pain even if not directly applied to them. Pulling Kurama by the shirt he followed, no questions asked, as we loaded everything in the truck and I drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind us.

I didn't really need the truck, but I needed some extra dramatic effect.

Pulling up the lake shore, I parked the car with the trunk facing the water. Kurama was still looking at me as if I lost my mind until I set the pillows and blankets I took from the room at the back of the trunk "Can you ensure no one will bother us?" I didn't need to ask twice as plants sprung from the soil, providing us a barricade, enough for no one to dare come near as sharp teeth threated the tear apart anyone who would dear come close to our spot "Come here."

Pulling him, I made sure I was on top despite the protest leaving his mouth "Hana what are you" and dying on his tongue when I kissed him.

"Sorry Kurama, I came up with this, I get to choose." And I knew for a fact he wanted to be in control. Last time we even had a chance to be together, he liked to be on top, control the rhythm, motion, everything. Unbuckling his belt, his eyes widened as I leaned in "I promise to listen" licking his lips I smirked "to every sound you make."

And what glorious sounds left those lovely lips of his.


	58. Which way is right?

"Can we just stop time right now? Be here forever?" I lifted my head from his shoulder, soft eyes looking back at me. To be honest I don't think he was paying attention to the glorious night sky above us, hand gentle stroking my hair in an absentminded tender gesture. Lifting his head slightly, he kissed me briefly.

"I honestly would be happy if that would be possible." Thoughts wandering in his rip mind clouded his gaze for a moment, returning to normal as he refocused his attention on me. Snuggling back against him, I sighed "Is everything alright?"

The farm, although hastily decided on, proved to be a good fit. For me at least it felt as if we were spoiling the location now as it was, with everything still floating above our heads. It would have been a much better fit after the enemy was vanquished. A safe heaven after the big battle, where we could ponder on the decisions made, count our losses and try to heal.

"I know it sounds selfish but I don't want to lose what we have now." I felt his hold on my body tightening, Kurama trying to hold on to all of me "It feels like we worked so hard to get so far."

I felt him tense with the question he uttered "Would you have preferred not to know any of this?"

Countless times I went back to the first moments when the powers emerged. I felt like I was going crazy, seeing things that were not there before. I went and got a head scan at one point figuring that maybe all the violence finally made me crack, but no of course I was fine. It was Kaito who pulled me out of the slump, who saw me use my powers and explained things to me. Relief is an understatement for what I felt then.

But thoughts did also grow into alternate scenarios, the what if I didn't have these powers, were would I be now? Surely not with the man close to me, claiming his lips in a hungry attempt to prove I wouldn't have it any other way. I would still be a victim, probably still homeless as my parents would have never gotten a divorce.

I would have probably made more bad decisions when it came down to men. Shuichi Minamino as I knew him would have never looked my way in an attempt not to drag me into the chaos that is his life, the turmoil that is his soul. And even if he did find me a decent fit, as a normal human, I would have been left in the dark. That fake smile stuck to his face as he explained why he is late from work, or why he needs to be away for a few days.

Teeth bit on his tender lip, feelings bubbling inside my chest. I would have hatted that life. That lie "Hana?" his hands cupped my face, tongue licking the sore spot on his lower lip "Where are you?"

"Hating a life without you." The smile he offered was genuine, reaching and lighting up his deep forest green eyes.

"I'm here." Closing my eyes, indulging in the warmth of his hands I smiled, nodding once "Come, we should return back to the house."

Even if it was around two in the morning, the lights were still on when we parked the truck, laughter reaching our ears as we headed inside. At the kitchen island, the girls sat talking over a glass of wine, while the boys sat at the table playing a card game from the looks of it, the rosy tint of their cheeks and slurred speech telling me they were pretty drunk.

"One, two, three." At the same time, Jin, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned three cards over, Yusuke laughing, pointing a finger at Jin. Kuwabara stood up, landing a punch on top of Jin's head with so much force I heard his teeth clatter together.

"Oi, I thought we were mates." Rubbing the sore spot, he still grinned, taking a gulp from an open beer can left at his feet.

Turning to look at us, Yusuke snickered "Done bumping uglies? One of your plants snapped at me when I tried to get near, what's up with that fox?"

Taking a seat next to Shizuru, I let Kurama handle it, as he reached for two wine glasses "You should know better by now my friend. Interrupting a fox's mating ritual will not go unpunished." Keiko chocked on her drink while I just laughed it off as eyes set on me.

"You were at the lake?" Keiko leaned closer, snapping her head to look at Kurama who came to offer me a glass. He just smiled, yet it was a warning, telling her nicely to not pry. Letting him go sit at the table with the boys, I leaned closer as Yukina's wide eyes tried to make sense of the discussion taking place.

"What is bumping uglies?" Yusuke roared, hunching over the table, holding on to his belly as he laughed. Kuwabara was actually mortified such words came out of her mouth, Kurama looking fed up by the constant intrusion in his life. Jin on the other hand couldn't give a rat's ass by the looks of it, as he was eager to start another round of the game.

"You playin'?" Kurama blinked at the red head as if he couldn't believe he had the audacity to ask such a thing of him, but gently shook his head refusing the invitation "Suit yourself." With a shrug he tapped Yusuke on the shoulder, talking way too loud for his own good.

Turning back to the girls, Yukina held me in place with her wide stare ,waiting for me to answer "It's an expression, like the devil's dance." Her hands flew to her mouth in shock, me having to explain it's not the actual devil. What did demons even know about devils anyhow? Taking a few good gulps of wine as a kick starter, I tried again "We went to churn butter."

"At the lake?" her eyes turned to Keiko who was hiding behind her glass "But we have butter in the refrigerator." Turning to Shizuru, she smiled leaning closer.

"Kurama and Hana went on bush patrol." I almost bit on my own glass trying to hold it together.

Yukina blinked in confusion "They churned butter in the bushes? But we put protective seals around, why would they patrol the bushes?" looking at Shizuru, I elbowed her. If she would lose it, I would too.

Yusuke turned in his chair "Kurama went to feed the kitty." He laughed some more as if feeling Kurama's gaze burning the back of his head.

"Please stop." However Kurama's plea went unanswered as Jin placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"I don' get it, ya have a perfectly good bed to give her a good high one. Why ya go hanky panky at the lake mate?"

Kuwabara burst out laughing and I just lost it seeing Kurama actually look so startled and a bit embarrassed. He gave me the stink eyes from across the table, making me laugh so hard that I slid off the chair. Shizuru tried to get me back on my feet but between snorting and being drunk, she finally gave up leaving me there "I think I like Jin's version better." Getting back up, Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I still don't understand what you two were doing at the lake with the butter in the bushes. If there is a kitty you should bring it here. And what Jin said makes no sense, sorry." She turned a pair of apologetic eyes to him.

Jumping, we were all startled as the phone started to ring. Getting up with a serious expression, Yusuke picked up the call as we all waited. He paced around the kitchen, listening to the latest report from Demon World, nodding his head a few times. I didn't like the way his brows drew together, anticipation making my heart beat faster. I couldn't make out what the other person was saying, yet the voice sounded familiar. Turning my gaze to Kurama I whispered "Is that Hiei?" a simple nod was all he provided me, as he was listening in to what was related in the phone conversation.

After a few minutes, Yusuke closed the call, turning to look at us as he leaned against the counter "Nothing, not even a lead. They are patrolling like crazy, the stadium and arenas for the next tournament are almost ready. Tomorrow at noon we are getting a visit, but the runt didn't say who." None of us liked it, this calm before the actual storm situation "I need to go there."

"Yusuke" Keiko's voice sounded dim "we talked about this." I raised my brows as the discussion continued. Yusuke was trying to bite back on his words, not erupt, but his fists were shaking at his sides, eyes burning through the pleading Keiko "Please, it's dangerous."

"And what the fuck do you want me to do here huh? How many times do I have to sit back and let others handle it? This is not who I am." He probably wasn't realizing that his voice elevated, but his girlfriend did take notice, defense rising on her side in the same form as she got up in his face.

"This is who you are now Yusuke. This is the life you came back to." Her hands reached his arms as if trying to stabilize the turmoil inside him.

Gritting his teeth everyone could feel his energy increasing as he tried to hold it together, everyone but Keiko "And that was before this threat. If I do nothing there might be no life to have. You know what this piece of shit can do."

"The more reason to not go back to Demon World." Her hands held such a firm grip on him that her knuckles turned white.

Kurama also got up trying to approach, but stopped in his tracks raising his hands up a bit as Yusuke glared, warning him to stay put.

"Hokushin also reached out to me. Tourin needs me, things are getting out of control, especially with the tournament approaching." Keiko shook her head, denying him one thing after the other and that was when even she noticed something was wrong. As the Mazoku marks started surfacing, gritted teeth revealing fangs, Keiko pulled back "This is who I am Keiko, this is what I am so sorry if I don't have time to play house right now as the world is going to shit."

His words hit her hard, tears streaming as she covered her face, Shizuru taking her in her arms. My body reacted on its own, anger burning through my veins. I had not realized what I've done until my hand interacted with his face. But it was too late, I had already done it and even if his glare told me to also back away, that it wasn't my fight, I didn't.

Blocking my second attempt, my left hand found its home in his hair as I pulled hard, forehead interacting with his mouth, splitting his lip. His hand pushed on the leg that rose to hit him where it would have hurt him the most, fist coiling in my shirt as he pulled me up "Yusuke let her go." Kurama's voice rang behind me as I was being lifted up from the floor.

"No, let her explain." Yusuke looked at me before deciding to push me against the counter, hand pressed on my sternum "Why are you in my face now? I doubt anything I said is wrong."

While I knew that in general he wouldn't kill me, his anger coupled with the alcohol wasn't doing me any justice "It's how you said it, you fucking buffoon." Crashing the first thing I could get my hand on against his head, he stumbled back a bit, more than likely surprised by my retaliation. There was no time to breath properly as I picked myself up, feet landing on the floor "We get it, you're the great Mazoku, big deal." Pointing my finger at Keiko I was the one yelling "Don't you think she doesn't know? She knows you need to return and that there isn't a damn thing she can do about it. But don't you say it like you don't care about what you have here."

Everything inside him died in an instant as he rubbed his neck turning to look at her, mumbling an apology, but she wasn't having it. This would not be something she would forgive easily despite her love for him.

Her eyes circled the room noting the expressions on our faces "Sorry for making a scene." Taking a wine bottle off the counter, she opened it and drank straight out of it, some of us sharing concerned looks. She didn't let Yusuke get close to her, instead taking my hand and dragging me outside.

I just followed suddenly feeling at a loss for words as she took me to the small peer at lake. As she sat down, I felt obligated to do the same. This wasn't a scene I was familiar with. Me and Keiko had not interacted in the past that much, so sitting with her in the present made me a bit uncomfortable "Did he hurt you?" presenting me the bottle, I took a swing before giving it back to her.

"It's fine, nothing serious." Seeing how she was lost in her head I had to ask, I wasn't planning on sitting there just looking at her "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular." Well shit, thanks "I just feel you understand better that's all. I used to talk to Kazuma at first, since we were somehow in a similar situation, but now he is happy." Once more I just stood there, not knowing what to say. If she was looking at me as someone she could berate Yusuke with, she was preaching to the wrong crowd "How do you do it?"

Squinting my eyes I asked "Do what?" I was still agitated and not feeling the trying to be a seer gig.

"Be with Kurama." Taking the bottle from her since she wasn't drinking, I decided to make use of it. I wanted to help her feel better, but she wasn't giving me a lot to go on.

"This has nothing to do with Kurama." Snatching the bottle from me, I could of sworn she almost glared at me "Look I am done fighting the demon being with a human war. He is what he is and so am I, I can't change it even if I tried. I can't concentrate on that part anymore Keiko."

"I'm not either." She admitted it with a clear expression so I believed her words "But how can I compete with everything? Eventually I'm going to lose in front of something. He is still not done with everything, he's just discovering what his life can be."

That sentiment I could understand. Yusuke was a very young demon, in his prime, just now discovering, learning, pushing himself. If he did intend to go through with that part of his life, the years would pass quickly, Keiko getting fed up, leaving him. Unlike Kurama whose heart was tamed with the help of his human mother, who had lived for so long and knew the dangers in and out. He was looking for a sense of normality, Yusuke still craved adventure.

"All you can do it try Keiko. I don't have the answer to your dilemma, but you can try to show him a life here is far better than that of Demon World." Wine wet her lips once more, her ingesting a rather big amount.

"I don't know how much more I can do this." A shuddered breath left her, tears once more biting at her eyes "I don't know how to." Giving me back the bottle, her eyes focused on the stars above us "I hate it that I'm not as strong. To be fair" she glanced at me "I never really liked you either and I feel like it needs to be said." It did take me by surprise. I know we're not actually friends but she played a good game of pretend "He pushed you in my life, Hana said this, Hana did this. For a moment I thought you would steal him from me."

Smacking my leg I threw my head back and laughed, breaking through the silence of the night, despite the fact that might not be the best reaction to her words "What the fuck Keiko?" settling down I got up and offered her a hand "Come, lesson number one, go to your room and let him butter your muffin you prude." Smacking my hand away she refused, until I actually pulled her up by the hand "As I said, show him there is something more here." Slapping her ass, she reluctantly started walking back to the house, completely oblivious of the fact that I wasn't following.

Sitting back down, I rested back down against the creaking wood enjoying the view. Yusuke would surely regret his actions in the morning and would have a talk with Keiko, a proper one. Giggling to myself, I smacked my forehead remembering Keiko's words, me and Yusuke? Laughter once more tickled my throat as I tried to envision Yusuke instead of Kurama that day pointing his finger at me "Bang. I have fallen for you."

Yup, I would have laughed my pants off. How could she even think that?

"Bang!" Kurama found me a few minutes later shooting imaginary Spirit Guns at the night sky and laughing.

"Too much alcohol?" he teased taking a seat near me. Giving him the bottle, he lifted a thin brow at me.

"Fair warning, both me and Keiko drank from it." He sniffed it before looking back at me.

"It's just wine, are you sure she did not snatch another bottle on the way out?" I nodded, pointing a made shift gun at him and he smiled "Is everything alright?"

Shrugging my shoulders was the only response I had to offer "We'll see. It's not up to me. But I did tell her to let Yusuke butter her muffin." This time Kurama actually laughed shaking his head at the choice of words.

"You are truly something. Although I prefer the term acquiring carnal knowledge."

Smiling at him, I let him lean in for a kiss "Way better than lust and thrust."

Smirking against my lips he murmured "I think I like that as well."


	59. Morning coffee and truths

Yusuke and Keiko had a weird way of fighting, or at least of approaching certain subjects. With such a sensitive issue hanging above them and inevitably adding weight to their relationship, even if the night was quiet, as soon as morning came they were at it again.

Groaning, I pulled the pillow over my head as their voices reached me. I heard them initially as they went to the kitchen, bickering down the halls, but I managed to drift off back to sleep. Now the idiots were in the garden under our window, yelling at each other about what to cook for breakfast.

Removing the pillow, I turned to look at Kurama who was also wide awake "What time is it?" fumbling with his phone, he rolled his eyes as he saw the time.

"A few minutes over seven." Given the hour I don't think they even went to sleep. Pushing the cover off me, Kurama grabbed my wrist as I wanted to get out of bed "Let them be, they should be done soon and move somewhere else."

There was still some residual anger left in me since last night and not being able to properly sleep in or barely at all was adding to it "Fine, coffee?" it wasn't like we had too much of a choice, we were both wide awake and ready to face a new day "But just so you know I won't keep my mouth shut all day."

A small chuckle left his lips as he also got out from under the cover, making the bed as he usually had the habit of doing, unlike me "Do not let her words get to you Hana. Keiko was angry and a bit drunk."

Lifting my hand to get him to stop, I stepped in the bathroom to wash my face and teeth. Staring in the mirror, I ran a hand over my face. It wasn't necessarily the fact that Keiko didn't like me, but how she lied about it, played pretend and I couldn't get past that. I don't expect everyone to like me, usually people are far from it with how I always speak my mind, but for some reason her words hit something.

I just can't determine what exactly and it's pissing me off.

Cleaning the sink, I lifted my eyes to see Kurama in the door way, looking at my reflection in the mirror "As I was saying." Approaching me, he boxed me in as his hands gripped the sink, body pressed against my back "Keiko is not entirely honest when it comes to her feelings. I am certain most of them she cannot really name or understand. She does not hate you, just sees you as a small threat." Sharp eyes stared into the mirror as he lowered like a predator to whisper into my ear "It is understandable to some extent, in general a woman and a man are rarely friends."

His eyes were dangerous, something else swimming in them as we didn't break eyes contact. My own heartbeat picked up, mind working towards a scenario that made me glare "Careful with what comes out of your mouth next honey." If he was insinuating anything, even the tiniest jab just for the sake of testing the waters.

"Or?" he purred seductively in my ear as his hands travelled to my waist.

"If you are insinuating anything and push this I will punch you in the dick." Chuckling he let me go, stepping to the side to also wash.

"Rejection hurts you know." Rolling my eyes I smiled exiting the bathroom after throwing a towel on his head.

"I'm sure you'll live. See you in the kitchen."

Unfortunately for me, I barely set the filter with water and coffee, that loud voices reached my ears. Keiko and Yusuke almost fought for who to enter the kitchen first, both going in separate corners to do their thing. It was like watching an old married couple bickering while doing the house chores. If anything they were putting in more effort in their tasks.

Yusuke noticed me first, giving me a small chin wag "Yo." As he munched on a piece of bread. Keiko turned on her heal, eyes set on me while she still yelled at Yusuke to not talk with his mouth full of food. I honestly felt a small headache trying to grow into something more as I just stared at the doorway, waiting for Kurama to join me.

Tapping my fingers against the counter it was like even the coffee filter was taking its sweet time "Tell her Hana." Lifting my eyes, I blinked a couple of times as Yusuke since I completely zooned out "Oh yeah sorry I forgot you're on her side all of the sudden." Sucking air through my teeth I winced since he was trying to set something off in me, something that I felt should not be messed with.

Stealing a glance in Keiko's direction I decided it wasn't worth it, not so early in the morning "I'll come back later for the coffee." Dipping my head I tried to made a run for it, managing to take only a couple of steps before Yusuke's hand stopped me "What?"

"Don't what me." I rose my eyes to witness a serious expression on his face "Last night you let me have it and now you shut up?" taking a step back I actually considered jumping out the open window and make a beeline to the car.

Shaking my head, my eyes lit up when Kurama stepped in the kitchen, eyes immediately analyzing the situation "Look it's Keiko you need to talk to, not me." He was still blocking my way, Kurama slowly approaching.

"Yusuke, she's right." His hand gently rested on Yusuke's forearm but he was having none of it. I could tell he was feeling trapped, like suddenly all the decisions he was making were grounded to zero. That wasn't a scenario he felt comfortable with. As if trying to cage an animal who grew up in the wild and expect it to perform tricks on day one.

Yusuke's eyes spoke volumes so I couldn't shut it "It's not about taking sides you numpty. It's about taking the correct actions." Kurama let him go as our friend performed a massive eye roll "Try harder, you might find a brain at the back of your head." He spat some insults my way, Keiko giggling in her corner of the kitchen "Ten minutes, that's all I am giving you two."

Taking a seat at the table I urged them all to join me. If Kurama intended to leave me alone in this, fuck it, no chance. The game previously played by the boys got me thinking to we sat in a circle, hands on the table. We would play some hard version of truth. They listened to my instructions, we all had to admit to something in order to help with the current predicament, but if the person on the left thought there was a lie, they had to smack the open palm of the liar "Fine by me." Yusuke snickered "Go Hana, ladies first."

Sighing, I kicked him under the table. I had Yusuke on my left so the hurt would come from him, Keiko had me slapping her, while she would apply the punishment to Kurama, all coming back to Yusuke being punished by Kurama "In all honestly I jumped in last night, even if it's not my fight, because I was afraid you might hurt her." Yusuke churned the declaration, nodding and accepting my confession.

Keiko froze like a deer in the headlights when we all looked at her, yet still went ahead with the idea "I am tired of waiting on you to want a normal life, I'm afraid you never will be ready." Yusuke scoffed but kept quiet which meant Keiko was right in a sense.

Kurama looked at me, a faint smile moving his lips "I intervened for Hana however I just want coffee." Keiko almost slapped his open palm "Nah, I am not lying, it's a truth. You two woke us up so we just wanted coffee." I wrinkled my nose since it looked like he wasn't going to help me with this, but at least he was with me.

"This is stupid" Yusuke went on "you know I love you, how many times do I need to prove it? But I need to go back, help, Tourin needs me so does Demon World. This is not just a small threat Keiko, this one makes sure you can't be brought back to life." Kurama agreed with his truth and logic which meant it was my turn.

"As much as I feel your pain" I gazed over at Keiko somehow trying not to meet her eyes "he is right. Tourin is a kingdom and he is king, he didn't wish for it like he didn't wish for dying and being a detective, but it happened. I mean who the Hell wants to be in a situation they don't understand? But keep acting like this and he will leave." Pain erupted in my right hand as Yusuke slapped me so hand I swore I my knuckles molded with the table "The fuck?"

"I'm not going to leave." He glared my way before turning to Keiko "Unless you want me to or can't take anymore."

Her eyes widened, emotions reaching a new level "I don't know Yusuke." Using my good hand I slapped her palm causing her to flinch "I mean I do." I nodded as she continued "I know why you need to go, I really do. But I am afraid because this is not something you can solve using your fists. You are all relying on her" a shaky finger was pointed at me and I could swear she was going to cry soon "and she's not able to sort this, you will all run to save her and for what?"

My mouth flung open, all of us flinching as Kuwabara sat in the door way. His punch hit the door, the wood still shaking "Good morning." We sat in our seats, frozen, not knowing what to actually say. I for one never saw him so serious "We are relying on Hana because she can see it, but this is on all of us, even you." He wasn't talking to anyone else other than Keiko "So pull it together because you sound nothing like my friend. Do I need to remind you how well you took it when it all started, when Urameshi died first?" Keiko was now crying, full on sobbing.

Yusuke got up, placing a hand on her shoulder. Looking at Kurama I motioned to the cupboard, as I slowly got out of the chair and grabbed the coffee filter pot. Kuwabara was now inside the kitchen, taking a chair and petting Keiko's head which allowed us to escape out the door and on the porch "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"I am certain. Keiko is withdrawn and for a reason Hana." Handing me the cups, I poured the hot coffee "She is after all the only human from the group without any abilities. That in itself takes a toll." He was right, of course. But in the end that made her the only pillar of normality which must be why Yusuke was so drawn to her. She was strong, knew how to handle him, but still could provide him a normal life, one he never had. Maybe that's why Yukina looked toward Kuwabara and Kurama to me "You are lost in thought."

But as I gazed into those beautiful eyes I have learned to love so much my mind wandered further as I shook my head despite myself "What is it about humans that actually attract you? Apart from the main food part." Surprise took over him like a ghost lingering between us, complexion far more pale than what I knew. He searched back and forth for answers on my face, but there was nothing I could provide him.

"It has nothing to do with your origin Hana." He finally worded although he didn't look too happy with the spot I put him in "At least in my case it never did." Gripping the coffee mug I honestly felt he would shatter it in his grasp with how he tensed "Do you remember the pitiful excuse I provided you on the roof of our school?" a simple nod was all I provided even if I didn't like seeing him like that. There was nothing more I wanted to do than run my fingers through his hair and kiss away his pain.

Seeing Kurama go mute gripped my chest in a tight lock, one I felt would loosen a bit if I talked "Don't get me wrong, I for one stopped thinking about it, but others apparently do." Motioning with my head back to the house I could see him relax a fraction "I don't care where you come from and what you are." I smiled as memories invaded my head "I remember Koenma declaring for the world how demons have been living among us and even if it took me some time to wrap my head around it, I wasn't scared. For some odd reason I'm not even scared of who is behind this."

"Hana" his hand circled mine, alerting me to his current state. He paused not saying anything as he read into me, trying to see if I was maybe lying or not "fear is sometimes good. We are facing something new, something we carry little knowledge of."

Scoffing I sipped on my coffee after tearing myself from his grip "So you prefer I cower under the bed? Hide like I used to?"

His eyes softened then, too much for my taste "No, but I would exercise caution. I am not saying your evolution is bad" his fingers rose to caress my cheek "but I fear you will burn too bright in the most importune moment."

Going back to my normal way of thinking I would have swatted his hand away, showed him the middle finger and ran. Instead, I grabbed his wrist removing his hand and kissed him, tasting the coffee on his lips.

The opening door alerted us, both turning to see Kuwabara "Everything ok?" he nodded once, but it was clear there was still a lot of talking Keiko and Yusuke had to do. At least they reached that normal point "Well, I need to do my rounds, ensure everything is ok for the upcoming visit. You boys going to be ok?"

"Are you certain you do not require company?" Kurama was almost halfway up when he stopped as I lifted my head.

"I think this situation needs more familiar faces."

With that I went on my way towards the barn where the relocated demons have refurbished it for their needs. I didn't want to press the matter more, the group initially didn't contain me and I was willing to accept the fact that sometimes, I was not needed.

They just needed each other.


	60. Envy has green eyes

Kurama's POV:

I could feel Kazuma's eyes on me as I continued to watch Hana walk away from us until she was nothing more than a small figure against the tall barn.

"Are they going to be alright?" I inquired finally providing him my attention. All he offered was a short nod, eyes focusing somewhere beyond me in the distance "What is bothering you my friend?"

Blinking, he shook his head as if to refocus on the here and now "Nothing, just worrying you know." Cracking his knuckles one by one he eventually spoke out "This is really a thing we can't fight, not with our fists at least. Sure am glad you are with us." His smile was sincere although if I am to be honest I feel like my contribution to the cause is actually minimal.

"Hardly lifted a finger, but I am happy to be here." Which is true, I truly do not want to waste anymore thoughts on how certain things would have played out if I decided to stay neutral. Refusing to look back at the barn in fear of not upsetting Kazuma, I pushed certain thoughts to the back of my mind.

Showing the empty cup in his hand, he lifted his brows at me, my eyes turning to the coffee filter mug Hana stole from the kitchen. Laughter bubbled between us, really, she always does the craziest of things "You really have it bad for her don't you?"

His question was honest and genuine, the answer to which he knew, however it did surprise me, as if I just received a reminder to a very important event that slipped my mind. Wrapping both palms around the warm coffee mug, I smiled "I do." Glancing over, the curve of my lips faltered slightly "I do not want to lose her to this thing."

A strong steady hand rested on my shoulder "I know man, I know." Tilting my head to the side, I tried remembering when he grew up so much, when was the exact moment that Kazuma Kuwabara became a pillar. It feels like it was only yesterday, that we met and him and Hiei bickered relentlessly and in the most opportune moments.

Placing a hand over his, I patted it twice "Thank you, for listening to me." The door behind us opened, Yusuke snickering loudly "And what is so funny may I ask?"

"What are you two doing here being all romantic on the porch?" crutching down to our level, he grabbed us both by the shoulders, empty mug dangling in one hand "For the record, we're good. Now can I please have some coffee?" placing his legs underneath him, he produced a cigarette, corners of his lips still raised "Wow, all we're missing is Hiei."

"True, however he is needed in Demon World. Are you also to return Yusuke?" eager eyes shinned as he almost squealed in affirmation to my question. His fists were itching for a proper brawl, one only the tournament could provide him.

A few shadows in the sky alerted us to the presence of the SDF making their way towards the farm, Yusuke cursing "Didn't even get to finish my coffee, what the Hell, don't they sleep?" however he did get on his feet once they stood before us "So who is this mystery guest?"

The three soldiers looked at each other, brows raised, before one of them actually answered "It's Yomi, didn't you know?"

For a moment I thought the information related was wrong, there was no possible reason for Yomi to actually set foot in Human World, yet as the portal expanded, that reason that I did not see came running towards our location. Hana appeared as surprised as any of us, however it was short lived.

One moment she was next to me, the very next sprinting into his open arms, smiling as he picked her up. Her accepting demons and working with them is one thing, her willingly throw herself at one other than me is another.

"Hana, I trust you are being taking care of?" throwing her head back she laughed at his question, him also smiling although that was unlike him in general.

"If by taking care of you mean me handling them, yes." And then he chuckled, just like that, shaking his head at her antics, amusement never leaving him.

As he interacted with Yusuke and Kazuma, I took note of every gesture made, even when he directed his attention to me "Kurama, aren't you going to great an old friend?"

"What is the purpose of your visit here Yomi?" everyone allowed for the interaction to take place without any complaints, trusting my judgement, all except Hana in a sense who cocked a brow, defensive stance as if ready to jump in front of Yomi. However she did not know, she trusted him blindly yet I knew better, the discussion held with him still burning.

And that damn question: _what if this time I took your light?_

Eyes flickered to Hana, her reading into something I purposely showed her. Needless to say she regarded Yomi differently as he spoke "You cannot still hold a grudge Kurama." His lips curved into a barely distinguishable smirk "Actually, yes, yes you can."

"Yomi" Hana stepped in front of him, back turned to me, my muscles tensing as I feared the worst "hope I don't have to remind you that you're a guest." Turning her face to her, she may not have noticed, but I did, how he inhaled her scent "There are certain things we expect of you and also I need to scan you."

Yusuke turned to me, knowing very well the reasons behind my distress, right hand coiling to a fist. One wrong move and Yomi would meet the ground, but he knew that.

"Of course Hana." There was no resistance, nothing in his posture indicating animosity towards her, fact for which I was thankful for, however my heart still raced as her territory encompassed them both. One move, just one would be enough to end her life.

She approached him slowly, as per her usual process, hands resting on top of his chest, all of us sharing concerned looks "Is he infected?" Kazuma was the first to verbalize our worries, even if we all moved in closer. I for one could not sit and watch everything unfolding.

Looking over her shoulder slightly, Hana shook her head for everyone to see "No, nothing of the sorts, but we need to talk." Her hands looked so fragile and small when Yomi pressed his palms against her skin. All of her looked petite compared to what Yomi represented, body too frail to ever handle him. Does she truly not realize the danger she is submitting herself to? Is she that oblivious?

Yomi lowered himself whispering in her ear, still clear for me to hear "Kurama does not like this scene unfolding." Her cheek brushed his as their noses touched, breath mixing with his, lips dangerously close.

I am certain if Yomi still had his sight, he would be looking at me this very moment, noting my reactions, delighting in my struggle. Clenching my hands, nails dug into flesh repeatedly, eventually drawing blood to the surface as my gut twisted painfully.

"Then fucking tell me what you did to upset him." Yomi straightened as Hana's hands twisted in the fabric of his clothes "All of it. Lie and I will know." Her voice snapped me back to reality, for a second feeling as if I was doing the talking and not her.

"Very well Hana."

Yusuke sat on the side scratching his head before looking at me "All good?" one single nod was all I could provide, my friend mimicking a gaging sound "Fine, I am out, I don't get half the shit happening now, but I don't want to see that." His finger pointed at the scene, Hana offering a middle finger in response.

Neither do I, yet I trust her. It's him I do not.

Eventually we retreated a few feet away, providing them the necessary privacy. The moment the word formed in my mind, the same gut wrenching feeling surfaced, bile rising up my throat. Opening my mouth, I forced air into my lungs, focusing on the earth beneath my feet, despite still trying to listen in on the discussion taking place.

My friends let me have the moment for myself, which I was grateful for, hushed conversation voicing concern, words I tried to push back as I focused my eyes on Yomi's aura, energy ready to lash out if Hana made a wrong move, hers the same, strong hold on his soul. One twitch and it would result in one of them hitting the dirt forever. How they did not react despite that puzzled me more.

Yomi is not the type to willingly walk into a trap, not in a million years, yet he was speaking nothing but the truth, from how I arranged the attack on him all those years ago, until how he made it clear she was alive because he was merciful. Not his words, but mine alone. That's how I see it, how his words reached me. He let me know all control was in his hands and he allowed for Hana to live, because he apparently took a liking towards her.

Hana just sat there motionless, listening, heartbeat surprisingly steady. Despite his words, he calmed her down, voice reduced to honey coated tones. When her territory subsided, they both turned to me, her eyes searching for answers.

"It's true." Being the only words leaving my mouth.

With that Hana placed both her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, hip slightly cocked "Ok, Kurama, Yomi please follow me." She led the way, significant distance created as she led us to the barn, several relocated demons uneasy with the new arrival.

One of them even bowed his head, hands clasped together in a nervous tremor the words "my lord" leaving him. The rotten look Hana provided Yomi as her hand reached out to touch the frightened demon made me proud. She hushed him, fingers gently stroking his large mane, careful not to prick herself in razor sharp horns.

"No" her hand reached under his chin, making him lift his gaze to her "he is not your lord. He is just a visitor and I want him and Kurama to try your tomato sauce please." I for one was as confused as the entire lot, however Hana still held her ground, a marvelous smile forming once we were led to several pots boiling over open fire.

Sauce.

She called us to taste tomato sauce.

Yomi hesitantly tasted the liquid Hana offered after blowing on it, ensuring it was not too hot for him, a wink directed at me. I could not understand what was going on, yet it was simple, raw and I was part of it. She called me over because I needed to see certain things for myself.

Once a feared king, hundreds of years older than Hana, was allowing her to spoon feed him, brows raising as the taste appealed to him. He could not see her, yet he genuinely smiled when she did as if her positive energy washed over him. Willingly we both followed her through the barn as she spoke about the demons there, how their community grew and the way each of them contributed and helped each other.

I do not know if Koenma actually expected for this to happen when he chose the psychic teams, however it all worked out beautifully. For a moment it did not feel as if Hana was giving a tour guide to me and Yomi, no, she was giving a tour to the king of thieves and the king of Gandara, showing them a new way.

The way that felt right.

Once Yomi was led back to the main house, everyone gathered in the living room so we could be briefed. All those who wished to participate in the tournament would have to go through one of the medical tents for a scan. That way we ensured, anyone and all infected would be filtered out before even setting foot on the arena.

"There will be one single point of entry for every demon, Enki holding a speech explaining the new rules." We all surveyed a map Yomi had brought for us, three medical tents set up for scanning right before the entrance "I do feel like three people aren't nearly enough, especially with thousands of demons enlisting. What do you have planned?"

Kido glared at the ground, head dipped between shoulders, even if he wanted to be the fourth psychic handling the task, his powers would not allow him. It is not his fault, he is built differently, as we all are.

Hana pealed her eyes off the map, instead going to the open window after asking Shizuru for a cigarette "It's what we got Yomi, be thankful we do have something." On the surface she looked calm and collected, she made peace with the limited resources given, however I knew she was smoking because something did not sit right with her "Me and Yanagisawa will scan on the same level as he will copy my power. I am more worried about Kaito to be fair."

There was no retort from my former class mate, fingers rearranging the glasses on his nose "Hana is right. Unlike them I can't see the soul unless it's outside of the body. While keeping my territory up would not be too hard of a task, having to push back souls into the bodies will be. That alone takes up a lot of energy."

What was also worrying is that none of us knew exactly for how long they could actually keep their territories up. Hana a few hours, Yana the same, although he would reduce his time to half due to exhibiting two simultaneous territories, his and Hana's power replication. Kaito, I did not know. They would need to work fast, get demons inside quickly as to avoid a riot.

"Alright" Yomi settled into his seat, back pressed against the couch cushions "weapons will also be looked at a second checkpoint. We don't need anything that could carry those things inside. Anything suspicious will be brought to you Hana."

She nodded eyes set on the garden beneath the window instead of us, fumes leaving her mouth in a lazy pattern "I still think you should let me scan more than one at a time, like back in Gandara."

"No, not this time." Yomi got up, the girls in the room actually tensing as he closed in on Hana extending a hand to her cigarette, her squatting him away "Hana, if you take on too much it will cause a riot for the other tents. These are demons you are facing, each of them there to fight." Petting her head, he took a seat next to her, barely fitting on the small window sill "Do you understand?"

"Do I have a choice?" pressing the bud against her lips, she took another long drag, Yusuke's eyes travelling to Keiko before he also light up a cigarette "And what will we do if Kaito can't take anymore? Or worse, him and Yanagisawa?"

"Then you will shine brighter."

To my left, Jin floated above the ground, looking obviously distressed "Not for nothin' but wha' about security? They are human and some would like nothin' more than to sink their teeth in them they would."

Yomi was quick to provide answers to that as well "Tourin will provide protection, Yusuke I trust you will see to that." A wide smile displayed on his face, finally getting the chance to shine and help out as he wished to.

"Settled, now I am starving, it's lunch already and we have been stuck talking for too many hours." Getting up, his neck popped "Come on Yukina, I am helping with the food."

I for one still remained along with the rest of the psychics, all of us waiting for Hana to snap out of her state. Yomi just sat close to her, absentmindedly twirling strands of her hair between his fingers, Kaito turning to raise a pair of questioning brows to the rest.

"Meeting has ended." Yomi finally spoke dryly, the boys finally leaving the room, however I still stayed and watched "Hana, you can't do this alone, you know this." Pushing raven locks behind her ear, she finally looked over at him and sighed.

"Put Kido with me as well, I don't want him to feel left out. I need him there." Renouncing her place on the window sill, she walked over to me, kissed me briefly then left the room without saying another word.

"She will get herself in trouble at a time when we can't protect her." Turning to look at Yomi, I also got up from the couch.

"Then we need to ensure she stays safe because she is not backing out of this. At least she will not willingly." I knew the event was important for Hana, no amount of words would make her reconsider. At this point I believe everyone knew that to be true.

"Come on you two, we need to drink." She popped her head back in the room, urging us all in the kitchen.

Yomi sat with Hana the entire time as if they were joined at the hip. He showered her with undivided attention, letting her urge him into drinking more and more which he accepted. Their discussion varied from how the sky looked like in Human World and how the air smelled for him, to him telling her about his techniques, her annoyed she could not conjure pure energy like others could.

At one point, Yusuke also joined, at first reluctant and unfamiliar with Yomi and Hana's dynamic, yet after some time, it was as if the three of them have been friends for over a hundred years and were catching up.

"So what are we looking at?" Shizuru handed me a new beer, taking the crushed can from my hand.

"Thank you." I blinked, tearing away from the trio to look at her "I don't know what I'm looking at."

That apparently amused her since she laughed, sliding in a chair near me "Careful or you'll burn a hole through them." Offering her a small smile to save appearance, Hana's laughter distracted me, yet I did not look back at them "Look Kurama, let me say something" thin fingers brought a cigarette to her lips, me opening the beer offered, letting it hit my system "she worked too hard for you. This thing that you are seeing is not sexual, not for her."

"That is the thing is it not?" I stopped her right there before she said anything more "It may not be for her, but he is stronger." I flinched as her hand interacted with my forehead with force.

"No, don't do that. If you fear something ask, but don't do that to yourself."

I knew Shizuru was right, however I wanted to put a name to their relationship, so I played along, following the events that took place, held discussions, all the while analyzing their behavior. Jin also joined them at one point, him and Yusuke engaging in an arm wrestling match, Hana challenging Yomi.

Slowly something started forming inside my head, pushing any romantic implications aside. Firstly, Hana was in a sense the only female warrior in the room, willing and able to hold her own with the male audience, of course they would rather look towards a pretty face. One that would swear like a sailor and drink more than one, but more appealing nonetheless.

As her hand adjusted in Yomi's for the arm wrestling it was clear who would win, Yomi not needing to even use a modicum of his energy. Hana struggled, laughter bubbling in her throat as she used both hands to push his down, deeming her the winner. He lifted her arm above her head "You should be joining in the fights, show them your muscles."

Slapping my forehead, my shoulders rocked up and down as I threw my head back and just laughed at their display, tension leaving my shoulders. How could I have been so blind?

As he caressed her dark hair, I saw it, it was an endearing gesture, one devoid of what I was seeing at first. Yomi was treating her as he would treat his own child. At the end of the day, that's what Hana was to him, a child, too young and naïve for the former king of Gandara.

If I was not in the picture, perhaps, maybe even Yomi might have melted under Hana's touch. Even now what's to say the thin line would not be crossed? She has after all touched his soul as well and while she did not believe her powers had the ability to affect feelings I would bed to differ. The dedication and investment provided in saving a soul is enough for even the coldest hearts to melt.

Then what is Yomi for Hana? A father figure? A confident? A friend? Her first case?

Guess I will have to ask her that since the little vixen is not willing to share via gestures. Not even when I sat next to her, pulled her into my arms, lips brushing her neck, breath tickling her skin.


	61. Moments like these

The following day we said our goodbyes to Yusuke and Yomi and although we would soon all be meeting in Demon World in a few days, it would be under different circumstances. Even if we have been preparing for the upcoming Demon World tournament, I could feel this knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried to reassure myself.

But as I looked at Yanagisawa I knew very well he couldn't keep his territory working more than me. Them actually listening to Genkai and not working on refining their powers showed. A few months of training barely made a difference. Kaito would struggle and despite the brave face he tried to put up for me, I feared the worse for him. And sweet Kido was struggling, trying to make himself useful in this entire scheme. I wanted to help them more, but there was so little we could do under the given circumstances.

That thing will come to the tournament, I do believe that with every fiber in my body, it will come and it will take me. That or kill me. I did make a promise, one way or another I will find whoever is behind this entire thing and put a stop to its hideous soul.

A soft hand rested on my lower back, Kurama's gentle smile forming as I turned to look at him "You zooned out Hana."

Have I?

The portal to Demon World was closed, SDF already gone but somehow my mind did not register the entire action taking place, not after Yomi and Yusuke jumped in "I'm sorry, just trying to make sure I haven't missed anything." The confident look I offered in return did little for him.

"Relax" yet his arms wrapped around me, pulling me close as to not see his face "we will all be there."

Shaking my head against his shoulder, a bitter smile formed on my lips "No" my hands slowly gripped the fabric of his shirt "you will be out there fighting which is what we agreed on." I am not afraid, this is not the feeling pounding at my chest, not even anxious, but tired and impatient, wishing I could fast forward time to that crucial moment. When we would fight and win "We will win this right?"

"We have to." Unravelling his arms, he looked at me, darkness playing in the forest of his eyes, shadows dancing for me to see "If we fail, I" hushing him softly, I shook my head.

"Don't do that, don't think about it. Let me worry, you will have your fights that require focus." There was obvious conflict in his gaze before he shaped it behind his mask, Kurama willing his body to relax. I don't need to be a fighter to know that his body will be fighting but his mind will be riddled with worry about me, especially after heading inside the arena after the scan.

I wish I could say something, anything to put his mind to rest, but no words formed, no new plan or wacky idea.

"Off topic, but do you have any arrangements for tonight?" cocking a brow, I tried to decipher his plans before he even spoke of them, but I had no chance of doing that "Good, I would like for you to have dinner with me and my family."

"Sure." I used to be at his house when we were younger, I knew his family so my brows knit seeing that glint in his eyes "What's the catch?"

Kurama let out a soft chuckle, eyes softening "No catch, I just wish to introduce you to my family, as my girlfriend, if that is alright with you." My heart caught in my throat, for a few moments not being able to say anything "Hana? Did I say something wrong?"

"No" I struggled to speak, finally taking a deep breath in "you just took me by surprise. I never expected you to tell your family." A thin brow lifted, Kurama looking at me dead serious, words jumbling as I tried to speak "I mean it's me, not exactly girlfriend material and I am so loud and say all the wrong things."

His hands cupped my cheeks, thumbs softly stroking my skin "I can heart your heart fluttering, since when are you this shy?" closing the space between us, our noses touched "I want to do this precisely because it's you, because I can't phantom another scenario where I would present someone to my family." His eyes locked me in place, heart beating inside my chest like war drums "You know very well you are special to me, so what is truly bothering you?"

I tried looking away, but it was as if he wouldn't let me, wouldn't allow for me to create any distance "What if" I cleared my throat since I felt my voice breaking "What if I die in a few days when we're in Demon World? How could you possibly explain that to your family?" it slipped out, despite me trying to reassure him and not having say it, I did.

"How can you say such things? Do you not realize how deep those words cut?" hues of gold danced in his vision, restrain faltering as all the pain he tried to hide poured into me as he pressed his forehead against mine. It wasn't my intention to hurt him, but speak about what no one wanted to address. Why was no one talking about that possibility? "Please do not speak like that Hana, you will not die there or soon, I intend to spend many, many years together with you."

"So do I, but this is not a time to be naïve and dismiss certain things just because they hurt." He knew that, I knew it deep inside me.

"I barely got you back." The grip on my face tightened slightly, him closing his eyes not allowing me to read into anything anymore. Pulling his closer I kissed his trembling lips for as long as it took for him to get it, to understand that I too wanted to exist in this world with him beside me. So I continued to kiss him until he was left breathless, yearning for more. Until he melted against me, relaxing against my touch.

"I would love to meet your family as your girlfriend Kurama." I spoke parting from his lips, catching a ghost of a smile on his mouth.

* * *

Before we reached their house in the suburbs we made a few stops, one of them for picking up some flowers, which I awkwardly handed over to Shiori once we were invited inside. Kurama provided me an amused side glance and I felt like slapping myself for being so nervous over nothing really.

Before we entered the kitchen I patted Kurama's shoulder, him turning to look at me oddly "No one has ever introduced me to their family before." The confession didn't surprise him one bit since we both knew my former relationships weren't of this caliber.

"And I have never introduced a girl to my family." His hand found mine, giving it a gentle squeeze "Now come, we can't linger here in the hallway."

Thankfully for my poor little heart Kurama didn't blur out our status immediately, instead spending time to talk about work, school and how his brother was managing. What he was actually doing was easing me into the situation but I couldn't wipe off my face the idiotic smile I had.

The entire setting, watching him around his mother, how he handled everything with such grace and delicacy made my heart warm inside my chest. There was so much of Shiori that he picked up on, adopted and blended into his everyday behavior that at times I myself would forget he is demon.

Looking around the kitchen, the entire setting was how a normal family should look like. Kurama's step father talking about his day, smiling and lifting his glass, toasting to them all being together. His step brother laughing with his juice glass lifted higher than the rest, Shiori offering a delicate smile while also looking at me, making me feel like I was a part of it.

And then there he was, leaning against the counter, his eyes travelling from his mother to me, that charming smile now more relaxed, features softer than what he would usually show.

I love him, I have loved him but seeing him like that made me care for him more, wishing I could protect everything he holds dear and not let anything take away that smile. I never knew it was possible for someone to gradually pour their emotions into another being, not this much, to the point where it hurts yet you are still happy.

As Shiori turned to the stove, I mouthed "I love you" Kurama's eyes widening, a soft blush coloring his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed.

Moments like these are what we are all fighting for. We have all been through so much only God knows what is to come, but for these seconds where all appears to be right in the world, I would fight a thousand lifetimes.

"Truly? Oh darling." Shiori threw her arms around Kurama's neck, me spacing out and landing back to see that image unfolding "I am so happy for both of you. It was about time you two got together." While the rest were catching on, doing double takes between me and Kurama, I threw my head back laughing after hearing Shiori tell her son that.

Not only did that line tickle my funny bone, but also Kurama's bewilderment.

Moments like these are definitely the best in life.


	62. Mesaage from Demon World

Monday came by normally, just like any other day since I have been working at the clinic with Minoru. I still find it odd when I witness him with patients, how they trust his every word, how they look up to him and seek his advice, the smiles he receives once a successful operation is complete and a patient discharged. Children are over the moon when he offers them something sweet from his "special cabinet", mothers hug him once he manages to save their offspring, it's all surreal.

For what it's worth, he is certainly not the man he was while under Sensui's command.

It's as if a veil had been placed over his eyes during that time, everything clouding his judgement. Like he was a rabid dog and was now given a second chance after some miracle treatment. Such oddities I suppose are what I can call a life now. Learning to adapt and work with people and creatures I didn't even know existed until recently.

I took it all in as if I was meant to be here.

I want to believe I am meant to be here.

Lifting my eyes from the computer after relating all the appointments for the day, Minoru placed a cup of hot coffee on my desk "Thank you. And also, I know I said this before, but thank you again for agreeing to grant me time off even though I barely started working at the clinic."

His smile was genuine, showing off the fine lines around his eyes "Nonsense, it's not like you are going to Hawaii and leaving us to deal with everything." Taking a sip from his cup, he sat on the desk, one leg crossed over the other "You're trying to save the world, how could I say no?"

Checking the clock, I turned my chair towards him thinking for a second how mad and perhaps broken we both were, keeping appearance up like that. In the end something manic did sit inside his brain since he agreed to cut me open so I could learn how to deal with pain and heal faster. And I was just as crazy for asking to be tortured in the first place.

However, we now sit, me smiling, him doing the same as if nothing happened, chatting as if we have worked together for years and are now just casually enjoying a coffee before a busy day "Let's hope you're right and we catch that thing."

He chuckled slightly before delivering his line "Trouble does tend to follow Urameshi and his crew, I am certain this will be no exception." For once I hoped that was the case because I can't imagine what we will come up with next if nothing happens at the tournament. Well I might not know what to do next, but I am certain Kurama would come up with something, he's cool like that. I smiled thinking of him, waiting for the day to be over so we could see each other again.

Getting up, I almost stumbled back the next moment when everything around started moving, a strong rumble emanating from the ground. Minoru grabbed my arm, both of us taking shelter under the desk "What the fuck, this isn't normal." And it wasn't. We both looked at each other, goose bumps forming on our flesh. I could see his pupils dilating, the cold sweat on his forehead telling me what I was already feeling.

The loud blast that followed sounded too close for comfort, near us, the energy undeniable.

Tearing my arm from his grip, I ignored him calling out my name as I raced outside, freezing in the door way as I tried to register what I was actually seeing, my brain trying to catch up to everything.

Alarms from above blared, so loud, I could barely hear the commotion going on around and I understood immediately they were actually coming from Spirit World.

It felt like I was witnessing everything in slow motion.

A nearby building was falling apart before my eyes, panic setting in rapidly as people were screaming, trying to flee the scene. Through the falling debris a sort of dark light was bursting, the trajectory being only one, Spirit World.

I knew, I just knew what my eyes were seeing, but my brain refused to believe it.

How?

Why?

Then the connection came alive, the canon stolen from Spirit World was used. A portal must have been opened somewhere underground, went undetected. But that weapon couldn't have such power, shouldn't have.

And then…then I saw it, them, being pulled to Demon World.

Running to get my bag, I took out my phone and compact mirror. Dialing for Spirit World failed on the first try, no one was answering my calls. But Kurama did, he actually called me once and I missed it.

"Get them out of the city, everyone, now! Take them to the farm." Minoru came outside after me, mouth running a million miles an hour before his eyes landed on the darkening sky, black tentacles shaping above us.

"Where are you, you need to get out Hana!" my eyes followed the crashed cars, the hurt people trying to run. Turning to Minoru, I shook him after connecting my headphones.

"Direct ambulances to us as well, tell them we have a healer. This is the main road to the hospital and it's already blocked." Pushing him inside, he finally complied "I can't leave Kurama." Running down the street, I pulled open the first car door, pressing my hands against the driver's head wound, working my powers inside his body, healing broken bones. Damn people, not wearing seat belts "It's stealing souls from Spirit World Kurama, the city is already panicking, get your family out, Yusuke's mom, Keiko's parents, everyone you can think of."

"Hana, I can't, it would mean they would find out." I could sense the panic in his voice, his desire to run to the rescue, but also his reluctance in agreeing with my plan.

"I don't fucking care, you will lie through your teeth if needed." I was already working on the next person, feeling my anger grip my heart "I know you can do it, please. I need to go, I will be fine." Sirens continued to blare, all around, drowning the city, ambulances, police alarms, cars all tore through my senses.

Unleashing my territory, terrified souls shined before me, far and near, all as if screaming, knowing I had the power to save them. Inside the still collapsing building, under the pounds, no, the tons of concrete, people were still alive, yelling, struggling.

Some areas of my territory showed me death, the outer layer of the soul disintegrating before trying to escape only to be sucked into that dark tunnel and I found myself yelling like a mad woman for them not to go, not to give up.

Why?

Why is that thing stealing souls?

The SDF soon could be seen making their way towards the city, more than likely in hopes of closing down the tunnel. But the damage was done, humans saw it, they would riot more, actively work against demons joining Human World.

All that we worked for, all we did for the past years, it would be lost.

Everything gone in mere moments.

Nurses from the clinic came out on Minoru's command, him running out into the street directing the wounded insider the clinic, examining those that could walk, diving. His eyes found mine, voice barely reaching me "Don't overdo it, we can't save everyone. If you go all out now" his gaze lifted once more to the tunnel above us and I could see it, that fear taking shape inside his soul, that thick mist trying to conceal deep wounds.

"The cars." I yelled "We need to get people to move them, make way for the ambulances" Those we were treating barely complied and I couldn't blame them, they were so scared, shaky limbs pointing to the sky, wide eyes full of confusion scanning my face as I healed them with a touch.

Minoru was closing up major wounds, working faster than I had ever seen him.

At that very moment nothing mattered more than saving people, helping.

Some were more compliant than others. Some wouldn't even let me get close to them once I finally pulled back my territory. I couldn't afford the distraction of their hectic feelings. I needed to save them, not lose my head in the middle of the chaos.

Some saw what I was, an abnormal creature "Please, don't struggle you're making it worse."

"Monster!" he kept repeating at the top of his voice that word over and over again. Wouldn't let me get near him, punched me once when I tried. Fanatics, probably protesting daily in front of city hall, yet his hate was stronger than his will to live.

That man, whose face I will remember for years to come, would hunt me. Those blood shot eyes filled with hate, stained teeth grinning at me like he had won, spit flying from his mouth as he yelled until his voice died out slowly. And his wife, clinging to him, glaring at me, refusing to allow for us to treat him, thinking we were all monsters. He died, the last words on his lips being the same, monster.

Monster.

Monster…

"Listen here you shit eating fanatics." I screamed, I yelled at the top of my lungs to the people in the bus accompanying the crazy couple "I can save you, we can fight after, but if you want to live, you need to let me do my fucking job!"

I wasn't a doctor, I wasn't a nurse, I was just me.

I wanted to help, I wanted to save as many as I could.

Minutes turned quickly into hours and by the time night fell onto the city, the tunnel was closed and I was at the site of the torn down building powers trying to focus on finding survivors, telling the authorities where to look, which places to dig.

There were less souls under the debris than when the attack was launched, but I just bit back the sinking feeling in my stomach and continued working.

I stopped trying to contact Spirit World around the five hour mark. Kurama and Kuwabara had called me multiple times, me answering only when I was able to, but most of the times, the ring tone died in my ears. Once I knew they reached the farm I managed to shut down the part of my brain that was worrying sick.

I was covered in dust and sweat and blood. My mouth felt dry as if I swallowed ash and nothing made sense. We were a few days away from the tournament so the attack didn't make sense. Unless this thing never intended to act like we thought.

But if this wasn't a power play, then what was it?

A powerful light made me squint my eyes, hand rising to cover my face. A woman shoved a microphone in my face, asking questions, if I was a demon, how long I had been in Human World, what I knew about the attack.

I know my look was frantic, eyes searching, trying to understand for how long had they been there, how much they witnessed. Tearing shaky fingers through my hair I realized it was too late. I have been exposed "I…I'm…" I took a step back, losing my balance as I tripped against something.

"Are you a human with special abilities?" she kept coming at me, hovering over me with that microphone, bright light hindering me.

"Get away I don't know what you're taking about." My hands slipped against the debris, feet not cooperating.

"Is healing your only ability?" she wouldn't stop, she was relentless, even as I turned on my side, trying to hide my face for the world to see "Is this attack the works of demons?" finally managing to get back on my feet felt like a draconian task, as if my body wasn't cooperating. I was more tired than I let on, been on my feet for so long, running through the crashed cars and torn building parts. My hands hurt from lifting, muscles sore and aching "What can you tell us about how Spirit World will retaliate?"

Names, they knew just of names, but not of the people working behind all this, the ones that were trying to maintain peace. They didn't know about that threat that now decided to show itself, they didn't know about the countless deaths, how it acted, nothing. Didn't know how many have suffered and how much they lost.

"Leave me alone, you're not making any sense." I tried to walk faster, return to the clinic in hopes I wouldn't be followed, but the reporter wasn't alone. More cameras followed me, questions being directed, ringing in my ears, making my head dizzy.

Thankfully the police pushed them back, Minoru coming to shelter me from their greedy eyes, pulling me back inside the clinic. A glass of water was pressed against my lips, tired eyes examining my pupils, hands pressing my skin to check my pulse "Don't you have anything stronger?"

"Just coffee, sorry." He laughed, guiding me to a chair "I'll go get some for you." The corridors looked like we got hit by a tornado. Equipment was everywhere, people lying on the floor, patients sleeping on stretchers. Everyone was tired, worn out.

Peeling away the gloves, I looked at my hands before rubbing my forehead, feeling the dirt mixing with the sweat and I frowned. Getting up to wash my face made me feel better, the cold water cooling my skin. I still had dried blood from my nose after I got punched, some blood was foreign, some sticking to strands of my hair as well. In all the commotion people clung onto me and my clothes, no wonder I looked like a hot mess.

Coming back out, Minoru sat there, a cup in each hand, small smile trying to make me feel better. Going to grab my smokes, we both stepped outside, sitting down on the pavement, watching the authorities picking up cars, making way for trucks in order to carry away some of the debris.

"What were those?" he asked placing the cup near me as I lit up a cigarette. Exhaling I watched the smoke rise in the air thankful that those dark tentacles were nowhere to be seen anymore.

"Souls." It was then I noticed my voice sounded hoarse, more than likely from inhaling dust and yelling left and right all day. How I didn't have a mental break down was beyond me. Minoru just took the response as it was, not asking anything else. Pulling his knees close to his chest, he rested his head on them, letting out a heavy sigh "There are still people trapped under the debris." He just nodded, but didn't say a word.

In all honesty what could even be said?

My hand shook as I rose the glass to my lips, the bitter liquid coating my tongue, but I was thankful for it. Around the corner I could still hear cameras clicking, see the flash, hear how reporters still transmitted the news. The police was yelling for curios inhabitants to stand back, not push the lines.

Taking another long drag I slowly exhaled, mind drifting off, but I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. All I was trying was not to fall asleep on the spot. Pushing the coffee down, I drank it as if I was doing shots. Thankfully it was only a bit warm to begin with.

Groaning, I finally sat up, stretching my arms above my head, a loud pop resonating through my back.

"I need to return to see if they managed to dig up anyone else." Minoru once again didn't answer "Go home, your wife must be worried sick."

"I already talked to her." He lifted his head to look at me "I won't be returning until morning at best." Pulling the phone from my pocket, I couldn't believe it was so late. Nodding his way, I turned and started walking, cameras flashing more, questions being yelled in my direction, reporters hopping to get something from me.

As if.

As rubble has been cleared, I was allowed to reach the very center of the tunnel, running deeper than my eyes could see. I had no reaction as I stared down that hole. Not like I was going to find anything. It was just the aftermath of the attack, nothing more.

"Miss?" one of the officers slowly approached "You shouldn't sit that close, the ledge is still breaking off." His hand gently pulled me away since I wasn't moving on my own despite understanding his words "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No." I finally found the will to speak "I need to see if those stuck are still alive." My voice shook, body begging me to not push it further, but I couldn't sit, I couldn't fall until the ones trapped were taken out.

A collective gasp followed when from above Jin came, my name falling from my lips, arms wrapping around my waist "Are ya ok? Are ya hurt?"

"Just tired." The officer near me froze on the spot at the sight of Jin since he clearly was a demon. Panic set in chest as I stood in front of him "He's with me, please, I don't know what your opinions are, but he is one of the good guys." I could see his hand hovering above the gun, eyes darting from me to Jin.

A strong hand landed on my shoulder, a large smile being directed at the officer, hand outstretched "Jin's the name pal. Anything I can do to help before I hop back in the air with this lovely lass?" thankfully the officer relaxed, also extending a hand out to shake his.

"Jin honey, just how strong are you?" the redhead turned to me, cheeky grin as if telling me I was crazy for ever asking.

"I recon I am a tough bloke. Want me to move these here rocks?" even if I didn't think it possible, a burst of energy filled my chest. Fuck the cameras, fuck the news and what they said, with me and Jin we can take and heal those trapped in no time.

A smile formed on my lips as I ran to the ones in charge explaining the situation, some reluctant of what I was saying, but understanding that life held a higher meaning, no matter of the situation created.

Witnessing Jin's wind power first hand was more than impressive, I had no words as I sat there in awe, watching him work, using the wind to lift tons as if they were papers and nothing more. I wasn't the only one, everyone there sat witnessing the event with wide eyes and mouths agape.

It had to be a win for demons, I kept repeating to myself, it just had to.

We managed to pull only a few survivors, me working immediately on healing the damage inflicted on their bodies, words of thank you spilling from their mouths, some taking me in their embrace, crying.

Once I was done, Jin picked me up, flying me back to the farm where everyone waited. Kurama greeted me before I even reached the house and my heart sank "Please tell me no one saw the news, please tell I'm not all over the news."

His hands caught my arms, steadying me in place, sharp eyes looking directly at me, without even blinking "You are, name and all."

"Did your parents" I couldn't even finish my question, a hand flying to cover my mouth as tears threatened to spill.

"Yes, they all sat watching the news." I shook my head, Kurama pulling me in his embrace but it was off. He was too quiet, rigid to the bone, all gestures mechanical "Don't think about that for now." His voice was low and cold, cutting through me as I was trying to understand something, anything about the entire situation.

Pushing him slightly, he let me go entirely and that gesture alone felt like a punch to the gut "Are you mad at me?"

"That is not important right now. We need to focus on our next steps." He wasn't mad, he was angry, the type of cold stone anger that no one wishes to have to face.

"I couldn't leave, all those people." Running a hand through my hair I exhaled loudly.

"You cannot save everyone." He basically cut me off "You need to learn to prioritize and not lose sight of what is more important."

Oh no he didn't!

"Important? And the lives of all those people weren't important?" he lifted his chin a bit when I went up in his face "I might have been exposed, that's on me. But that was the last thing on my mind, if even that. You weren't there!" my yelling brought out people, Jin awkwardly sitting next to us twiddling his thumbs and it was then I realized no one has even went to bed.

Taking a step back from Kurama, I took time trying to read the atmosphere.

"Hana, I am not saying you did a bad thing, just that it could have played out differently." He tried to force a smile to his lips, but I cut him off with a glare.

"Don't. I don't have the mental capacity to even try to understand right now why you're acting this way." Kurama turned upon hearing footsteps, Shiori slowly approaching us.

Her eyes took me in, hands slowly reaching out to touch my cheeks, thumbs wiping away tears I have yet to notice were spilling "Let's get you inside dear, you look like you're going to collapse." Of course, he was acting like this because of her, because she saw. Because her seeing was one step closer to discovering his secret.

Her eyes turned to Jin, kind words thanking him for the help granted and it was then when I felt my heart collapsing onto itself. She wasn't panicking, she wasn't distraught, she was the same Shiori, looking at us as if we were normal, as if we weren't a threat.

And what was when I noticed Kurama's eyes darkening, guilt and more that I couldn't place shinning back as he looked at his mother.

All I could hope for was that I would never have to witness him with that look ever again.


	63. What have you done?

**Kurama's POV: **

What have you done Hana?

Inside our room no sounds could be heard. Hana slept peacefully, fatigue winning over in the end after a much needed hot shower. Damp raven locks soaked the pillow under her head, her hair sprayed around her head like dark tentacles ready to engulf her. It was almost too real of an image, the danger so close to her, I could see those dark tentacles smothering her. They were haunting my sleep, invading my brain, turning thoughts to vivid nightmares.

What if that blast hit the clinic? What if she was caught under the debris instead of all those people she tried to save.

Every loss reflected in her eyes, manic wide pupils seeing what we could not. Death hung all around her, that territory picking up everything, now a curse more than a gift.

However she slept, face calm despite the obvious signs of tiredness riddling her. The smell of blood still faintly lingered on her, ran deeper than she knew, than what her dull senses could pick up. I sat there watching her slowly inhale and exhale, chest moving to the rhythm of her breathing pattern. Her bangs have gotten longer, I for one could not recall the last time she visited a hair salon.

All her energy has been directed towards the new safe haven for demons. She worked on providing them a place to call their own.

What have you done Hana?

A few years back she used to be this scared child who looked like a deer in the headlights when I confronted her. She ran, she knew only how to run. Why did you not run in the face of danger?

Letting out a heavy sigh, the moment I closed my eyes, images of her face on that television screen rolled at the back of lids. Constantly moving, clear, for everyone to see. She exposed herself.

An entire world now knew who Hana was and what she could do. If she even had a modicum of hope and chance to lead a normal life that was all compromised.

The sound of her mobile vibrating drew my attention to her rucksack, eventually managing to dig it up from the various items she always carried with her. Even that held the smell of blood despite nothing evident on the surface. Staring at the screen, I felt cold, crimson liquid slowing down in my veins.

Messages poured, missed calls by the dozen, former colleagues, relatives all wishing to know what the display on television was, if it is true, only a few asking if she was alright. Her mother called as well, instead opting for a short message telling Hana she hopes she is safe. The device vibrated in my hand once more, the obnoxious buzzing alongside the name on the screen making me wish I could just crush her phone.

Instead I just left the bedroom, seeking refuge in the small library we created. Placing the phone to my ear, an avalanche of slurred insults pounded relentlessly against my ear drum. Such words should never be used to address anyone, especially your own child.

"What did I tell you?" Hana's father froze, words dying inside his throat. Looking out the window, golden eyes stared back through scarlet bangs, eyes as cold as sharp knives. Yoko's deep voice left me, a low growl bubbling in my chest "Or have you forgotten?" He stuttered, trying to come up with a pitiful excuse for the call, but I knew he felt ashamed for his daughter's exposure.

What have you done Hana?

A soft knock startled me, fingers closing the call as I urged myself to calm down "Mother, are you having trouble sleeping?" I watched her approach me, smiling softly as I placed inside my pocket the phone, ignoring altogether the incoming calls and texts.

"I managed to get some rest, don't worry. How is Hana?" there was nothing ominous in her voice, just genuine concern.

"Resting." She nodded her head a few times, eyes lingering toward some random book covers, her steps eventually leading her to the bookcase, pale hands picking up a volume on plants from Demon World and their various uses "Can I ask you a question?" Placing the book on her lap, she sat on the couch however I still sat in the same spot, eyes analyzing the faintest change in her expression. And I hated it. I hated having to do this to the woman that raised me "Are you truly not bothered by what you have learned today?"

Her eyes circled the room once, before landing back on me "I am surprised, but it's not like the first time when the government officials spoke of demons. I have already gotten used to the idea and their integration in our world." The last word sounded foreign, as if she was still struggling to grasp the very idea of multiple worlds.

"And now that you have found out someone you knew holds powers?"

Her head cocked to the side slightly, confusion swimming in her kind eyes "Is she a demon?" as a response I just shook my head "Hana is still Hana, right Shuichi?" she was not asking herself or looking at me for confirmation. She was trying to see if I viewed her differently now that all was out in the open.

Allowing a smile to shape my lips, I responded in a calm manner "Yes mother, Hana is still herself, very much so."

Before I could address another question, the door to the library swung open "Hey Ku…" Kazuma stopped himself before uttering the name, head dipping towards my mother "Sorry to interrupt, but we need you." I could not ask directly, yet he caught the hint my eyes delivered "Message from the big boss, thought you might want to know."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." As soon as he was gone, I turned back to my mother, noting the wide stare she was providing me, questions just at the tip of her tongue.

"I hope you know that you can trust me." The statement shocked me back into the reality of the moment "About anything, no matter what." Did she know? Did she suspect?

Kneeling next to her, I kissed the hands of the woman who has been nothing but kind to me, who loved me unconditionally despite me not being the best child she could have hoped for "Forgive me for all that I done wrong mother." Her arms wrapped around me, soft voice humming.

"You will always be my boy." I just nodded against her shoulder before taking my leave.

Perhaps one day I would work up the necessary courage.

To face myself and her.

* * *

We met up with Botan near the lake, just me, Kazuma and her. She looked just as worn out as us, dark circles under her eyes and a messy bun that was falling apart on her head "How bad is the situation in Spirit World?"

Botan did not answer me at first, eyes lost in the horizon watching the sunshine reflecting off the lake surface "We…" her voice broke down "had some loses. We lost a large number of souls, we ummm" she sniffed her nose, hands reaching to open up the suitcase. Kazuma placed a gentle hand on her shoulders, her head snapping to look at us "we don't know, we don't know what that was or why it stole souls." Shaky fingers opened up the suitcase, monitoring diving in two, one for Enki and one for Koenma.

Enki was the first to speak, chin dipped, eyes focused on the desk supporting his large forearms "Demon World is now convinced the threat is coming from one of the last layers which means we are facing demons of a different caliber, old and strong." His eyes flickered to the camera for a brief moment "If this threat does hit us at the tournament tomorrow and joins, we might be facing a new regime unlike one we have never seen before."

"Are you thinking of cancelling?"

He quickly shook his head at my question "Impossible, Demon World wants actions to be taken. I have brought the cancellation to the council however they believe a blood bath will follow if we do cancel. We need to continue with the plan, put Hana in the front row seat and see what we're dealing with."

My heart took a tumble, yet it was the agreed plan, the one we all signed off on, Darkness would come for the Light.

"Speaking of Hana" our attention was drawn to Koenma "I spoke for Spirit World and Enki for Demon World. We were thinking we could bring her forth, have her speak for Human World."

What have you done Hana?

Clearing his throat, he continued all while I felt like I was trying to breathe under water "She has been exposed however this can be used to everyone's advantage. The government refuses to make a statement, so Hana can"

"No" the word left my mouth in an instant "Hana is not capable of holding on her shoulders such a burden. As of today she will not be able to lead a normal life. You cannot put her on the spot like this."

But it was not about what I wanted or what Hana wanted either.

* * *

That afternoon she was back in town, at the site of the attack, shaky hands holding a speech handed out by Spirit World. She shinned away from the camera flashes and bright lights installed, looking pale as a ghost. Her eyes were searching for a familiar face, however apart from Jin who took her there and was watching out for her from above, she was alone.

We sat in front of the television, holding our breaths as her eyes cast downwards on the paper she held, her tongue wetting her lips before she inhaled and started speaking, stopping after the first two sentences, eyes lifting to stare directly at the camera, fingers discarding the piece of paper.

I knew she would not like it, too formal, too sugar coated. She hated it when she read it while in the kitchen, hand coiling in her hair, powers fighting back a headache.

"I know you're all scared and you all have a lot of questions. I am also scared despite the powers you have seen me possess. I am not a fighter, I am not strong but what I can tell you without a doubt in my mind is that there is always someone out there, fighting relentlessly, in order to keep you safe and sheltered from such events. But sometimes, just sometimes, they do bleed out into all worlds. There is no such thing as good and bad, we all have both of those things, but we're trying to overcome the obstacles set out in front of us."

With that she just nodded her head, taking a step back when the journalists started asking questions, pushing the microphones further despite the police trying to hold them back "Are you a demon or are you human? Are you going to stop this threat and how? Can you show us your powers once more?" her eyes searched they faces, feet taking another step back "What about our children, school has stopped, when will it be safe to return? Can you bring people back from the dead? Have you tried?"

"Please, I'm not here to answer any questions." As I continued to watch the screen I felt like yelling at it for Jin to just pick her up and take her away from there.

"Have you always known about demons? How can we protect ourselves?"

A collective gasp was heard, followed by some screams as above Hana a portal opened and I also sat up, mother gripping my hand.

A few feet away from Hana, Yusuke landed, the earth underneath his feet shaking and it was then when I could breathe normally once more "Am I late to the party?" he flashed a confident smile her way, feet leading him in front of the perplexed police officers and journalists "Boy you are really something, asking all sorts of questions, picking on a girl. Haven't your mothers taught you any damn manners?" turning to look at Hana, he rubbed the back of his head "Am I allowed to swear on camera?"

"I'm sure they can censor out the curse words." And just like that she smiled back at him, confidence swelling her chest.

"So yeah, I'm Yusuke Urameshi and I came to tell you this. You didn't die when there were other threats, we won't be letting you down now so don't worry." The rest might not have understood the exchange happening between Hana and Yusuke but I got it.

They had no idea what to do, if the tournament would actually be where everything would go down. Their eyes were lost, hope no longer there.

Yusuke yelled out some obscenities once more questions followed, in the end both of them showing the middle finger to the camera, giggling and grinning like children.

But they are indeed young and reckless, both of them.

And I could only fear the outcome of the fights. If someone who had even the slightest bad intentions for any of the worlds were to be crowned the new King, then all would be lost. There is a fine line between peace and war and we were walking on the edge of the knife.

What will you do Hana?

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy, next chapter we finally reach the Demon World tournament. Been waiting for this moment for so long. How will the scanning go? Will everyone succeede? Will Darkness make an appareance or will the entire thing be a waste of time? And the question on everyone's lips, who will be the next king/queen of Demon World?**


	64. Demon World Tournament

Demon World rumbled, earth under my feet shaking as demons roared, their voices reaching the abnormal colored skies. Different sounds mixed together, none of them providing any comfort, instead my heart beat loudly in my ear drums, pounding against my rib cage like a manic animal. I could sense the vibration reaching the pits of my stomach, agitation far beyond anything I have ever felt churning my insides. I all at once felt hungry, but couldn't eat a bite in fear of hurling my guts out. My mouth was dry, but no matter how much water I ingested, it felt like I was drinking ash.

I rarely blinked, trying to keep it together, motivate myself, but inside I was one big emotional mess.

Smells of the worst kind mixed in the air, traveling through the thin fabric of the large tent, smells I knew would be worse once demons would start making their way in an out. Everything felt like it was attacking me, the rotting scent burning through the mask I was wearing, sticking my nostril together although at one point I wished I could no longer smell at all. It felt like the sickly air would forever be imprinted on my skin, my hair, my senses.

As cameras shifted to the large audience, I sucked in a sharp breath, air hissing against my teeth. I couldn't have imagined such a sea of demons not even in my wildest dreams, honestly I believed most of them were there just because this is how things are done, because they need to fight. Or at least they have been raised to do just that, regardless of their power levels.

Adding to the initial element of surprise was that those were all there, in front of the large scene because they wanted to enlist in the fights. The audience wasn't even in the arena yet "Wait" My head snapped to the Tourin soldiers in the tent "Do we need to also scan the audience?" all of a sudden the realization dawned on us.

What about those demons? Anyone could attend however with such a threat hiding in the shadows and all the stronger demons participating, an attack could be launched on the audience and they would never stand a chance. We were all so worried on fleshing out the threat from within the fighters that we didn't even stop to think of the audience. Even if they were not near the fighting area, it could still represent an issue.

"Well it's a bit too late for that. I'll just wing it." Kido's face spelled the same panic I was feeling, just that he was actively verbalizing it.

"This is not something you can wing! Are you crazy?" nodding my head, I turned back to the screen, ignoring him and the concerned looks the soldiers were giving each other. As Enki continued to give his speech and explain the new process in place, my heart would sink further each time the cameras went to the crowd.

Their protests reached our ears, we did expect some resistance, but we hoped for them to die out by the time they drew the numbers and started forming lines in front of the tents. They didn't. They were angry, but thankfully still submitted to the new rules. It was either that, or no participating.

Reaching out, my hand found Kido's, nervous cold sweats and tremors pinning him in place. We both jumped as the Tourin soldier spoke "We're ready." hands opening the tent entrance. I could see where the line began, but I could not see where it ended.

"We're fucked." I whispered, Kido squeezing my hand tighter before letting it go, taking his designated place. Stepping in front of him, I nodded at the soldier as he waved inside the first contestant and I held my breath, exhaling softly as my territory engulfed the tent and everyone in it.

I kept repeating in my head "_man up Hana"_ over and over again. I didn't look in their eyes, I just scanned, watched and tried not to dismiss them too fast in order to also allow Kaito and Yanagisawa to work. I was worried for them, worried sick, felt it in my bones and trembling heart.

Questions clouded my mind, eyes traveling to the watch strapped to my wrist, calculating, waiting, hoping they could last through the ordeal. Kido stepped closer to me, paying attention to the soldiers calling out for the next demon to be scanned. He also focused on the commands launched from the tent next to us which belonged to Kaito.

As soon as a new demon entered for the scanning, one would be called in ours as well, Kido tapping my shoulders as to notify me since all sounds drowned as I sat inside my territory, focusing just ahead where the demons were called.

Two minutes, it was good, it was sensible.

Hiei entered my tent after several scans, me not bothering with the numbers, that was a task I couldn't concentrate on to save my life. I noticed the slight head tilt as I only focused on his soul "Woman, look at me." Shaking my head, I gave the go ahead for him to leave, clearing him for the fights. His hand wrapped around my wrist, body temperature almost feeling like it would burn through me "I'll know when they take you." I could only nod, him jerking me "Trust us."

"I do, but go, you're not helping." But my fingers gently grazed his hand. It was then he let me go and I turned to see him leave. I do trust you, I trust every single one of you.

One by one, demons came and left, time reaching a critical point especially since Kaito was now taking longer to scan. An extra minute was nothing to worry about, but when Kido's hand stopped tapping my shoulder for five minutes straight, that's when I began to actually worry.

"Something is wrong Hana." Calling back my territory, I exited the tent without batting an eye. Countless angry stares didn't hinder me as I ran towards Kaito tent. Before entering I caught a glimpse of Kurama's red hair in the queue, but I didn't stop to notice more than that. I couldn't. I needed to focus, act and act fast before more demons started to fuss, the commotion travelling further down the line.

"What happened?" one of the soldiers was holding Kaito, whose face was paler than usual, sweat making his curly hair stick against his forehead. Almost three hours, that's how much he managed to last "Kaito, talk to me." Cupping his face in my hands, his eyes barely focused on me. Licking his lips, his mouth opened, but no words came out. His pulse was frantic, beating against my skin as we sat him on a chair.

I knew he couldn't deal with another scan, he knew it as well, offering a shake head in favor of words. Hushing him, I smiled, offering words of comfort as he closed his eyes, eventually blacking out, collapsing under the weight of the task performed.

"Hana" Hokushin's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts "what is your order?"

My order? Since when was I ordering things around? Shaking my head I knew he would probably start yelling or something if I didn't act.

I had to pull myself together.

"We need to move faster. I need Yanagisawa now more than ever. Make sure Kaito is taken somewhere safe." Exiting the tent, my eyes were locked with the ground, but my ears did pick up everything going on.

They hated it, they hated having to sit through such a process, especially in front of some humans they could easily crush "Yanagisawa, quick, what's your status?" he was faring better than Kaito, but I could already read signs of exhaustion, his body trying to resist the strain brought from two simultaneous territories.

"Still going strong." It was weird seeing him as me, but the smirk he provided was clearly his "Is Kaito down for the count?" nodding to the demon he just finished scanning, another fighter was dismissed.

"We need to move faster, two, three or more. Can you do it?" that was a question he didn't actually have an answer for as he never attempted it. He only had his own body to rely on until he would also collapse "You will need to extend your territory, you're keeping it too close to yourself which isn't safe. One wrong move"

"I know, I know." He interrupted me, annoyance clear despite him holding back in order to save energy. How much that action would help was anyone's guess. Providing him a curt nod, I exited, determined not to lose any more time.

"This line" I pointed looking only at Hokushin "I need it redirected to the first tent." I saw his eyes going wide, doubt etching between his brows "Now, we lost enough time as it is."

He wanted an order, well he got one.

And so from three scanning points, we reached two, me and Yanagisawa working to save up for lost time since we could scan faster. I would take three or four at a time, dismissing them once cleared, murmurs dying out slowly as we began to make considerable progress. Or so Kido kept telling me.

However our small victory was short lived after half an hour. Yanagisawa collapsed without a warning, strained himself until he couldn't take it.

Three hours and thirty minutes, give or take.

"Fuck!" Kido jumped as I threw a water bottle across the tent. Think damn it, think. Raking my hands through my hair, I noticed the strain in my muscles, as if I had been carrying something heavy all this time.

Do I wait?

Do I pump myself full of Yomi's strange adrenaline juice?

"Cut me a way out and follow me." The soldiers and Kido looked at me like I lost my mind entirely as I pointed to the back of the tent "Trust me." Shoving some water and other supplies in Kido's hands, he tried to understand what I wanted to do, but the more he looked at me, the less he understood.

Once we escaped the tent, they all followed me on the stage Enki held his speech. I didn't dare hold the microphone myself, Kido helping me instead. No one needed to see my trembling limbs. As we both directed them to the stage, the numbers I was seeing looked palpable.

I just had to grit my teeth and deal with it.

"Ten at a time and keep it moving." Demons looked at each other, the Tourin soldiers directing them, grouping, making sure everyone followed the process and no one tried to break the lines.

But as I was dismissing one after the other, I couldn't help but feel the seeds of panic rising in my chest. No one had any monsters latching onto their souls, no one was filtered out by me, Kaito or Yanagisawa.

We were wrong.

"Hana, you're moving too fast." Ignoring Kido's words, I kept the lines moving faster than before. Those things were easy to see, fractured souls filled with darkness would stand out, but there were none "Hana." Swatting his hand away, I extended my territory further, taking more in "Tell me what you're doing."

"It's not here." I barely whispered, frantic eyes moving from left to right "There's nothing here." It wasn't like I was expecting an army of infested souls, but something, a few, anything really.

Yusuke and Kurama were one of the last to pass through, both of them searching my face for answers. Gulping down an entire bottle of water, I felt like I ran two marathons while in crutches and blindfolded. Jamming the needle in my arm, I hissed, Kurama immediately taking the syringe from my shaky hand.

"I need to scan the audience." His eyes narrowed slightly, all other reactions hiding behind his usual mask. Yusuke paced back and forth, mind trying to come up with a solution.

"Can you even do that? You look like you're going to land on your ass pretty soon." He wasn't entirely wrong, but with Yomi's miracle serum now coursing through my veins I felt like I could breathe.

Kurama's fingers lifted my chin, his other hand snaking around my waist, careful fingers placing seeds in my pocket "There is no need for that and Yusuke is right. You look like you will collapse soon. The audience is away from the fighting arenas, the important task was not to have them participating. You did good."

"Look" I turned my face away, taking a step back "it's a good thing this creature or whatever it is isn't fighting but having nothing come up is also not ideal." He knew, I could tell Kurama knew and maybe felt all my frustrations, but wasn't willing to show it.

They needed to proceed to their arenas and fight.

They needed to focus.

"Hiei will keep an eye out for you." He reassured me.

"Literally." Yusuke snickered pointing to his forehead, big goofy grin making me also crack up.

Ignoring the intrusion Kurama continued "I will also know if the seeds bloom." Rising my wrist, I pointed at the clock "And yes, Spirit World is also tracking you." His mask faltered for a brief moment, pain radiating through his deep eyes "Please stay alive long enough."

Waving my hand dismissively I offered him my best sly smile "I'm too stubborn to die. Now go, they already called out your name." but the moment him and Yusuke were gone, my smile crumbled, hand gripping the watch on my wrist.

Even with monitoring I was still afraid to face whatever was out there. It was as if that thing was taunting me, wearing my patience thin with this game. It wasn't like I wanted a showdown, I knew very well I would get my idiotic ass killed in a second. But I also wanted to know, wanted a lead so the boys could pummel this thing into the ground.

As me and Kido returned to the tent in order to watch the battles, my mind still raced while my body was screaming for some much needed rest. Instead I just sat there, eyes glued to the screen.

If that thing didn't send and controlled any souls or demons participating in the tournament then what was actually going on?

Rubbing my forehead, the majority of the battles rushed before me as muted scenes. I wished Kuwabara would have actually travelled with us, but it's been a while since he actually stopped participating in such events. While I believed him to be the strongest human, what was happening on screen was of a different caliber, even if it was just the preliminary stages.

It was clear some wouldn't even get passed the first battles, I could read the fear on many souls. But I couldn't understand their way of thinking. Why participate and risk their lives if that wasn't what they wanted?

The majority of our relocations were such demons, that wanted and tried to flee from under a strict regimen. They wanted peace, a normal life. Many were happy with a bed on which to rest on and a piece of land to harvest. Others who could blend in with the humans took on jobs or even started studying, learning about our ways.

Those who came with certain goods, exchanged them for money and were travelling, sending us from time to time pictures, writing about a new dish they tried, or what new mountain they climbed. I've seen some find love, form families.

And it wasn't like Human World was safer, it also has its bad people and places and I want to believe Demon World is the same. It has to be and the majority just want to feel safe, to have a governing party they can trust and look up to. Someone to keep them safe so they don't have to worry and threat daily for their lives.

Or maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part and nothing more.

"I think we are way in over our heads." Kido turned to look at me, eyes searching my face for an explanation "I mean what the fuck are we even doing? What are we actually doing?" pointing at the screen, Yusuke's preliminary battle was being displayed "I mean look at them and look at us."

"Hey" crutching next to my chair, he offered me a kind smile "you're just tired right now. We're not all the same, we can't be and that's fine." Patting my knee in an unsure gesture, I sighed, my mind still struggling to come up with an explanation for everything.

The soldiers appeared to not even pay attention to our interaction, their focus being on the fights taking place. They probably hatted they couldn't be in the arena or in the audience. I could hear them all chanting, yelling, voices echoing throughout Demon World.

"I need a smoke." Getting up to rummage through my bag I wondered if it was safe to breathe the air. I knew there were some places in Demon World where even the air was toxic for humans so I turned to one of the soldiers, hand reaching out to tap him on the shoulder, brows lifting before I even touched him "Kido, is it me or did the lights dim?"

He looked around the tent, the soldiers finally paying attention to what we were doing.

While the sky was indeed darker than that of Human World, light still shinned in a sort of eerie way, but now it appeared as if night set upon us when that was clearly not the case judging by how the sky looked like where the fights were taking place.

"Stay here." The two soldiers exited the tent to scan the area, Kido grabbing my hand to pull me closer to him as he tried to figure out where the threat would come from. Both sat there, holding our breath, trying to strain our ears in hope of hearing the soldiers, but apart from the commotion further away in the main arena, nothing could be heard in close proximity.

I felt cold despite the warm temperature, hair standing on end as we both waited. Slowly I extended my territory, capturing Kido first, his soul drowned in thick fog, fear eating away at him. Pushing further still, just outside the tent someone stepped inside my territory and I grabbed Kido by the shirt, pointing with my free hand to where I knew someone, or better yet something to be.

Darkness overruled the soul, tentacles digging close to the core. I knew it felt the intrusion, sensed being inside my territory since it stopped just outside the entrance.

"Stay behind me." Kido took a step forward but I kept a firm grip on his shirt.

"Are you fucking mad?" Where are the soldiers? I didn't hear one sound and if they were so easy to take down then we were dead for sure."

The fabric of the tent shifted as only one hand facing upwards presented itself, a chilling voice reaching my ears "Come Light." I released a shaky breath, pulling Kido even further "Darkness is waiting for you." We were so sure it would present itself as a fighter in the tournament, but it did not.

I was so sure it would hide in the audience I didn't scan so me and Kido remained at the tents outside the arena.

Expanding my territory further I couldn't find anyone else in close proximity. Are they that confident one is enough to bring me in? What if I wasn't bait and I had an army guarding me? What then?

What if me and Yanagisawa were both in the same tent and this thing had to guess which one of us is the Light? It was a plan we considered but kicked it to the curb once we realized, one he was even reluctant in agreeing with the scanning and two, he might not last until the end of the scans, which was exactly what happened.

Letting go of Kido's shirt, I passed him slowly, taking small steps towards the outstretched hand "Promise me no harm will come to my friend."

Moments passed without anyone making a sound, the creature before me not being afraid of my territory but not making any sudden moves either "A humans' fate is not for me to decide in this case. Come now and I will spear him."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see Kido wasn't liking the situation and neither did I. It was dangerous, it was insane.

It was a plan Kurama came up with…and I blindly followed. But I had to trust them, now more than ever. This threat needed to be eradicated, even with the cost of my life.

Glancing at the monitor, Hiei's fight was now underway, I could only hope he was at least alerted by what was going on.

My hand slowly slid into the outstretched one, a gasp leaving my throat as the demon pulled me away with sudden force, feeling as if the wind was knocked out of my lungs as everything around me blurred.

Let the games begin.


End file.
